Creature of Habit de EZRocksAngel TRADUCTION
by Isnoname
Summary: Bella commence à travailler pour l'insaisissable et distant Edward Cullen qui, découvre-t-elle, se cache derrière une façade élaborée pour protéger son mode de vie. Elle est déterminée à découvrir ses secrets mais quel sera le résultat?
1. Chapitres 1 à 10

**CREATURE OF HABIT**

de

**EZRocksAngel**

**...**

Je ne suis que la traductrice...

_Romance - surnaturel_

**Bella commence à travailler pour l'insaisissable et distant Edward Cullen qui, découvre-t-elle, se cache derrière une façade élaborée pour protéger son mode de vie. Elle est déterminée à découvrir ses secrets mais quel sera le résultat?**

(31 chapitres)

**10 PREMIERS CHAPITRES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER CHAPITRE<strong>

**.**

_**=== Bella ===**_

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, arrangeant vite fait mon gros pull et mon jeans avant de prendre mes clés et mon sac. Je courus dans l'escalier vers le parking évitant les flaques qui se formaient sur le trottoir inégal et ne trébuchai qu'une seule fois.

Je ne tombai même pas.

Peut-être que je m'améliorai.

Il y a quatre ans j'avais eu une des places les plus convoitées sur le campus à la bibliothèque. C'était un travail facile et pas ennuyeux. Il me laissait du temps pour étudier et mes collègues étaient gentils et assez aimables. Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup mais je préférais travailler seule et je n'avais qu'un petit groupe d'amis proches.

Malheureusement dès que j'aurais mon diplôme je ne pourrai plus travailler sur le campus et j'essayais désespérément de trouver un travail à temps complet dans le coin. Je n'avais vraiment aucun intérêt à retourner à Phœnix en ce moment.

Je finissais d'aider un étudiant dans la recherches de références et j'allais commencer à passer au crible les petites annonces quand M. Hudson, mon supérieur, se leva et me demanda de venir dans son bureau.

Je le suivis derrière les rayonnages dans un espace privé qui abritait les bureaux de la bibliothèque, me demandant à quel sujet il voulait me rencontrer.

Il me fit un geste pour que je m'installe sur le siège vide avant de me demander. "Bella, tu n'as pas trouvé de travail pour après la remise des diplômes, si?"

Je secouai la tête et grimaçai. "Non, j'ai envoyé mon CV à des douzaines d'endroits et j'ai eu deux entretiens mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance."

J'avais été complètement frustrée par le manque d'offres d'emplois. J'étais brillante et je travaillais dur. J'avais de l'expérience et de bonnes références mais il semblait que je n'étais pas très douée pour trouver. Et j'en avais besoin rapidement car dans deux semaines ce serait fini ici pour moi et j'avais la location et des factures à payer et plus de travail.

Monsieur Hudson avait été mon supérieur depuis que je travaillais ici et il était vraiment plus qu'un mentor pour moi alors je n'étais pas complètement surprise qu'il ait remarqué ma situation difficile. Il sourit et dit. "Bien je crois que je peux avoir trouvé quelque chose pour toi."

"Vraiment?" dis-je en faisant un immense sourire. Ce serait génial! "Racontez-moi."

Il s'adossa à son siège, se détendit puis dit, "Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente mais Trust Northwest Pacific est un des donateurs les plus généreux de la bibliothèque et de ses programmes. Ils ont toujours été très généreux et en retour je les aide à trouver une assistante pour leur PDG tous les ans ou presque."

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il disait. Je n'avais jamais pensé à être une assistante personnelle et je n'étais pas bien sûre de savoir en quoi ça consistait mais en ce moment j'étais désespérée et disposée à examiner chaque proposition.

"J'ai entendu parler d'eux, ils sont très impliqués dans des œuvres caritatives n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je essayant de replacer le nom de la société avec les programmes qu'ils avaient financés.

"Oui," répondit-il. "M. Cullen est très impliqué dans le mécénat d'art et autres organisations à but non lucratif. Je crois que tu es la candidate parfaite pour ce travail. Tu es très organisée et fais très attention aux détails et de plus tu es l'employée la plus professionnelle que j'aie eue depuis des années. Monsieur Cullen a des exigences très élevées et a besoin que nous lui donnions le meilleur. Et je crois que cette année... cette personne c'est toi."

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues. "Hou là, merci. Que faut-il que je fasse? Envoyer mon CV ou remplir un questionnaire?" J'étais sérieusement très flattée.

M. Hudson s'avança et saisit le téléphone. "Laisse-moi appeler et prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Bella, je pense que ça pourrait être un premier travail génial et PNT sera une excellente référence pour tes futures recherches."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ma chance était en train de tourner tandis qu'il appelait le bureau de Monsieur Cullen et m'organisa un entretien pour deux jours plus tard.

Ce soir-là lorsque je rentrai à la maison je fis ce que chaque nouvelle employée qui venait de trouver un nouveau travail ferait.

J'allais chercher des infos sur mon patron sur le net.

J'entrai les infos lorsque ma colocataire Angela arriva à l'appartement, posant ses sacs sur le canapé et s'affalant dans les coussins épais.

"Hey! J'ai des nouvelles géniales..." commençai-je en souriant en la regardant par-dessus l'écran.

"Quelle sorte de nouvelles?" demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu, intriguée.

"M. Hudson m'a trouvé du travail pour après mon diplôme!" fis-je d'un cri perçant, honnêtement, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

"Waouh, ça c'est vraiment génial! Raconte-moi," dit-elle vivement.

Angela était une amie géniale. Une véritable amie. Nous étions dans le même dortoir pour notre première année, dans des chambres différentes. Elle était avec une fille qui avait un petit-ami sérieux et c'était vite devenu inconfortable. La mienne mettait son réveil tous les matins à six heures sans tenir compte de l'heure à laquelle il fallait qu'elle se lève et elle avait l'habitude d'appuyer sur le snooze pendant des heures. Après deux mois de cette situation j'avais lancé son réveil dans le couloir dans une crise de rage due au manque de sommeil. Angela et moi avions trouvé refuge près de l'autre et depuis nous étions restées ensemble.

"Bon il s'agit de Trust Northwest Pacific et apparemment leur PDG Monsieur Cullen a besoin d'une assistante personnelle pendant un an. M. Hudson pense que ce serait un grand pas pour moi," expliquai-je.

Je vis un éclair de curiosité dans les yeux d'Angela, "Monsieur Cullen... Je suis allée à l'école à Forks avec des enfants qui s'appelaient Cullen. Ils étaient... comment je pourrais les décrire... différents."

Je la fixai, elle ne pouvait pas être si vague. "Et ça veut dire quoi exactement?"

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il y avait une fille et un gars dans ma classe, Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale. Leurs frères étaient dans une classe au-dessus. Un garçon et une fille," dit-elle en marchant dans la chambre et en prenant un soda dans le frigo avant de revenir et de dire. "Ils étaient très intelligents et très attirants. Je doute d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre comme eux dans la vraie vie. Oui les deux femmes étaient magnifiques mais..." elle laissa la phrase en suspens.

"Mais quoi?" répondis-je un peu irritée. Angela était une très gentille personne et n'aimait pas être grossière ou dire des choses méchantes sur les gens. J'étais pareille mais c'était important pour moi et il me fallait toutes les informations que je pouvais avoir.

Angela roula des yeux à mon impatience avant de répondre. "_Mais_ ils étaient un peu froids. Ils ne se sont pas fait d'amis tout le temps qu'ils ont été là. Ils restaient ensemble et d'après ce que je peux en dire ils étaient en couple, Alice avec Jasper et Emmett avec Rosalie. Ce qui peut paraitre bizarre mais ils n'étaient pas parents car ils avaient été adoptés par le médecin du coin et sa femme. Ça parait impoli mais il y avait juste quelque chose à leur sujet qui me mettait mal à l'aise."

"Hummmm... je ne sais pas si c'est la même famille ou pas. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est Monsieur Cullen mais je ne peux pas imaginer si c'est le même groupe de gens, qu'en penses-tu?" dis-je en me tournant vers mon ordinateur. "Mais j'étais en train de chercher quand tu es arrivée."

J'entrai Trust Northwest Pacific et un nombre infini de liens apparut sur l'écran. Je cliquai sur le premier et j'en écarquillais les yeux.

Monsieur Cullen était apparemment Edward Cullen... et il était superbe. Je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment superbe.

"Il te dit quelque chose?" dis-je en lui montrant l'écran.

Angela se pencha et dit. "Waouh. Hum... non, non pas vraiment, mais il leur ressemble en quelque sorte. Je ne peux pas expliquer autrement, peut-être quelque chose concernant leur couleur. Waouh il est très beau et sexy."

Je regardai la photo. Je remarquai qu'il était habillé en costume à ce qui devait être une réunion caritative. L'autre chose qui était remarquable, mis à part son apparence, c'est qu'il paraissait fatigué, il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Il paraissait jeune, très jeune. Je parcourus les informations et vit qu'il était au début de la vingtaine. Il devait être un prodige ou quelque chose de ce genre.

En lisant les renseignements sur M. Cullen et TNP je constatai que toutes les informations étaient générales, rien de détaillé. Tout cela paraissait identique, toujours la même page de communiqués de presse, toujours les deux ou trois mêmes photos, des descriptions générales de TNP et du magnifique travail qui était accompli pour la communauté.

J'étais intriguée par mon nouveau patron potentiel et ça m'excitait sans nul doute de travailler pour lui. C'était mon état d'esprit lorsque je me présentais pour l'entretien quelques jours plus tard. Je m'étais ressentie un peu rejetée après tous ces échecs. J'étais plus optimiste pour celui-là et essayais de le rester.

J'arrivai à l'adresse qui m'avait été donnée et fus surprise de constater que c'était une maison située dans la partie historique de la ville. L'assistante actuelle de monsieur Cullen vint m'accueillir après que j'eus sonné. Quand elle me fit entrer je compris que je travaillerai chez lui et pas à ses bureaux.

Kim m'accompagna dans le hall et m'offrit un siège. J'étais vraiment étonnée par toutes les belles antiquités dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais été dans une maison avec un tel décor, cher et élégant... mais bon je ne connaissais personne qui avait une assistante personnelle ou alors c'était le PDG d'une grande société.

Elle était jolie, une grande blonde, dans les 25 ans. Elle s'assit en face de moi et sourit. "Isabella merci d'être venue me rencontrer. M. Hudson m'a dit tout un tas de bonnes choses sur toi. J'ai aussi travaillé pour lui mais dans un autre secteur de la bibliothèque. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrées," pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Je réalisai combien elle était jeune, un ou deux ans de plus que moi.

Je lui souris soulagée qu'elle paraisse si gentille et décontractée et dis : "Merci de me recevoir. C'est très agréable de te rencontrer. J'apprécie aussi le fait que tu prennes le temps de discuter avec moi."

"Permets-moi de commencer en disant que ce n'est pas vraiment un entretien, monsieur Cullen pense que tu seras parfaite et il voudrait que tu commences après la remise des diplômes. Je pars dans deux semaines et ce serait bien mieux si tu pouvais passer un peu de temps avec moi la semaine prochaine pour prendre tes marques. Ce n'est pas un travail difficile mais monsieur Cullen est très attentif sur ce qui doit être fait à la maison."

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme en réalisant que j'avais ce travail et que j'allais bientôt commencer.

Kim continua. "Honnêtement comme monsieur Cullen n'est pas ici, je ne vais pas hésiter à te dire exactement ce qu'il attend de toi. Si ça ne te convient pas, sens-toi libre de me le dire et nous prendrons d'autres dispositions."

Cette sincérité m'étonna un peu mais j'appréciais qu'elle soit si directe. Travailler pour quelqu'un chez lui était différent de toutes les sortes de travail que j'avais eus avant. A Phœnix j'avais travaillé dans la vente ou comme serveuse pendant les vacances d'été mais jamais rien de comparable à cela.

"D'abord laisse-moi te dire que c'est un homme vraiment magnifique, très tranquille et réservé, certaines semaines je ne l'ai pas du tout vu." Elle s'arrêta pendant une minute et étudia mon expression. Ça ne me posait aucun problème parce que j'aimais bien être seule. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant et lui demandai de continuer. "Il me laisse une liste de choses à faire tous les matins sur mon bureau avant que je n'arrive. Ce ne sont pas des choses difficiles mais il faut faire attention à comment elles doivent être faites. Je te montrerai tout ça plus tard."

"Kim je te promets que tu ne vas pas me faire peur. Je suis très méticuleuse en ce qui concerne mon travail donc il me semble que tout ça me conviendra bien. Monsieur Hudson ne m'aurait pas proposée pour ce travail s'il pensait que je ne pourrai pas le gérer," la rassurai-je.

"Je suis d'accord et heureuse que tu vois les choses comme ça. Maintenant, autre chose à propos de monsieur Cullen c'est une personne extrêmement secrète. Si tu veux garder ce travail, tu dois faire preuve de discrétion tout le temps. Il a une position élevée dans la communauté et sa réputation est très importante. Quand tu sors le vendredi soir, ne bavarde pas sur son compte au milieu d'un bar. Je ne sais pas comment mais il le saura et tu perdras ton travail. En outre il te demandera de signer un accord de confidentialité avant que tu commences, ce qui est complètement normal pour une assistante personnelle." Sa voix était sérieuse quand elle dit cela et de nouveau tout ce que je pus faire c'était un signe de tête pour montrer que j'avais compris.

Ensuite elle m'amena faire le tour de la maison. En bas il y avait un salon, une cuisine, un petit bureau pour moi et une bibliothèque. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque et fus éblouie par la quantité de livres et de musique qu'elle renfermait. Il y avait des étagères du sol au plafond et au bout de la pièce il y avait une stéréo qui paraissait compliquée. Kim remarqua mon intérêt et dit. "Tu peux regarder ou écouter toute sa musique. Il m'a encouragée à le faire. Fais bien attention de remettre chaque chose à sa place. Une fois j'ai rangé un cd sur la mauvaise étagère et il s'en est aperçu immédiatement. Je jurerai qu'il a des yeux de faucon..."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et Kim ouvrit quelques placards et le frigo qui contenait vraiment le minimum. Elle rit quand elle vit mon regard interrogatif et dit. "M. Cullen a un régime spécial. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mange mais c'est très peu et jamais ici. Tu peux garder du café ou du thé pour toi et mettre ton déjeuner dans le frigo si tu veux. Faire les courses n'est pas l'une de nos tâches."

Nous continuâmes par la buanderie, les zones de stockage et le garage qui contenaient plusieurs voitures chères. J'étais complètement ignorante concernant les voitures et avec tout ce qui avait à voir avec ça. Je me demandai si je serai responsable de quoi que ce soit les concernant. Kim rit et dit. "Les voitures c'est une chose pour laquelle il faudra que tu gagnes sa confiance. Mais oui tu devrais avoir à t'en occuper de temps en temps."

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur et elle m'expliqua que la maison avait deux entrées. Nous prîmes l'escalier de derrière et elle me montra rapidement les zones dans lesquelles je pouvais aller à l'étage.

Kim agita sa main vers le fond du couloir, il y avait deux portes fermées. "Ce sont les pièces privées de monsieur Cullen. N'y va pas du tout. Jamais. Tout le temps que je suis restée là je n'y suis jamais entrée. Il y a une chambre d'amis et une salle de bain au cas où il y aurait un visiteur, ça arrive de temps en temps et bon... suis-moi," dit-elle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle me regarda et me dit, "Si tu peux gérer cette pièce tu peux faire ce travail," et elle fit un geste pour que je la suive dans une pièce à gauche. Elle poussa la porte et ma mâchoire se décrocha.

C'était une pièce normale qui avait été transformée en dressing. Il y avait des étagères, des tiroirs, des cintres sur les quatre murs. J'avançai et fis un geste en direction des costumes qui étaient rangés par saison ou par couleur. Je regardai Kim et dit : "C'est incroyable!"

Il y avait des rangées de chaussures, de chemises, de manteaux, chacun dans son tiroir ou son étagère. Il faudrait plusieurs vies pour accumuler cette quantité de vêtements et d'accessoires. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer combien de temps ou d'argent ça avait dû coûter pour acheter une garde-robe comme celle-là.

Quand j'inspectais les articles de plus près je remarquai une tendance. Certains semblaient d'une autre époque. Tous en très bon état mais d'une autre époque. Je montrai du doigt le haut d'une étagère, avec des chapeaux et je me demandais à haute voix s'il était collectionneur.

Kim fut d'accord. "Je me le suis demandée aussi. Tu constateras qu'il est très conservateur. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jeté quelque chose un jour. Et je ne crois pas l'avoir vu porter deux fois la même chose."

Elle me montra encore deux trois choses puis nous revînmes en bas. Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur notre programme à mi-temps pour la semaine prochaine quand j'en aurai fini avec mes examens.

Kim me raccompagna à la porte et je marchai jusqu'à ma voiture en me sentant un peu dépassée par toutes ces informations. Et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir dans quoi j'étais tombée. De ce que j'en comprenais je venais juste d'être d'accord pour travailler pendant un an pour un patron qui vivait reclus, qui était obsessionnel et compulsif, qui gardait de vieux vêtements et qui mangeait différemment.

Je soupirai en démarrant ma voiture. J'avais probablement fait une énorme erreur à moins que je ne sois devenue folle. Mais à circonstances désespérées, mesures désespérées, j'avais besoin d'un travail et je n'allais pas tourner le dos à un travail parfait juste parce que mon patron avait des habitudes étranges.

_**=== Edward ===**_

J'entrai dans l'allée et appuyai sur le bouton pour ouvrir le portail du garage. Il glissa vers en haut et j'entrai la voiture dans sa place de parking facilement.

Il était plus de dix-sept heures mais il pleuvait et il faisait presque nuit dehors.

J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine et écoutai remarquant le silence.

Kim était partie.

Une odeur étrange saturait l'air, on aurait dit des fleurs et je me demandais si Kim avait amené quelqu'un ou si elle avait mis du parfum.

Je marchai dans le hall pour aller à la bibliothèque et je pris deux cd pour ce soir. J'avais du travail à faire, j'avais été pris par une réunion du conseil d'administration toute la journée.

Ma tête bourdonnait constamment. Je cherchai un endroit calme et un peu de paix.

J'allai vers le bureau de Kim et attrapai la feuille de compte-rendu qu'elle me laissait chaque jour, me transmettant les messages et la paperasse ou tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire.

Je lus rapidement son rapport et notai que la nouvelle assistante était venue et qu'elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine. C'était bien car ça ne perturbait en rien mon emploi du temps ou mes habitudes.

Je poussai la porte de mon dressing pour me changer et je remarquai de nouveau cette odeur de fleurs ici aussi et j'en conclus que c'était son nouveau parfum.

Je l'aimais bien mais bon il me donnait ... faim en quelque sorte.

Je me changeai rapidement, jetai mes vêtements de la journée dans le panier et pris la pile de journaux qu'elle m'avait laissée. J'entrai un cd et cherchai la télécommande sur la table basse près du canapé.

J'appuyai sur _'play'_ et m'installai sur le doux cuir et commença à feuilleter la pile de journaux.

Je reniflai.

Rien.

Intrigué je me levai et retournai dans le dressing. J'inspirai profondément, remplissant mes poumons.

Des fleurs.

Je réfléchis un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre à ma voiture.

Ma recherche devrait attendre contrairement à ma faim soudaine et impérieuse...

.

.

.

**DEUXIEME CHAPITRE**

.

_**Bella**_

La remise des diplômes arriva avec les habituels chapeaux, toges et photos. Ma mère et mon père étaient venus d'Arizona pour la cérémonie ce qui était bien parce que je pensais que je ne les reverrai pas avant longtemps.

Je fus triste de les voir repartir mais excitée en même temps de commencer un nouveau travail. J'avais passé la dernière semaine à apprendre avec Kim et me sentais parfaitement capable de gérer le travail qu'on me confierait une fois que je serai seule.

Durant cette semaine de formation je n'avais toujours pas rencontré monsieur Cullen, il n'était jamais là en même temps que moi... Kim m'avait expliqué qu'il avait beaucoup de réunions et qu'il voyageait aussi pour les projets qu'il supervisait.

Il pleuvait, bien sûr, tandis que je me rendais à la maison Cullen. Malheureusement je ne trouvai pas de place pour me garer et je dus aller dans une rue adjacente.

Je ronchonnai à voix basse en sortant mon parapluie et lançai mon sac sur mon épaule. Je réussis à rejoindre la maison à peu près à l'abri et je courus pour monter l'escalier me servant de la clé que Kim m'avait donnée pour entrer. Je secouai le parapluie et enlevai mon imperméable, marquant une pause pour le ranger derrière la porte dans l'entrée puis allai vers mon bureau.

_Mon _ bureau.

Kim avait enlevé toutes ses affaires personnelles et le bureau était propre et bien rangé.

Je pris un moment pour m'asseoir et savourer le moment. Mon premier vrai travail et premier vrai bureau. C'était plutôt intimidant de devenir adulte.

Je pris la liste établie par M. Cullen qui avait l'écriture la plus raffinée et lisible que j'aie jamais vue. Elle semblait venir d'une autre époque avec une touche de féminité. J'étais jalouse des lignes épurées et des courbes de ses lettres. J'espérai ne jamais à avoir à lui écrire quoi que ce soit avec mon écriture maladroite de fillette.

Je secouai la tête à cette pensée et continuai à lire mes instructions qui incluait m'occuper de son linge, faire quelques courses pour l'entretien courant de la maison. Il avait aussi besoin d'un type de stylo inhabituel qu'on trouvait dans une boutique spécialisée au nord de la ville. Il me disait aussi d'aller à sa boite postale où il recevait son courrier et ses journaux. Apparemment il en recevait une quinzaine tous les jours qu'il consultait la nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il faisait pour traiter toutes ces informations après une journée complète de travail mais je supposais que ce n'était pas dans mes attributions de me le demander.

Je relus la liste et les instructions, prenant le temps d'appeler pour avoir l'adresse exacte d'une des boutiques. Je remarquai aussi qu'il y avait une carte de crédit argentée, attachée au bloc-notes à l'en-tête de la Pacific Northwest Trust. Un mot séparé me disait que je devais l'utiliser pour les courses de la liste.

Je retournai dans l'entrée, repris mon imperméable et mon sac, ouvris mon parapluie sous le petit auvent en haut des marches.

Je soupirai avant de me précipiter vers ma voiture en évitant les flaques.

Après six heures, huit magasins, un arrêt pour faire le plein et un autre pour déjeuner, un faux pas dans une flaque et une discussion avec l'automate de la laverie, je retournai au bureau. J'étais épuisée et trempée à cause de la pluie et tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi et me coucher. Mais il me restait encore deux heures avant de partir, il fallait que je range les courses et que je fasse la petite liste de choses qu'il me restait à faire ici.

Je passai un peu de temps à changer des ampoules dans la bibliothèque et dans le salon. Apparemment monsieur Cullen avait décidé de changer les vieilles ampoules. J'eus l'impression de gaspiller en jetant les ampoules qui fonctionnaient parfaitement bien mais ce n'était pas ma décision.

Dans la bibliothèque je me laissais distraire par les livres qui remplissaient la pièce. Comme dans le reste de la maison c'était un mélange de vieux et de nouveau et il y avait même une grande quantité de livres dans des langues étrangères, allemand, français et italien. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder une collection reliée en cuir de Shakespeare. Ils étaient doux et usés. Il y avait des copies d'Homère et de Steinbeck. Je remarquai aussi une étagère de journaux médicaux épais. Je savais qu'il était censé être un prodige mais je trouvai difficile de croire qu'il ait lu tout ça. Je ricanai pour moi-même en imaginant la prétention et l'ego de mon patron.

Après avoir fini de sauver le monde avec la dernière ampoule, j'allai en haut pour ranger le linge et autres articles personnels dans le dressing. Après avoir posé les vêtements sur le dos d'une chaise et placé les journaux sur le comptoir comme ça m'était demandé, je les décalai pour que le titre soit lisible d'un seul coup d'œil. Ensuite j'arrangeai son courrier dans l'organiseur à onglets, les grandes enveloppes derrière et les petites devant.

Je revins au linge que j'avais déposé sur la chaise, déballai les vêtements de leur housse et les replaçai au bon endroit. Je souris à l'extravagance des cintres en bois épais tous identiques. Je remis tout en place sans me tromper, Kim avait tout photographié et elle m'avait laissé ce document pour m'aider.

Je fis le tour de la pièce vérifiant que tout était bien rangé. Pour une raison quelconque j'aimais être ici. Je devais admettre que c'était un peu long d'être seule toute la journée et venir là était la chose la plus proche d'un contact humain pendant le travail. Le reste de la maison paraissait si impersonnel et ici je pouvais en apprendre un petit peu plus sur l'insaisissable monsieur Cullen.

Pour la première fois je remarquai la collection de t-shirt anciens qui était suspenduE là. Je les fis défiler pour regarder les noms ou lire les logos rapidement : les Beatles, les Rolling Stones, les Who, les Grateful Dead, les Doors, Janis Joplin, les Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, David Bowie, Queen et Kiss. Je m'arrêtai sur Kiss et fis courir mes doigts sur le visage de Gene Simmons et sa ridicule longue langue. Il y en avait beaucoup et ils semblaient être rangés par ordre chronologiques, vers la fin j'en vis un de Cher, Elton John, Nirvana et le dernier était celui du Hard Candy tour de Madonna.

C'était une collection très impressionnante, très éclectique. Il devait avoir trouvé une boutique qui lui fournissait tout ça. Je me demandai si c'était Kim qui s'en était occupée.

Ah, la vie de riche!

Je quittai la pièce, éteignis la lumière et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je descendis jusqu'à mon bureau et remplis mon rapport des activités de ce jour. Je le tapai ne voulant pas qu'il voit mon écriture hideuse et laissai la page sur mon bureau comme ça m'était demandé.

En rassemblant mes affaires je notai que ça avait été une bonne journée mais j'étais heureuse de rentrer à la maison pour commander une pizza et puis parler des événements de la journée avec Angela. Je me demandai si un jour je verrai monsieur Cullen puisque mon intérêt envers lui grandissait à chaque jour qui passait.

_Vraisemblablement _je devrais bien le rencontrer un jour.

_**Edward**_

Des fleurs.

L'odeur assaillit mes narines et je pus seulement supposer que c'était ma nouvelle assistante. C'était un de ces parfums qui sent vraiment très bon au premier abord. Puis ça devient entêtant et insupportable.

Je vacillai entre les deux et ça m'ennuyait gravement.

Malgré tout, je mettrai une note pour qu'elle change de parfum prétextant que cette odeur me donnait la migraine.

Ça pouvait paraitre exagéré mais elle provoquait quelque chose en moi et la migraine était aussi plausible qu'autre chose.

J'allai dans mon dressing pour prendre un t-shirt de ma collection, je sortais ce soir. J'en avais besoin. J'avais tendance à me renfermer dans la maison, la nuit, pour décompresser des longues heures de travail. Normalement je n'allais pas trop au bureau mais c'était la fin de l'année fiscale et j'avais de nombreuses réunions avec différentes personnes pour examiner les budgets des organisations que nous financions. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me montrer et remplir mon rôle de PDG.

Je fis passer ma chemise bleu clair par-dessus ma tête et ajustai mon jeans en le boutonnant. Je pris une paire de bottes marron et une veste avant d'aller vers le bureau pour récupérer le courrier d'aujourd'hui. Je portai l'enveloppe à mon nez et grimaçai de douleur.

Fichues fleurs.

Je reniflai l'enveloppe une fois de plus avant de quitter la pièce et rangeai en passant plusieurs autres documents que j'avais sous mon bras et sortis par la porte d'entrée au lieu de par derrière. Il faisait toujours humide et j'allais dans les endroits les plus populaires et branchés de la ville à pied. Je remarquai que l'air frais soulageait ma tête mais je sentais toujours une pointe de douleur. Je me dis que c'était l'effet persistant de ce parfum et ensuite je passais à autre chose.

Il fallait que je traverse la rue pour rejoindre ma destination, je prenais le temps d'observer les groupes de gens et d'écouter leurs bavardages. C'était lundi il y avait peu de monde et les pensées semblaient être tournées vers le travail ou d'autres facteurs de stress de la vie quotidienne.

Insignifiant.

Je me dirigeai vers le café du coin, un qui avait une terrasse à l'extérieur et saluai la serveuse avec un sourire. Elle connaissait mon visage et ma commande car j'étais un habitué. Ici les commerces changent vite mais celui-là était là depuis six mois, c'était parfait pour moi. Assez longtemps pour être vu mais pas assez pour que les gens puissent se faire une impression réelle.

Je retournai sur la terrasse couverte et étalai mes papiers sur la table en bois, je tirai une chaise et m'installai. Je lus le premier document cochant ce qui m'intéressait. Il y avait plusieurs mentions du type d'incident que je recherchais et ils étaient étonnamment proches de la ville, ce qui était préoccupant. Je prendrai les articles que j'avais cochés et je ferai de plus amples recherches à la maison.

En lisant je me rendis compte que la douleur lancinante ne me quitterait pas. Je me demandai si quelqu'un d'autre portait ce maudit parfum. Cela allait être un problème pour moi s'il était devenu populaire si rapidement.

Irrité je reniflai et ne trouvai rien d'intéressant. Je réalisai finalement avec surprise que j'avais cette odeur sur moi.

Je tirai le devant de ma chemise jusqu'à mon nez et inspirai.

Merde.

Une bouffée de cette odeur me mit la tête complètement à l'envers et elle commença à tourner.

Je relâchai ma chemise et aspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Ah! Ça allait mieux. Etant un maitre en matière de discipline je fus intrigué par ma réaction et essayai de me raisonner en me disant que j'allais m'y habituer car pour l'instant elle me dérangeait beaucoup.

Edward Cullen aimait les défis.

Alors je me réinstallai et lus, ignorant la douleur lancinante... parfois je me surpris en train de tirer sur ma chemise et de respirer rapidement l'odeur sous prétexte de vérifier si elle était devenue inoffensive.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Et je n'arrêtai pas non plus.

Comme un drogué avait envie d'une dose d'héroïne, chaque fois que j'aspirai cette odeur je sentais poindre de la douleur puis du dégoût.

Après avoir fait ça pendant une heure, je jetai mon café intact et rassemblai mes journaux. J'étais quelque peu troublé par mon comportement et irrité de mon impuissance.

J'étais au coin de la rue, indécis sur ce que je devais faire. J'avais deux choix. Rentrer à la maison comme prévu ou sortir pour assouvir mes envies.

Pour la deuxième fois elles triomphèrent et je me détournai de la maison, jetai les journaux dans la poubelle et marchai avec détermination vers la seule chose qui pourrait soulager ma faim.

.

.

.

**TROISIEME CHAPITRE**

.

_**Bella**_

Je regardai l'imprimante sortir la feuille qui résumait ce que j'avais fait dans la journée.

Je posai la feuille là où elle devait être et soupirai longuement. J'avais survécu à mon premier jour de travail et maintenant j'allais retrouver Angela pour dîner et pour fêter ça.

Je récupérai mon sac et passai mes bras dans mon manteau, reconnaissante que pour une fois il ne pleuve pas. Mon téléphone sonna alors que j'étais sur le point de verrouiller la porte, je me dépêchai de le trouver dans mon sac. Ce faisant je fis tomber les clés et eus juste le temps de décrocher avant que le répondeur ne prenne le relais.

"Allô," dis-je distraite, en cherchant les clés du regard.

"Isabella?"

"Oui c'est Bella," grommelai-je. Ah! Mes doigts trouvèrent les clés.

"Oh oui, Bella. C'est Edward Cullen." Je me figeai.

Merde.

Je luttai pour retrouver un ton plus professionnel avant de dire. "Oui monsieur, comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais bien. Merci. Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez une chose pour moi avant de partir," m'informa-t-il.

"Oh, bien sûr," répondis-je, en râlant intérieurement. Oui, _bien sûr_. Il avait choisi ce soir, vendredi soir, le seul soir où j'avais prévu quelque chose, pour me retenir au travail.

Je remis la clé dans la serrure pour rentrer. "Je vais vous envoyer quelque chose par fax. Une fois que ça sera arrivé, faites-en trois copies s'il vous plait et ensuite reliez-les avec des ressorts." Il parlait vite et je courus dans le couloir pour noter ce qu'il me disait. "La couverture peut-être claire mais il faut que celle de derrière soit opaque. Vous pouvez choisir la couleur. Le noir convient très bien. Chaque dossier doit être numéroté, répertorié et enregistré. Quand vous avez fini, laissez-les sur le bureau avec le rapport quotidien."

J'étais toujours en train d'écrire quand je réalisais que c'était à moi de parler alors je lâchai, " Pas de problème, je serai heureuse de le faire."

"Merci Isabella." Et il raccrocha.

Je posai ma tête contre le bureau et ronchonnai. J'avais supposé qu'il avait mon numéro mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il s'en serve avant que je l'ai rencontré. C'était la première chose qu'il me demandait directement. Bon, autre que les notes qu'il m'avait laissées pour me demander de changer de parfum parce qu'il lui donnait des migraines. Je ne mettais pas de parfum alors je ne savais pas comment réagir à sa requête.

J'attrapai le téléphone et envoyai un message à Angela pour m'excuser de la laisser tomber à cause de la vie de mon patron. Je lui dis de me retrouver à notre endroit préféré à vingt et une heures, des margaritas sur la table.

Je refusais de laisser cet incident ruiner ma soirée même si ça m'irritait et je m'apprêtai à accomplir cette tâche. Alors évidemment je fis la seule chose possible quand on est pressés ... attendre. Je vérifiai que tout était bien branché et que la machine était sur 'on'. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard elle se déclencha.

Je rangeai les papiers au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient m'assurant qu'ils restent dans le bon ordre et courut rapidement à ma voiture pour aller faire les photocopies. Heureusement il y avait un magasin qui restait ouvert 24 heures sur 24 pas très loin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure en sortant de la voiture.

Dix-huit heures trente. Ça allait j'avais tout le temps pour finir, rentrer à la maison, me changer et ensuite aller au bar.

Comme c'était vendredi soir le magasin n'était pas très animé et mes espoirs augmentèrent. Je me mis dans la file derrière un homme âgé avec peu de papiers.

Mes espoirs retombèrent un peu quand je vis que c'était un jeune garçon de seize ans qui était derrière le comptoir. Il avait des écouteurs qui pendaient de ses oreilles et un tee-shirt sale qui dépassait de sa veste trop grande et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas sortir ce soir alors il n'était absolument pas pressé.

Ça dura trente-huit minutes, à ma montre, l'homme devant moi avait expliqué pour la treizième fois qu'il lui fallait un agrandissement mais pas trop grand ni trop petit. Ils avaient dû faire un tas d'essais avant qu'il soit satisfait. Et j'aurais presque applaudi quand, enfin, il quitta le magasin.

Je m'approchai du comptoir faisant un énorme sourire à l'adolescent qui me faisait face.

"Bonsoir," dis-je en espérant que ça accélérerait le mouvement si j'étais agréable.

Il me regarda à peine et répondit, "Bonsoir, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut?" Ouais je devrais m'entrainer à faire agir mon charme davantage.

"Oh j'ai besoin de photocopies et ensuite de reliure. Ça." Et je lui montrai le tas de papiers devant lui avec les instructions que j'avais rédigées dessus. "Je suis désolée, je sais mais mon patron en a besoin. Arrgh c'est déprimant d'avoir à travailler si tard un vendredi, pas vrai?"

Il prit les instructions en ronchonnant et se tourna vers la photocopieuse derrière lui. Je soupirai avant de regarder l'heure dix-neuf heures quinze. Je n'avais plus le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me changer mais je n'étais pas si mal habillée que ça, enfin je le pensais, même si l'ado ne le pensait pas.

Il pouvait faire cela et je devrais encore aller le faire certifier puis aller le déposer au bureau et me dépêcher d'aller retrouver Angela. Pas de problème.

Je passai vingt-cinq minutes à patienter, en arpentant dans le magasin. Je fis un bracelet de trombones et écrivis mon nom sur du papier brouillon que je trouvais dans la corbeille. Juste au moment où je pensais que j'allais complètement péter les plombs l'ado revint et je le regardais sceptique en voyant qu'il revenait les mains vides.

"C'est fini?" demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. "Quelques feuilles sont restées coincées dans la relieuse je dois les refaire."

Vingt minutes plus tard j'avais mes exemplaires reliés, je payai avec la carte de crédit noire et brillante. Je m'installai dans ma voiture et réalisai que j'ignorai complètement où je pouvais aller faire certifier ces documents à une heure si tardive. Je revins en courant à l'intérieur du magasin pour demander à l'ado s'il connaissait un endroit où je pouvais le faire.

Il réfléchit un moment et dit, "Ouais ma patronne Sarah peut le faire."

J'aurai presque sauté par-dessus le comptoir pour l'embrasser. Ça n'aurait été sûrement pas terrible mais je pouvais bien faire ce sacrifice.

"Parfait! Vous pouvez les lui donner pour moi?" demandai-je.

"Eh bien non, elle ne revient pas avant vingt-deux heures. Désolé."

Stupide garçon. Il mourrait vierge, j'en étais sûre.

Enervée je revins à ma voiture. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Je tapai ma tête conte le volant de la voiture quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je répondis avec peu d'enthousiasme," Allô?"

"Bella tu as fini?"

C'était Angela. Je pouvais entendre la musique en fond sonore qui m'indiquait qu'elle était déjà au bar.

"Non, j'ai tout mais je dois faire certifier ces documents. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire. C'est vendredi il est vingt heures quinze. Je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir venir après m'être faite virée parce que je n'aurais pas pu faire ce que mon patron m'a demandé," me plaignis-je.

"D'accord, calme-toi. On doit pouvoir s'en sortir," me rassura-t-elle et je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me concentrer.

"La personne qui peut le faire ne sera pas de retour avant vingt-deux heures aux photocopies. La banque est fermée et tous les endroits officiels le seront aussi à cette heure tardive," dis-je en serrant le téléphone fermement dans ma main.

Il y eut un très long silence au bout du fil avant qu'Angela ne reprenne la parole.

"Et bien qu'aurait fait la précédente assistante?"

"Oui je vais faire ça, je vais appeler Kim et voir ce qu'elle me dit." Je refermai mon téléphone d'un coup sec pour raccrocher.

Je fis défiler mes numéros et trouver celui de Kim que j'avais laissé là en cas d'urgence. Je soupirai de soulagement quand elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie. "Kim c'est Bella. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides..."

_**Edward**_

Je réalisai qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures quand je jetais mes affaires sur le siège arrière de la voiture. J'avais passé une partie de la journée à Forks pour m'occuper des affaires de la famille.

Bon on appelait ça comme ça. J'aurais plus appelé ça une intervention.

Pour la vingtième fois.

Evidemment ça m'avait éloigné de mon travail ici et mes nerfs étaient à bout à cause des bavardages et de la culpabilité que j'avais essayé d'éviter pendant toutes ces années.

Mes doigts se figèrent sur la porte.

_Boum boum_

Il y avait une vibration que je pouvais sentir dans ma poitrine.

_Boum boum_

Je regardai et sortis pour regarder dans l'allée.

Rien. Le silence. Même pas une voiture en vue.

Je rentrai et appuyai sur le bouton du garage avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Dès que la porte fut fermée je fus assailli par une vague de parfum.

Merde. Mon irritation enflait. Plus tôt dans la semaine je lui avais demandé d'arrêter avec ce parfum. Elle était tombée dedans ou quoi?

_Boum boum_

Cet odeur me faisait tourner la tête mais c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations, je sentais ma faim augmenter pourtant j'étais rassasié.

_Boum boum Boum boum_

Je retins ma respiration et allai de la cuisine vers le bureau, pour récupérer le travail que je lui avais demandé, avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour échapper à cette odeur obsédante.

Je m'approchai du bureau lorsque ça arriva.

Mentalement il n'y avait rien mais il y avait là quelqu'un qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

_Boum boum_

Je ne me doutais de rien.

Je n'entendais rien. Pas un murmure.

Bon ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Choqué, j'étais sur la défensive et je grognai.

J'avais oublié un de mes principes fondamentaux. Ne jamais baisser ma garde.

_Boum boum Boum boum_

Le battement devenait plus fort et plus rapide.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Des fleurs.

_Boum boum Boum boum boum_

Je pouvais goûter sa peur.

Elle avait les cheveux longs et sombres et le teint pâle. Elle se retourna et me regarda, surprise, les yeux écarquillés et sa petite main sur ses lèvres roses.

Je penchai la tête en silence. Je cherchai mais ne trouvais rien d'autre que le battement de son cœur.

"Oh!" s'exclama-t-elle, "Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous devez être monsieur Cullen. Je suis Bella," et elle tendit sa main vers moi.

_Boum boum Boum boum boum_

Toujours plus vite même si son expression s'était calmée quand elle avait compris qui j'étais.

Je la fixai elle puis sa main.

Elle la laissa là un moment, puis finalement la retira - se rappelant certainement ce que Kim lui avait dit, ne jamais me toucher.

Je dus rester là quelque secondes à essayer de garder mon sang-froid face à cette femme.

Je plissai les yeux essayant de me concentrer sur son visage et son rythme cardiaque et pas son odeur et je la regardai dans les yeux. Aussi calmement que possible je lui dis : "Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que vous devriez y aller."

Elle était complètement perdue et avait certainement peur. Elle resta bouche bée pendant un moment puis elle se recula avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, je l'entendis prendre quelque chose et claquer la porte.

Son déplacement provoqua une bouffé d'odeur de fleurs qui m'attaqua directement la bouche et je courus littéralement vers la porte, m'écrasant contre elle. Mes paumes étaient posées contre la surface plane et j'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir et de me précipiter dans la nuit.

Je m'appuyai dos à elle et glissai sur mes genoux, tirant sur mes cheveux et je gémis bruyamment.

Que. Venait-il. De. Se. Passer?

_**Bella**_

"Mouche-toi," demanda Angela en me tendant un mouchoir.

Je le pris et essuyai mon nez. Après qu'il m'eut dit de partir j'avais couru jusqu'à ma voiture et avais pleuré tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Angela me trouva un moment après, recroquevillée et en pyjama en train de manger du beurre de cacahuète directement dans le pot.

Elle s'assit près de moi, les pieds sous elle avec une cuillère. Elle dit : "Raconte-moi _précisément_ ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous ayons raccroché."

Je reniflai. "Bon j'ai appelé Kim - et merci mon dieu - elle a une amie qui travaille dans un bureau où on certifie les documents qui a été heureuse de m'aider. Il va sans dire que j'ai gardé son numéro en cas d'urgence."

Je plongeai ma cuillère dans le pot et en retirai une grosse quantité. Avant de le mettre dans ma bouche je continuai. "Alors j'y suis allée et ai tout ramené au bureau pour essayer de récupérer un peu de ma soirée. J'étais debout près de mon bureau quand j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi."

Je mangeai un peu de pâte et Angela fit de même et je pris une gorgée de lait pour faire passer tout ça.

"Tu sais quand tu as cette impression, comme si tes poils se hérissaient?" lui demandai-je.

Elle opina et dit, "L'intuition, l'instinct."

"Exactement. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti sauf que c'était étrange. C'était juste monsieur Cullen alors j'étais soulagée mais en même temps il n'était pas content de me voir. En fait, il semblait même furieux pour une quelconque raison. Je pouvais presque sentir sa colère rouler sur lui par vagues avant même que je sache qu'il était là, "dis-je.

Angela fronça les sourcils et demanda. "Pourquoi aurait-il été en colère contre toi? Tu ne faisais que le boulot qu'il t'avait dit de faire, pas vrai?"

"Bien sûr. C'est même ce qui m'a le plus énervée, c'est lui qui m'a appelé si tard, c'est lui la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore là à cette heure tardive, alors que ça faisait quatre heures que j'aurais dû être partie, s'il ne voulait pas que j'y sois quand il rentre il aurait mieux fait d'y penser avant!" criai-je.

Mes larmes étaient parties mais maintenant j'étais furieuse. Mon patron était non seulement obsédé, compulsif et prétentieux mais en plus c'était un con. Je n'aurais pas dû en être surprise.

Angela lécha le dos de sa cuillère et dit prudemment. "Peut-être qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée?"

Je roulai des yeux et elle me tira la langue. "M'en fiche Angela. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens."

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et je pus voir un éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle demanda. "Bon dis-moi. Est-il aussi sexy que sur ses photos?"

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé et grommelai avant de répondre. "Plus que ça, définitivement plus que ça."

Elle grogna elle aussi et nous commençâmes à rigoler de cette situation. J'avais finalement trouvé un travail avec un très séduisant jeune patron qui était un connard. Ma chance avait tourné.

_**Edward**_

Le temps passe différemment selon les périodes de votre vie. Quand j'étais à l'école les jours étaient sans fin. Chaque minute ressemblait à une éternité. Les vacances d'été passaient en un clin d'œil. Depuis que j'avais été transformé, les heures semblent durer des secondes, les jours des heures et les semaines des jours. Avant que je le réalise un mois s'était écoulé. Et bien que je puisse m'en rappeler chaque seconde, le temps passait sans que j'y fasse attention.

Et bien pas ce week-end. Dès qu'Isabella Swan avait passé la porte vendredi soir, ma vie s'était brutalement arrêtée.

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures pour arriver à me relever de sur le sol.

Bon ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. J'avais vraiment failli sortir pour la poursuivre. Je m'étais arrêté mais j'avais arraché le système d'interphone du mur tellement j'étais frustré et déçu. Je m'étais forcé à rentrer et à me coucher sur le sol jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Physiquement j'étais bien. Cette odeur persistante me tracassait encore mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Cette jeune fille avait changé les choses pour moi. Je réalisai que je vivais témérairement en faisant beaucoup trop confiance à mon don.

Dans ma ligne de travail il n'y avait pas la moindre place pour l'erreur. Un intrus chez moi était inacceptable. Cependant mademoiselle Swan n'était pas un intrus, c'est le fait qu'elle m'ait surpris, que j'ignore sa présence dans ma maison qui était plus préoccupant. C'était grave et quasiment suicidaire.

Après que j'aie tenté de me reprendre et de me convaincre que je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchi, j'errai dans la maison tranquillement.

D'abord j'allai près de son bureau. Je m'installai dans son fauteuil cherchant quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Contrairement à Kim ou aux assistantes précédentes il n'y avait ni photo ni autres affaires personnelles sur le bureau. J'ouvris le tiroir central et poussai les crayons et stylos. Je trouvai un ticket dans un coin du tiroir. Je le pris et commençai à lire.

Ted's tofu Hut

1 - falafel sans oignon... 5 $ 99

2 - thé vert décaféiné ...1 $ 99

3 - gâteau à la carotte ... 3 $ 99

Je me concentrai, elle était végétarienne. Qui ne mange pas d'oignons ou ne boit pas de caféine? Mais ce n'était pas complètement équilibré.

Je refermai le tiroir et atteignis la tablette près du téléphone avec des gribouillis. Je trouvai drôle de voir son écriture. Ça me rappelait les mots d'amour pathétiques que m'envoyaient les filles quand j'étais à l'école.

Pommes.

Programme télé

Compote de pomme

Chaussettes

Snapple

Coton tiges

Qu'est-ce que c'était snapples? Et pourquoi aimait-elle autant les pommes? Quel genre de magasin vendait de la sauce aux pommes et des chaussettes?

Je remis la liste en place me sentant encore plus troublé par mon assistante. Je réfléchis à ce que je savais d'elle. J'avais lu la recommandation de monsieur Hudson et son CV, elle était chaudement recommandée et bien qu'elle ne soit pas la première de sa classe, elle était intelligente et travailleuse ce qui convenait parfaitement pour ce travail. Kim avait été impressionnée et avait pensé qu'elle irait bien.

C'était bien beau mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma situation actuelle.

Je passai le reste du temps à errer dans la maison, suivant ses traces. Dans la cuisine elle s'était servie d'un verre et d'un mug. Et il y avait un sachet de thé dans la poubelle.

Dans le frigo je trouvai des yaourts et du lait de soja.

Ensuite ses pas me conduisirent devant mon Cézanne.

Dans la bibliothèque le gras de ses doigts avait erré sur mon Shakespeare.

Dans la salle de bain je pus sentir les fleurs sur le torchon pour s'essuyer les mains.

Elle avait laissé sa marque partout même si je ne pouvais lire en elle.

Ça ne voulait rien dire, je le savais mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Je savais ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais la trouver et écouter. La faire asseoir face à moi et écouter ce silence se répercuter dans la pièce.

Etait-ce réel? L'avais-je imaginé? Non. Impossible.

Je passai le week-end enfermé chez moi, me répétant que ça m'était égal que je ne connaisse rien de plus de cette mystérieuse jeune femme que j'avais rencontrée plus tôt et je fis des recherches ou classai des papiers. Pourtant je continuai à me réfugier dans mon dressing pour sentir tout vêtement qu'elle aurait pu toucher. J'ignorai le vibreur de mon téléphone ainsi que le monde extérieur. Je réprimais le désir grandissant de partir à sa recherche.

Quand dimanche toucha à sa fin j'étais littéralement épuisé mais j'avais pris quelques décisions. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé de ma chambre, loin de cet arôme de fleur et élaborai un plan. Isabella Swan était une énigme, ça j'étais tout prêt à le reconnaitre. Mais elle ne me vaincrait pas, ni moi ni ma mission. C'était un défi pour moi. Un test pour améliorer ma discipline et ma concentration. Et si ça ne marchait pas, je pourrai la laisser partir et trouver une nouvelle assistante.

Mais pour l'instant je me plongeai dans son odeur et son silence et luttai pour devenir plus fort que tout ça.

.

.

.

**QUATRIEME CHAPITRE **

.

_**Bella**_

J'étais sur le trottoir en train de parler toute seule.

Si un passant me voyait faire je suis sûre qu'il me prendrait pour une folle et je l'étais probablement. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui auraient souhaité retourner à un endroit aussi hostile pour travailler. Je n'étais pas sûre si j'avais encore ce travail tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était de partir d'un ton calme et doux de la plus douce voix que j'ai jamais entendue. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui partirait pour des raisons triviales et monsieur Cullen était un imbécile et ça - je le craignais - était une raison banale.

C'était une belle journée, la première depuis des semaines. Ici quand il fait beau nous voulons profiter du soleil et rester à l'extérieur autant que possible. J'espérai que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et rester loin de moi plus précisément.

Ainsi avec un dernier, "Edward Cullen peut aller se faire voir" marmonné, je montai sur le trottoir et pris la direction de sa maison.

Le menton relevé et les épaules en arrière je marchai vers le bas du perron et montai les marches, m'arrêtant brusquement en voyant un trou béant dans le mur extérieur près de la porte d'entrée et un enchevêtrement de fils et de métal sur les briques. Je poussai du pied ce qui devait rester de l'interphone et entrai la clé dans la serrure. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait arraché tout le système du mur.

Merde. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé de ce côté puisqu'il arrivait par derrière. Je ne voulais pas vraiment discuter de ça avec lui ni en personne ni au téléphone.

Je pris une dernière inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et entrai, fermant la porte derrière moi et écoutant pendant un moment.

Le silence.

Merci mon Dieu. Monsieur Cullen ne semblait ne pas être en bas, peut-être là-haut. Je décidai de passer ma journée comme d'habitude, comme si le vendredi soir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Je traversai le couloir et allai ranger mon déjeuner au frigo, remarquant qu'il me restait du lait et du yaourt de la semaine dernière. J'avais prévu de les récupérer vendredi soir mais évidemment ça avait été impossible. Je revins à mon bureau et m'assis, soupirant de soulagement quand je vis la liste des instructions qui m'attendait.

Eh bien au moins ça se confirmait, je n'étais pas virée. Pas encore du moins.

Je remarquai que la première chose à faire sur la liste était d'appeler l'électricien pour qu'il arrange l'interphone. Bien il savait alors. Il disait qu'il fallait que je reste avec l'électricien et j'avais du travail à faire sur l'ordinateur en attendant qu'il ait fini sa réparation.

J'allumai l'ordinateur et trouvai le carnet d'adresses avec tous les contacts de monsieur Cullen. J'appelai l'électricien qui hurla presque de joie quand je lui dis qui était mon employeur et il me dit que quelqu'un serait là dans l'heure. Je roulai des yeux en entendant la secrétaire prendre des dispositions pour que quelqu'un vienne aussi vite que possible. C'est exaspérant de voir comment on traite les riches différemment. Je m'imaginais appelant pour moi et devant attendre plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, il devait aussi payer plus pour ce genre de service.

Je m'occupai de la mise à jour de noms et d'adresse dans un dossier récemment installé sur l'ordinateur. Monsieur Cullen voulait que tout soit à jour. Je regardai la liste impressionnante face à moi mais je serrai juste les dents et commençai à travailler. J'avais fait une page et demie lorsqu'on sonna à l'entrée. Je supposai que c'était l'électricien, je me précipitai pour ouvrir et je fus surprise de trouver un livreur qui portait un énorme carton.

Je le saluai et signai pour le colis qui était adressé à monsieur Cullen. Je lui dis de le poser dans le salon en attendant d'autres instructions.

Comme il partit je vis un fourgon avec le logo de l'électricien s'arrêter et je l'attendis.

Deux hommes avaient à peu près mon âge gravirent les escaliers, ils étaient en jeans et portaient le même tee-shirt au logo de l'entreprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent presqu'en haut et restèrent bouche bée en voyant le trou dans le mur et l'interphone.

"Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'i faire?" ris-je en faisant signe vers le bazar à mes pieds.

Ils rirent tous les deux et secouèrent la tête. L'un d'eux dit. "Non je pense qu'on peut le comprendre. Mais comment est-ce arrivé?" Je vis son nom écrit sur sa poche.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Monsieur Cullen m'a juste dit de vous appeler pour réparer," admis-je.

L'autre homme qui s'appelait Eric tenait une boite avec des fils qui dépassaient et dit en secouant la tête, "Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé je suppose mais je dois vous dire que ça va prendre plus de temps que ce que nous avions prévu."

"Je fronçai les sourcils et demandai: "Vraiment pourquoi?"

"Il va falloir réparer le trou dans la brique et je pense que allons devoir rentrer pour arranger de l'autre côté et nous allons abimer..." répondit Eric en me faisant un léger sourire.

Je gémis ce qui les fit rire un peu et dis, "Génial. Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à commencer et je vais appeler le maçon. Dans combien de temps je lui demande de venir?" Sachant qu'il allait arriver rapidement, tout ça pour plaire au merveilleux M. Cullen.

"Au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi pur qu'on puisse s'assurer que tout fonctionne correctement vous pouvez donc lui dire de venir après," dit Tyler.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'en entendis un crier : "Hey! Au fait moi c'est Tyler et lui c'est Eric, c'est quoi votre nom? Vous savez au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous appeler pour quelque chose..."

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai qu'il avait de beaux yeux bruns et un sourire amical, je lui souris en retour. "Je suis Bella. Bella Swan." Et je lui tendis ma main.

Il la serra doucement et me dit. "Ravi de te rencontrer Bella."

Je hochai la tête et allai vers mon bureau. Je pouvais les entendre parler du travail qu'ils avaient devant eux.

J'ouvris le carnet d'adresse pour chercher celui qui allait réparer le mur. Celui qui avait détruit l'interphone n'avait probablement aucune idée du désordre qu'il avait causé et aussi du travail qu'il fallait pour le réparer.

_**Edward**_

Je regardai l'aube se lever par la fenêtre de ma chambre, chants des oiseaux et soleil éclatant. Mes plans pour la journée étaient bien établis. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais heureux d'avoir une excuse pour rester ici toute la journée mais je savais que c'était vrai.

Mademoiselle Swan allait être là-bas quelques heures et il me fallait bien ce temps pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire et partir n'était pas une option. Je descendis et écrivis son travail pour aujourd'hui et le déposai sur son bureau. Je pris aussi le temps de m'immerger dans son odeur une dernière fois avant qu'elle revienne à la maison. J'étais assez confiant, je pourrai rester dans la même pièce qu'elle cette fois-ci. Ça pourrait être douloureux pour moi mais je ne pensais pas que je lui ferai du mal. Le fait que je n'en étais pas sûr à 100 % fut ce qui me décida.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas facilement quitter la maison dans la journée je décidai de travailler dans mon bureau - à côté de ma 'chambre'. C'était une pièce spéciale pour moi car j'y gardai mes collections et mon système très sophistiqué d'ordinateur dernier cri. C'était aussi la pièce où je gardais tous les documents qui concernait la carrière et la personne Edward Cullen.

C'était ma cave de Batman. Ma forteresse de solitude. Choisissez.

C'était une grande pièce, la taille de deux chambres réunies et décorées selon mes instructions. Les murs étaient insonorisés et à l'épreuve du feu mais j'arrivai quand même à entendre les bruits si je me concentrai. Il y avait des fermetures manuelles et électroniques sur les portes et les fenêtres, ce qui incluait des capteurs et des alarmes qui me prévenaient où que je sois si quelqu'un entrait.

Aussi frustré que je sois de ne pas pouvoir entendre les pensées de mademoiselle Swan je pouvais l'observer. J'allumai l'unité centrale et les écrans s'animèrent. L'écran principal me demanda le mot de passe il n'y avait que moi qui y avait accès. L'autre écran me donnait une image d'en bas et je pouvais voir tous les endroits de la maison. Toute la maison était constamment sous surveillance avec des caméras de haute technologie sauf cette pièce et ma chambre. Je permets que des personnes viennent travailler et fassent ce qu'elles ont à faire dedans ou dehors mais pas ici. C'est Jasper et moi qui l'avons mis en place et nous sommes les seuls à savoir qu'il est là. Et bien sûr Alice.

Une caméra filme la porte d'entrée et l'allée, le couloir, le salon, la cuisine, le garage, l'allée de derrière, les deux escaliers à l'étage, les parties communes en haut et mon dressing. Ces caméras sont très sophistiquées - de qualité militaire, pas forcément de _notre _armée - mais je pouvais parfaitement voir les petits mouvements ou même l'écriture sur un morceau de papier. C'était excessif mais j'aime toujours avoir le meilleur. Je n'utilisais pas ce système tous les jours mais après une tentative d'espionnage concernant mes affaires, je ne pouvais plus uniquement compter sur mes sens. Vendredi soir et Bella Swan me l'avaient confirmé.

J'avais passé le temps en répertoriant les dates, des lieux et des noms de victimes à partir des journaux de la semaine précédente et en recoupant ces données. Bien que parfois ce soit le hasard je pouvais dire qu'il y avait un schéma qui émergeait et il semblait que ça se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'étalai une grande carte sur mon bureau et ouvrit Google/Earth sur mon ordinateur. Ces données plus celles que j'avais recueillies auparavant me permettaient de voir les mouvements de ma cible.

Vers neuf heures je vis mademoiselle Swan arriver puis s'arrêter. Son front était plissé comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un pourtant elle était seule. Je me concentrai et vit les mots, "Edward Cullen ... se faire voir" sur ses lèvres. Ça sembla la soulager et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Je continuai à la regarder m'appuyant sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, en passant une main dans mes cheveux, perdu par ses mots. Je savais que je lui avais probablement fait peur vendredi mais l'hostilité était inutile. Je lui avais demandé aussi calmement que possible de quitter la maison et c'était pour sa sécurité même si elle ne pouvait pas savoir que toutes les autres options auraient été très désagréables pour elle.

Intrigué je l'observai arriver en haut des marches et regarder prudemment la boite de l'interphone par terre. Je fis la grimace, ce n'était certainement pas un de mes meilleurs moments mais elle allait s'en occuper sans jamais le savoir. C'était ça d'avoir une assistante personnelle, elle pouvait s'occuper de toutes vos demandes sans poser de questions.

_Boum boum boum_

Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur depuis ma forteresse isolée. Je chassai tout ça et dirigeai mon attention sur la vidéo. Ses mouvements étaient toujours déterminés et je la regardais progresser à travers mes différents écrans, dans le couloir puis la cuisine, s'arrêtant au réfrigérateur, puis aller vers le bureau où une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage.

Ses expressions me laissaient perplexes mais je savais que je ne devrais pas être surpris. J'avais compté sur mon don pendant trop longtemps et je ne m'étais pas franchement intéressé aux gens et à leur langage corporel depuis de nombreuses années. C'était tout à fait fascinant de l'entendre parler au téléphone et de regarder ses mouvements et je me demandai si ce qu'elle disait était la même chose que ce qu'elle pensait. Souvent elle fronçait les sourcils ou roulait des yeux ou même commençait à sourire et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

Je remarquai que le camion de livraison arrivait et que livreur amenait une énorme boite. Elle lui répondit et lui dit de la rentrer. Je pouvais lire et je soupirai réalisant ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.

Un autre véhicule arriva et deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte et commencèrent à discuter avec elle. Je remarquai que je me levai un peu de mon siège tandis que j'essayai d'écouter leur conservation. Ils essayaient de comprendre comment ça c'était produit et discutaient de comment réparer. Je pouvais entendre sa voix quand elle riait et les leurs. Je pouvais entendre leur pensées aussi, comment ils l'appréciaient au vu de son apparence. L'un s'appelait Eric et était moins intéressé il commença immédiatement à se mettre au travail, évaluant les dommages du mur et l'autre, Tyler, ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux ou ses pensées loin de mademoiselle Swan.

Comme ils continuaient à faire leur travail, les hommes à la porte et mademoiselle Swan au bureau je me levai et arpentai la pièce pendant un certain temps réfléchissant à toutes les informations que j'avais recueillies ce matin.

Mon assistante était courageuse même si j'avais été potentiellement dangereux pour elle la fois où nous nous étions vus. Bien sûr cela pouvait aussi être interprété comme un comportement risqué et stupide. Je remarquai qu'elle était diligente, travailleuse et étonnamment professionnelle.

Et apparemment pour les hommes en bas elle était tout à fait attirante.

Pour moi aussi elle l'était mais d'une manière tout à fait différente.

Je fermai les yeux et regardai les pensées de l'homme appelé Tyler. J'essayai de comprendre sa façon de voir les choses. Il trouvait ses yeux bruns intéressants et voulait désespérément toucher ses cheveux. Il se sentait attiré et ses pensées revenaient souvent à ses lèvres roses.

Ce n'était pas ces choses qui m'attiraient en elle. Je pensais à sa peau si pâle, presque translucide. Je pouvais voir les veines bleues s'étaler sur ses poignets et sur son cou. Je pouvais voir, sentir et entendre la pulsation de son sang dans son corps.

Et puis il y avait son odeur.

Je me débarrassai de ces pulsions que je ressentais pour elle et retournai à mon moniteur, regardant la vidéo. Elle était dans la cuisine avec deux verres remplis de glace et d'eau. Je l'observai les prendre et les amener à la porte d'entrée en demandant gentiment aux hommes s'ils avaient soif. Ils lui sourirent et les prirent. Ils parlèrent de la météo, combien il fait chaud et beau aujourd'hui et combien ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir travailler dehors de temps en temps.

J'étais fasciné par leur conversation simple et polie, les regardant parler et rire, communiquer. Je faisais tout pour m'intégrer mais je doutais fort d'être aussi bon qu'eux.

La fille récupéra les verres et je remarquai que le doigt de Tyler s'attardait une fraction de seconde sur sa main, c'était très discret mais je le vis.

Mademoiselle Swan se tourna, repartant à l'intérieur, ses cheveux flottant légèrement, Tyler s'avança et huma l'air.

Il essayait de capter son odeur.

A moi.

Comme un animal voulant marquer son territoire, je quittai mon siège et atteignis la porte en un instant.

Je fermai la bouche avant de pénétrer dans le couloir et bien que je ne sois pas assailli par son odeur je pouvais la sentir dans mes os.

_Boum boum boum boum boum_

A moi à moi à moi à moi à moi

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Une fois de plus j'avais perdu tout contrôle et toute discipline. Ma résolution de rester enfermé toute la journée n'avait même pas duré le matin tandis que je me précipitai dans l'escalier trop vite et apparus à côté d'elle, la surprenant.

Elle hurla quand elle m'aperçut. Conscient de mon erreur et en essayant de maintenir un semblant de contrôle je m'efforçai de ne pas bouger trop vite et regardai - sans pouvoir rien faire - les verres tomber et se briser.

"Monsieur Cullen! Pas de nouveau! Arrêtez de faire ça!" cria-t-elle, vraiment furieuse. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en courant, leurs pensées criant leur préoccupation mais ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils me virent. Je leur jetai un regard furieux un instant, me mettant entre eux et elle, et je leur fis signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Comme mademoiselle Swan retrouvait ses esprits, je passai mes mains sur mon visage et tirai sur mes cheveux. En quelques secondes j'avais totalement échoué. Je n'avais rien prévu et maintenant j'étais face à un énorme dilemme. J'étais là, face à elle ayant l'air d'apparaitre de nulle part.

Qu'allai-je dire? La vérité? Que je m'étais précipité là, comme un fou, pur marquer mon territoire? Que j'étais prêt à me battre avec ces hommes comme un chien se battrait pour son repas?

Je savais bien que c'était inacceptable.

J'étais coincé là, face à cette fille et je savais qu'à la minute où j'allais ouvrir la bouche je serai emporté par son odeur. J'étais convaincu que je pouvais lui résister mais c'était toujours dangereux. L'autre option c'était de partir et c'est ce qui semblait le mieux.

Je la regardai fixement tandis qu'elle se calmait. Elle m'ignora et se pencha pour commencer à ramasser les débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

Une troisième option, horrible, m'apparut, quand je vis ses doigts se rapprocher des morceaux de verre coupants, tandis que mon téléphone se mit à sonner la faisant s'arrêter et m'autorisant à ouvrir la bouche pour dire de la plus charmante voix que je pus. "Je vous en prie laissez-moi faire ça."

.

.

.

**CINQUIEME CHAPITRE **

.

_**Bella**_

"Je vous en prie, laissez-moi faire ça."

Je me figeai. Sa voix était douce et agréable, presque envoûtante. Mes doigts se stoppèrent en l'air.

Pas que ce soit de ma faute, pensai-je, en me relevant et en le regardant surprise d'entendre que sa voix ne contenait pas la moindre hostilité. Ma première réaction fut de croire qu'il serait en colère contre moi d'avoir causé un tel gâchis.

Je retrouvai ma voix - qui paraissait aiguë et grinçante comparée à la sienne. "Oh merci! Je vais chercher le balai."

Il hocha la tête tandis que je me dirigeai vers le placard de la cuisine. Je pouvais de nouveau entendre la sonnerie aiguë de son téléphone.

J'attendis dans le couloir lui donnant de l'espace pour répondre à son appel. Appuyée contre le mur, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

"Non, ça va."

"C'est sous contrôle."

"Non."

"Je sais mais... non."

"Je t'en prie... merci."

Sa voix était toujours calme et posée mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de tension sous-jacente - ayant déjà vu ce côté de sa personnalité avant. Je retournai vers lui une fois qu'il eut fini et il me fit un petit sourire quand que je lui tendis le balai.

J'hésitai et dis : "Je pouvais le faire, vraiment."

"S'il vous plait donnez- moi ce balai. Je ne veux pas que vous vous coupiez. Et c'est de ma faute. Je vous ai fait peur," expliqua-t-il en utilisant toujours cette voix agréable.

Je lâchai le balai et il commença à rassembler les tessons éparpillés dans le couloir. Je le regardais vraiment pour la première fois. Je remarquais combien il bougeait élégamment.

Chaque mouvement était rapide et précis. Ses longs doigts étaient enroulés autour du manche du balai et je remarquai qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués au travail manuel. Pourtant il semblait à l'aise en ce moment.

Il portait un pantalon kaki et une chemisette, bien habillé mais pas en costume. Ses cheveux étaient sombres avec des reflets roux quand le soleil tapait directement dessus par la porte ouverte. Ils étaient ébouriffés mais ça semblait être fait exprès. Il était parfait, de ses cheveux en pétard à ses chaussures en cuir de luxe. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, il regardait par terre cherchant du verre. Je me demandai de quelle couleur étaient-ils. Bleus? Verts?

Il paraissait si jeune mais ses mouvements et ses gestes étaient ceux d'un homme plus âgé. Il était grand mais pas très gros. Non. Il était plutôt long et mince mais sans la maladresse. Je me demandai quel âge il avait vraiment.

Je l'observais tandis qu'il cherchait tous les petits débris. Il en trouva un dans un coin, invisible pour mon œil et le ramena dans le tas. Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda. "Puis-je avoir la pelle, s'il vous plait?"

Nos yeux se croisèrent rapidement et je les vis.

Dorés.

Ni bleus.

Ni verts.

Dorés.

"Hein euh?" demandai-je, immédiatement gênée par mon hésitation, j'étais incapable de parler de façon cohérente.

De l'amusement apparut sur ses lèvres. "La pelle?... Puis-je l'avoir?"

Je me sentis rougir. "Oui désolée. Je pense que je suis encore énervée," expliquai-je et il me fit un rapide signe de compréhension.

Il balaya les débris et me fit un vrai sourire cette fois avant de dire : "Je dois vous présenter mes excuses pour l'autre soir, mon comportement était inacceptable." Il leva les mains en l'air, le balai dans l'une et la pelle pleine dans l'autre et il dit. "On se présente correctement en serrant la main mais malheureusement..."

Sa voix était toujours douce mais il manquait quelque chose. Il avait l'air grave et rigide pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Ses excuses paraissaient sincères mais semblaient un peu forcées, comme s'il avait préparé ce qu'il allait dire.

"Laissez-moi prendre tout ça," dis-je, en les lui prenant. "Je suis Bella. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Cullen et j'accepte vos excuses."

Il me les tendit et j'allais les ranger. Je le retrouvai toujours au même endroit, une expression concentrée sur le visage.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?" demandai-je et il me regarda confus. Je précisai, "Quand vous êtes descendu? Vous veniez pour quelque chose?"

De la compréhension passa sur son visage. "Oui j'ai vu le livreur et je suis venu chercher le carton et vous demander de le déballer là-haut."

Je hochai la tête et le suivis. Il se pencha et souleva le carton facilement. Il devait être plus lourd que ce que je pensais et je lui fis de la place pour le transporter à l'étage.

Tandis que je le suivais dans l'escalier j'entendis qu'on m'appelait d'en bas. "Bella?" Je me tournai et vis Tyler dans le couloir. Monsieur Cullen était presqu'en haut et je descendis rapidement pour voir ce que Tyler voulait. "Que puis-je faire pour toi? Il faut que j'aille aider monsieur Cullen en haut," expliquai-je rapidement.

Il se renfrogna à la mention de mon patron mais se reprit en disant à voix basse. "Je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir ton numéro de téléphone? Peut-être que je pourrai t'appeler?"

Je souris, allai à mon bureau et lui tendis une carte. "Tiens voilà," lui dis-je en le lui écrivant.

J'entendis un gros bruit en haut de l'escalier, fis un signe à Tyler et remontai vite retrouver monsieur Cullen. J'arrivai en haut rapidement me retenant à la rampe pour éviter de m'étaler. Il était sur le palier m'attendant, un regard irrité sur le visage.

Rouge et essoufflée j'expliquai. "J'aidai juste Tyler, je suis désolée."

Il se tourna brusquement et alla dans son dressing. J'hésitai un moment mais le suivis, incertaine de ce que je devais faire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait, ça ne m'avait pris qu'une seconde, parler à Tyler, et ce n'était pas comme s'il savait de quoi nous avions parlé.

En soupirant j'entrai dans le dressing et il regardait le carton qu'il venait de monter. Je pouvais dire que tous les progrès que nous avions faits en bas s'étaient brusquement envolés et il me parla rudement pour me dire quoi faire avec les affaires dans le carton.

"Ce sont des accessoires et des vêtements. Rangez-les à leur place. Ensuite prenez l'appareil photo, celui qui est dans le tiroir du bas, ici..." mes yeux suivirent ses doigts qui me montraient des tiroirs contre un mur "...et photographiez chaque vêtement. Dans le carton il y a une enveloppe avec une liste qui répertorie quel article va où dans le placard." Quand il eut fini il se retourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers son bureau et referma la porte.

Je restai un moment interloquée par son changement soudain de comportement. Certes il n'avait pas été très chaleureux en bas mais au moins il avait semblé sincère. Mes yeux piquaient un peu tandis que j'essayai d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me sentais comme une enfant qui avait été prise la main dans le sac par sa mère. Je n'avais rien fait de mal à part parler à Tyler et le faire attendre quelques secondes. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Je ravalai mes larmes et trouvai des ciseaux puis commençai à déballer. Il y avait des tas de robes et de chemises de marque, quatre ou cinq beaux pantalons et deux jeans. Il y avait aussi des chaussures, des ceintures et autres accessoires. Je regardai les étiquettes et levai les yeux au nom des créateurs. Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Prada.. J'étais sûre qu'un seul bouton de chemise coûtait bien plus cher que ce que je mettais dans ma garde-robe estivale. Les vêtements de cette boite suffirait à habiller un homme normal pour une année et pas seulement l'été, et honnêtement, la place allait bientôt manquer pour stocker tout cela.

Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour tout ranger et photographier. Plus les minutes passaient plus je regardais sa porte me demandant s'il allait l'ouvrir et revenir. J'eus des visions de moi lui demandant quel était son problème avec moi et pourquoi il pensait qu'il pouvait me traiter aussi mal.

M'appuyant contre la commode je rêvais d'aller vers lui et de taper contre son torse avec mon doigt, bien sûr ce serait difficile, il était tellement grand. Et puis je le forcerai à me regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire reconnaître qu'il était un imbécile et que ses premières excuses ne signifiaient rien. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était un petit garçon gâté et qu'il fallait de traiter les gens avec respect.

_C'est ce que je voulais faire._

Mais il ne s'est jamais montré, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je soupirai et me levai pour commencer à ranger les ceintures sur une grille accrochée au mur. Si j'avais su que ce serait ça mon travail j'aurais mieux fait de me trouver un emploi dans un grand magasin.

Je finis puis déjeunai à mon bureau tout en travaillant à rentrer le reste des données, ce que j'avais commencé ce matin. Tyler et Eric avaient fini pendant que j'étais à l'étage, puis le maçon était arrivé l'après-midi et je lui montrai simplement ce qu'il y avait à réparer. Monsieur Cullen n'est jamais ressorti, même lorsque le maçon a commencé à taper et à faire énormément de bruit.

A dix-huit heures je rangeai mes affaires et laissai mon rapport quotidien sur le bureau. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrêtai un moment en bas du perron, je pouvais entendre de la musique qui provenait d'en haut.

J'étais agacée par le fait qu'il puisse se détendre dans son trou, caché à l'étage, tandis que je faisais tourner sa maison. Je sortis et fermai vivement la porte, la verrouillant derrière moi.

J'entrai dans le soir chaud pensant à la façon dont ce petit travail tranquille d'assistante se transformait en un casse-tête en raison du comportement de mon patron. J'étais inquiète, je ne serai pas capable de continuer ainsi. Je n'allais pas abandonner même si je devrais probablement, je décidai de considérer ce travail indépendamment de son comportement.

_**Edward**_

De ma chambre j'entendis la porte se fermer plus fort que nécessaire.

J'étais allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Si seulement le sommeil pouvait venir et faire disparaitre ce cauchemar. Ou mieux encore si je pouvais me réveiller et que tout n'ait été qu'un cauchemar.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. La journée avait été un fiasco concernant ma relation avec mon employée. J'avais brisé ma propre règle : rester en haut, loin d'elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé en moi pour que je courre en bas.

_Mienne_?

Elle? A quoi pensai-je? Etais-je vraiment si accablé par son odeur et le battement de son cœur que j'essayais vraiment de la revendiquer face à un autre? Un homme inoffensif qui ne voulait rien d'autre que la connaître parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était attirante.

J'avais observé ça des millions de fois mais ça n'avait jamais retenu mon intérêt. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

C'était ridicule. Impulsif, animal.

_Mienne_.

Toutes ces choses que j'avais essayé de dépasser pendant des décennies ... et j'y étais arrivé. J'étais le PDG d'une grande fondation, je me mêlais à la société avec grâce et facilité. Je riais aux bonnes blagues qui étaient dites et fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendais des nouvelles qui me chagrinaient. Je commandais des cafés à cinq dollars et écoutais de la musique actuelle. J'allais voir les grands matchs.

Mais une petite fille avait fait ressortir le démon en moi et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je pouvais le faire rentrer à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr je tenais toujours les fils de ma santé mentale. Je l'avais regardée se pencher pour ramasser les débris de verre sur le sol et pendant un bref moment je pouvais voir le verre percer sa peau et le sang couler de sa main. Je l'avais vu comme si c'était vrai et dans cette fraction de seconde ... je l'avais voulue.

Une occasion. Je pourrai tout lâcher. La discipline. Le sacrifice. Je pourrai laisser aller et être simplement moi.

De plus grandes forces étaient à l'œuvre et mon téléphone sonna, brisant mon délire momentané. Je déglutis, ravalant le désir et fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je la charmais.

Et j'avais pu voir que ça fonctionnait. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. Me scrutant. C'est ce que font les humains. Ils vous jugent sur votre apparence ou votre comportement. Mesquin mais c'est tout ce que leurs sens leur permettent. Je lui souris, m'excusai et la regardai dans les yeux essayant de la calmer et de la mettre à l'aise.

Je savais ce que je faisais. Je la fis venir à l'étage pour l'éloigner de l'électricien. Ses pensées étaient toujours sur elle et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'approche. Je l'avais faite monter mais elle ne m'avait pas suivi. Elle s'était arrêtée pour lui parler et lui avait donné son numéro. J'essayai vraiment d'être amusé par ce rituel, cette danse mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais irrité et agacé mais pas comme ce que je ressens quand Emmett me bat à la chasse. Nous sommes souvent en concurrence, voir qui peut capturer l'animal en premier... Ma nature de battant me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche quand c'est Emmett qui est le meilleur.

L'amertume remplit ma bouche tandis que je me tenais en haut à écouter Tyler lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

_Mienne_.

Je gardai mon sang-froid en restant à l'étage. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je laissai tomber le carton avec un bruit sourd dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention à l'étage. J'attendis qu'elle vienne et la regardai trébucher en arrivant.

Elle était si faible et si fragile.

Une fois de plus je ravalais le désir qui parcourut mon corps.

Je la laissai avec les instructions pour le carton qui était arrivé. Bien sûr je savais ce que c'était. C'était le dernier. C'était des vêtements et des accessoires envoyés par ma sœur Alice. Elle détestait cette distance entre nous et c'était un moyen pour elle de se rapprocher de moi. Ça faisait des années que je n'étais pas entré dans une boutique. Alice choisissait pour moi et me les envoyait. Mon assistante les rangeait dans mon absurde dressing, conçu selon les plans d'Alice et je sortais toujours comme des pages d'un magazine de mode.

C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle.

Je quittai mademoiselle Swan, la laissant faire son travail et me réfugiais dans mon isolement, déterminé à rester à l'écart, pour de bon cette fois. J'avoue que j'allais regarder les écrans plusieurs fois mais la plupart du temps je restais concentré sur mon travail pour garder mon esprit occupé. Des heures plus tard, maintenant, j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit partie.

C'était le crépuscule et j'étais dans mon dressing en train de respirer son odeur - pour mon malheur - et le bruit de son cœur me manquait.

"Merde," grognai-je et je pinçai mon nez entre mes doigts tandis que le besoin revenait en force.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi?

Il fallait que je m'occupe de certaines choses. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être distrait.

Frustré, je mis un jeans et une chemise noire, des bottes. Je sortais pour la nuit, d'abord dans les bois pour retrouver des forces et ensuite pour suivre les pistes que j'avais trouvées aujourd'hui.

**X x X**

Quand je sortis du parc j'étais satisfait. Plus frais et plus en forme, je me dirigeai vers le dernier endroit que j'avais repéré sur ma carte. En y arrivant je pouvais encore sentir la légère odeur cuivrée dans l'air. Je suivis une tache sur le trottoir.

Il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs contradictoires ici mais je pouvais en reconnaitre deux, en dehors de celle du sang de la victime. Je décidai de me diriger vers l'est suivant l'idée que je m'étais faite et voir si j'étais capable d'avancer.

En y allant j'ouvris mon esprit aux bruits de la nuit. En passant devant les maisons, je pouvais entendre les famille dîner et les enfants jouer à l'extérieur profitant du beau temps. J'entendis une dispute entre deux amants, une trahison.

La plupart du temps c'était banal, des gens qui s'inquiètent pour les factures ou le travail, leurs relations. Après tout ce temps j'étais devenu insensible aux inquiétudes quotidiennes des hommes. J'essayai de respecter leur vie privée lorsque que cela était possible mais ce soir j'écoutais pour autre chose.

Lui.

Je l'avais entendu avant. Plusieurs fois mais j'arrivais toujours trop tard. C'est comme s'il savait que j'allais arriver. Je ne savais pas s'il savait que j'étais à sa recherche mais je me sentais comme ça. Il était insaisissable et avait toujours une longueur d'avance.

Ils étaient plusieurs, j'en étais sûr mais leur voix changeaient en se mêlaient à celle de leurs victimes. J'avais du mal à identifier qui était qui et pour le moment ça m'avait été impossible d'arriver à temps.

Ce soir en marchant j'écoutais leur voix et les indices pour les trouver avant qu'ils fassent une autre victime sur leur passage. J'étais confiant, j'allais pouvoir l'arrêter ce soir. Le modèle et mes recherches étaient impeccables.

_Oh vas-y tire ... j'ai brûlé le pain, Jane a fait exprès de me pousser... je suis désolé, vraiment... Oh mon dieu. Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je viens t'entendre._

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers mademoiselle Swan, je me demandai où elle était en ce moment. L'électricien l'avait-il appelée? Avait-elle prévu de le voir? De nouveau j'étais irrité par ma fascination pour elle et déterminé à la dépasser.

_As-tu regardé Oprah aujourd'hui? Je vais au magasin tu as besoin de quelque chose... je vous en prie... je vous en prie, ce que vous voulez..._

Je me ragaillardis à la dernière et essayai de me concentrer sur la voix affligée et tremblante. Elle était terrifiée.

_Vous voulez mon argent? Ma voiture? Ici, voilà mes clés... je vous en prie..._

Je regardai ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, des images d'une zone boisée... un peu comme dans un parc mais pas un parc traditionnel, je n'arrivais pas à le situer. Je pouvais le voir à travers ses yeux. Il était blond et dépenaillé mais son visage n'apparaissait pas clairement dans l'obscurité. Il fallait que je me concentre sur elle, qu'elle me le montre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, ses yeux scrutaient les alentours cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Il n'était pas seul, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir, ils restaient en arrière dans l'obscurité.

Ses pensées s'estompèrent, moins émotives mais plus hystériques. Je pouvais sentir sa faim, le besoin de prendre sa vie et de se nourrir de son énergie. Jouer ne l'intéressait pas - ce qui était une chance pour la victime mais ça ne le laissait pas beaucoup de temps.

_Je vais mourir... merde, merde, merde, merde... oh mon dieu..._

Ses pensées résonnaient dans la nuit, des images d'un homme brun souriant et d'un chien flashèrent puis elle se concentra sur son agresseur. Il était face à elle, souriant, lui expliquant que c'était dommage qu'elle ait croisé son chemin en cette douce soirée d'été.

Lullwater park.

Piste de course.

Avec cette indication je m'enfonçai rapidement dans l'obscurité. C'était près proche, si proche que j'allais certainement arriver à faire cesser cette terreur. Elle suppliait pour sa vie mais ne lui parlait même plus, sachant que ces derniers instants étaient arrivés.

Je courais vers eux à présent. Je pouvais même entendre sa voix entre les arbres me conduisant à elle. Il ne pouvait plus être très loin. Je l'entendis parler, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce serait bientôt fini une fois que ses amis et lui seraient satisfaits.

J'étais assailli par des doubles pensées qui ricochaient de l'un à l'autre et me renvoyaient des images de la scène.

Je me concentrai sur lui remarquant que sa voix était grave et rauque. Il n'avait pas d'accent mais son ton était autoritaire. C'était le chef de ce groupe. Je regardai ses compagnons, l'une avec des cheveux longs et rouges et l'autre avec de longues mèches noires, ils la prirent chacun par un bras et la remirent debout. Ils la tenaient comme pour un sacrifice, les bras grand écartés. Il passa derrière elle et toucha son visage doucement avant de s'approcher de son cou dans un mouvement fluide tandis que les autres mordaient dans ses poignets.

J'étais rapide mais ils l'étaient plus. Je débouchais dans les fourrés pour la trouver par terre à côté du chemin, du sang coulait le long de ses bras, mélangé à la poussière. J'essayai de capter leur odeur mais ils s'étaient dispersés, courant dans des directions différentes, se croisant jusqu'à ce que toute trace disparaisse dans la nuit.

Retournant au corps, je sortis mon portable et composai le 911 avant de me cacher dans les bois épais.

.

.

.

**SIXIEME CHAPITRE **

.

===_** Bella **_

Une fois mon imperméable suspendu je posai le courrier et les journaux sur mon bureau et je m'assis un moment dans mon fauteuil. Je laissai reposer ma tête contre le bureau souhaitant que ce soit l'heure de rentrer chez moi. J'avais passé la matinée à courir pour les courses habituelles de monsieur Cullen et je redoutais à présent le travail ridicule et fastidieux qu'il avait prévu pour moi cet après-midi.

Depuis lundi je ne l'avais pas vu - nous étions jeudi - et il avait de la chance car une confrontation supplémentaire et je quitterai le cauchemar qu'était devenu mon boulot.

J'étais venue le mardi préparée une fois de plus à dépasser nos différents et à profiter de mon travail. Je regarde E! et je sais que les personnes riches sont parfois excentriques dans leurs demandes ou leurs désirs. Je sais qu'Anna Nicole a demandé que toute sa chambre ressemble à celle d'une fée avec des plumes roses partout et qu'elle a insisté pour avoir une certaine marque d'eau dans son frigo. Je n'avais pas dû nettoyer les déjections des petits chiens d'Osbourne ou récurer la baignoire de Brett Michaels...

Les choses pouvaient _toujours_ s'aggraver.

Mis à part ses excès, il était compliqué. J'apprenais que ses habitudes compulsives et obsessionnelles n'étaient pas excentriques mais tendaient à devenir délirantes. Lundi il m'avait laissé l'instruction de réorganiser son énorme collection de Cd par ordre alphabétique puis par sous-groupe par date de parution. Il fallait aussi que je répertorie chaque CD dans l'ordinateur. Ça me prit la journée entière et mon cerveau était complètement en compote une fois que j'eus fini.

Le mercredi il me laissa plusieurs choses à faire dans la maison. Ses instructions étaient de remettre les cadres d'aplomb et de les dépoussiérer. Bien sûr je devais porter des gants en tissu et ne jamais toucher la peinture elle-même. J'avais un chiffon spécial pour les œuvres d'art et autres antiquités de la maison. Après en avoir terminé avec les peintures je devais continuer par les pièces communes en prenant le temps de passer une par une les curiosités ou autres bibelots qu'il avait apparemment acquis ou hérités de partout dans le monde.

Comme je suis une personne maladroite, toucher et nettoyer tous ces objets fit considérablement augmenter mon stress. J'étais sûre qu'à un moment donné je ferai tomber et casserai une pièce inestimable.

En nettoyant attentivement une magnifique lampe Tiffany je commençai à me demander si monsieur Cullen voulait que je parte. Certaines des choses qu'il m'avait données à faire étaient particulièrement farfelues et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'observait et attendait de voir si j'étais assez folle pour faire ce qu'il demandait ou si j'allais refuser. Si je refusais il aurait un motif de me renvoyer.

Bella Swan ne serait pas renvoyée.

Avec cette idée en tête je passai le mercredi après-midi à quatre pattes avec une brosse à arranger les franges des tapis anciens et autres dans toute la maison. Ce qui, soit dit en passant était tout à fait ridicule et me faisait perdre mon temps.

Alors maintenant j'étais assise la tête reposant sur mon bureau essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de m'évader de cette maison de fous. Je gémis et allai vers le grand garde-manger dans la cuisine mais bien sûr, Monsieur suivait un 'régime spécial' et ne conservait pas de nourriture dans la maison et ce garde-manger était devenu un placard.

J'étais allée acheter des boîtes et des paniers pour aménager ce placard plus tôt dans la journée. Visiblement il voulait que ses fournitures de bureau, trombones, punaises et autres rouleaux de scotch, soient rangées dans des boites différentes. J'avais aussi une étiqueteuse dernier cri puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne soit pas capable de voir ce qu'il y avait dans les boites.

Je maugréai dans ma barbe... avoir dépensé 8 000 dollars pour des études supérieures... quand je vis ou plutôt sentis quelque chose derrière moi. Mes poils se hérissèrent et je fis une prière silencieuse en imaginant. J'étais un peu tendue depuis que j'avais entendu parler d'un meurtre dans le parc récemment.

Je me retournai lentement et poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis au milieu de la cuisine une fille, petite et brune, qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Bonjour!" me salua-t-elle en sautillant.

Je reculai d'un pas et fronçai les sourcils en demandant. "Bonjour, euh qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrée?"

Toujours en souriant elle fit un pas en avant et dit. "Je suis Alice. La sœur d'Edward. Et je suis rentrée toute seule."

Je bredouillai une réponse. "Bien sûr... on devrait vous attacher une cloche autour du cou," puis je la fixai. Ses cheveux bruns partaient en tous sens, elle avait la peau pâle et le les yeux dorés. Elle avait ce même air confiant qu'arborait son frère. "Oh oui, je suis désolée. Il vous attend? Parce qu'il ne m'a pas dit que vous veniez..." divaguai-je.

Je posai les boîtes sur les étagères. "Bon et bien je suis Bella, sa nouvelle assistante."

"Bien sûr, Bella." Mon prénom sortit de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me suivre tandis que je continuais à ranger des post-it par couleur et par grandeur. Je résistais à l'envie d'écrire sur chacun d'eux _'Je pars'_ et de les coller partout dans la maison dans un accès de rage.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face à nouveau. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose? Du thé du café? Monsieur Cullen n'a pas de nourriture à la maison mais je peux aller vous chercher quelque chose si vous voulez," radotai-je de nouveau. Alice me rendait nerveuse avec ses yeux attentifs et ce sourire qui ne la quittait pas.

"Non merci. Je vais juste l'attendre à côté. Vous venez avec moi? S'il vous plait?" Pendant un instant je perdis le fil de mes idées. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants - comme ceux de son frère.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. J'avais le sentiment que monsieur Cullen n'allait pas apprécier cette visite inattendue. Il ne semblait pas du genre à aimer les surprises ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors je n'étais pas du tout sûre de comment il fallait que je m'occupe de ses invités. Je détesterais mal me conduire avec sa famille. Je ne savais pas.

Alice devait avoir vu ma gêne et dit : "Je t'en prie. Ne t'inquiète pour Edward. Il pourra s'en prendre à moi s'il veut." Elle rit et ajouta. "Il le fera, il le fait toujours de toute façon!"

J'hésitai mais suivis Alice dans le salon qui prit un fauteuil, l'un des gros rembourrés. Ses pieds touchaient à peine par terre tellement cet immense fauteuil l'engloutissait.

Elle se pencha et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. "Vraiment Bella, ne le prends pas trop au sérieux. Je sais qu'il peut être bougon mais il a bon cœur. Il oublie juste comment il faut faire pour bien agir avec les gens... parfois," dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je lui souris en retour mais ne dis rien ne voulant pas tomber dans le piège de parler de lui. Il y eut un silence gêné mais elle le réalisa et changea de sujet heureusement, elle me posa des questions sur mes études et mes projets.

Je lui dis que je venais d'Arizona et que j'étais restée là pour mes études. Elle écoutait attentivement tandis que je lui parlais de mes différentes options. C'était si facile de lui parler de ma vie que je me demandais si elle savait y faire ou si c'était moi qui étais désespérée de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Je me souvins de ma conversation avec Angela et l'interrogeais. "Je me demandais si vous étiez de Forks?"

Elle parut étonnée de cette question et hocha la tête pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

"Ma colocataire, Angela Weber, a grandi à Forks. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des Cullen dans son école. Je me demandais si c'était vous," expliquai-je.

"Oh, bien sûr, je connais Angela. Pas bien mais oui nous étions camarades de classe," me répondit-elle, le sourire de retour sur son visage.

Juste à ce moment-là j'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je me levai rapidement tandis qu'Alice restait assise. Monsieur Cullen vint directement dans le salon. Il regarda Alice d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il savait qu'elle était là avant même de l'avoir vue. Elle lui sourit et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi.

J'attendis sa réaction nerveusement et fus soulagée quand il me dit d'une voix agréable, "je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma sœur." Il sourit chaleureusement dans sa direction," Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle se sent partout comme chez elle..."

"Oui c'est vrai. Mais maintenant que vous êtes arrivé je vais retourner à mon travail. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Cullen," lui dis-je en commençant à partir, essayant de m'esquiver.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et me courut après en me disant, "C'est Alice. Et c'était aussi génial de te rencontrer Bella. J'espère te voir à nouveau." Et elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

Je repartis vers la cuisine et continuai mon travail dans le placard. Je les entendis monter calmement dans l'escalier et je me dis qu'ils étaient tellement différents. Alice était ouverte et chaleureuse comparée à son frère et à sa nature rigide. Je me demandai comment deux personnes qui avaient grandi dans la même maison pouvaient être aussi différents. Cependant c'était intéressant de le voir dans une nouvelle situation mais il faudrait plus que les belles paroles de sa sœur pour me faire changer d'avis sur lui.

_** Edward **_

"Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi _jolie_," se moqua Alice en arrivant à l'étage.

Je ne repris pas son commentaire et entrai dans mon dressing pour y ranger ma veste et me changer.

_Je dois admettre qu'elle sent vraiment bon._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice?" lui demandai-je en passant une chemise propre par-dessus ma tête et ma main dans mes cheveux.

_Pas de 'comment vas-tu Alice' ou 'je suis content de te voir'?_

Je passai devant elle et allai m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, cherchant autre chose à faire que parler avec ma sœur.

_Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça Edward._

Je pouvais toujours l'ignorer elle.

"Arrête de faire ça. Nous devons en parler," dit-elle à voix haute, de la frustration dans la voix.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à moi, les bras croisés, déterminée à avoir cette discussion.

Je soupirai et la regardai. "Bien Alice. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Est-ce que je la trouve attirante? Oui. Et est-ce que je vais faire quelque chose à ce sujet? Non. Il n'y a rien à discuter."

_Tu es sûr de pouvoir gérer cela?_

Je la fixai et lui dit "Oui. Tu le sais, je peux, je l'ai déjà fait."

Alice me regarda avec ses grands yeux dorés et tenta. "Tu as presque cédé. Avec le verre. Et l'autre nuit elle est sortie tout juste vivante d'ici."

"Oui mais elle l'a fait. Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, ça va. Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de discipliné. Je suis sous contrôle," lui dis-je espérant que mon ton mettrait un terme à cette conversation.

_Elle est sur le point de s'en aller._

Je soupirai et m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil. "Je le sais."

C'est ce que j'espérais. Après ma réaction envers elle et l'électricien ce lundi puis ma tentative manquée de sauver cette femme dans le parc, j'avais décidé de pousser Bella Swan hors de ma vie pour de bon. J'avais passé le reste de la semaine à l'ignorer et à lui donner des tâches ingrates qui lui prenaient des heures. Je pensais qu'après plusieurs jours elle en aurait assez et serait frustrée à cause de ces tâches et qu'elle démissionnerait.

_C'est ce que tu veux? Pour le moment sa décision est claire mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça._

"C'est mieux. Je suis sous contrôle mais c'est une distraction dont je n'ai pas besoin. Je veux juste qu'elle parte d'elle-même. Je ne veux pas la virer."

Alice éclata de rire. Je fronçai les sourcils attendant de savoir ce qui était si drôle.

"Pour le moment elle veut rester. Pour te prouver que tu ne peux pas la briser. Mais encore quelques sales boulots et les dés seront jetés," expliqua-t-elle en me montrant exactement quelle serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase pour la pauvre Isabella Swan.

Ça me fit glousser et je secouai la tête, "Toutes ces qualités pour lesquelles je l'ai embauchée finiront par lui rendre tout cela trop difficile."

Le silence tomba entre nous maintenant que la discussion principale pour laquelle elle était venue avait été épuisée. Alice bloquait ses pensées et en fait c'était un soulagement. Mais je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

_Les gars sont tristes que tu ne sois pas allé avec eux. _

J'opinai. Une partie de moi regrettait de ne pas être allé chasser avec eux mais ce n'était pas possible.

_Ce n'est pas pareil. Ça ne l'est jamais_.

"Alice," l'avertis-je.

Elle soupira mécontente.

Je détestai la décevoir mais cette décision avait déjà été prise.

J'essayai de changer de sujet et demandai. "Quand est-ce que Jasper revient?"

Elle pinça ses lèvres, pas vraiment convaincue que nous en ayons fini avec le sujet précédent.

Je la suppliai silencieusement de laisser tomber.

Elle se détendit et dit," Ce soir. Ils sont partis dans le Montana."

"J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il vienne me voir. Tu pourrais lui dire?" lui dis-je soulagé que nous puissions continuer sur autre chose.

_Oui bien sûr._

Je me levai et allai vers elle pour la sortir de son fauteuil. Elle se leva vivement et passa ses bras autour de moi, me serrant fort. Je lui rendis la pareille et inhalai l'odeur de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Bien que je résiste il y avait des moments où je regrettais les choix que j'avais faits par le passé. Et là c'était l'un de ces moments.

Plus tard, quand Alice eut quitté la maison, je réalisai que la dernière fois que j'avais touché quelqu'un c'était quand j'étais rentré à la maison. Les contacts étaient chose courante pour les humains ou les miens mais c'était un sacrifice que j'avais dû faire. Et c'était une décision que j'avais été ravi d'avoir prise pendant longtemps. Mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, je réalisais, maintenant qu'Alice était partie, qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

_** Bella **_

"Hey Angie je suis rentrée," appelai-je en passant la porte d'entrée.

Je jetai mes clés dans le vide-poche près de la porte et partis directement dans ma chambre pour me changer de vêtements et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

Je relevai mes cheveux en queue de cheval quand Angela fit son apparition avec un verre de vin à la main.

"Merci tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien j'en ai besoin," lui dis-je en prenant une gorgée et en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé au salon.

Angela rit et dit, "C'est l'impression que j'ai eue quand tu m'as appelée en chemin en me laissant un message qui me chantait _'ne me laisse pas abandonner mon travail'_ encore et encore."

Je reposai mon verre au bout de la table et mis ma tête entre mes mains en grognant. "Argghh je sais. Ce job est un vrai cauchemar. Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai eu à faire aujourd'hui?" lui demandai-je.

Elle fit un signe de tête enthousiaste et s'installa confortablement dans son siège en prenant une petite gorgée de vin.

"Après avoir arrangé toutes les fournitures de bureau dans le ... garde-manger," je roulai des yeux, "je devais aller au garage sur l'établi pour trier des vis et des pointes par grandeur. Ensuite je devais les ranger dans des boites étiquetées. _Tout _ dans cette maison doit être étiqueté."

Angela commença à rire plus fort, "Ha! Tu n'as pas vu sa chambre, tu paries qu'il y a des étiquettes sur sa table de chevet avec des choses comme magazines porno, préservatifs, herbe?" Elle ricana ce qui nous fit éclater de rire toutes les deux.

"Sans façon. Ce gars est trop coincé pour regarder du porno et aucune fille ne vient jamais. Il devrait les aseptiser avant et après qu'elles aient quitté la pièce. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si grincheux la plupart du temps," songeai-je. "Et fumer un peu d'herbe ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça l'aiderait à se détendre."

Tout à coup je me souvins d'autre chose. "Oh et devine quoi?"

Angela plissa les yeux attendant la nouvelle.

"J'ai rencontré la sœur de monsieur Cullen aujourd'hui. **Alice** Cullen de Forks."

Elle se redressa dans son siège et s'exclama, "Je le savais! Est-elle aussi jolie que ce que je t'avais dit? As-tu dit quelque chose?"

"Je t'ai mentionnée et elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de toi. Elle est vraiment très gentille et belle. Elle semble savoir que son frère est un peu con - ce qui est bien mais elle aussi à ce petit quelque chose qui dit 'Je suis une Cullen parfaite."

Nous parlâmes d'Alice pendant un petit moment mais notre conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me levai rapidement et le sortis de mon sac pour répondre. Quand j'entendis la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Oh Tyler. Comment vas-tu?"

"Demain soir? Oui, je pense que ce serait génial."

"Une amie? Oui bien sûr, elle aimera ça!"

"On se retrouve là-bas à 20 heures."

Je lui dis au revoir et refermai mon téléphone. Angela me regardait avec curiosité et dit, "Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir. Et la meilleure c'est que toi aussi!" Je lui fis un grand sourire, faux, espérant qu'elle voudrait jouer.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit," Bella, non! Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ce genre de rendez-vous."

Je fis la mine boudeuse et gémis, "Angela s'il te plait. Je veux vraiment y aller mais je serai plus à l'aise si je n'y vais pas seule. Spécialement maintenant."

Elle acquiesça en comprenant, ses longs cheveux bruns se balancèrent. "D'accord, mais seulement parce qu'il y a ce maniaque dans le coin et que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. En plus que pourrai-je faire d'autre quand tu n'es pas là?"

J'allai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras avant de me rasseoir et de reprendre mon verre. "En parlant de cela tu as eu d'autres informations concernant le meurtre de cette pauvre fille," demandai-je.

"Et bien j'ai entendu que les policiers étaient un peu perdus. Ils ne savent pas si c'est un meurtre ou une attaque de bête féroce. Apparemment les blessures ressemblent à celles qu'auraient pu causer un animal. Mais le problème c'est que si un animal attaque il n'y a pas de modèle or ici ce sont six corps qui ont été laissés exactement dans le même état," frissonna-t-elle.

Je frissonnai aussi me sentant vulnérable. Ces meurtres étaient horribles. Des femmes seules la nuit. Pour quelques-unes c'était arrivé dehors comme pour celle dans le parc mais les deux autres c'était dans le voisinage, elles allaient à leur voiture et les deux autres étaient chez elles. Angela et moi avions commencé à vérifier que tout soit bien fermé chez nous tout le temps, portes et fenêtres.

Je pensais au fait que j'étais toute seule toute la journée et comment Alice m'avait surprise aujourd'hui. Si elle avait pu rentrer sans que je le remarque je suis sûre que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le faire. Je me dis que je ferai attention que les portes soient verrouillées dorénavant et je le ferai savoir à monsieur Cullen.

**X x X**

Nous étions vendredi et toutes ces pensées que j'avais eues concernant le fait de rester travailler ici disparurent à la minute où je passais la porte d'entrée de la maison de monsieur Cullen.

Je regardai les rangées de tee-shirt essayant de décider lequel j'allais choisir.

Bruce Springsteen?

Nan. Pas besoin de souiller le drapeau américain.

Coldplay?

Trop pleurnichard. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui avait des couilles.

Jimi Hendrix?

Je ne pourrai pas supporter de lui faire ça.

Je fis défiler les tee-shirts un par un avant de prendre ma décision et de le sortir.

Il était doux et usé. Mais toujours propre. On l'aimait et il était vraiment unique. Clairement l'un de ses préférés. Je le mis face à moi et sentis l'odeur de la lessive. Ça sentait vraiment très bon.

C'était parfait.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et le mis. Je me regardai dans le miroir et remarquai qu'il était trop grand pour moi ce n'était pas une surprise monsieur Cullen était vraiment très grand. En fait c'était mieux comme ça il me protégerait mieux.

J'attachai les cheveux au-dessus de ma tête, énervée d'avoir passé autant de temps à me coiffer ce matin - au moins vingt minutes. Je laissai mon chemisier et mes chaussures dans la salle de bain et allai à la cuisine chercher ce dont j'avais besoin.

Un seau, de l'eau de javel et une brosse en chiendent.

Le salaud voulait que je nettoie ses meubles dans le patio.

Je frotterai la saleté de l'hiver avec une petite brosse et du produit, je n'avais pas été prévenue et j'étais venue avec mes vêtements ordinaires. Quand je lus les instructions qu'il m'avait laissées j'étais abasourdie. Et super en colère. Et je détestai l'admettre, proche des larmes parce que personne ne m'avait jamais traitée de la sorte.

C'était dégradant et humiliant. Ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il me demandait de faire - même si c'était du travail ingrat mais c'était plutôt la façon dont il le faisait avec sa liste stupide, écrite magnifiquement et posée sur le bureau chaque jour. Comme s'il ne supportait pas d'être près de moi ou qu'il s'estimait trop pour me parler directement. J'étais bien élevée. Et intelligente. Et attirante. Franchement quelquefois il me regardait comme si je sentais mauvais et était répugnante. Puis il y avait le fait qu'il soit si mal élevé. Bien sûr il avait particulièrement été agréable lorsqu'Alice était là où les électriciens mais les autres fois il m'ignorait ou me traitait comme de la merde. Chaque jour j'exécutais ses demandes ridicules et épuisantes et je n'avais jamais entendu 's'il vous plait' ou 'merci'. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de laisser ces mots à la fin de la liste? Pourquoi était-il si difficile de descendre et de venir me saluer de temps à autre?

J'étais au bout du rouleau et je refusai d'être sa domestique un peu plus, je m'étais résolue à finir ma journée en frottant ses fichus meubles et ensuite je démissionnerai... Mais d'abord il allait payer.

Armée de mes ustensiles et habillée dans son tee-shirt, j'ouvris la porte de derrière et allai sur sa terrasse trop parfaite. Les plantes en pot, les fougères et autres arbres ornementaux décoraient le carrelage. Il faisait soleil aujourd'hui et le sol était chaud sous mes pieds nus. Une énorme cheminée trônait dans un coin tandis que des meubles de jardin en fer forgés étaient disposés autour, c'était un coin pour discuter.

J'essayai d'imaginer monsieur Cullen discutant avec des amis ou sa famille un soir, le feu allumé ainsi que des bougies tout autour. Honnêtement c'était impossible à imaginer. Je pouvais voir Alice un verre à la main tandis qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur.

Je posai le seau et y versai du produit ensuite je tirai le tuyau qui pendait à côté. Je mélangeai bien puis je commençai mon travail. A chaque minute je devenais de plus en plus furieuse contre mon patron. J'étais plus convaincue que jamais qu'il essayait de me faire partir et j'avais atteint ce point où j'étais ravie de lui donner satisfaction.

_** Edward **_

J'entendis Jasper quand il passa la porte du garage. Alice m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il venait me voir aujourd'hui malgré le soleil alors j'avais laissé le garage ouvert pour qu'il puisse s'y garer à l'abri.

Mademoiselle Swan était dehors, nettoyant les meubles du patio qui ne servaient jamais, inconsciente de la présence de Jasper à l'intérieur. J'espérai qu'Alice avait raison et que ce sale boulot serait le dernier et qu'elle partirait aujourd'hui pour ne plus jamais revenir. J'avais déjà préparé une lettre de recommandation pour elle que je lui enverrai la semaine prochaine si elle en avait besoin et bien que le temps qu'elle avait passé ici ait été bref j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas la peine de le mentionner.

J'avais passé la matinée à revoir mes cartes et les nouvelles les plus récentes y compris celle du meurtre de lundi soir. Rien de tout cela n'avait été utile c'était pourquoi j'avais demandé à Jasper de venir me voir.

Il arrivait à l'étage et tapa mollement contre la porte de mon bureau.

_Edward?_

Je marchai et lui ouvris en lui faisant un grand sourire.

"Jasper entre je t'en prie. Comme s'est passé le voyage?" demandai-je réellement intéressé.

Il entra et s'assit à la même place qu'Alice avait occupée un jour avant. Il pensait qu'il lui tardait de revenir à la maison avec elle. Je sentis de la culpabilité en me rendant compte qu'une fois de plus toute ma famille se sacrifiait pour moi et faisait passer mes besoins avant les leurs.

Toujours le fils prodigue.

Jasper étira ses longues jambes et croisa ses chevilles en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en repensant à la chasse. "C'était merveilleux Edward. Tu aurais dû être là. Emmett a eu une empoignade avec deux mères ours. Elles ont complètement déchiqueté ses vêtements et il s'est retrouvé dans le fleuve. Il a ruiné son nouveau téléphone et Rose était très énervée. C'est le troisième ce mois-ci... je n'avais jamais autant ri!"

Je regardai la scène se dérouler dans ses pensées et je me retrouvais en train de rire avec lui. Emmett pouvait être un tel imbécile parfois mais il était coriace et il ne s'arrêtait jamais avant d'avoir réussi.

_Tu aurais dû venir. Se moquer d'Emmett est plus drôle quand tu es là._

Le sourire quitta lentement mon visage et je dis : "Je sais. J'aurais souhaité le faire mais Jasper il se passe quelque chose par ici et j'ai besoin de ton avis. Suis-tu les nouvelles?"

Il acquiesça et dit, "Oui Carlisle et moi avons regardé ce matin. La presse nationale s'en est emparée. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre près de la carte étalée sur mon bureau. Je lui montrai ce que j'en avais déduit, il l'avait vu aussi. Je lui montrai la description des corps qui avaient été retrouvés et je lui dis ce que j'avais entendu et vu l'autre nuit.

Jasper m'arrêta dans mes explications et résuma. "Alors tu penses qu'ils sont trois, un chef et deux autres?"

Je hochai la tête, "Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu entendre mais leurs odeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aux autres endroits. Le blond, le chef, son odeur était à tous les endroits, mais les autres étaient différentes."

Jasper revint dans son fauteuil et resta tranquille un moment. Je perçus quelques images flottant dans sa tête, la plupart d'entre elles appartenait à sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il n'intègre notre famille. J'avais déjà vu cela mais j'étais troublé qu'il y repense à présent.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demandai-je.

"Je ne suis pas sûr mais quelque part ça me semble familier. Il y a un sens de la planification et de l'organisation bien qu'il reste des meurtres qui ne suivent pas le même modèle," dit-il.

J'allai à la fenêtre et regardai dehors en repensant aux informations que nous avions **et** comment les mettre ensemble. "Je ne pense pas que la police ait compris que ces meurtres aient été commis par le même prédateur. Ils disent qu'il y a eu six meurtres alors que c'est plus de dix... d'après ce que je peux dire."

J'entendis Jasper soupirer longuement. "Et tu es bien sûr que les marques qui sont sur les bras correspondent bien à celles que laissent les vampires?"

"J'en suis sûr. J'ai pu les voir déchirer la peau avec leurs dents. Et j'ai pu entendre les pensées du chef, sa soif de sang mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il laisse les autres boire tandis que lui ne fait que briser les nuques?" me demandai-je.

Jasper secoua la tête toujours pris dans ses pensées anciennes. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, Edward. Mais ça pose la question : s'il ne se nourrit pas sur eux alors de qui se nourrit-il?"

Nous parlâmes stratégie pendant un moment, comment améliorer mes patrouilles pour arriver plus vite à ma cible. Jasper fut d'accord pour dire qu'il devait avoir une capacité spéciale pour s'échapper bien que je sois incroyablement rapide.

Jasper était prêt à partir quand je me souvins de lui poser la question pour mon système informatique.

L'arrêtant au moment où il partait je lui demandais : "Pourrais-tu regarder ceci pour moi? Je voudrai pouvoir accéder à l'ordinateur de mon assistante en bas à partir d'ici mais pas dans l'autre sens. Pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre ça en place?"

"Bien sûr, laisse-moi voir ce qu'on a déjà." Et il passa de l'autre côté du bureau et s'assit dans mon fauteuil.

Tandis qu'il travaillait ses pensées s'agitaient, il se posait beaucoup de questions.

"Je vois que tu as parlé avec Alice," dis-je en grimaçant.

Il continua à travailler sur l'ordinateur, ses doigts se déplaçant doucement sur les touches, il ne releva jamais la tête.

_Alors tu veux vraiment qu'elle parte hein?_

Je poussai un grognement du fond de ma gorge.

_Elle sent si bon que ça?_

Il me regarda pour voir mon expression. Ses yeux étaient curieux mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à son passé - un homme et une femme qu'il avait pris - leurs sangs l'avaient appelé comme celui d'Isabella Swan appelait le mien.

Je roulai des yeux mais hochai la tête.

Il appuya sur les boutons et alluma les moniteurs, agrandissant la vue sur le patio.

Nous regardions mademoiselle Swan accroupie face à une chaise longue en train de frotter les accoudoirs et les pieds du fauteuil avec une petite brosse. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage et je pouvais voir la transpiration couler sur les côtés de son cou. Sa peau était rougie. Rose et invitante. Je la regardai se relever et se frotter les sourcils du revers de la main.

Je ravalai la première bouffée de désir.

J'entendis Jasper étouffer un rire et je le regardai interrogatif.

_Mec... ton tee-shirt?_

Je regardai plus attentivement et je vis que Bella portait mon t-shirt Let it bleed* des Rolling Stones de 1969. Il était trempé et je pouvais voir des taches d'eau de javel dessus.

"Putain," marmonnai-je.

Jasper se renversa dans mon fauteuil et commença à rire de façon incontrôlable tandis que la rage déferlait sur moi.

"Arrête. C'est trop drôle ... en plus tu me rends furieux et ça me fait rire encore plus," dit-il en haletant les mots. "Ne la laisse pas partir, je l'aime déjà!"

Je retournai au moniteur et la regardai soulever le bas du tee-shirt pour essuyer son menton. Le tout petit éclat de peau blanche que je vis, fit monter le venin dans ma bouche encore plus qu'avant.

Mienne.

A l'arrière-plan j'entendis le rire de Jasper s'éteindre.

"Edward?"

Mon estomac inexistant se contracta.

_Edward!_

Je me tournai vers lui surpris et énervé par son interruption.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demanda-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ses yeux me fusillaient il essayait de lire mes émotions.

Je fus immédiatement submergé par la culpabilité et commençai à m'excuser. "Je suis désolé. Ce doit être accablant pour toi d'être là. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille soif auparavant."

Il était complètement perdu et je fouillai dans ses pensées. Je repartis vers l'ordinateur en marchant lentement et furieusement en voyant tout ça.

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre. Il avait les sourcils froncés, attendant que je confirme ses soupçons.

"Quoi?" demandai-je incrédule. Je ne comprenais pas.

"Ce n'est pas de la soif. Bon si un tout petit peu mais ce n'est pas la principale émotion que tu ressens..." Ses doigts tambourinaient sur les bras du fauteuil et il se battait pour ne pas me quitter des yeux.

"Sérieusement?"

_Oui._

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce et posai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je le regardai à nouveau pour m'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas ou essayait de m'énerver. Ses yeux jaunes étaient empreints de sincérité et d'un peu de choc. Ça devait être le reflet du mien...

"Du désir?"

_Désir._

…

*permis de saigner

_._

_._

_._

**SEPTIEME CHAPITRE **

.

_** Edward **_

Le mot resta suspendu dans l'air épais.

Désir.

Maintenant mêlé à de la confusion, de la répulsion et de la peur.

Je pouvais voir ces mots flotter dans sa tête tandis que Jasper me les prenait. J'étais sûr que l'irritation allait rapidement venir s'ajouter à cette liste.

Jasper et moi étions loin l'un de l'autre. Il était derrière le bureau, jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil aux moniteurs, mettant le système à jour comme je le lui avais demandé. J'étais de l'autre côté de la pièce aussi loin que possible comme si cela pouvait lui rendre la tache de lire en moi plus difficile.

Les minutes passèrent puis Jasper se mit finalement à parler. "Edward ce n'est pas grand-chose. **Bon si en fait ** mais pas de la façon dont tu penses. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle te plait. Elle est mignonne et en plus il semblerait que tu ne l'effraies pas," dit-il en faisant un énorme sourire, "ce qui fait d'elle la fille la plus cool que tu aies jamais rencontrée à moins que ce ne soit la plus stupide... Je ne suis pas encore sûr." Il regarda de nouveau les moniteurs et je pouvais la voir à travers lui pulvériser le bas des meubles et essuyer le sol de la terrasse qu'elle avait sali en nettoyant.

Mon tee-shirt pendait sur ses épaules et elle avait la mâchoire serrée et une expression, de la détermination... peut-être. Je n'étais pas sûr. Encore une fois le fait que je ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées était pénible. Je veux dire réellement angoissant. Cette découverte soulevait un problème que je n'avais encore jamais eu à résoudre. Du désir? Je commençai à frotter mon pantalon de mes paumes essayant d'étouffer tous ces sentiments qui bouillonnaient en moi.

Je ne comprenais pas mais j'étais tout à fait intrigué. Depuis toutes ces années je n'avais jamais connu de désir.

Pas comme celui-là.

Chaque émotion que je ressentais dans cette deuxième vie était mélangée aux pensées autour de moi. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment d'intimité. Etre en relation avec une femme était difficile mais pas impossible cependant et j'avais déjà essayé par le passé mais sans succès.

Ce que je désire, ce fait merveilleux de tout partager avec l'autre, de se dévoiler petit à petit tout cela est hors d'atteinte. Ce moment où dans la relation deux personnes grandissent et changent ensemble pour ne plus faire qu'un est détruit à l'instant où je lis leurs pensées.

Mon don annihile cet échange, le mystère et la beauté du premier amour. Pour moi cela est impossible. Il n'y a aucun mystère. Même quand je désire quelqu'un, ce désir ou besoin est mélangé à ses pensées, ce qui complique inévitablement la situation. Impossible d'éteindre ses pensées et d'entrer en contact avec les miennes. Le sexe, appréciable physiquement est une torture mentalement.

Mais _**elle**_ est différente. Elle est silencieuse. Isabella Swan est un mystère.

De nouveau je la regarde rentrer dans la maison et remettre les ustensiles de nettoyage en place, à travers les yeux de Jasper. Elle les replace méticuleusement dans le placard avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Regardant vers le sol je demande en chuchotant. "Que ressent-elle?" Bien sûr qu'il m'entend.

Il réfléchit et me regarde. Il y a un petit sourire sur son visage et il bloque ses pensées.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, de plus en plus irrité.

Cette dépendance envers les autres devient insupportable.

Il soulève un sourcil et s'étire dans son fauteuil en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il se régale visiblement de me voir mal à l'aise.

"Alors tu ne peux pas l'entendre?" me demanda-t-il.

"Non. Rien. Dis-moi ce qu'elle ressent," plaidai-je.

"C'est intéressant parce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle ressent et Alice peut la voir. Mais toi tu ne peux pas l'entendre..." réfléchit-il à voix haute en se frottant la mâchoire.

Je le fixai. "Oui. Fascinant. Dis-moi."

Il m'ignora et continua. " Pour compliquer le tout son sang chante pour toi. Et tu la désires physiquement. Donc d'un côté tu la veux. Et de l'autre tu la _**veux**_."

Il recommençait à sourire.

"Alors que se passe-t-il vraiment... tu apprécies cette fille." Il railla. "Edward _aime _ une fille..."

En un instant j'étais debout, près du bureau, je l'avais saisi, lui dans son fauteuil, et cloué au mur.

"Dis-moi plutôt idiot. Que. Ressent. Elle?" J'allais le tuer.

Il me repoussa, son pied posé fermement contre mon torse et je traversai la pièce, voltigeant par-dessus le bureau et atterrissant dans le fauteuil qui se brisa sous mon poids.

Je bondis sur mes pieds mais il me faisait déjà face, les mains sur ses hanches et un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Mec, je suis impressionné. Tu as épargné le bureau. J'étais sûr que tu allais faire valser les moniteurs," s'amusa-t-il en ramassant les pieds du fauteuil et en s'en servant pour taper dans sa main.

Je traversai la pièce pour récupérer une poubelle. Nous ramassâmes le bazar, bois et morceaux de cuir qui étaient disséminés partout. "Je sais. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. J'ai pu changer de trajectoire à la dernière seconde."

Nous mîmes tout cela dans la poubelle. Jasper avait fini de m'agacer apparemment et il me laissa voir ses pensées en me donnant ce que je lui demandai.

_Elle est énervée Edward. Comme vraiment mais vraiment énervée. Ça va de l'amertume à la rage. Il y a aussi un peu de suffisance parce qu'elle a bousillé ton tee-shirt et elle sait que ça te rendra fou. Mais elle est bien décidée à démissionner._

Je hochai la tête. Je savais que c'était pour le mieux bien que je ne sois pas sûr que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais je n'avais jamais eu ce que je voulais, jamais, rien de nouveau. Ma vie n'était que sacrifice et discipline, spécialement pendant ces quinze dernières années. Isabella Swan était juste le nouveau sacrifice que je devais faire.

_** Bella **_

Je me regardai dans le miroir et pris mon visage rouge dans mes mains crasseuses. Je le frottai avec mon doigt étalant la saleté et faisant une marque encore plus rouge sur ma peau déjà bien chaude.

Je soupirai. J'étais dégoûtante. Mes mains et mes pieds étient noirs de crasse et je transpirais.

Parfait.

Et j'avais ruiné son tee-shirt définitivement. Il était tout taché et décoloré par l'eau de javel.

Bien.

Je ne culpabilisais pas. Il le méritait.

Il me restait deux heures pour finir ma journée mais j'étais fourbue. J'allais laisser ma lettre de démission à monsieur Cullen sur mon bureau il la trouverait là quand il viendrait voir mon rapport quotidien.

Vous l'avez là votre rapport : je démissionne.

La pensée de laisser ce genre de mot et imaginer son regard perdu sur son visage parfait me fit sourire pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Une partie de moi aurait voulu partir dès à présent mais une autre voulait conserver un peu de dignité et il fallait donc que je fasse mon rapport.

Je ramassai mes affaires, toujours pieds nus et j'allai à mon bureau en posant la lettre sur un coin là où il ne pourrait pas la manquer.

J'avais mon sac et mes chaussures, il fallait que j'aille dans la cuisine pour récupérer ma nourriture et autres. Je voulais quitter cette maison et la laisser comme je l'avais trouvée, enlever toute trace de mon passage.

Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Un point sur un écran. Deux semaines d'agitation dans son existence routinière et inintéressante.

A ma grande horreur il descendit juste au moment où j'entrais.

Tout ce qu'il me restait de dignité disparut.

Il était debout au bas de l'escalier et je remarquai qu'il portait une poubelle pleine et derrière lui se tenait un homme grand et mince qui portait des morceaux de ce qui semblait être les restes d'un fauteuil. Monsieur Cullen faisait toujours la même tête, celle qu'il faisait quand il me voyait.

Nous restâmes là silencieusement tandis que son regard balayait mon corps et voyait son tee-shirt. Je retins mon souffle pendant un moment attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. L'absurdité de ma conduite me submergea.

Mon patron était complètement névrotique et coincé et j'étais face à lui dans son tee-shirt.

Que j'avais complètement détruit.

Et je le portais comme un acte de défiance.

Le fait qu'il soit si beau quand il était fou empirait encore la situation.

Ou la rendait meilleure? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais perdu tout sens de rationalité quand il me regardait.

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon visage quand je réalisais qu'il pouvait appeler la police, me faire expulser de chez lui et porter plainte contre moi.

Hmmmm... Peut-être que je n'avais pas pensé à tout finalement...

J'entendis un toussotement de derrière lui, il regarda l'autre homme qui le fixait, un éclat amusé dans ses yeux ambrés.

Et qui pourrait l'en blâmer? J'étais debout au milieu de la cuisine, mes bras portant les objets m'appartenant, pieds nus, avec le tee-shirt de mon patron, couverte de saleté et sentant mauvais, face aux deux hommes les plus beaux sur lesquels mes yeux se soient jamais posés.

La meilleure journée de ma vie.

Se décidant à poursuivre son chemin il passa devant moi pour aller vers le garage sans mot dire. L'autre homme le suivit mais il me fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête pour m'encourager, me laissant seule dans la cuisine.

Je regardai le grand homme blond passer devant moi et refermer la porte derrière lui fermement. Je soufflai... réalisant à ce moment-là que j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant un certain temps.

Ceci, j'en avais décidé ainsi, en vidant le frigo et en récupérant mes affaires, était mon signal pour partir.

**X x X**

Mes pieds glissaient sur la barre du tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise.

Je détestai porter des talons.

La musique tapait et les lumières étaient basses pour l'ambiance ou autre chose. Mais j'oubliais tout ça en buvant. Je regardai attentivement le fond du verre espérant le voir se remplir par magie.

Où était cette serveuse?

Je m'appuyai dans mon siège rêvant de mon canapé et de vêtements confortables. J'avais dû me laver en arrivant du travail pour me débarrasser de la saleté qui me recouvrait toute entière. J'espérai ainsi enlever un peu de l'horreur et de l'humiliation que j'avais ressenties mais le savon n'y pouvait rien.

Ma mauvaise humeur perdurait et quand je m'assis entre Angela et Tyler je fis semblant de m'intéresser à leur conversation. Je n'avais jamais quitté un travail ni n'étais partie en mauvais termes. Je me sentais terrible d'avoir détruit le tee-shirt de monsieur Cullen. Bien sûr c'était un imbécile mais c'était immature et j'étais gênée de m'être comportée de la sorte.

Fichue prise de conscience tardive.

Je jouai avec les dessous de verre en papier sur la table et fis semblant d'écouter Tyler et son ami Ben discuter de quel était le meilleur acteur d'art martial, Jackie Chan ou Bruce Lee.

Je grognai intérieurement et regardai autour de moi espérant trouver une distraction mais je n'en trouvai pas.

Ce que je pouvais voir c'était qu'Angela faisait les yeux doux à Ben, faisant semblant d'être fascinée par la conversation alors que je savais très bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle me surprit en train de l'observer, fronça les sourcils et me sourit m'incitant à faire de même. Je roulai des yeux mais affichais ce sourire et tournais mon attention vers Tyler.

Je savais que je n'étais pas juste. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si mon patron était un connard. J'appréciai Tyler, il était beau dans sa chemise bleue assortie à ses yeux sombres. Il était mignon et vraiment agréable. Le seul problème était qu'il était un peu ennuyeux. Là il était en train d'expliquer à Ben les raisons pour lesquelles Bruce Lee dépassait Jackie Chan. "Jackie en fait souvent beaucoup trop. Si tu regardes Jackie se battre ça te divertis quand tu vois Bruce tu apprends des choses. A la fin... la victoire va ... à Bruce Lee!"

Je ne faisais pas très attention alors que Ben prit une profonde inspiration et dit, "Si tu veux voir les choses comme ça, regardons-y de plus près. Dans _La fureur de vaincre _ Bruce Lee a donné un coup de pied à Jackie Chan qui l'a fait valser à six mètres sur le sol en ciment. Pourtant Jackie Chan a survécu. Alors que dans _Opération dragon _il a été aussi frappé sur la tête d'un coup de nunchakou de M. Lee. Et Jackie Chan a survécu. Alors leur troisième rencontre... bien pas de troisième rencontre. Et il a une bonne raison à cela - Bruce Lee était mort avant. Jackie Chan a continué à devenir une star avec le film d'action suivant. Coïncidence? Non vraiment je ne le pense pas."

Ben se rappuya contre le dossier et prit une grande gorgée de sa bière. Tyler et lui se jaugeaient essayant de déterminer ce que serait la suite. Je dois admettre que j'étais impressionnée. Pas tellement par leur conversation mais par le fait que des personnes sachent ce genre de choses, chose dont je ne me souciais pas vraiment.

La serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, une autre tournée de bière, puis Tyler lança un autre sujet de conversation : qui gagnerait le match mortel Webster ou Gary Coleman*. Sur ce je m'excusais et allais aux toilettes.

Devant le lavabo je sortis ma brosse à cheveux et essayai d'apprivoiser ma frange épaisse quand une femme à côté de moi qui se lavait les mains me dit ; " votre parfum est stupéfiant, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je ris et dis : "Oh je ne porte jamais de parfum, ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre... ça me donne mal à la tête."

Je la regardai dans le miroir, elle sourit et fit passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux frisés et rouges. Sa peau était pâle, parfaite, absolument lisse. Elle avait de grandes lunettes aux verres teintés et portait une robe noire moulante.

En enlevant le bouchon de mon rouge à lèvre je lui dis," j'aime vos lunettes, je ne pourrai jamais en porter de pareilles."

Elle me fit un sourire ultra blanc, celui-là même qu'on me fait quand on veut obtenir quelque chose de moi. "Merci, j'ai les yeux sensibles, je les porte tout le temps. J'ai vu que vous étiez avec ce gars... c'est un rendez-vous?"

Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo. "Ouais, je veux dire il est mignon et tout mais ennuyeux. Vous ne croiriez jamais de quoi ils discutent toute la soirée. Et le pire c'est que mon amie a été invité avec le sien, je suis donc coincée ici pour ce soir."

Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière et ses boucles rouges rebondirent. Elle était vraiment très belle, agréable à regarder. "Ouais condamnée. Viens me voir si tu as besoin de t'échapper. Mon petit-ami est censé me retrouver ici mais j'ai des doutes."

Je rangeai ma brosse et mon maquillage et la suivis vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta avant de la pousser et que la musique n'arrive jusqu'à nous, elle se retourna vers moi pour dire : "Au fait mon nom est Victoria."

_** Edward **_

Avec toutes les recherches que j'avais faites je pouvais surveiller ce secteur bien que ce soit vendredi soir et qu'il y ait beaucoup d'animation en ville.

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais ici, mon café était froid à présent et mon journal lu et annoté avec des post-it de couleur. Tout était comme ça devait être.

Sauf l'odeur persistante sur mes vêtements.

Et le souvenir de sa peau crémeuse et blanche.

Et le fait était que je n'étais pas simplement affamé mais que je me comportais juste comme un ado de dix-sept ans complètement excité.

Cela mis à part c'était un jour comme les autres dans la vie d'un vampire de 111 ans.

Je n'avais pas pu le croire quand j'étais descendu et que j'avais trouvé Bella dans la cuisine. J'avais retenu ma respiration quand j'avais quitté mon bureau et essayé d'ignorer les battements de son cœur. Avec Jasper j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la pièce et la vois là, rouge et essoufflée. Elle était si petite dans mon tee-shirt ruiné. Je me tins tranquille et luttai contre le désir d'effacer avec mon doigt, les traces de saleté sur son visage.

Jasper sentit le changement en moi et me poussa du coude dans le dos pour me faire revenir à la réalité et je quittai la pièce.

Agacé par ces pensées je sortis la poubelle et la mis dans le containeur sur le trottoir. Je fis un arrêt à ma voiture pour y poser mes journaux puis je décidai de partir patrouiller un peu, avant de rentrer chez moi. Je n'espérai pas trouver de vampire ce soir. J'étais sûr de sa façon de procéder et nous n'étions pas au bon endroit ni au bon moment pour une de ses attaques.

Tandis que je marchais, je vidais mon esprit et écoutais ce qu'il se passait dans le voisinage. C'était un vendredi soir typique et la plupart des gens se détendait. Les humains agissaient sans réfléchir quand il s'agissait de s'amuser. De la boisson en excès, un comportement suggestif ou des actes discutables provoquaient plus de dégâts que prévu. Ça commençait bien dans leur tête de jeunes gens mais ça devenait très vite hors de contrôle.

Dans ce coin de la ville il y a beaucoup de bars populaires et de restaurants. Je fis le tour pendant quelque temps attendant et écoutant.

_Tiens je me demande si Amanda a vu Robert, il est vraiment très sexy ce soir... Enfin, Dieu merci c'est vendredi soir! ... Pourquoi ai-je mis ces chaussures qui me tuent... Voyons où ai-je mis mes clés de voiture... ou ma voiture..._

Je le trouvai - celui qui avait perdu ses clés - après un moment à chercher et à suivre sa voix. Ses pensées étaient incohérentes, il était ivre. Je le trouvai titubant sur un parking de l'autre côté de la rue et je m'approchai de lui.

"Hey! Je vais vous appeler un taxi," dis-je en le regardant se débattre pour trouver ses clés dans sa poche. Je me tenais assez près pour le voir les sortir et les laisser tomber rapidement. C'était facile d'aider les gens saouls parce que vu leur état ils ne remarquaient ni ma vitesse, ni ma force ou la froideur de mon contact.

Je les ramassai rapidement et les lui tendis. "Putain qui tu es? Rends-moi mes clés," ânonna-t-il en tendant sa main grasse vers moi, ce qui me fit reculer de dégoût en grimaçant. Ce gars m'énervait et je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il pose ses mains sur moi.

Je le laissai un instant, il titubait et essayait de rester debout sur le trottoir tout en avançant et en faisant signe à un taxi. "Viens là. Monte dans ce taxi," ordonnai-je en roulant des yeux à son comportement. Je le fis entrer à l'intérieur et donnai au conducteur plus d'argent qu'il n'en fallait pour payer la course.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et démarra. Je regardai les feux s'éloigner sur la route noire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuait ma patrouille dans le coin des bars.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il regarde la serveuse de cette façon, l'abruti... renverser sa boisson sur ma robe neuve... je me demande si elle me donnerait son numéro... ces meurtres sont effrayants... stupide patron qui nous fait nous garer au fin fond du parking..._

Je me concentrai sur la dernière et regardai une fille habillée dans son uniforme - de restaurant - qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture dans le coin le plus sombre du parking. Il n'y avait pas de vampire ce soir mais je la surveillais pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de gars mal intentionné ou ivre dans le coin.

Une fois de plus je me demandai pour quoi elle avait choisi de sortir seule. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas avec un collègue dans la nuit sombre. Les gens se mettent en danger tous seuls. Alors qu'ils pourraient l'éviter.

Mon esprit alla vers mademoiselle Swan et je me demandais si elle prenait ce genre de risques. Tous les humains le font mais certains sont pires que d'autres. Pourquoi mon estomac se retournait-il à la pensée d'elle toute seule dans le noir, sans protection?

La serveuse partit et je retournai à mes affaires dans un passage entre deux vieux bâtiments. Ça puait les poubelles et l'humidité constante donnait à ce endroit une odeur très désagréable, j'étais obligé de retenir ma respiration.

La nuit était assez tranquille comme je m'y étais attendu et je réalisais pour la millionième fois l'absurdité de ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi étais-je là, moi, un monstre, un meurtrier, en train de me promener dans les rues sombres à vouloir aider les gens à rentrer chez eux?

Pourquoi avais-je quitté le confort de ma maison et de ma famille pour sillonner les allées humides d'un quartier déshérité? Je savais pourquoi et la traque du vampire blond renforçait ma détermination.

Pendant de nombreuses années j'avais vécu dans mon monde, concentré sur mes besoins.

Contrôlant tout dans mon mode de vie alternatif.

Etanchant ma soif en allant chasser.

Apprenant dans les livres et passant des diplômes innombrables.

M'intéressant à l'histoire pour me prouver que j'existais.

Vivant avec ma famille et baignant dans leurs pensées et leur amour.

Tout cela me dévorait. C'était simple et ça m'absorbait complètement. J'avais passé plus de cinquante ans comme ça ... à n'être ... rien.

Puis j'avais décidé de continuer par moi-même et je m'étais concentré sur ce que je pourrai bien faire de mes capacités et quand j'ai parcouru la nuit sombre de la ville, seul pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années j'ai trouvé une personne dans le besoin. Et je l'ai aidée, finalement j'avais trouvé un but.

Puis je remarquai qu'il y avait des vampires dans le coin et je suivis leurs mouvements à proximité de la ville. Leurs meurtres étaient moins évidents à remarquer pour les autorités mais assez faciles à repérer pour moi. Les morts semblaient dues au hasard, le résultat de la vie en ville. Mais j'avais décidé que cette ville serait libérée des vampires. Ainsi chaque nuit je marchais dans les rues de la ville et j'aidais ceux qui en avaient besoin et aussi suivais la piste de ceux qui étaient comme moi mais plus dangereux.

Les années passaient et mon don et mes capacités s'améliorèrent. J'écoutais les pensées des gens au lieu d'écouter leurs voix. J'avais appris à relever les différences subtiles dans leur ton et à reconnaitre s'il s'agissait de peur ou non. Au début j'étais mauvais et incapable de suivre la moindre odeur ou indice laissé par celui qui chassait. Je développai ma propre façon de faire. J'utilisai l'argent que j'avais gagné au fil du temps pour financer ma mission et avec l'aide de ma famille j'aidais plus de personnes et sauvais plus de vies. J'étais plus rapide et mieux préparé que ceux que je cherchais.

Le premier compromis que je fis à ma famille quand je les quittais était de continuer la tradition, m'immerger dans le monde des hommes en agissant comme le PDG de la PNT. C'était la seule chose qui me gardait en contact avec les humains, ce qui me permettait de rester en contact avec la partie humaine que je possédais.

J'étais donc là, en ce chaud vendredi soir, dans une ruelle humide attendant d'aider la pauvre âme suivante qui rencontrerait mon chemin...

…

*Séries télévisées

.

.

.

**HUITIEME CHAPITRE **

.

_** Bella **_

"Bella, tu danses?" demanda Tyler en me tendant sa main.

Mes yeux allèrent à sa main et restèrent fixés dessus un instant tandis que j'essayai de trouver une excuse pour lui répondre non. Trop fatiguée? Ivre? Je préférai ne pas encourager mon rendez-vous ennuyeux pour l'avenir. En évaluant mes options je réalisais que le temps passait et que sa main était toujours tendue, dans l'expectative.

"Tyler s'il y a une chose que du dois savoir c'est que Bella ne danse pas," dit Angela derrière lui. "Des gars plus grands que toi ont déjà succombé aux blessures infligées par ses pieds sur une piste de danse."

Je lui jetai un regard ennuyé, elle me fit un clin d'œil en levant ses deux pouces. Je plissai les yeux ne sachant pas s'il fallait que je la remercie ou que je raconte à tout le monde la fois où sa robe était restée coincée dans sa culotte. En réalité elle m'avait sauvée mais pas en faisant savoir à tous combien danser avec moi était traumatisant. Je ne ruminais pas davantage et décidais de garder ça pour une autre fois.

Je haussai les épaules. "C'est vrai Tyler, ces bébés..." je levai mes pieds," sont des armes mortelles. Mais je t'en prie tu peux aller danser sans moi, je peux rester là, à regarder."

Angela prit ma permission pour elle et attrapa la main de Ben pour l'amener à travers la foule des corps bougeant et transpirant.

Tyler pencha la tête de côté et dit, "Tu es bien sûre? Ça m'est égal de rester assis avec toi. On pourrait parler un peu plus."

Et l'écouter parler du costume pour la convention DragonCon de l'année prochaine? Je répondis trop vite, "Non vraiment! Ça va aller." Et je lui fis un sourire rassurant en lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'il y aille.

Il hocha la tête, me fit un dernier sourire et disparut dans la foule.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Dix minutes plus tard je sentis une tape sur mon épaule et pensai que c'était Tyler. Je m'étais préparée à bâiller et à m'étirer exagérément pour montrer mon besoin de rentrer à la maison mais à ma grande surprise c'était la tête rouge de Victoria, des toilettes que je vis.

"Salut, j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule alors je viens te tenir compagnie..." dit-elle, en se glissant sur un tabouret de bar à côté de moi, ses bracelets cliquetèrent quand elle posa son bras sur le comptoir.

"Oh Victoria, c'est ça?" Je poussai les verres vides et sourit. "Je suis Bella."

Elle me fit un sourire ultra-blanc et me demanda comment ça se passait. Je fis signe vers les danseurs et Tyler qui draguait une petite blonde au milieu de la piste.

"Mon rendez-vous est bien occupé, ce qui honnêtement est beaucoup mieux pour moi." Je ris. "Il est gentil mais ce n'est simplement pas mon type."

Nous les regardâmes danser pendant un moment. Depuis ici je pouvais voir le grand sourire d'Angela. Ça se passait réellement bien avec Ben et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Ils avaient le même regard tous les deux alors je compris que la soirée était un succès au moins pour eux.

Je me tournai vers Victoria et lui dis fort par-dessus de la musique. "Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça a vraiment été une longue journée."

Elle hocha la tête et dit : "Je t'accompagne. Je suis supposée retrouver mon ami dehors."

Je regardai vers Angela pour lui dire que je partais et pour qu'elle le dise à Tyler. Elle me fit un signe de la main pour me dire que je pouvais partir, trop captivée par Ben pour voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle m'en devait une pour lui avoir fait rencontrer Ben donc en échange elle m'excuserait auprès de Tyler.

Je retrouvai Victoria près de la porte et nous sortîmes dans la nuit humide et chaude. Il ne pleuvait pas pourtant mais l'air était très lourd.

Avec les lumières du bar je pouvais mieux voir Victoria et je réalisai qu'elle était vraiment belle. Elle était grande et gracieuse. Elle me rappelait un peu Alice pour son équilibre et sa confiance. A côté d'elle je me sentis maladroite et pas tout à fait à ma place. Elle était ce genre de fille qui conviendrait à Cullen. De longues jambes, un visage parfait, des cheveux parfaits, parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je me demandai un instant si elle aimait les hommes obsessionnels et compulsifs.

Nous marchâmes dans le parking devant les restaurants et autres commerces.

"Donc... tu attends ton petit-ami?" demandai-je.

"Non il m'a appelé pendant que tu disais au revoir à tes amis et il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais je lui ai parlé de toi et il veut vraiment te rencontrer..." dit-elle avec un rire excité.

J'entendis un rire nerveux s'échapper de mes lèvres et je m'arrêtai. "Quoi? Il veut me rencontrer?"

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda, ses lèvres rose, parfaites se serrèrent. "Oui, il veut vraiment."

Soudain je réalisai à quel point c'était gênant de ne pas voir ses yeux. Ses lunettes teintées n'étaient pas totalement opaques mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre son expression. Elle plaisantait ou non? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon système d'alarme commençait à clignoter. Je pris un peu de recul et dis de ma voix la plus calme, "Tu sais, je ne vais pas partir sans Angela. J'ai ses clés et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit enfermée dehors..." ma phrase resta inachevée laissant un silence inconfortable entre nous.

Et bien j'étais mal à l'aise. Incroyablement mal à l'aise. Victoria semblait ... très calme. Trop.

Ennuyée?

Je fis un pas en arrière laissant un faux sourire sur mes lèvres. Elle tendit sa main et attrapa mon bras.

Je sursautai à son contact et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ses mains étaient glacées.

Pas froides. Glacées.

"Bella," dit-elle, elle posa ses lunettes sur sa tête. "Il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

Je réalisai trop tard que j'étais seule au coin de deux immeubles séparés par une petite allée sombre. Je cherchai un moyen de m'échapper quand je vis ses yeux à la lumière d'une voiture qui passait.

Rubis.

Ils étaient rubis.

Je repoussai ma peur et commençai à courir mais elle me coupa la route en marchant devant moi beaucoup plus vite qu'une personne normale pouvait le faire. Elle me poussa fort par les épaules vers l'obscurité des immeubles. Ses longs ongles rouges s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair.

"Oh!" haletai-je surprise par sa force mais pas assez pour perdre la tête. Je me retournai et courus à nouveau, cette fois dans l'allée car elle me bloquait la sortie. Je réalisai que ma situation était désespérée. J'étais seule, dans le noir, coincée par une femme dérangée qui portait des lentilles de contact rouges et qui attaquait les jeunes femmes seules.

Je trébuchai à cause de mes talons et m'égratignai le genou. Stupides chaussures. Je me relevai, je pouvais l'entendre derrière moi me suivre lentement dans l'obscurité.

"Bella je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. C'est inutile. Une fois que j'ai parlé de toi à James il a insisté pour t'avoir pour lui," appela-t-elle, ses talons claquant sur le trottoir.

Je vis un peu de lumière face à moi et repérai les portes arrière de plusieurs bars. Je devais aller par-là, j'entendis la musique derrière les portes closes, me signalant qu'il y avait des personnes à proximité. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et tirai, la musique filtra ainsi que de la lumière. Un bras fin jaillit et claqua la porte pour la refermer.

Je respirai difficilement et me mis à courir, j'avais peur et un léger cri m'échappa tandis que Victoria s'imposa devant moi.

"Victoria que fais-tu?" murmurai-je entre deux halètements.

Elle saisit mon poignet et me tira à elle. Elle découvrit ses dents et à ma grande horreur elle passa sa langue devant avant de rire comme une folle.

Je frémis sous ses doigts et elle me tordit le bras. Elle tenait bon, resserrant sa prise me faisant ployer sous la pression.

Elle passa un doigt de sa main libre sur ma joue. "Il va _t'aimer_. Délicieuse et avec du cran. Il aime les filles courageuses, tu sais. Tu seras une parfaite addition." Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parlait. Probablement les divagations d'une folle.

A cet instant précis la porte arrière se rouvrit brutalement et frappa Victoria, m'éloignant d'elle et j'entendis un sifflement quitter ses lèvres. Je titubai plus loin et m'appuyai contre le mur... je massai distraitement la peau de mon poignet.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse à mes oreilles et j'essayai de retrouver mes esprits.

Un homme sortit et s'interposa entre Victoria et moi. Il se tourna vers moi et je fus choquée de voir Edward Cullen entre nous deux, imposant et calme.

"Allez Isabella cours!" Sa voix était autoritaire mais douce.

Les yeux écarquillés je les regardai l'un après l'autre. Ses yeux étaient furieux et fendus de frustration. Il me tournait le dos et j'allais lui parler à nouveau quand il me dit plus autoritairement, "Maintenant!"

Je hochai la tête distraitement et passai derrière lui rentrant par la porte. Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je me glissai à l'intérieur loin de l'obscurité et de mon chasseur.

_** Edward **_

Je sentis une vibration dans ma poche et sortis mon téléphone.

Alice.

Je le rangeai et me concentrai sur la nuit.

Les endroits où il y avait beaucoup de monde étaient plus difficiles à lire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et puis leurs pensées étaient sous l'influence de l'alcool ou de la drogue, tout cela rendait les choses incroyablement floues.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

"Salut. Je bosse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demandai-je à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La voix d'Alice était précipitée. "Edward, tu dois trouver Bella, maintenant."

J'étais perdu : "Isabella Swan?"

"Elle est vraiment en difficulté, vraiment en difficulté."

Une image de cet après-midi fit son apparition dans ma tête, mademoiselle Swan rouge mais déterminée.

"Bon, où est-elle? Il faut quelque chose pour m'aider Alice," aboyai-je, très agité et en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Elle parla encore plus vite. "J'ai vu des cheveux rouges et entendu des verres tinter. Bella et elle sont en train de rire, assises dans un restaurant ou un bar mais la vision change et ensuite elle essaie de s'échapper dans l'obscurité."

Mes pensées bouillonnaient et je lui demandai : "Des cheveux rouges?"

"Oui comme des flammes. Trop rouges. Pas naturels."

J'écoutai toujours mais j'avais commencé à avancer vers les façades des immeubles à la recherche de Bella. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait être mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire.

Une tête rouge. La même que l'autre nuit? Le vampire?

Je repoussai la panique qui se remontait dans ma gorge.

Comme que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur l'esprit silencieux de mademoiselle Swan j'étais obligé de chercher les pensées de la tête rouge. Je m'arrêtai près d'un bar, me concentrai sur les bavardages et le tintement des verres sur les tables. Dans le fond j'entendais le bruit du bar, l'eau qui coule, du liquide qu'on verse pour remplir des verres.

Je respirai profondément. Je ne pouvais pas entendre mademoiselle Swan mais je pouvais la sentir. A la première goulée d'air, un léger afflux de venin remplit ma bouche.

Mienne.

Elle avait été ici.

Je poussai la porte entrouverte, bousculant les videurs et j'entrai dans le bar.

Assailli par la musique forte, les vibrations et les corps qui se tordaient j'aspirai plus d'air et fus choqué par son odeur plus forte tandis que le feu se déversait dans ma gorge. Je scannai la pièce incapable de la trouver, elle ou la tête rouge. Je fermai les yeux et essayai d'entendre le vampire malgré le bruit.

"Monsieur Cullen?" entendis-je et je me retournai pour me trouver face à une fille aux cheveux noirs qui me regardait derrière des lunettes Tina Fey.

"Oui?" Qui était-ce? Personne ne me reconnaissait jamais en public.

_Putain de salaud... briser ma meilleure amie... Ne te laisse pas distraire par ses yeux..._

La jeune fille serra les dents et leva les yeux. "Je suis Angela, la colocataire de Bella."

Ah la colocataire!

Je me penchai légèrement et remarquai qu'elle portait cette odeur de fleurs sur elle.

Je mis mon sourire en place et la regardai dans les yeux espérant que mes capacités allaient l'encourager à me parler. "Ravi de vous rencontrer. En fait je cherchais Mademoiselle Swan, est-elle là?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Connard!_

Aïe!

"Non. Elle est partie. Elle a eu une mauvaise journée. Vous savez. **Au travail**. Son patron la traite comme de la merde alors elle a fini par démissionner et l'a laissé seul pour ranger ses sous-vêtements." Je pouvais entendre la colère et les mots qui flottaient dans sa tête me disaient qu'elle les avait déjà répétés. Je n'allais pas nier que je le méritais mais je n'avais pas le temps.

J'enchainai avant qu'elle ne continue. "Angela vous avez raison. J'ai mal traité mademoiselle Swan. Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Vous m'vez dit qu'elle était partie?" Elle hocha la tête et repassa la conversation sur la piste de danse dans sa tête.

Tyler? Elle était ici avec l'électricien.

Mais elle n'était pas partie avec lui. Mes yeux parcoururent la salle et je le trouvai recroquevillé sur une blonde sur la piste de danse. Une partie de moi se gonfla de bonheur qu'elle soit partie sans lui. L'autre partie était furieuse, comment pouvait-il la laisser partir toute seule, elle si fragile ?

"Angela, quand est-elle partie?"

"Il y a environ cinq minutes. Vous l'avez ratée," dit-elle alors que ses pensées se faisaient légèrement plus aimables à mon encontre à cause de cette hypothèse que j'étais venu pour m'excuser.

Je courus vers la porte mais attrapai quelques pensées de la tête rouge. Je pouvais en voir des morceaux, du trottoir humide et des murs de briques. Elle avançait avec détermination dans une ruelle pour aller quelque part.

Mademoiselle Swan.

Je savais qu'il y avait une allée derrière le bâtiment et je me tournai et courus à travers la foule vers l'arrière du bar. Je passai facilement entre les gens et poussai les portes de la cuisine. Je dérangeai tout le monde mais j'ignorai les cris et les questions des employés. La porte était face à moi et je pouvais maintenant les entendre clairement à travers l'épaisseur du métal.

Le vampire parlait de "lui" et ensuite mademoiselle Swan l'appela Victoria, de la peur dans la voix.

Des images de la main de Victoria sur la peau du bras de mademoiselle Swan envahirent dans ma tête.

Tordant et tirant la chair douce et blanche.

Elle abimait ce qui était à moi.

La rage me consumait, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais rencontrai de la résistance. Je pris du recul et utilisait mon pied pour l'ouvrir dans l'obscurité et je les sentis se faire pousser par la porte.

Mes sens furent aussitôt submergés par son odeur insoutenable qui était amplifiée par la transpiration et la peur. Je m'arrêtai une milliseconde pour me préparer mais curieusement le désir que je pensais ressentir était dépassé par le besoin que j'avais de la protéger.

Je me mis entre elles, évaluant les blessures de mademoiselle Swan et maintins ma position offensive envers Victoria. Je serrais les dents en sentant le sang de son genou écorché et la regardai frotter son poignet endolori.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

"Allez Isabella cours!" lui dis-je et je me tournai vers le vampire.

Elle était là, derrière moi assimilant mes mots. Il n'y avait plus le temps. Je pouvais voir les plans de fuite dans la tête de Victoria. Elle avait trois pas d'avance et il fallait que je l'arrête.

Sans la regarder je lui dis encore, "Maintenant!" Et cette fois-ci je la sentis passer, une vague de son odeur m'assaillit les narines tandis qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

**X x X**

A présent Victoria et moi étions seuls.

Elle réfléchissait, imaginant différents scénarios, les rejetant rapidement les uns après les autres.

Je pourrai la tuer. Il le faudrait mais dans un moment, j'avais besoin de quelques informations d'abord.

"Où est-il?" demandai-je.

De la confusion passa sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

"Qui?" dit-elle, jouant son rôle protecteur.

Je la fixai un instant voyant les images de son chef blond traverser son esprit. Elle avait peur de lui, ses pensées étaient pleines de respect, d'allégeance.

"Penses-tu qu'il ressente la même chose pour toi?" raillai-je.

Elle pencha la tête de côté essayant de suivre mes questions, ses yeux rouges interrogatifs.

"Ça ne te concerne en rien, vampire," siffla-t-elle.

Je fronçai un sourcil et expliquai. "Si ça me concerne. Vous êtes sur mon territoire, attirant l'attention sur vous et sur moi par voie de conséquence."

Elle rit, ses cheveux bougeaient sur ses épaules. "Je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que de ton territoire. Tu connais cette fille, tu l'as appelée par son nom..." elle inspira profondément, " tu pues l'humain."

J'ignorai son commentaire et commençai à mettre en place un plan pour la détruire dans cet endroit très peuplé.

Sa confiance augmentait à cause de mon silence et je fis un pas vers elle. "Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à nous. Nous ne partirons pas. Nous avons des projets et ta petite-amie en fait partie. Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête... il ne renonce jamais. Tu ferais mieux de dire adieu à ton animal de compagnie parce qu'il te reste peu de temps."

Je chargeai et la poussai contre le mur, mes mains autour de son cou. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais le sourire sur son visage restait en place, me fixant, faisant d'elle un martyr.

Je me penchai près de son oreille et grommelai. "Vous feriez mieux de rester loin d'elle et loin de cette ville. Déguerpis," je la décollai du mur et la jetai en direction de l'allée. "Prends ce message pour _lui_ et prie pour ne jamais croiser mon chemin."

Elle avait l'air d'être prête à bondir mais j'étais décidé et quelques secondes plus tard deux des employés sortirent par la porte trimballant des poubelles.

Elle profita de cette occasion pour disparaitre dans la nuit puis j'ouvris la porte pour commencer ce processus fastidieux qui consistait à minimiser les dégâts.

_**=== Bella ===**_

J'étais du côté du bar près de la porte de la cuisine attendant qu'il revienne. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le ferait mais je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller. J'avais trop peur pour marcher et j'étais trop énervée pour rentrer dans le bar et retrouver mes amis.

Alors j'attendis là, appuyée contre le mur espérant que monsieur Cullen rentrerait et me dirait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mes mains étaient serrées en poings pour essayer de les arrêter de trembler mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, mon corps entier tremblait tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dehors. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur accélérer en rythme avec la musique à côté.

Que s'était-il passé dehors?

Qui était Victoria et que délirait-elle? Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos de moi, que je serais une 'addition' et plusieurs autres choses concernant 'lui'. Elle paraissait folle avec ses yeux rouges et ses dents effrayantes.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et je sursautai pour voir si c'était lui mais c'était une jeune fille qui transportait un grand plateau avec des boissons et de la nourriture. Je m'appuyai contre le mur de nouveau et réfléchis à comment monsieur Cullen avait pu me trouver.

De ce que je pouvais en dire il n'était pas du genre à sortir. Et pourquoi lui monsieur Cullen, estimé PDG de PNT, aurait-il été au milieu d'une cuisine d'un bar miteux? Il devait sûrement avoir fait tomber de la nourriture sur ses chaussures de luxe et il avait voulu les nettoyer pour lundi.

Lundi.

Je me donnai une tape sur la joue et je gémis. Pendant un instant j'avais oublié que j'avais démissionné. Eh bien j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le travail, il doit bien y avoir une agence d'intérim pour les riches qui ont besoin de faire faire leur sale boulot...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et je vis sa grande stature dans l'embrasure. Je me redressai pour le suivre mais il se tourna soudain et me fit face.

Son expression était soulagée et il dit, "Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez attendu. Vous allez bien?"

Je hochai la tête doucement, pas vraiment sûre de quoi répondre à cette question.

Il regarda mon genou et fit la grimace. "Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas laver ça. Je vous attends de l'autre côté," dit-il, et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

J'y entrai me sentant totalement dépassée. Je venais d'être menacée par une femme et mon ancien patron, qui était désagréable au possible m'avait sauvée et se préoccupait maintenant de mes genoux écorchés. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Effectivement quand je sortis, il était debout face à la porte. Une fille avec un décolleté lui passa devant et lui fit un sourire affectueux. Je remarquais avec fascination qu'il l'ignora totalement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

Enfin je pensais qu'ils étaient sur moi mais je regardai nerveusement par-dessus mon épaule pour voir s'il y avait autre chose qui l'intéressait plus.

Non, c'était moi.

Il me fit signe de marcher devant lui et nous allâmes vers l'entrée.

Sur le trottoir je me tournais vers lui et le regardais un moment. Il essayait de paraitre décontracté mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les mains dans les poches et il bougeait sans cesse sur ses pieds. Ses actions paraissaient forcées.

Les néons qui provenaient du bar jetaient une lumière brumeuse sur nous et la peau de monsieur Cullen semblait la refléter. En regardant les ombres jouer dans ses mèches décoiffées je sentis que je devais faire un effort.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre dans un silence inconfortable.

Je laissai échapper un soupir et dit : "J'ai des questions."

Il plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête comme s'il s'y attendait.

J'ouvris la bouche pour commencer mais mes pieds tanguaient sous moi. Il me tendit la main et me prit par le bras pour me maintenir debout.

Nous ne bougions pas pour le moment. Il était figé, ses mains serrées autour de mon fin chemisier. Encore une fois nous nous fixâmes puis nous détournâmes toujours embarrassés par cette situation.

Je bougeai sous son emprise et il retira rapidement ses mains et les rangea derrière son dos.

Je rougis et dis : "Merci je vais bien."

Une trace de gêne passa sur son visage avant qu'il dise, "Je pense que je vais vous reconduire chez vous."

Argh. Cette situation était vraiment inconfortable. Il n'était clairement pas content de cette situation non plus mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors je hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

Lorsque nous l'atteignîmes il appuya sur la télécommande pour la déverrouiller et je m'installai dans le siège passager.

Il s'installa aussi et démarra la voiture. Il regardait droit devant lui, s'occupant à conduire. Il conduisait élégamment poussant les leviers de sa voiture de luxe. Je respirai le riche parfum du cuir glissant dans le siège moelleux. Les yeux mi-clos j'observai la voiture, elle était impeccable, pas de poubelle ni de cd qui trainaient. Pas de livres, pas de verres vides. Aucun élément qui puisse me fournir d'indices sur la vraie vie d'Edward Cullen.

Je fis courir nerveusement mes doigts sur la planche de bord et touchai le levier de la boite à gants. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il m'observait, je retirai ma main rapidement et la posai avec l'autre sur mes genoux.

"Je vis sur Third et Main," lui dis-je, rompant le calme de la voiture.

Il me fit un signe de tête mais ne dit rien.

Le ronronnement de la voiture était en train de me bercer mais j'avais des questions et très peu de temps pour obtenir des réponses. Je me raclai la gorge brisant la quiétude de la voiture.

"Répondrez-vous à mes questions maintenant?"

Cette fois-ci il me regarda et répondit. "Oui, si je peux."

"Qui était cette femme?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Où est-elle allée?"

"Elle s'est enfuie." Il dut voir la panique dans mon regard parce qu'il ajouta rapidement. "Mais je pense qu'elle ne viendra plus vous ennuyer."

Je digérai ça quelques minutes et regardai ses mains sur le volant. Ses doigts étaient longs et minces et tendus sur le volant recouvert de cuir. Nous abordions un virage et il bougea gracieusement sa main pour changer de vitesse.

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvée?"

Silence.

"_**Comment**_m'avez-vous trouvée?"

Silence encore.

Je bougeai sur mon siège et le regardai même si lui gardait ses yeux fixés sur la route.

"Allez-vous me répondre?" Réponds-moi.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking de mon appartement et s'arrêta. Il se pencha un peu vers moi, les mains toujours sur le volant, les doigts serrés dessus. On aurait dit qu'il s'y agrippait.

"Non," soupira-t-il.

Ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. "Que voulez-vous dire par 'non'?"

Il me regarda dans les yeux et dit : "Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné?"

Bon changement de sujet.

"Je... euh..." bégayai-je, essayant de trouver la bonne réponse.

Il leva sa main parfaite, me demandant de ne pas répondre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit de sa voix apaisante, "Je suis désolé d'être si mal élevé avec vous. Je vous ai traitée injustement et ce n'était pas du tout professionnel. Quelquefois je ne réalise pas que ce que je me demande à mes employés n'est pas approprié."

Il rit un peu et dit : " je suis un peu trop égocentrique parfois."

Je ris doucement à sa prise de conscience. "Je vous remercie. Mais si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ça devrait être moi. J'ai ruiné votre tee-shirt, complètement détruit."

Même dans l'obscurité je pus voir un éclair de colère passer sur son visage à la mention du tee-shirt. Mais ce fut bref.

"Eh bien oui, vous avez massacré mon tee-shirt. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que nous avons fait chacun de notre côté?" dit-il comme si c'était une question et il fit un petit sourire.

Ce sourire adoucit ses traits et je remarquai que ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et que des cernes violacés étaient apparus. Je me demandai s'il était aussi fatigué que moi. Je me penchai en arrière et frottai mon poignet endolori soudainement submergée par l'épuisement.

"Ça fait mal?" demanda-t-il en faisant signe vers mon poignet, la voix douce et inquiète.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et me laissa baigner dans la richesse de sa voix. Mon esprit erra un moment et je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de chanter.

"Isabella..." sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

"Non, ça va aller," dis-je et je lui montrai mon poignet. "J'ai des bleus facilement, je suis certaine que ça parait pire que ça ne l'est en réalité."

Pendant un moment il fixa la peau bleutée. Tout à coup il dit : "Allez-vous revenir travailler? Je crains d'être devenu très dépendant en deux semaines."

Je regardai son expression pour voir s'il était sérieux et à mon grand étonnement son visage était sincère.

Il vit mon hésitation et continua, "Je promets de vous laisser tranquille et le nettoyage est terminé," et ses lèvres se recourbèrent pour former le sourire le plus dangereux que j'aie jamais vu.

"Je vais y réfléchir," dis-je, certaine que s'il continuait à me faire ce sourire je ne pourrai rien refuser de ce qu'il me demanderait.

Il hocha la tête puis passa son doigt sur la poignée pour ouvrir la portière. Je le suivis du regard puis sortis de mon siège.

"Ça va aller," lui dis-je et je lui fis un petit signe de la main.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, je vais marcher avec vous," dit-il agacé.

"Bien," répondis-je, essayant une fois de plus de déterminer si je voulais revenir avec le très spécial Edward Cullen.

Nous montâmes l'escalier jusqu'à mon appartement au premier étage. Je cherchai mes clés dans mon sac, les sortit et il m'offrit un "permettez-moi" courtois, il les prit rapidement de ma main et déverrouilla la porte et me l'ouvrit.

Nous restâmes là un moment incertains de ce qu'il fallait faire à cause de notre statut patron / employée et je fus presque soulagée lorsqu'il me tendit les clés.

"Bonne nuit Isabella," dit-il, il prononçait mon prénom avec aisance.

"Bonne nuit," répondis-je, "Et merci."

Je le regardai disparaitre au bout du couloir. Epuisée et vidée, je refermai la porte et tombai sur mon lit.

_** Edward **_

Des heures plus tard j'étais là tapi dans l'ombre, écoutant les bruits de la nuit tandis que la brise légère me caressait le visage.

Je jouai avec la clé dans ma poche, frottant les rainures à plusieurs reprises pour mémoriser le modèle.

Il était tard, l'appartement était calme. Angela était enfouie dans son lit rêvant du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle était contente, inconsciente des horreurs que sa colocataire avait vécues quelques heures plus tôt.

Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas entendre Isabella mais je pouvais entendre sa respiration et le battement tranquille de son cœur.

Une fois de plus j'étais découragé. J'étais dehors, devant chez elle, la clé dans une main, désespéré de la voir. De m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Mais je savais qu'elle allait bien je pouvais entendre sa respiration. Sa maison était fermée, elle était en sécurité chez elle. C'était moi qui l'avais ramenée quelques heures auparavant.

J'avais besoin de la voir.

Je mis la clé dans la serrure et déverrouillai silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le click se produise.

J'entrai, fermai la porte et remis la clé d'Isabella sur son porte-clés.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, j'inspirai profondément et laissai le feu attaquer ma gorge. Ce feu faisait mal mais il me signalait que la seule chose que je voulais était à proximité.

Isabella.

Je ravalai le venin et continuai d'aspirer l'odeur fleurie et alléchante en profondes respirations rythmiques.

Je traversai le salon et me rendis directement à sa chambre, m'arrêtant un instant pour évaluer ma détermination.

J'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était mon devoir de la protéger.

Un mince filet de lumière balaya son visage quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Elle était dans son lit couchée sur le côté, entortillée dans ses draps. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et étalés sur l'oreiller, ses mains sous son menton, serrés en petits poings. Son poignet meurtri était rouge même dans l'obscurité.

Je ramassai le chemisier qu'elle portait ce soir et le pressai contre mon nez, me perdant dans son arôme exquis.

J'en trouvai un autre sur sa commode et le respirai aussi.

Enivrant.

Elle bougea dans le lit, roulant du côté opposé et gémissant légèrement. Je laissai tomber le chemisier et me figeai.

Je regardai ses lèvres et attendis, je pouvais voir leur rose dans l'obscurité. Je retenais mon souffle à présent pour entendre le sien s'échapper de ses lèvres. Après un instant un autre gémissement lui échappa.

Je fus immédiatement inondé par le désir.

Mon corps pas ma bouche.

A présent conscient de la vraie nature de mes sentiments, je me forçai à quitter l'appartement, laissant l'objet de mon désir à ses rêves troublants.

.

.

.

**CHAPITRE 9**

.

_**Bella**_

"Bella, tu as mauvaise mine," m'informa Angla tandis que je sentais mon lit s'affaisser sous son poids.

Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller et mes yeux se refermèrent. En grommelant je fis passer la couverture par-dessus ma tête et m'enfonçai plus loin dans le lit. Ça faisait un petit moment que j'étais réveillée mais je m'étais dit que si je restais au lit ça ne pourrait être qu'un cauchemar.

Angela faufila sa main sous la couverture et attrapa la mienne. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

J'enlevai la couverture de sur mon visage et récupérai ma main. Je pouvais sentir le bout de ses doigts effleurer le bleu sur mon poignet.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un cauchemar.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle doucement, son inquiétude devenait plus présente à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. "Tu vas bien?"

Je repoussai la couverture et regardai dans ses yeux inquiets tandis que je sentais les miens commencer à brûler.

Je m'assis et m'appuyai contre la tête du lit. J'essuyai mes yeux et mon nez avec le bas de mon tee-shirt. "Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était très étrange."

Nous restâmes assises là pendant une heure pendant que je lui racontais ma confrontation avec Victoria puis avec Edward Cullen. Elle restait bouche bée et j'en vins au point de me dire que j'exagérais sans doute. Tout cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

"Pensais-tu qu'elle plaisantait? Ou que c'était une sorte de blague?" demanda Angela essayant de comprendre ce que je lui avais dit.

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire. Une partie de moi pense que oui, qui fait ce genre de choses? Mais Angela, tu as vu mon poignet?" Je repoussai la couverture plus loin pour lui montrer mon genou écorché, "... et je suis tombée pendant qu'elle me poursuivait, et puis... " je tirai sur l'encolure de mon tee-shirt pour lui montrer la trace qu'avaient laissée ses doigts et ses ongles sur mes épaules, "... j'ai ça aussi. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie," dis-je en ressentant un mélange de crainte et de colère qui me revenait tandis que je regardais ma jambe blessée.

"Et monsieur Cullen? Comment t-a-t-il trouvée?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Un instant j'étais à la merci d'une femme dérangée et la minute suivante, mon patron, enfin, mon ex-patron me sauvait," dis-je ironique.

Nous restâmes tranquilles pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Angela s'éclaircisse la voix et dit, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, "Alors il est juste apparut comme ça, comme Superman et il t'a sauvée."

Je grognai, "Ouais si Superman a des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et est rigide."

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et éclatâmes de rire en nous roulant sur le lit. Angela se rassit, ses épaules bougeaient toujours et elle dit : "Je me demande si Superman range ses chaussettes de la même manière que monsieur Cullen."

J'avais raconté à Angela qu'il avait une commode pleine de chaussettes, des chaussettes de sport et chaussettes de travail, en laine épaisses pour la randonnée, rayées et colorées, chaussettes jacquard et plaid. Chaque style était rangé dans un petit tiroir dans le dressing.

Je levai les yeux et dis entre deux rire, "Angela, Superman porte des collants pas de chaussettes. Je suppose que Clark Kent porte des chaussettes quand il travaille au Daily Planet. Je ne sais pas trop mais je soupçonne Clark Kent d'avoir quelques tocs aussi. Il semble toujours stressé."

Angela hocha la tête : "Je ne sais pas si Superman est un bon exemple cependant. Je pense plutôt à Robin. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai crié dessus cette nuit!"

Je m'assis brusquement, horrifiée et haletai, "Angela, tu n'as pas fait ça?"

Elle sourit d'un air suffisant. "Si je l'ai fait et je ne m'inquiète pas. Bien sûr il a fallu que je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Tu avais raison. Il est bien mieux en vrai." Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide pendant un moment et je pouvais dire qu'elle pensait à lui. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il avait exactement le même effet sur moi. Elle secoua la tête puis continua. "Il s'est excusé d'accord? Et il a offert de te reprendre? Tu vas y retourner?"

Je poussai l'oreiller sous mon menton m'en servant pour me caler et je me m'assis jambes croisées et réfléchis à sa question. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir revenir en arrière et de vouloir retravailler pour lui. Il avait été bien trop grossier mais en même temps il y avait eu de jolis moments où j'avais senti quelle gentille personne il était quand il était venu me sauver, la nuit passée. Il m'avait promis de mieux se comporter, ne devais-je pas lui laisser l'opportunité de me montrer cela?

Bien sûr moi aussi j'avais eu mes mauvais moments et si je regardais vers le tee-shirt des Rolling Stones ... ça ne me ferait pas de mal à moi non plus d'y retourner et de montrer que je valais mieux que ça.

Ensuite il y avait cette partie de moi qui lui était reconnaissante pour la nuit dernière. Comment se détourner de l'homme qui vous avez sauvé d'un psychopathe? C'était sûr je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et même si je faisais ma courageuse devant Angela, Victoria m'avait fait peur avec ses menaces et monsieur Cullen m'avait sauvée.

Je regardai Angela qui attendait que je lui dise quelque chose. "Il faut que j'y réfléchisse mais je devrais. J'éprouve le besoin de faire tout cela comme il faut. S'il faut que je parte de nouveau ce sera en meilleurs termes."

Elle hocha la tête puis se leva. "Allons déjeuner. Il faut que je te parle de ma soirée avec Ben et puis de la copine idiote de Tyler! Je pense qu'avec celui-là tu as évité une balle!" dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je sortis du lit et arrangeai les couvertures et les oreillers. Je mis mon linge au sale lançant mon chemisier fichu au-dessus du tas et commençai à choisir des choses pour après ma douche.

J'entendis un coup à ma porte lorsqu'Angela l'ouvrit une expression pensive sur le visage.

"Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemblerait Robin avec une cape?" demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris malicieusement. "Oh je l'ai déjà fait... et il drôlement séduisant."

Angela approuva et ferma la porte derrière elle, une fois de plus.

Je me tournai vers ma commode et commençai à fouiller pour trouver des vêtements, quelque chose qui cacherait mes marques et autres bleus. Tout ceci était le rappel horrible que Victoria courait toujours et je frémis à l'idée qu'elle puisse me retrouver. J'avais vraiment été chanceuse que monsieur Cullen m'ait trouvée avant que Victoria puisse poursuivre son jeu parce que penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver était trop dérangeant. Superman ou Robin je n'étais pas sûre. Mais dans l'allée sombre, la nuit dernière c'était certainement mon ange gardien.

**X x X**

Je montai les marches et restai à l'abri de l'auvent essayant de décider ce que je devais faire. _**Ceci**_ va être ma façon de retourner au travail, ravaler ma fierté et ignorer mes instincts qui me disent de faire demi-tour et de m'en aller loin et pour toujours. J'avais rendu ma clé avec ma lettre de démission alors il fallait que quelqu'un me fasse entrer. J'allai appuyer sur la sonnette quand, à ma grande surprise, Edward Cullen ouvrit la porte avant que je puisse sonner.

Il était là, les cheveux en bataille, portant une chemise grise et son pantalon noir habituel. Ses yeux dorés semblaient plus brillants qu'avant et ses cernes violets s'étaient atténués. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme qui s'était reposé tout un week-end.

Au moins l'un de nous l'avait fait.

Je savais que j'avais la bouche ouverte, en partie à cause du choc de le voir là, à la porte, et aussi à cause de sa beauté surnaturelle. J'essayai de fermer la bouche discrètement et nonchalamment comme si je m'attendais à son apparition.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et me fit signe d'entrer. "Bonjour. Entrez, je vous en prie."

"Merci," répondis-je, soulagée qu'il m'accueille et qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis en me demandant de revenir travailler.

Je me débarrassai de mon imperméable et le suspendit dans l'entrée. Il avait disparu alors j'allai vers mon bureau comme si tout était normal, comme si je n'étais jamais partie après avoir détruit son tee-shirt, laissant compulsivement ma lettre de démission sur le bureau pour me justifier.

Le bureau était vide, la lettre avait disparu mais la clé était là à côté de la carte de crédit que j'avais rendue et il y avait aussi la liste de mes instructions pour la journée.

Je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sans relever les yeux je le jaugeai. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les chevilles croisées, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il avait l'air à l'aise mais ça ne faisait pas naturel. On aurait dit une personne qui était habituée au Ritz et qui se retrouvait dans un hôtel quelconque, mal à l'aise et qui aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf ici.

Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Toute cette situation devait être dérangeante pour lui et il devait se demander si j'étais apte à prendre les bonnes décisions. Quel genre de fille se met dans ce genre de problèmes? Il pensait probablement que j'étais stupide de partir avec cette personne étrange qu'est Victoria. Plus j'y repensai plus j'étais en colère contre moi-même.

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi attendant que je me tourne vers lui mais je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué et m'assis derrière le bureau en lisant ma liste de choses à faire.

"Isabella, " dit-il calmement.

Je me tournai légèrement, faisant semblant d'être surprise qu'il soit là, "Oh monsieur Cullen! Puis-je vous aider? J'étais en train de lire la liste." Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas du tout bougé, pas un seul muscle.

"Oui. Bon j'ai remarqué que vous vous gariez dans la rue. Et après vendredi soir, je me demandai si vous ne préfériez pas rentrer votre voiture au garage," demanda-t-il et je pus voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

J'étais prise au dépourvu. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Je pensai un moment à ma petite sale voiture garée avec les belles siennes. Et je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée.

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance. "Merci d'y avoir pensé mais ça va aller. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un veuille s'attaquer à ma voiture, c'est presque une épave."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il ouvrit la bouche légèrement. J'attendis avec espoir qu'il parle mais les mots paraissaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Oh non! Je l'avais contrarié. Il m'avait tendu la main et m'avait proposé quelque chose pour que je sois plus à l'aise mais j'avais refusé. Je me sentis rougir, une fois de plus j'avais merdé avec lui.

Je tentai de garder un sourire poli sur mon visage tout le temps et enfin il marmonna. "Ce n'est pas pour la voiture que je m'inquiète, Isabella," et il tourna brusquement les talons. Etonnée, je remarquai sa rapidité tandis qu'il montait l'escalier et entendis le bruit d'une porte qui se referme.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

J'étais définitivement surprise et admettons-le, plus que flattée. Je m'assis un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait raison. Ce serait plus sûr pour moi de me garer à l'intérieur plutôt que dans la rue encombrée. Loin des folles têtes rouges et de leurs fantaisies morbides...

Je décidais d'accepter son offre et de rentrer ma voiture mais je ne savais pas comment m'approcher de lui à la maison. Par le passé il n'apparaissait que lorsque j'avais besoin de lui.

Je ne savais pas comment faire. Pouvais-je juste monter et frapper à sa porte? Devais-je l'appeler sur son téléphone? Devais-je lui laisser un mot, aller faire mes courses et espérer qu'il le voie pendant que je serai partie?

Je gémis d'irritation et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne savais pas résoudre un problème aussi simple, tout avec cet homme était compliqué. Son travail, son mobilier, son dressing, ses chaussettes et maintenant ça. Avec un soupir de résignation je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes, j'allais monter là-haut et frapper à sa porte.

En montant les marches je me dis que j'allais encore l'ennuyer et que ça ne ferait aucune différence de toute façon... je le faisais déjà. C'était la bonne chose à faire ou alors nous ferions marche arrière.

Quand j'arrivai j'hésitai, ne sachant pas à quelle porte frapper. Son dressing? Celle du couloir qui donnait aux parties privées?

Une fois de plus je me reprochai de m'arrêter à ce genre de détail, j'étais tout à fait ridicule.

Je serrai les poings et me dirigeai avec détermination vers la porte du dressing puis allai à l'autre porte. Je levai ma main et tapai fort espérant qu'il m'entende.

J'attendis un moment, retenant mon souffle et comptant les secondes me demandant ce que j'allais faire s'il ne me répondait pas. Allai-je taper de nouveau ou faire demi-tour et partir?

Ridicule.

Quinze... vingt... vingt-cinq... mon visage rougissait à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il fallait que je prenne une décision.

Je relevai la main une nouvelle fois, prête à frapper et sans crier gare la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai face à face ou plutôt face à torse avec monsieur Cullen.

Je laissai ma main retomber et regardai l'expression sur son visage. Il ne paraissait pas trop contrarié ou en colère alors je fis ma voix la plus convaincante possible et dit : "Vous avez raison de me proposer une place dans votre garage, ce serait plus sûr." Je lui fis un sourire, celui que j'utilise pour le barman quand je veux de la crème fouettée en plus et je lui demandai : "Est-ce que votre offre tient toujours?"

Après un moment tendu à nous jauger, il hocha la tête et enfonça ses doigts dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit carré noir.

"Laissez-moi vous montrer comment ça fonctionne." Ensuite, si vite que je ne pus pas répondre, il descendit l'escalier me laissant le suivre mais il était rapide et je dévalai sur plusieurs marches. Je restai debout tant bien que mal, m'accrochant à la rampe et sentant une douleur courir le long de mon bras endolori.

"Aïe!" marmonnai-je en frottant mon poignet. Il était encore douloureux. J'avais mis un chemisier à manches longues espérant le cacher et éviter de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Monsieur Cullen devait avoir entendu mon atterrissage en catastrophe car il me faisait face. Il regarda mes doigts frotter la peau rougie, il serra la mâchoire et se tendit.

A ce moment-là, debout dans le couloir au bas de l'escalier, fatiguée par son regard et son attitude froide et bourrue, je craquai.

"Monsieur Cullen," dis-je attirant son attention vers mon visage. "Si je continue à travailler ici il y a des choses me concernant que vous devriez savoir." Je l'avais dit fort et avec amertume alors je le laissai assimiler en attendant une réponse de sa part.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il se concentra comme si je parlai une langue étrange mais il répondit calmement. "Continuez."

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis expirai. " Vous devez comprendre que je suis maladroite, je tombe, beaucoup. Je veux dire souvent. Ça..." et je soulevai ma manche en lui montrant mes bleus sur mon bras, "... n'est rien. Alors s'il vous plait je sais que ça va arriver de nouveau et je n'ai pas besoin de vos regards dégoûtés ou amusés quand ça arrivera."

Ses yeux se plissèrent mais je continuai avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. "Cette tension entre nous doit cesser. Je suis instruite, intelligente et je travaille dur. Je ne connais pas votre âge, monsieur, mais je doute beaucoup que vous soyez beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Je vous respecte mais je ne veux pas être traitée comme si j'étais moins bien que vous," affirmai-je, bien que ma voix tremble légèrement.

Il fronça un sourcil cette fois-ci et me regarda incrédule tandis qu'il se détendait. Et il s'appuya contre le mur. Je savais que j'étais rouge et que mes yeux brûlaient, les larmes trahissant ma colère. Je les ravalai et l'entendis dire, "Je vous en prie continuez," d'un ton encourageant.

Oh merde! Je commençai à paniquer un peu parce que, là, il était sur le point de me virer ou me rire au nez. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ça se termine bien. Au point où j'en étais je décidai d'aller jusqu'au bout, donnant le coup de grâce.

"Pour finir..." j'entendis ma voix craquer et je me raclai la gorge et continuai. "... si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose, je le ferai. Si vous voulez que je nettoie vos gouttières ou fasse les carreaux, c'est très bien. Si vous voulez que je trie vos cravates par ordre alphabétique, par couleur, par marque ou par lieu d'achat, aussi..." je levai les yeux avant de continuer : "Je le ferai. Mais avertissez-moi à l'avance que je puisse me préparer." Je roulai des yeux avant de continuer, "... et je m'attends à ce que vous me disiez 's'il vous plait' et 'merci' quand ce sera nécessaire. S'il y a quelque chose que je ne suis pas c'est votre paillasson. Et si vous ne pouvez pas gérer cela alors je vais volontiers remballer mes affaires une fois de plus et partir."

Une fois ma tirade finie, j'eus juste envie de disparaitre, je cherchai une échappatoire et pensa que tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de prendre mon sac et ma veste et de sortir.

Ou pas.

Monsieur Cullen me regardait intensément mais un petit sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. J'étais fasciné par leur teinte rouge, ses lèvres me tentaient dans leur perfection.

J'étais toujours hypnotisée par ses lèvres tandis qu'elles formaient des mots, "Et si je fais toutes ces choses, vous resterez?"

Je quittai sa bouche et bégaya : "Quoi..?"

L'amusement se propagea jusqu'à ses yeux. "Si je me soumets à vos demandes vous resterez." Cette fois-ci c'était une affirmation et non plus une question.

Et il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, je regardai quelque part à gauche de son œil droit et pas lui directement. "Oui, je resterai."

"Bien," dit-il en prenant une inspiration pour se calmer. "Isabella pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait venir avec moi au garage où je pourrai vous monter comment ouvrir le portail? C'est un peu différent des systèmes habituels parce que relié au système central de sécurité."

Je hochai la tête, choquée par son changement de ton. Il était encore formel mais il avait dit 's'il vous plait' et avait demandé gentiment. Il me fit signe de passer devant, ce que je fis en arrangeant ma queue de cheval et me dirigeais vers la porte de derrière.

_** Edward **_

J'étais en haut, dans mon bureau, me cachant d'Isabella. La matinée avait été instructive pour le moins et assez épuisante donc après qu'elle soit partie pour faire quelques courses, je regagnai mon sanctuaire.

J'avais passé le reste du week-end à chasser dans les forêts profondes du Canada. Dans les bois, courant à grandes enjambées sur la terre en décomposition tandis que les rayons du soleil baignaient l'air, j'étais vraiment seul avec mes pensées et mes plus bas instincts. Je passai des heures à l'affût, accroupi, permettant à l'odeur de ma proie de m'atteindre. Les douces brises filtrant dans les sous-bois épais chatouillaient mon nez, me guidant vers l'animal faible jusqu'à ce que notre poursuite nous conduise à la mort.

Sa mort, la mienne avait eu lieu longtemps avant.

Je m'étais gorgé du sang de gros animaux, évitant les plus petits, plus facile à attraper. Je nourrissais ce désir depuis plusieurs jours, je n'étais pas intéressé par une mise à mort rapide. Je voulais un défi. Je voulais sentir mes muscles quand je bondissais sur les berges des rivières et gravissais les parois du canyon. Je voulais sentir les coups de griffes de l'ours sur ma chair impénétrable, souhaitant qu'effectivement il puisse me faire du mal.

Je voulais plus, je voulais me pousser jusqu'à la limite.

Une fois l'animal pris au piège et vidé, je pouvais sentir mes dents me démanger, j'avais envie de plus. J'étais comme un alcoolique tentant de noyer sa douleur ou un toxicomane pensant que sa prochaine dose lui permettrait de vaincre toutes ces émotions qui traversaient son corps.

Ça me prit la plus grande partie de la journée pour accepter le fait que ma soif ne serait plus jamais étanchée.

Sauf pour une chose.

Le désir persistait et quand mes dents pénétrèrent dans la chair d'un ours particulièrement coriace, une vision passa devant mes yeux.

Isabella Swan.

Horrifié d'avoir pensé juste à son nom tandis que je me régalai d'une bête sauvage, je repoussai la carcasse d'humiliation. Je passai le dos de ma main sur ma bouche et regardai autour de moi. Le sol était recouvert par les animaux que j'avais pris, entrainé par une frénésie assoiffée.

Je regardai les trainées de saleté sur ma chemise et les déchirures de mon pantalon. Mes chaussures étaient recouvertes de boue et le sang avait éclaboussé mes orteils. J'étais sale. Terne. Recouvert par la preuve de mes besoins primaires.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que je devais me reprendre... pour elle.

Je retournai en ville en courant à travers les forêts, contournant les autoroutes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux lumières de ma ville.

Je suivis les ombres, conscient de mon apparence et sachant que si j'étais pris, ce serait la fin de moi et de cette mascarade de vie. Je trouvai le bâtiment et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon environnement je l'escaladai par un côté, grimpant le long des tuyaux, des fils, tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'accrocher.

Je me hissai à l'étage, à sa fenêtre, et y jetai un coup d'œil regardant sa forme étendue sur le lit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Je passai trois heures là, m'accrochant à la façade, la gardant et renfonçant ma détermination à la protéger. Mais je savais que je devais aussi m'interdire de penser à tous ses désirs qui me consumaient. C'était une personne pas un morceau de viande. Pas un objet à la recherche d'un propriétaire.

Elle n'était pas à moi.

Alors maintenant j'étais assis à mon bureau, caché, me souvenant de ses jambes emmêlées dans ses draps de lit et je sus que ça allait être bien plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je retournai tout ça dans ma tête tout le matin. Je l'avais attendue. Espérant qu'elle revienne. Quand je l'entendis monter les marches, la crainte me traversa tandis que je pensais à elle, seule, dehors, sans aucune protection. Je lui ouvris la porte trop vite pour que ce soit normal.

C'était un problème permanent. Je baissais toujours ma garda avec elle, bougeant trop vite, sortant de nulle part. Je me demandais si elle le voyait. Sa bouche resta légèrement ouverte d'étonnement avant qu'elle se reprenne et entre.

Je la regardai tout le temps, moi en haut, elle au rez-de-chaussée, écoutant ses pas, observant ses petits doigts coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je ravalais mon venin de nombreuses fois et je me préparais mentalement à endurer ce contact constant. Elle fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu à sa porte mais les battements rapides de son cœur la trahirent. Je la rendais nerveuse, comme il se doit, et les battements rythmés étaient une alarme.

Je lui parlais et lui proposais de garer sa voiture dans le garage. Je pensais que c'était un geste amical de bienvenue et de partage de ma maison. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais offert à quiconque sauf à ma famille avant.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire chaleureux mais les mots qu'elle prononça étaient pour rejeter ma proposition. Elle se mit à radoter pour se justifier, arguant que sa voiture était vieille et ne valait plus rien. C'était vrai, songeai-je, mais le trésor que je voulais protéger n'était pas sa voiture. C'était elle.

Surmontant ma déception je le lui dis et la laissais là, retournant dans ma tanière, mettant de la distance entre nous.

Cela est un mensonge, me dis-je à moi-même. Je retournai dans mon bureau et réglai les moniteurs pour pouvoir la regarder de loin. Elle était toujours un mystère pour moi. Je la vis passer ses mains sur son visage et je me demandai ce que ce geste signifiait exactement. Etait-elle frustrée? Fatiguée? Triste?

Une fois de plus j'étais extrêmement contrarié par ce fait que j'avais toujours compté sur mon don pour lire les pensées des gens et pour tout savoir à leur sujet. J'aurais pu savoir ce que ce geste signifiait mais là ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Je l'observai de là-haut quand elle soupira et que son odeur se répandit autour d'elle. Je me penchai sur les moniteurs, encore une fois, absorbant chaque détail tandis qu'elle prenait l'escalier pour se rendre à l'étage. Ses mains trainaient sur la rampe, laissant leur empreinte et leur odeur. J'avais envie d'être près d'elle et de profiter de son essence.

Elle entra dans mon dressing et je dus lutter contre l'urgence de courir vers la porte et de l'ouvrir pour simplement inhaler son odeur et vérifier qu'elle était absolument parfaite.

C'est irrationnel, je sais. Je ne m'étais éloigné d'elle qu'un instant et je ne l'avais jamais quittée des yeux. Je la regardai à présent tandis qu'elle levait sa main timidement pour frapper à ma porte. Etait-elle effrayée? Connaissait-elle mes désirs? Avait-elle succombé à ses peurs instinctives? Etait-elle consciente que je pouvais ouvrir cette porte, la saisir par le cou avec mes dents et aspirer toute la vie hors d'elle? Que c'était mon désir le plus fort?

Eh bien... non ... peut-être pas le plus fort.

Je voulais qu'elle ait ces pensées, qu'elle sente la peur, qu'elle sache toutes ces choses mais en même temps qu'elle n'en connaisse aucune.

Je me focalisai sur l'écran ne voulant pas la perdre de vue un instant. Je me précipitai à la porte, elle n'avait pas encore frappé et elle était debout très proche de moi. Puis elle regarda mon torse et je tombais dans ses riches yeux bruns.

Ces sentiments nouvellement identifiés parcoururent mon corps tandis qu'elle parlait d'une voix profonde, presque séduisante. Le son de sa voix nourrissait la lutte interne et intense entre mon désir pour elle et _elle_. C'était le besoin de me nourrir contre la personne elle-même.

Isabella. Elle avait un nom et une âme, me réprimandai-je.

Elle n'était pas à moi.

Pourtant elle était là, face à moi, respirant sur moi, m'attirant rien qu'avec ses yeux. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps près du mien, la course de son sang.

_Boum._

Que faisait-elle?

Que faisais-je moi?

Je m'efforçai d'écouter ce qu'elle me disait. Voiture. Garage. Sécurité. Elle était d'accord avec moi et je me concentrais sur ce que j'avais à faire, je passais brusquement devant elle supposant qu'elle allait me suivre.

Je savais que j'étais dur, impoli. J'étais brusque mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais de gérer cette situation pour le moment. J'étais empêtré dans des désirs instinctifs qui couraient à travers mon corps et ma tête et j'essayai de les maitriser. Pour le moment je n'arrivai pas à dépasser ce désir de me nourrir d'elle.

Je tenais bon pour sa vie précieuse. C'était la sienne.

Son manque d'équilibre me sortit de mes pensées tandis que je la retrouvais accrochée à la rampe essayant de s'empêcher de tomber.

Sa manche était remontée et j'étais fasciné par ses doigts qui massaient délicatement les bleus sur son poignet. Je dus me faire violence et serrer les dents pour ne pas quitter la pièce et poursuivre Victoria à cet instant.

Cela arriverait bientôt mais pas aujourd'hui.

"Monsieur Cullen," l'entendis-je dire et je quittai des yeux ses bleus à regret. Son regard était brillant et je le notais, apprenant à reconnaitre certaines de ses expressions puisqu'elle allait rester à mon service.

En effet.

Elle avait raison. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur elle. J'étais presque sûr que sa vie en dépendait.

Je l'encourageais à me parler et elle le fit. Elle me montra son bras et m'annonça ses faiblesses. Elle savait qu'elle était frêle et fragile et elle l'avait accepté. Puis elle continua d'une voix tremblante et parla de la tension entre nous. Elle exigea que je la respecte et contesta mon autorité, mon âge.

Elle était si forte mais aussi si vulnérable. Des mots puissants quittèrent sa bouche mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses mains tremblèrent. J'étais captivé par chacun de ses mouvements et chacun de ses mots.

Elle était une énigme.

Une fois de plus je l'incitai à continuer, voulant à présent connaitre ses pensées, ainsi je pourrai les faire correspondre à ses expressions. C'était presqu'un jeu. Sûrement le plus frustrant auquel j'ai jamais joué.

Isabella attaqua son explication finale, bougeant ses bras, les joues en feu et me donna ses exigences pour rester : de la courtoisie et les petites choses qu'une femme comme Isabella pouvait attendre de son patron.

Ce concept alluma une ampoule au-dessus de ma tête. Elle voulait être traitée comme tous les autres humains. Je n'étais plus humain depuis longtemps mais je l'avais été avant. Je savais qu'il restait des traces de cette vie à l'intérieur de moi et que je pouvais m'en servir si je le voulais. Esmée le faisait chaque jour. Et Carlisle aussi. Il portait son humanité à bout de bras dans chaque aspect de sa vie.

J'avais étouffé la mienne et je vivais ma vie selon un scénario bien établi.

Mais quand je regardai Isabella face à moi, bougeant anxieusement sur ses pieds, me regardant, je réalisais que pour la protéger, je devais ramener ce qu'il restait de mon âme à la surface.

La pensée de ce défi était aussi plaisante que ma vision d'elle, debout face à moi en ce moment même, elle mordillait sa lèvre tellement elle était concentrée.

Presque incapable de contenir ma joie je lui demandai : "Et si je fais ces choses vous resterez?"

Elle balbutia "Qu... quoi?

Cette fille était une énigme. Têtue une seconde, distraite la suivante. Je lui dis. "Si je me soumets à vos exigences vous resterez."

"Oui je resterai."

Bien.

Je plongeais dans le puits de mes cent ans passés pour en ressortir les bonnes manières que ma mère m'avait sûrement apprises et je lui demandais de me suivre au garage. Ce n'était pas un ordre, je ne l'obligeais pas, je le lui demandais.

Et elle me suivit.

A présent j'étais seul, Isabella était partie pour faire son travail. J'étais assis derrière mon bureau revoyant en détail les événements de la journée. Le souvenir d'elle près de moi dans le garage, écoutant mes instructions, toute trace de tension disparue, était bouleversant. Il y avait eu un changement subtil dans notre relation. Je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer à cause de ce choix que nous avions fait aujourd'hui mais une chose était claire.

Isabella Swan n'était pas à moi.

Mais la voir se défendre, à la fois forte et timide mettait au moins une chose en évidence.

Je voulais qu'elle le soit.

.

.

.

**DIXIEME CHAPITRE **

.

_**Bella **_

De retour de la poste et en chemin vers le bureau je fis un arrêt dans le petit café que j'avais commencé à fréquenter pour ma pause de midi. Je garai ma voiture dans la rue encombrée, cherchant une place près du bâtiment. J'étais nerveuse depuis l'incident avec Victoria quand j'étais seule et je faisais des efforts supplémentaires pour rester en sécurité. J'aurais préféré marcher vers le quartier des affaires puisque c'était près de chez monsieur Cullen mais je n'étais plus à l'aise à présent.

Les choses allaient mieux au travail même si ce n'était pas encore parfait. Monsieur Cullen avait tenu parole. Il me traitait mieux. Je baignais dans les 's'il vous plait' et les 'merci', il me faisait des compliments sur mon travail et ne me donnait rien de déplaisant à faire.

Le problème ne venait pas des efforts qu'il faisait pour mieux me traiter mais le problème c'était lui tout simplement.

Il me déconcertait. Il était très beau et aimable. Hier je m'étais retrouvée hypnotisée par ses mains élégantes tandis qu'il sortait un disque de son étui, il le tenait délicatement par le bord faisant attention de ne pas toucher les sillons. Je le regardais quand il l'approcha de son visage pour sentir cette odeur de vinyle et un petit sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres.

Ensuite quand je lui demandais quelle était la chanson ou qui était le musicien, son corps se tendit et le sourire naturel sur son visage fut remplacé par un sourire plus superficiel. Il me répondit poliment mais ça semblait être une réponse toute prête et forcée et il quitta la pièce en toute hâte.

Après avoir trouvé une place dans la rue je me dirigeai vers le café. Je restai devant la porte un instant regardant la vitrine, remarquant une affiche posée là. C'était la photo d'une jeune fille, peut-être quinze ou seize ans, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et rieurs, grand sourire. Elle portait un cœur en argent autour du cou qui pendait au milieu de sa poitrine. Au-dessus de la photo il y avait les mots : **Portée disparue - m'avez-vous vue? **Je sentis mon estomac se retourner et je revis Victoria. J'étais submergée par la peur pour cette jeune fille et priais qu'elle ne soit pas victime de quelqu'un comme elle. En bas il y avait son nom, Bree, et elle avait disparu depuis le mois d'avril.

Je secouai la tête, poussai la porte et allai vers le comptoir où la serveuse attendait.

"Bonjour," souris-je, "Je voudrai une infusion... quelque chose d'apaisant?" Une vague de nausée me traversa et je m'efforçai de chasser de ma tête l'image de la fille sur l'affiche.

Elle réfléchit un instant et dit, "Nous avons de la très bonne camomille, ça vous conviendrait?"

J'acquiesçai et pianotai sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle préparait ma commande. Je n'arrivai pas à chasser le visage de Bree de ma tête. Je lui dis, "Que savez-vous à propos de cette affiche sur la vitrine? La fille qui a disparu?"

Elle se tourna et je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "C'est sa mère qui est venue et qui la mise là. Apparemment elle a disparu une nuit qu'elle était allée au ciné avec des copains. Elle a quitté son siège pour aller acheter quelque chose et elle n'est jamais revenue. La police pense qu'elle a fait une fugue mais sa mère est convaincue que quelque chose lui est arrivé. "

"Oh!" dis-je sans conviction. "C'est vraiment triste. J'espère qu'ils la retrouveront."

La fille fit un signe de tête et poussa ma tasse vers moi. "Vous venez d'emménager par ici, j'ai remarqué que vous veniez assez souvent."

"Non je ne vis pas ici mais j'ai trouvé un travail dans le coin, il y a deux ou trois semaines," lui répondis-je.

"Ah oui? Où?" demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de mon ticket.

"Je suis l'assistante personnelle de monsieur Cullen. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez. Il ne sort pas beaucoup," lui expliquai-je puis je pris une gorgée de ma tisane.

"Edward Cullen? Cheveux sexy? Mâchoire qui pourrait rayer du verre? Etrangement lointain? Mon utérus a mal chaque fois qu'il fait une apparition," rit-elle et elle poursuivit. "Cet Edward Cullen là?"

Je ris avec elle parce qu'elle avait raison... mais je n'étais pas bien sûre en ce qui concernait l'utérus. "Donc vous le connaissez, je suppose?"

"Il vient deux fois par semaine, commande toujours la même chose, me sourit puis va rejoindre sa table préférée dehors. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro quelques fois pour lui faire savoir que j'étais libre mais..." elle soupira de déception "... ça ne semble pas l'intéresser."

J'étais choquée. Je regardai la fille face à moi. Elle était jolie: des cheveux noirs et longs, une peau douce et bronzée et de longues jambes. Si nous étions à Los Angeles ou à New York j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était actrice ou mannequin. "Vraiment? Il est un peu bizarre... peut-être il n'a même pas remarqué que vous flirtiez," lui expliquai-je.

"Non, c'était plus qu'évident. Pas que je sois trop sûre de moi mais j'en suis venue à une autre théorie," dit-elle, faisant passer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Intriguée par ses pensées, "Une théorie ... dites m'en plus," l'incitai-je.

Elle rit et se pencha vers moi comme pour me confier un secret. "C'est tout à fait simple. Un bel homme, riche et célibataire... qui pourrait résister à ça?" dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine moulée dans un petit tee-shirt noir brodé au nom de la boutique, "Il joue dans l'autre équipe."

"Vous pensez qu'il est gay?" lui demandai-je incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête, sûre d'elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

L'image de monsieur Cullen portant une poubelle remplie de débris de meubles me revint, ce magnifique grand blond le suivait dans l'escalier, ils venaient de là-haut. Je pouvais bien les imaginer, derrière les portes closes, profitant de la grande beauté de l'autre. Je déglutis difficilement en y pensant.

C'était parfaitement logique.

Tous ces comportements bizarres et ces excentricités pourraient être expliquées par ce simple fait. Il gardait cet énorme secret et cela pouvait rendre n'importe qui tendu et stressé. Ajouté à cela une vie publique et ça compliquait les choses encore plus.

Je lui retournai son sourire et nous rîmes un moment en disant qu'il y avait peu d'hommes attirants et disponibles et nous pensâmes au dicton qui disait que les bons étaient déjà pris ou gays. Je payai pour ma boisson et lui fis un signe de la main en partant.

_** Edward **_

"Oui Alice, elle va bien."

Alice. Elle m'appelait deux fois par jour depuis la semaine dernière, me harcelant au sujet de Bella sans rien avoir à m'apprendre.

"Non je ne la vois pas en ce moment mais il fait soleil dehors, j'ai pensé qu'elle était en sécurité, elle est allée à la poste." Je passai ma main sur mon visage pour essayer de me calmer. C'était la raison pour laquelle je ne vivais plus avec eux. J'avais besoin de mon espace, loin d'eux et de leurs pensées, loin de toute prédiction.

Je décidai de la devancer. "Tu as eu une nouvelle vision? C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler?"

"Non? Alors laisse tomber. Appelle-moi quand tu auras quelque chose d'important à me dire." C'était brutal mais nécessaire.

Je soupirai et dis." Vous me manquez aussi... Oui s'il te plait, dis-leur qu'ils me manquent tous."

Je fermai le téléphone et continuai à regarder les dossiers que j'avais entassés dans le grenier. La seule entrée se situait dans mon bureau. Je gardais de gros classeurs avec de vieux journaux et autres informations sur les 'cas" qui m'intéressaient. C'était là aussi que je gardais mon piano, qui était poussé contre le mur et recouvert d'une lourde housse. C'était simplement un rappel de la vie à laquelle j'avais renoncé.

Je repartis six mois en arrière et recommençai à chercher d'autres incidents que ceux que j'avais sélectionnés la première fois. Tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à l'altercation entre Victoria et Bella. La première fois je n'avais cherché que des meurtres avec un rituel spécial, rien d'autre. J'étalai les journaux sur le sol et commençai le processus fastidieux de mettre de côté tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant.

Avec des post-it de différentes couleurs je marquai chaque événement dans lequel je trouvai des aspects suspects mais j'avais élargi ma recherche au vandalisme, agression ou enlèvement. Quand j'arrivai à la mi- mars je réalisai que j'avais fini mes post-it et je descendis pour en chercher dans le placard de la cuisine.

Je m'approchai me préparant à l'assaut de l'odeur d'Isabella. J'avais entendu la porte du garage s'ouvrir et je savais qu'elle était là. Je pris l'expression adéquate et me dirigeai dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour Isabella," dis-je en la regardant. Elle essayait d'attraper un mug sur la plus haute étagère.

"Bonjour," grommela-t-elle dans son effort pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

J'analysai la situation la regardant lutter et une irritation soudaine et tournée uniquement vers moi-même m'envahit, "laissez-moi attraper ça pour vous," dis-je, et j'attrapai facilement la tasse et la posai sur le comptoir.

C'était ce genre de geste qui me perturbait tout le temps. Des choses simples comme tenir la porte pour laisser passer une personne avant moi, offrir de l'aide pour sortir des cartons ou des sacs de la voiture. Des choses que je n'avais pas faites depuis des années. Ça me faisait me demander comment les humains se sentaient dans ces relations.

J'allai vers le placard et fouillai un peu pour trouver facilement - c'est Isabella qui avait rangé - ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me préparai à partir et à lui dire qu'elle était organisée quand je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'elle m'observait attentivement.

Ses yeux étaient scrutateurs et plissés et je les sentis s'attarder. Son intérêt m'excita parce que personne ne faisait attention à moi. Et s'ils le faisaient je savais à quoi ils pensaient, bien sûr. Les femmes étaient intéressées par mon apparence et les hommes avaient conscience de ma nature intimidante. A un moment tout de moi les attirait mais aussi vite ces mêmes qualités les mettaient mal à l'aise.

Isabella était près de moi les battements de son cœur et sa respiration étaient normaux, elle me scrutait.

Encore une fois je n'avais pas d'indice sur ses pensées et cela était terrifiant.

Je me tournai et lui fis face, notant un léger rose qui remontait de son cou.

"Merci pour votre organisation dans ce placard. J'ai trouvé facilement ce dont j'avais besoin." J'agitai le paquet de post-it rose.

"Pas de problème," dit-elle avec, toujours, cette expression interrogatrice.

"Je vais remonter et je préférerai ne pas être dérangé. Si vous avez besoin de moi appelez-moi sur le portable, d'accord?" dis-je. Je vacillai sur mes pieds me sentant tout à la fois mal à l'aise mais incapable de partir.

Nous étions là, Isabella et moi dans une atmosphère tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tourne le dos et se penche un peu pour remuer le liquide dans son mug. Je reculai d'un pas, prêt à quitter la pièce quand elle se mit à parler soudainement. Et elle affirma d'une voix un peu tremblante. "Je sais ce que vous êtes."

C'était comme si mon cœur chutait dans ce qui avait été mon estomac de crainte et l'horreur absolue. Elle savait? Ces mots évoquaient ma plus grande peur. Ma bouche s'assécha et je dus me forcer à respirer pour paraitre normal.

Je posai ma voix et demandai, "Et que suis-je?"

Le seul bruit était celui de la cuillère en métal contre le rebord de la tasse, elle dit, "Vous incroyablement net et soigné."

Exact. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui permettait de reconnaitre un vampire. Je me préparai pour la suite.

Son cœur battait comme les ailes d'un colibri et je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur rayonner de son corps, signalant sa gêne. Il n'y avait que cette idiote pour être gênée de détruire ma vie. Je l'écoutai inspirer longuement et dire. "Vous faites du sport. Beaucoup. Votre corps est incroyable."

Elle trouvait que mon corps était incroyable. Un sourire béat glissa sur mon visage mais je le chassai rapidement me demandant pour la millionième fois à quoi elle pensait. J'étais conscient que les femmes me trouvaient attirant et entendre Isabella me dire ces mots provoqua un afflux de sentiments auxquels je n'étais pas habitué mais était-ce ça qui était important à présent?

"Votre peau est sans défaut, impeccable. Vous faites des soins?" demanda-telle interrompant mes pensées et je la regardai, ses yeux bruns scannaient mon visage.

Je secouai la tête sans rien dire de peur de parler. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait _soins_ mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'en faisais pas.

"Euh," fit-elle en se retournant vers le comptoir, ses longs cheveux se balançant un peu tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson. "Vos cheveux sont parfaits et vous avez plus de vêtements que Paris Hilton."

La gêne dans le creux de mon estomac se transformait en confusion. Paris Hilton? Pensait-elle qu'elle était vampire aussi?

Elle continua en marchant cette fois. "Parfois vous parlez comme si vous ne fréquentiez pas les femmes et vous n'avez jamais de compagnie et la seule fois que j'aie vu quelqu'un c'était un homme. Qui par hasard était incroyable lui aussi."

De quoi parlait-elle? J'étais littéralement incapable de suivre ses pensées. Qui était cet homme? Je cherchai et trouvai le seul visiteur que j'avais eu.

Jasper.

Elle s'arrêta, posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir. Elle parlait doucement mais avec conviction, "Comme je vous l'ai dit je sais ce que vous êtes."

Ça y était. Des images de ce qui allait se passer flashèrent dans ma tête. Allait-elle partir en courant? Devrai-je la tuer? En quatre-vingts ans je n'avais jamais vécu ce genre de situation.

Je m'efforçai de respirer normalement, comme un humain le ferait et rassemblai tout mon courage pour mettre tout cela à plat, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle savait. "Dites-le," lui ordonnai-je, la panique teintait les mots qui quittaient ma bouche.

Elle hésita.

"Dites-le," lui dis-je, "A voix haute."

Elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Une drôle d'émotion se répandit sur son visage. Au lieu d'être de la crainte c'était... du soutien? "Vous êtes gay," dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Je restai là les poings serrés, préparé à être découvert et ses mots résonnaient à mes oreilles.

Gay?

"Je... euh... quoi?" bégayai-je. Je ne bégayai jamais. Tout avec cette femme me perturbait complètement. Elle me rendait idiot.

Et qui plus est, un idiot maladroit.

Elle fit un pas en avant, déplaçant une nouvelle vague de son arôme vers moi, l'odeur pénible des fleurs satura mes sens. Ses joues normalement pâles étaient rosées d'embarras. Ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres étaient gonflées de satisfaction après m'avoir découvert.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi attirante.

"Vous êtes gay," répéta-t-elle encore lentement. "C'est bon. Je vous soutiens totalement vous et vos décisions. Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment votre décision, nous naissons d'une façon ou d'une autre mais peu importe, je pense que c'est super."

Elle pensait que c'était super que je sois gay. Je préférai cette alternative à celle d'être un monstre buveur de sang.

Elle continuait à parler et je tournai de nouveau mon attention sur ce qu'elle disait au beau milieu d'une phrase, "... et vous savez ce n'est pas une critique ni rien mais vous avez vraiment une énorme quantité de vêtements pour un type ordinaire. Sans oublier la fille du café, elle mignonne non? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne vous avez jamais vu avec une femme non plus. Et qu'elle vous a laissé son numéro plusieurs fois et elle avait constaté qu'il était resté sur la table. Je veux dire elle est vraiment très jolie. Et vous vous êtes jeune, célibataire, incroyablement magnifique, riche et reconnu. Vous..." Elle se rapprocha et tapa sur mon torse avec son doigt, "êtes gay."

A l'instant où son doigt chaud entra en contact avec ma poitrine, même à travers mes vêtements, les émotions me submergèrent.

J'étais complètement largué. Les gens pensaient que j'étais gay? La fille du café avait donné ses théories à Isabella concernant mes préférences sexuelles? La confusion mise à part, je réalisai que j'étais plus qu'un petit peu amusé, sans mentionner le fait que l'endroit sur mon torse semblait avoir été brûlé par un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Toute cette situation était absurde au plus haut point et ses hypothèses... je ne savais même pas quoi en penser.

Elle retira son doigt et il me manqua instantanément. Je frottai l'endroit sur mon torse sans vraiment y faire attention, essayant de retrouver cette sensation.

Elle recula et reprit son mug puis dit, "Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirai rien. C'est votre décision quand vous voudrez que le monde sache." Elle sourit et me fit un clin d'œil puis repartit vers son bureau dans l'autre pièce.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et tirai sur mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas sûr de quand ma vie s'était transformée en film d'horreur mais elle l'avait fait. Oh attends! Je le savais. C'était le jour où Isabella Swan était entrée dans ma vie. C'était le destin qui ajoutait à présent le mot gay à celui de vampire, PDG et combattant contre le crime.

Bien que ça me peine je ne démentirai pas sa théorie, je décidai rapidement de rester évasif. Si être gay pouvait expliquer mes excentricités ou mon apparence physique alors je pourrais vivre avec elle sans qu'elle sache rien. Ça me laisserait un peu de liberté et mettrait un obstacle supplémentaire entre nous. Ça me permettrait de lutter contre ces sentiments et émotions qui avaient surgi depuis le jour où elle était entrée chez moi. C'était tout simplement un mensonge de plus dans la mascarade élaborée que j'avais créée. Si ça signifiait que chez moi Edward Cullen devait être gay... qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Isabella à son bureau, elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt tout en lisant les mails puis je montai à l'étage. La voir assise là, en sécurité et contente, me fit réaliser que j'avais des choses plus importantes à régler et je m'y mis.


	2. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

.

.

.

_**=== Bella === **_

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

Angela était assise face à moi, à la table de mon restaurant préféré. Le meilleur quand il s'agissait de manger bio ou végétarien et je pourrai parler à Angela puisque j'avais quelques potins intéressants à lui rapporter. J'étais végétarienne depuis que j'avais neuf ans et que ma classe avait visité une usine de transformation de viande. Une fois que j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait exactement dans les hot-dogs, mes jours de carnivore étaient terminés.

"Chut... tu vas me faire virer. Pour de bon cette fois," sifflai-je. Je savais que je ne devrais pas divulguer des détails sur mon travail à Angela ni à quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'en était trop.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le restaurant qui était presque vide et murmura : "Tu lui as dit qu'il était gay?"

J'opinai en prenant une bouchée de mon fallafel. C'était le jour même de ma confrontation avec monsieur Cullen. Je savais que j'avais été mal polie avec mon patron en lui parlant de sa sexualité mais honnêtement j'avais espéré que ça nous mettrait plus à l'aise maintenant que ce secret était mis à jour.

"Et qu'a-t-il dit?" demanda-t-elle plus bas.

J'avalai et pris une gorgée de ma boisson. "Il n'a rien dit. Mais il n'a pas dit non. Quel homme ne démentirait pas si c'était faux?" répondis-je, d'un air entendu.

Angela grimaça. "Quel gâchis. On dirait une sucrerie et j'aimerai bien le lécher moi."

Je levai les yeux vers elle. "Angela, beurk... enfin c'est mon parton, et bah ... si tu penses qu'il est sexy tu devrais voir son copain, le blond de l'autre jour. Il est magnifique et grand..." Je laissai mon esprit divaguer vers l'homme qui était venu la semaine dernière. "Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre."

Je soupirai et décidai de changer de conversation. "Arrêtons de parler d'hommes indisponibles et parle-moi de Ben."

Ce changement de conversation était juste ce dont Angela avait besoin pour arrêter de s'intéresser à mon patron. Je l'écoutai parler de Ben et elle me dit qu'ils devaient se retrouver plus tard pour aller au cinéma. Cette information déclencha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Angela promets-moi de ne pas trainer seule dehors," dis-je. Je repensai à l'affiche dans la vitrine du petit café et à l'histoire de Bree qui avait disparu du cinéma. Quand Angela me posa la question de savoir pourquoi je m'inquiétais, je lui rapportai ce que m'avait dit la serveuse plus tôt dans la journée.

"Ah d'accord. Nous regarderons un film chez lui à la place, même si ça signifie qu'il faille rester avec Mike et Eric toute la soirée." Elle plissa le nez et je secouai la tête contente que ce soit elle et pas moi.

"Promets-moi simplement de faire attention toi aussi," m'ordonna-telle et je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je le ferai. J'étais complètement paranoïaque après Victoria.

J'avais fait rajouter des serrures sur la porte, une chainette et je la mettais toujours quand j'étais chez moi. Je vérifiai plusieurs fois que mes fenêtres et la porte-fenêtre du balcon étaient bien fermées. Et j'aurais couru si je n'avais pas eu peur de tomber au milieu du parking. J'avais vraiment apprécié le fait que monsieur Cullen m'autorise à me garer dans son garage. Je me sentais plus en sécurité et j'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait que je me sente plus à l'aise.

Je pensai à Angela qui allait me laisser seule ce soir pour passer du temps avec Ben et ça me rendit nerveuse. "Angela pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ici, Ben et toi, ce soir? Je vais lire alors vous pourrez avoir la télé pour vous. Pas la peine de supporter les autres et leurs jeux vidéo toute la soirée," ajoutai-je et je ris en espérant que ça suffirait pour l'appâter.

"Vraiment? Ce serait super. Merci Bella!" Et je la regardai sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Ben pour l'informer que leurs projets avaient changé.

Je savais que la possibilité de tomber à nouveau sur Victoria était très infime, elle ne connaissait pas mon nom et elle ne savait pas où j'habitais mais ces menaces et ces meurtres non résolus me rendaient nerveuse. Avoir Angela et Ben qui roucouleraient ce soir était un petit prix à payer pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

**X x X**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais eu _la _ conversation avec monsieur Cullen et les choses allaient — à ma plus grande surprise — mieux qu'avant.

Il semblait un peu plus détendu quand il était près de moi. Mes tentatives de conversation étaient mieux reçues et j'arrivai même à obtenir quelques renseignements sur son travail à PNT mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui il se refermait.

C'était compréhensible, c'était mon patron et nous avions eu des débuts plutôt difficiles mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi très étrange de travailler avec quelqu'un chez lui et de n'en savoir que si peu. C'était devenu un défi pour moi d'arriver à savoir de petites choses sur lui. J'avais décidé de me servir de son art, sa musique et ses antiquités pour en découvrir plus.

C'était vendredi, le jour du ménage hebdomadaire. Je lui avais demandé de m'assigner un jour précis à cette tâche ainsi je pouvais prévoir et m'habiller en conséquence. Il m'avait donné satisfaction et nous travaillâmes ensemble pour établir un calendrier et planifier. C'était des petits moments comme ceux-ci qui me permettaient de mieux le connaitre. Je réalisai aussi qu'il avait un humour cinglant quand il voulait. Je remarquai alors que nous étions assis à côté de l'autre qu'il ne sentait pas comme les autres hommes que je connaissais. Il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas aller vers lui et enfouir mon nez dans son parfum. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'arrivai à me contrôler et à rester assise dans mon siège.

Pour aujourd'hui j'avais mis un jeans et un débardeur. C'était pratique et c'était plus facile pour moi de nettoyer ou de monter sur les escabeaux.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire et je comprenais pourquoi il ne voulait pas prendre une personne juste pour nettoyer. Il me semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il ne voulait personne chez lui. Je l'avais entendu dire à Alice et à plusieurs reprises au téléphone de ne pas venir, qu'il allait bien et qu'il était très occupé. Son ton était laconique et il trouvait toujours une excuse pour raccrocher rapidement. J'eus le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que je l'avais cru lorsqu'elle était venue.

Je dépoussiérai les tableaux dans le salon et je m'arrêtai devant une peinture qui m'avait attirée depuis deux semaines. Elle avait des rouges et des bleus magnifiques et je pouvais distinguer les formes vagues de deux silhouettes, c'était très abstrait, emmêlé dans des formes et des dessins. J'y regardai d'un peu plus près, intriguée, remarquant que la peinture était épaisse.

"Elle s'intitule _Mâle et femelle*_," dit une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me tournai rapidement car comme d'habitude il m'avait fait sursauter mais pour une fois je ne tenais rien ou ne marchai pas. Je lui fis mon expression, celle qui lui montrait ma désapprobation avant de revenir à la peinture.

"Elle est magnifique. Il y a beaucoup de choses, chaque fois que je passe par là elle m'attire. Qui l'a peinte?" demandai-je.

Un moment passa et je réalisai qu'il était toujours là. "C'est Jackson Pollock qui l'a peinte vers 1940," répondit-il et je le regardais lever le bras et me montrer certains détails avec ses longues mains délicates.

Je l'écoutai avec fascination me décrire cette peinture. "On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est peint. Certains disent que c'est un homme et une femme, d'autres disent que c'est une seule chose définie de deux façons différentes. Pollock était très ambigu dans son travail. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'expliquer aux gens ce qu'il peignait."

Je recherchais dans mes souvenirs d'histoire de l'art, "Ce n'est pas lui qui faisait du dripping?"

Pour une fois mes questions semblaient l'intéresser et son visage, généralement impassible, s'anima. "Oui mais ça c'était plus tôt. Il n'a pas commencé avec ça, ce pour quoi il est reconnut aujourd'hui. Je préfère ce style plutôt que l'autre. Quand on le regarde ça peut être tout ce qu'on veut que ce soit. On peut y trouver ce qu'on cherche à chaque nouvelle fois qu'on regarde." Il me regarda à travers les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. "Il me semble que c'est ainsi que la plupart des gens vive, ils voient ce qu'ils ont envie de voir et pas ce qui est réellement là."

Nous restâmes là un moment, tranquillement absorbés par la peinture jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande, "Que voyez-vous?"

"Il me semble que je vois le mâle. Ici, il est fort, mâchoire carrée et sourcils épais. Ses cheveux, touffus et roux," je relevai la tête vers lui et l'observai pendant un moment et dit : "Il vous ressemble."

Il détourna ses yeux vers la peinture. "Et la femelle?" m'incita-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," dis-je en montrant la forme rouge. "Les traits sont moins définis, bien que son corps montre bien qu'il s'agit d'une femelle. Elle est vague presque comme si c'était quelque chose hors d'atteinte."

Je me rapprochai, essayant de comprendre davantage le chaos de Pollock mais pour finir je décidai que j'étais satisfaite pour l'instant. Je fis face à monsieur Cullen pour m'apercevoir qu'il étudiait la peinture lui aussi, rêvant de sa propre version de ce que l'artiste avait voulu transmettre.

Je dis doucement. "Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Je vais continuer à travailler maintenant."

Il me regarda, ses yeux ne quittant pas vraiment la toile. "Avec plaisir Isabella."

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil et quittai la pièce alors qu'il était encore en train de la regarder, les mains dans ses poches, complètement immobile. Je me rendis compte que pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans notre relation.

**X x X**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi je fus surprise d'entendre la sonnette. Monsieur Cullen était là-haut en train de travailler et j'entrai plus de noms, de dates et d'adresses dans la base de données.

Je me levai et allai vers la porte, espérant que, qui que ce soit, il ait un parapluie parce qu'il pleuvait fort.

J'ouvris la porte et je fus stupéfaite de voir Alice avec un parapluie rouge vif. Elle portait un imperméable assorti serré à la taille par une ceinture. A côté d'elle il y avait le grand et bel ami blond de monsieur Cullen qui portait un imperméable gris.

Alice faisait un énorme sourire et elle fit un pas vers moi, "Salut Bella!"

Je leur fis un grand sourire aussi et leur fit signe d'entrer pour se mettre à l'abri. "Alice! Je ne savais pas que tu venais. Entrez et venez vous mettre à l'abri." Je reculai pour les laisser entrer.

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise près du gars depuis que je savais qui il était pour monsieur Cullen mais Alice devait savoir puisqu'ils venaient ensemble.

"Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de vos impers et parapluie," dis-je et je les suspendis derrière la porte. "Et vous pouvez aller au salon pendant que je vais chercher monsieur Cullen."

Je partis aussi vite que je pus et courus dans l'escalier à sa porte. Je frappai doucement et il ouvrit un instant plus tard, me regardant interrogatif. Son corps remplissait toute la porte ne me permettant pas de voir la pièce derrière lui. Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait là qu'il semblait vouloir garder secret.

Le voir là était l'un de ces moments où j'étais à nouveau frappée par sa beauté. Ses cheveux dégageaient son front sauf quelques petites mèches et mes doigts brûlaient de désir de les mettre en arrière. Je me sentir rougir à cette pensée ridicule et je lui dis, "Désolé de vous déranger mais Alice et votre _ami so_nt ici. Je leur ai dit d'attendre en bas."

"Mon ami?" demanda-t-il. "Ah! Il doit s'agir de Jasper. Je ne les ai pas entendus arriver," dit-il rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui et me faisant signe de passer devant.

En bas de l'escalier je me tournai vers lui et le regardai. "Jasper est très mignon. Beau travail."

"Isabella," dit-il avec un rictus sur le visage mais je levai la main.

"Je vais bien me conduire, " dis-je et ne voulant pas l'embarrasser plus je continuai à me diriger vers le salon.

Je trouvai Alice et Jasper assis dans le canapé à deux places en train de discuter tranquillement. Monsieur Cullen entra derrière moi et bizarrement resta à la porte. Il avait l'air malheureux et on aurait dit qu'il partageait une conversation silencieuse avec Alice qui avait un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Perdue par cette ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce je regardai vers Jasper qui paraissait juste amusé et il souriait à monsieur Cullen.

Je commençai à partir et dis, "Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai..." et je fis signe vers la cuisine," à mon bureau."

J'entendis des mots et peut-être même un sifflement provenir de monsieur Cullen quand je passai près de lui. J'étais presque à la porte quand Alice m'appela de sa voix haut perchée, "Bella attends! J'ai oublié de te présenter Jasper."

Je revins et remarquai que monsieur Cullen regardait le plafond. Alice avait pris la main de Jasper et lui souriait. Je souris un peu, perdue par leur affection clairement affichée mais je dis : "Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Jasper, moi c'est Bella."

J'eus cette horrible impression en réalisant que j'étais le vilain petit canard dans une pièce remplie de cygnes. Mon estime de soi me dit de quitter la pièce au plus vite.

Comme je me retournai, j'entendis monsieur Cullen souffler et grogner un "Alice!"

Alice me sourit chaleureusement et me dit, "Bella, Jasper est mon _mari_. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire plus tôt."

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher et je regardai Alice et monsieur Cullen, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jasper que j'ignorai totalement, était assis dans le canapé en faisant exactement la même chose.

Monsieur Cullen ne regardait toujours personne, il regardait simplement ailleurs.

Je serrai les dents et dis en me forçant à sourire: "Ton mari? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariés tous les deux," sifflai-je en direction de monsieur Cullen, "C'est vraiment super."'

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce. J'étais sûre que c'était à cause de mon immense embarras et du fait que j'avais accusé monsieur Cullen d'avoir une liaison avec son beau-frère. Je voulais me glisser sous le tapis et disparaitre, peut-être que je le fis jusqu'à ce que je sois soudainement submergée par une crise de fou rire, je réalisai que tout le monde riait aussi, même monsieur Cullen qui essayait de se contenir.

Malgré cette situation soit étrange, la tension s'était évaporée, je m'excusai et sortis de la pièce pour retourner à mon travail. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais je passai d'horriblement humiliée à coupable dans les meilleurs moments. C'était vraiment étrange. J'entendis le trio monter à l'étage et fermer la porte. Je devais l'admettre ma curiosité était revenue. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'ils faisaient là-haut et comment je pourrais le savoir.

_**=== Edward ===**_

"Edward et Jasper si ... vous voulez un peu de temps en tête à tête ... je serai heureuse de vous en laisser," déclara Alice avec suave.

Je choisis de l'ignorer et d'aller derrière mon bureau pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans le canapé.

_Ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être Emmett. Ou Rose._

Je regardai Jasper et plissai les yeux.

Il me retourna mon regard sauf qu'il faisait l'innocent et il commença à chanter une obscure chanson traditionnelle pour me bloquer.

"Tout le monde le sait?" demandai-je, mes doigts pinçaient mon nez d'irritation.

Alice me montra les souvenirs et je vis ma famille entière écouter tandis qu'elle leur décrivait la conversation que j'avais eue avec Bella concernant mes préférences. Emmett, bien sûr, était amusé et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Rosalie dit, "Je le savais" à voix haute avant de quitter la pièce. Carlisle et Esmée, toujours positifs, gardèrent un visage impassible. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient.

Je soupirai et m'affalai sur mon fauteuil.

Alice vint et s'assit sur mes genoux, elle passa son bras sur mon épaule en disant, "Ça va Edward. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il faut que tu te protèges de l'exposition... toi et la famille."

_Tu as marqué un point pour l'équipe. En fait, je ne sais pas quelle équipe mais c'est toujours un point..._

Jasper était un homme mort. Ou un vampire mort, peu importe.

Alice avait dû voir ce qui allait se passer parce qu'elle sauta de mes genoux et pour la seconde fois je m'attaquai à Jasper. Il avait anticipé cette fois-ci à cause d'Alice et j'atterris sur le canapé avec fracas. Je me relevai en position défensive.

Alice s'était mise entre nous pour essayer de nous calmer. "Arrêtez ça. Tu sais bien que c'est drôle et nous le savons aussi mais nous savons aussi que c'est faux." Elle posa sa main sur mon torse. Son contact était dur et froid, rien à voir avec la chaleur et la sensation que j'avais eue quand Bella m'avait touché.

Je hochai la tête et me relâchai. Je me relevai et m'assis dans le canapé tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait à côté de moi et me caressa le bras pour me calmer. Jasper commença à travailler sur l'ordinateur, nous ignorant tous les deux, essayant probablement de m'échapper.

Je regardai Alice et lui demandai dans un murmure désespéré. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

"Bella et Victoria?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête brièvement.

_Pour le moment tout est très sombre. Je vois des éclairs de tête rouge et d'autres mais rien de spécifique. Ils n'ont pas décidé d'un plan d'action mais ils travaillent sur quelque chose et ça pourrait concerner Bella._

Je m'adossai contre le canapé frottant mes paumes sur mon pantalon. L'information d'Alice me remplit de sensations de rage et de crainte pour Isabella. Je détestais le fait de ne pas avoir stoppé ce groupe de vampires plus tôt. J'aurai dû et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je voulais descendre et la prendre pour l'enfermer ici pour sa sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'aie éradiqué le danger. Je me voyais en train de le faire, la transporter dans mes bras, inhaler son odeur florale, toucher sa peau douce et blanche. La cacher jusqu'à ce que j'ai appris tous ses secrets et qu'elle connaisse tous les miens.

Je sentis Jasper me regarder et me préparai à ses pensées. Il avait un sourcil relevé, une question et je pouvais entendre ce qu'il pensait à travers la pièce.

_Edward que se passe-t-il? Le désir est une chose, la soif et le désir en sont une autre mais ça? Elle est humaine._

"Je sais," dis-je à voix haute. Oui je le savais. A chaque fois que je passais du temps avec elle j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Ce n'était pas que le désir ou le désir de la protéger. Je voulais être son ami.

_Humaine. Hors d'atteinte. Ne pas toucher. Ne pas s'engager. J'ai laissé faire la dernière fois parce que personne n'est assez fort pour lutter contre la tentation sauf toi..._

"Jasper je sais," répétai-je, en m'agitant. C'était pour ça que j'avais quitté la maison. Bon... en partie. Avec nous trois pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Nos réussites et nos échecs étaient visibles par tous. A l'époque je ne pouvais pas le gérer et pas plus maintenant.

_Edward je suis sérieux. Ne déconne pas avec elle. Tout le monde..._

Alice lui lança un regard d'avertissement, le coupant dans ses pensées. "C'est bon Jasper. Edward ne fera rien." Je pus voir les images dans la tête d'Alice. Isabella seule, contente de sa vie. Isabella avec moi, souriante? Isabella froide et sans vie, une blessure béante au cou. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres et je me fermai pour ne plus les voir.

Elle se retourna, me regarda avec inquiétude, les pensées pleines de ses opinions. _Tu ne feras rien pour le moment mais cette décision t'appartient. Bella est indécise et je vois deux chemins possibles. Si tu la laisses elle ne saura jamais... si tu la poursuis et bien c'est une route totalement différente avec plusieurs options... _

Je me levai du canapé et sortis, fermant la porte derrière moi, puis j'entrai dans ma chambre. Je grognai. Bien sûr pas de lit dans cette pièce, _chambre_ ne correspondait à rien, comme pour toutes les autres parties de cette mascarade ridicule que je jouais mais je savais que Jasper avait raison. Les pensées et les émotions que je ressentais étaient incroyables. Dangereuses. Je n'avais aucun droit de penser à Isabella autrement que comme mon employée, de mon employée qui avait besoin que je la protège.

J'avais été d'accord avec cela. Je l'avais même laissé croire que j'étais homosexuel. Je pensai que cette barrière sociale entre nous, homme et femme, nous séparerait davantage, rendrait les choses plus inconfortables mais je me trompais. Ça avait eu l'effet inverse. Elle était _plus _ à l'aise en ma présence. Elle me parlait de musique, d'art ou de littérature. Elle m'avait forcé à m'asseoir pour faire les plannings, ce qui nous avait amené à plaisanter et à nous connaitre davantage. Et ça avait causé un problème encore plus important.

Je l'appréciai.

Beaucoup.

J'aimais son sens de l'humour, son désir d'apprendre, sa curiosité.

J'étais intrigué par son absence de peur et son manque total d'instinct de préservation.

J'aimais le fait que - peu importe le bruit que j'essayai de faire quand je m'approchai d'elle, elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait - qu'elle ne m'entendait jamais arriver.

J'aimais ce fait qu'elle _ne soit pas _consciente de moi, que mon apparence ne semble pas agir sur elle de la même façon que sur les autres humains.

J'aimais aussi le fait que lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce il y avait un silence complet.

Du silence. Un silence parfait.

Et j'aimais cet endroit sur le côté de son cou, juste sous le lobe de son oreille qui devenait rouge à l'instant où j'entrai dans la pièce.

Je faisais les cent pas mais à cette pensée je m'effondrai à genoux de colère. Je ne pouvais pas plus longtemps chasser cette idée que je voulais Bella de la façon dont un homme veut une femme et ça me mettait en colère. J'étais furieux que Jasper ait raison, que je sois si faible, j'étais enragé contre les forces qui avaient mis cette femme sur mon chemin après que j'ai décidé de mener cette vie.

J'avais résolu de vivre seul, sans ma famille. Pour protéger ceux qui en avait besoin sans récompense ni reconnaissance. Pourquoi cette femme, forte, belle et insignifiante avait-elle dû croiser mon chemin et entrer dans ma forteresse?

Je tirai les fils du tapis entre mes doigts en pensant à notre conversation plus tôt. J'étais arrivé et l'avais trouvée habillée décontractée, plus à l'aise que d'habitude, en dehors de sa chambre bien sûr, et le venin avait afflué instantanément dans ma bouche en la voyant. Ses longs bras était découverts et son dos et son cou étaient visibles puisqu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Elle était exquise.

Avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher j'avais parlé, brisant ce silence glorieux qui nous entourait. En discutant au sujet de la peinture avec elle je fus surpris qu'après soixante ans elle soit la seule personne, y compris ma famille qui ait remarqué la ressemblance entre moi et l'homme de Pollock. Au début des années 1940 j'avais passé du temps à voyager sans les autres, visitant des endroits qui m'intéressaient. La guerre faisait rage et les gens étaient concentrés sur des choses plus importantes qu'un homme riche aux yeux jaunes et une peau spécialement pâle. Je me trouvai à New York et rencontrai le jeune Pollock dans le monde de l'art. Il essayait de repousser ses limites et ça me mit en transe. Inspiré par mon apparence étrange mais attirante il m'avait demandé de poser pour lui. J'étais resté parfaitement immobile pendant des heures, il avait commencé à me poser des questions sur ma vie. Il voulait savoir si j'avais une famille et ce que je voulais accomplir. Je lui ai dit ce qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans aurait pu répondre, que je voulais aller à la guerre et me battre pour mon pays. Je lui avais dit que je n'avais plus de famille, que j'étais seul et que j'allais l'être pour longtemps... il m'avait demandé si j'avais une petite-amie pour qui me battre et je lui expliquai que j'étais destiné à vivre cette vie en solitaire.

Quand il eut finit il me donna la peinture. Elle était belle et à côté de ma silhouette il y en avait une autre, floue, l'ébauche d'une femme hors d'atteinte.

Il savait ce qu'il me manquerait pendant très longtemps : qu'un homme ou qu'une femme est incomplet sans son partenaire.

J'entendis frapper à ma porte et Alice l'ouvrit. Elle s'assit gracieusement à côté de moi et ébouriffa mes cheveux pendant un moment. Elle releva mon menton et nous nous regardâmes, frère et sœur dans la damnation et les choix difficiles. Ses yeux d'or étaient fixés sur les miens et je pouvais presque goûter à sa sincérité quand elle parla avec douceur. "Edward pour une fois dans ta vie fait ce que tu veux, pas ce que tu crois devoir faire. Tout ira bien." J'enfouis mon visage dans ses genoux et je sentis ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux.

Je voulais la croire mais les images dans sa tête étaient un mélange de joie et de peine et je n'étais pas sûr si je pouvais être celui qui infligerait cela à cette femme, sans défense, en bas.

**X x X**

Alice et moi restâmes tranquilles un bon moment communiquant comme nous le faisions quand nous étions seuls, laissant ma frustration s'évacuer. Je me laissai aller, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait vraiment me calmer de cette façon.

"Edward viens par là!" m'appela Jasper de l'autre pièce et je me levais, entrainant Alice avec moi.

"Je vais descendre pendant que vous jouerez les super héros tous les deux," dit Alice.

Avant que je puisse discuter je l'entendis me dire _... ça va aller, je te le promets... _et elle était déjà partie.

Je retrouvai Jasper derrière mon bureau, concentré sur l'écran. Il me le montra. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces dernières données qui viennent d'arriver?"

Je fis le tour et lut l'information qu'il me montrait. C'était le travail que j'avais donné à Isabella plus tôt.

"Après l'incident avec Isabella le vendredi soir, je suis allé voir dans les vieux journaux que je conserve au grenier et je me suis mis à chercher tout autre incident que j'aurai pu manquer," lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda, le front plissé par la concentration. "Et ces noms et ces dates correspondent à ces événements."

"Oui," dis-je... "et ces abréviations," je lui montrai la série de lettres à côté de chaque nom," c'est pour le type de crime, Ar pour vol à main armée, D pour disparu, A pour agression, etc."

Jasper se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et il posa ses longues jambes sur le grand bureau. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant un bon moment et attendit que je lui explique comment j'en étais arrivé là.

"Donc tu penses qu'il y a plus de crimes reliés à ces vampires?" demanda-t-il en faisant pivoter le fauteuil légèrement.

"Oui c'était assez clair après ce qu'a dit Victoria," lui dis-je.

"Et tu es convaincu qu'elle n'allait pas tuer Bella cette nuit-là mais l'emmener à l'autre vampire, le mâle?" continua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête m'efforçant de ne pas être impatient.

_Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il la voulait alors?_

"Victoria a utilisé le mot "_addition _". Ses mots étaient, "Tu vas être une addition merveilleuse." Je fis la grimace en revoyant cette image de Bella recroquevillée face à Victoria, dans l'obscurité et l'allée humide.

Il tourna ses yeux vers moi une fraction de seconde et je vis l'empathie qui le traversait en ressentant ma peine. Ses propres pensées se dirigèrent vers Alice et comment il se sentirait si elle était en danger.

Je l'ignorai, ne voulant pas entretenir cette idée que mes sentiments pour Bella pouvaient être comparés aux siens pour Alice.

"Alors peut-être qu'il voulait la transformer? L'ajouter à son clan?" spéculai-je, un boule se formant dans ma gorge à cette idée.

_Ou à son armée..._

Ma tête se releva brusquement à cette pensée de Jasper.

"Une armée," répétai-je, "Bien sûr."

**X x X**

Nous nous regardâmes en songeant à cette possibilité. Il repensait à son passé dans une armée de vampires et la destruction qui avait été laissée à son passage. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse ça arriver dans ma ville.

J'entendis Alice dans l'escalier et la seconde d'après elle nous avait rejoints, une expression d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Jasper et moi allâmes directement vers elle et il la prit contre lui, la soutenant tandis qu'elle avait une autre vision.

"Edward que voit-elle?" me demanda-t-il, par dessus sa tête.

"Elle voit le vampire, James, jouer avec une autre victime. Un homme cette fois-ci," lui expliquai-je, puis je me tournai vers Alice qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale. "Y a-t-il Victoria?"

Elle secoua la tête et dit, "Non, je continue à la chercher mais je ne peux pas la trouver. James est avec un autre vampire, la peau noire et de longs cheveux noirs et peut être même un autre mais pas Victoria."

Je réfléchis. "Le vampire aux longs cheveux était là aussi la fois où je l'ai raté. Il se nourrissait sur la femme dans le parc tandis que James regardait."

Alice hocha la tête et dit, "Oui c'est ce que je vois arriver de nouveau."

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette idée et demandai. "Où est-ce, pouvons nous y arriver à temps?"

"Je vois de l'eau couler, des piles de papier, une usine?" dit-elle les yeux fermés essayant de revoir.

Je saisis une image et je dis : " C'est la papèterie, près de l'eau. " Je me précipitai à mon placard pour me changer de chaussures. Nous pouvions sauver cette personne. Il faisait sombre dans sa vision mais dehors ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le crépuscule. Nous avions du temps.

"On vient avec toi Edward," déclara Jasper tout à coup, à côté de moi et tenant un sac de toile rempli d'outils pour détruire James ou quels que soient les vampires que nous croiserions.

J'hésitai en regardant Alice rapidement.

_Bella va bien, elle est en sécurité. Elle va retrouver des amis pour le dîner et ensuite elle rentre directement chez elle. Je ne vois pas de problème du tout ..._

Je fis signe que oui à Jasper et nous descendîmes, Alice et Jasper sortirent par derrière silencieusement.

Je retrouvai Isabella assise à son bureau en train d'imprimer son rapport quotidien. Je pris un instant pour respirer son arôme doux et laisser mes yeux errer sur sa silhouette.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour lui faire remarquer que j'étais là et elle se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire sur ses douces lèvres roses.

"Bonsoir Isabella," dis-je chaleureusement. Le fait d'avoir une petite conversation avec Isabella avant de partir traquer un vampire vicieux était absurde.

"Bon week-end, monsieur Cullen," répondit-elle. Je regardai ses mains ranger le bureau. J'aimais la regarder bouger.

"Merci. Et Isabella..." je la vis s'arrêter et se lever, "... faites attention à vous."

Elle hocha la tête lentement et c'est à ce moment là que je décidai de partir. Je savais que chaque seconde en sa présence rendrait mon départ plus difficile. L'envie de rester avec elle devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

Je me forçai à partir pour nous deux. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être dans sa vie et je ne voulais pas qu'elle participe à la mienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais assis derrière le volant de ma voiture, à peine conscient du fait que Jasper programmait le GPS et qu'Alice était occupée à chercher des informations qu'elle aurait pu rater, je me fis la promesse que c'était la dernière fois que je laissais James m'échapper. Je m'assurerai que la ville et Isabella seraient en sécurité sous ma surveillance.

...

* Cette peinture est conservée au Musée d'art de Philadelphie elle date de 1940

L'auteur a inventé l'histoire que raconte Edward.

*Le dripping : consiste à faire des superpositions de plusieurs couleurs d'un même spectre sur des surfaces horizontales mais aussi sur une toile.

*Jackson Pollock (1912 - 1956) peintre américain de l'expressionisme abstrait


	3. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

.

.

.

_===** Edward** ===_

J'accélérai dans la rue pour atteindre l'usine - la seule qui était près de l'eau - au plus vite. James et ses compagnons étaient quelque part par là, leur victime à quelques minutes d'une fin horrible.

Je me garai, sur le bas-côté, dans un endroit sombre au cas où quelque humain deviendrait soupçonneux. La vision d'Alice avait été assez précise pour trouver le lieu facilement. Avant que nous descendions de la voiture je me tournai vers elle pour lui demander,"peux-tu voir autre chose?"

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle était au bord de la folie. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient plus sombres dans l'obscurité de la voiture. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, elle ne s'était pas nourrie récemment et le stress accentuait ses cernes. "Oui. L'un des vampires est un nouveau-né. Il est sauvage et extrêmement féroce. L'autre, Laurent, c'est son nom, parait plus âgé. Il se contrôle et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il éduque le plus jeune. Ces deux-là vont se nourrir sur l'humain pendant que le chef James les regardera faire."

Jasper et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de sortir de la voiture. Je parlai rapidement et tranquillement, donnant mes instructions.

"Jasper, je veux qu'Alice et toi vous occupiez du nouveau-né et de l'autre. C'et toi qui a le plus d'expérience et Alice peut voir ce qu'ils vont faire si besoin." Je les regardai dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts à suivre mes instructions. Ils firent signe que oui avec la tête sans discuter puis je continuai. "James est pour moi. Ça fait si longtemps que je le traque pour le laisser échapper maintenant et si j'ai de la chance je pourrai récupérer quelques informations grâce à lui."

Nous nous déplaçâmes rapidement dans la nuit, nous cachant du mieux possible dans l'ombre. Il faisait toujours humide, la pluie s'était arrêtée plus tôt. Je pouvais sentir les traces de James et de Laurent mélangées à la poussière, l'humidité et l'odeur du soufre qui provenaient de l'usine. Le vent soufflait, rebondissant sur les murs du bâtiment, rendant plus difficile la localisation de leur trace. Je fermai les yeux un moment et me concentrai.

_C'est quoi ce bordel..._ j'entendis un homme penser. Des images d'un jeune vampire hargneux et qui le regardait, remplirent mes pensées. Laurent était sur le côté, expliquant patiemment au nouveau-né qu'il n'était pas encore temps... _Riley tu dois te contrôler... James ne t'a pas encore donné l'autorisation de te nourrir... patiente..._

Je changeai et allai vers les pensées de Laurent et je vis un homme habillé en uniforme peut-être un homme de la sécurité. Il était appuyé contre un mur, sous une pile énorme de bois. Ses bras tremblaient et il transpirait abondamment. Je le vis essayer de sortir l'arme de son étui en vain. Ses doigts se débattaient avec la fermeture gaspillant des moments précieux pour rien.

Riley, le nouveau-né, était comme suspendu à un fil. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, submergées par la soif. Il était à quelques secondes de déchiqueter l'homme. C'était une sorte de test pour lui, le forçant à garder le contrôle. Pendant toutes ces années je n'avais rien vu de tel.

Nous allions vers l'arrière de l'usine, vers les quais de chargement là où le bois était stocké. Nous foncions entre les machines et le matériel entassés là, essayant de trouver leur position exacte.

Une rafale nous dépassa et Jasper siffla, "Vers la droite," et nous déviâmes rapidement de l'autre côté. Je gardai mes pensées sur Laurent qui jouait avec sa victime.

Tout à coup il apparut dans le champ de vision de Laurent, sortant de derrière un énorme pilier en pierre et il leur donna le signal. Pour la seconde fois j'arrivai trop tard tandis que nous dépassions le coin alors que les deux vampires perçaient frénétiquement la chair des bras et du cou de l'humain qu'ils tenaient prisonnier. Les cris de la victime s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand retentit le bruit de torsion de son cou. James regarda dans notre direction en relâchant la tête de l'homme puis il se frotta les mains pour se débarrasser de la saleté.

Il abandonna le corps tandis que nous arrivions à vue et il fit signe à Riley de faire de même. Jasper ne perdait rien de la scène et il se précipita vers lui arrachant un morceau de son oreille au passage en lui passant au-dessus. Riley se tenait la tête et gronda de douleur mais il suivit cet appât et se précipita après lui. Laurent quitta Alice et courut après Riley, disparaissant de ma vue. Les yeux de James étaient sur Alice, je le vis se lécher les lèvres et pendant un bref instant il la fixa.

Alice l'ignora et décolla à la suite de Laurent suivant notre plan. Je vis James se diriger vers moi avec un air fanfaron et confiant.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, ses cheveux gras et longs se balançaient derrière son dos. "Ils vont se tenir mutuellement occupés," dit-il.

Je cherchai dans ses pensées, c'était vide, il les bloquait. Je comprenais ce qu'il se passait mais je n'en saurais pas plus.

Il se pencha vers moi et annonça, "Ahh... Edward Cullen. Nous nous rencontrons ... enfin."

Son sourire était toujours en place et il me fallait toute ma détermination pour ne pas le lui arracher du visage. Je gardai un visage impassible ne montrant aucun signe des questions qui me traversaient l'esprit.

"Je te suis depuis un certain temps Edward," dit-il d'une voix douce comme de la soie. Me suivre. C'était nouveau et inquiétant. Mais j'étais incrédule.

Il sourit et dit. "C'est vrai. Je suis tes aventures depuis plus longtemps que tu ne croies, bien avant que tu ne remarques mes petits exploits." Je le fixai tandis qu'il me montrait le corps par terre. "Au début je pensais que c'était une rumeur, un mythe peut-être. Une histoire, une légende urbaine qui disait qu'un vampire protégeait cette ville des autres vampires."

Il se balança un peu sur ses pieds, mettant ses mains dans ses poches arrière. Il était sale, le visage et les cheveux recouverts de poussière et de débris. Je remarquais ses vêtements usés et déchirés, on aurait dit un sans-abri. C'était l'aspect habituel des nôtres car ça leur permettait de passer inaperçus et de se déplacer plus librement. Sa voix et son apparence étaient opposés. Son ton était raffiné, les mots calculés et éduqués, toute sa présence était abominable.

Comment m'avait il trouvé? Je pensai à tous mes systèmes de sécurité, à ma vie 'humaine'. Le fait que quelqu'un ait réussi à percer cela me troublait profondément.

Comme je ne répondais rien il poursuivit. "J'admets avoir été intrigué. Je suis tombé sur d'autres vampires qui m'ont assuré que c'était vrai et que non seulement vous aidiez les humains mais que tu faisais partie d'un clan qui ne se nourrissait pas d'humains. Un grand clan. Je continuais donc à chercher et à mon grand étonnement tout cela était vrai."

Il fit une pause et me laissa voir ses pensées, me montrant ses souvenirs de notre maison à Forks celle que nous gardions depuis plus de soixante-dix ans. Tout aussi rapidement l'image disparut et son esprit fut vide à nouveau.

Il me sourit, il savait visiblement que j'avais pu voir ses pensées. C'était intéressant. Je me demandai comment il était au courant de mon don. "Vous êtes sept qui vous mêlez à la société, qui travaillez et étudiez parmi les humains. Votre chef - un masochiste je suppose - pratique la médecine."

Cette information m'énerva et je plissai les yeux de dégoût. C'était une chose qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Mais c'en était tout à fait une autre d'avoir toutes ces informations sur les Cullen. Je vis une lueur d'amusement traverser son visage comme s'il percevait mon malaise.

"Oh oui, je sais tout sur ta famille. Plus sur certains que sur d'autres, en fait." Il leva un sourcil moqueur et m'envoya un flash d'une pièce sombre avec des rangées de lits contre des murs. Cette image ne me disait rien.

"Je sais que tu les as laissés pour vivre cette vie de renégat. Par deux fois tu t'es rebellé contre ta famille. La première fois tuant le moins possible d'humains et puis après, à présent, vivant au-dessus de nous, essayant de contrôler et de gérer notre nature."

Il pencha la tête, sa queue de cheval se mit sur l'épaule de sa veste en cuir usée puis il dit d'un ton moqueur. "Tu as une vie difficile, luttant entre le bien et le mal. Moi j'ai épousé mes démons. L'ironie c'est que quand tu sauves et sympathises avec des humains qui nous entourent, je savoure le moment où leur cœur bat pour la dernière fois."

Les vannes s'ouvrirent et mille morts passèrent dans ma tête. J'essayai de repousser les images des assassinats, des gorges tranchées, des membres déchiquetés, des corps sans vie d'innocents pour la faim d'un démon.

_Tu n'es pas Dieu_. _Et tu ne vas pas me dire où et qui je peux chasser._

Sa voix était forte et déterminée. Il savait que je l'entendais et il sourit. Il regarda l'agent de sécurité à terre. "En fait... celui-là tu peux penser que c'est de ta faute."

Saisissant cette occasion je demandai : "Pour quoi?"

"Tout ça, les meurtres, les enlèvements j'ai fait tout ça pour t'amener à moi. Tous ces morts c'était pour t'attirer dans mon jeu. Pour te donner une leçon de vouloir te prendre pour Dieu," dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui demandai, "Si tu connais tout de moi pourquoi n'es-tu juste pas venu me trouver et m'attaquer à l'improviste?"

Il rit très fort. "Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça?"

Je roulai des yeux exagérément et déclarai. "Je suis ici. Alors faisons ça."

Nous étions proches, un cadavre sur notre gauche. En un instant nous pouvions sauter à la gorge de l'autre. J'attendais seulement le moment opportun.

L'attitude de James était toujours déroutante. "Bien que je veuille terminer ce jeu maintenant, je ne le peux pas. Tu y as ajouté un joueur supplémentaire et je suis forcé de changer mes plans. Cela, ici est mon effort pour que tu connaisses les règles. Tu vois, tu as quelque chose à moi et en échange je me prépare à prendre quelque chose qui t'appartient. "

Il parlait comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une compétition. Toutes ces informations me dépassaient et les bouts de pensées que je pouvais capter étaient énigmatiques. J'avais quelque chose qui lui appartenait?

"Pourquoi tu penses que je veux jouer avec toi? Les autres ont attrapé et tué tes hommes maintenant et je vais te tuer. Tu ne me connais pas très bien si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à tes jeux d'enfants," lui dis-je en m'accroupissant légèrement prêt à attaquer.

Il secoua la tête en reculant d'un pas. "Je n'en serai pas si sûr Edward. Tu es tu un compétiteur, comme moi. Je doute que tu aimes perdre. Spécialement lorsque l'enjeu est aussi élevé." Il révéla une autre image, Isabella assise à une table avec son amie.

Un grondement sourd monta de ma poitrine tandis que j'absorbais l'image. C'était très clairement un de ses souvenirs. Je pouvais voir tous les détails de ses traits délicats. Je réalisai que cette image datait de plus tôt dans la semaine, elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'un jour où elle était venue travailler.

Il hurla de rire, rebondissant sur ses orteils avec enthousiasme. "Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. Tu ne peux pas résister aux humains fragiles dont tu t'entoures! Je sais que tu voudrais savoir que pendant que nous discutons, Victoria est en train de rassembler des informations sur ton humaine préférée."

Je sifflai et me jetai sur lui atterrissant sur son torse, nous faisant rouler sur le sol puis contre un mur. Je poussai mon épaule contre sa gorge et me préparai à le déchiqueter.

Il se mit à rire hystériquement et dit : "J'aurai dû savoir que tu étais trop impatient pour ce genre de défi. Tu es trop capricieux et franchement prévisible. C'est pourquoi il est si facile de t'attirer là où je veux."

Je poussai mon épaule plus fort et l'écrasai contre le mur. "Arrête de parler," grognai-je. "Ton règne est terminé. Et tu as tort. Je décide où et quand tu te nourris quand tu es à proximité de cette ville."

Je le retournai et écrasai son visage contre le mur. Mon pied enfoncé dans son dos et j'étais prêt à lui arracher le bras du corps. "Si tu me tues maintenant tu ne retrouveras jamais Victoria... qui est en ce moment à attendre que ton précieux animal de compagnie rentre chez elle. Elle sait comment te bloquer toi ou ta voyante."

Il me montra ses pensées à nouveau et je vis Victoria et un autre vampire qui attendaient à l'extérieur de chez Isabella. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils y étaient. Une vague de colère me submergea. Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je serrais son bras et déchirais son corps.

Je le jetai derrière moi, il hurla de douleur se préparant à se défendre. En se tenant l'épaule il sauta sur un tas de bois et cria. "Tu vas le regretter. Je vais te prendre ce qui est le plus important pour toi et récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Et puis quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je reviendrai avec mon armée et détruirai cette ville, je te mettrai à terre."

Je sautai sur la pile de bois mais quand j'arrivai en haut il avait complètement disparu.

"Edward!" J'entendis Alice paniquée m'appeler.

Je regardai vers en bas et vis Alice et Jasper qui ramassaient le bras de James.

J'évaluai les dommages depuis là-haut. La chemise de Jasper était fichue, complètement déchirée. Il grimaça quand Alice le toucha pour voir comment il allait. Elle de l'autre côté était indemne pas un cheveu de travers.

"Il brûlent sur le parking. Dans une fosse," m'informa Jasper en se frottant à l'endroit où des traces de dents marquaient sa peau. "Ce nouveau-né était un diable, dents et déchirures."

Je regardai Alice qui haussa les épaules. "Laurent m'a sous-estimée. Il pensait trop. Pas assez instinctif." Elle rigola et me montra la fin de Laurent.

Je sautai en bas et marchai vers eux. Jasper fit bouger le bras avec son pied de nouveau le regardant. Il demanda." Qu'est-il arrivé au reste?"

"Il est parti. Mais Victoria sait où Isabella vit. Il y est ou va y aller, je ne sais pas." Je pouvais entendre ma voix trembler. "Jasper occupe-toi du bras de James, Alice appelle-la et dis-lui de ne pas rentrer chez elle. Appelle-moi quand tu l'auras eue." Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux me souhaitant bonne chance. "Je pars en courant ça ira plus vite."

En un éclair j'avais quitté l'usine et je courais à travers les bois sombres et humides, la peur parcourant tout mon corps. J'avais été en retard de nombreuses fois depuis que James manigançait. Il m'avait toujours devancé et cette fois encore. C'était compréhensible puisqu'il me traquait. Malgré mes échecs je ne pouvais pas laisser la même chose arriver avec Isabella.

Volant pour aller la protéger, je sentais les branches s'écarter devant moi tandis que je me rapprochais peu à peu d'elle ou de Victoria. Je gèrerai en fonction de celle que je trouverai en premier.

**X x X **

J'étais dans l'ombre de l'appartement d'Isabella, le téléphone à la main discutant avec Alice qui m'assurait qu'Isabella était en sécurité. Elle l'avait 'vue' mais elle lui avait également parlé au téléphone.

Malheureusement Alice n'avait pas pu savoir où était Victoria, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait déjà être à l'appartement. J'utilisais ma méthode habituelle et montais l'escalier pour m'y rendre. Une fois en haut je glissais la clé que j'avais fait faire la dernière fois et la poussais dans la serrure. A la minute où j'ouvris la porte je fus frappé par l'odeur de Victoria. J'écoutai attentivement mais n'entendis rien, ni pensées ni bruits.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et entrais dans le couloir. Il n'y manquait rien et il n'y avait aucun signe d'un vampire. En fait, si je n'étais pas vampire rien ne m'aurait laissé savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Je scannais rapidement l'appartement remarquant que Victoria avait passé la plupart du temps dans la chambre d'Isabella. Je sentais son odeur dans la pièce, elle était forte ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait juste de partir.

"Elle est partie. Sais-tu où elle est allée? "lui demandai-je. Je regardai la bibliothèque d'Isabella pour voir s'il manquait quelque chose. Tout semblait être en place.

Alice parlait vite, "Non je ne peux pas la voir. Quelques éclairs mais rien de concret. Bella est en route pour la maison. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles qu'elle te surprenne dans son appartement."

"Merci. On s'appelle bientôt," lui dis-je, en mettant fin à l'appel.

J'allai vers la fenêtre du salon et vis Isabella rentrer sur le parking. Elle sembla hésiter à sortir de la voiture et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir aller là-bas pour la rassurer et lui faire savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Je la regardai sortir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et courut presque jusqu'à l'escalier en trébuchant une fois mais réussissant à ne pas tomber. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue j'écoutai le bruit de ses pas résonner dans l'escalier. Je posai ma main sur la porte sentant les vibrations de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle approchait. Ses clés faisaient du bruit, elle était nerveuse, elle les laissa tomber une fois avant de réussir à les glisser dans la serrure.

Elle haletait parce qu'elle avait couru. Je me demandai comment ce serait de sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je posai mon front contre la porte souhaitant qu'elle soit à l'intérieur. Son cœur ressemblait à un millier de tambours et je pouvais sentir ce bruit se répercuter dans mes os.

_Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum..._

La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit et son pied passa la porte.

Je regardai une dernière fois ses doigts tenant la porte et me glissai par la fenêtre dans la nuit.

** _Bella_ **===

J'entrai dans l'appartement et refermai rapidement la porte derrière moi, aussi vite que mes mains pouvaient le faire.

Mes doigts tremblaient tandis que j'essayai de me calmer un peu. Le coup de téléphone d'Alice avait été effrayant. Le premier ça allait et je l'avais considéré comme celui d'une amie. Le deuxième m'avait inquiété, elle m'avait demandé où j'étais et j'avais pu entendre son soulagement quand je lui avais répondu que j'étais en chemin pour la maison. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il se passait et elle ne me dit rien sinon qu'elle avait eu une intuition et qu'elle voulait la vérifier.

Une intuition? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Mais depuis Victoria je ne prenais plus de risques. Je regardais autour de chez moi et tout semblait normal. Je me battis contre cette envie de vérifier les placards et le dessous de mon lit. Honnêtement j'étais presque sûre que si Victoria me voulait, elle n'avait qu'à venir et me prendre.

J'allai dans ma chambre pour enlever mes vêtements de travail. J'allai vers la commode et commençai à fouiller dans les tiroirs en m'énervant de n'avoir pas fait la lessive récemment. Je trouvai un short gris puis sortis le premier tee-shirt que je trouvai. Je soupirai en voyant lequel c'était.

Let It bleed.

Je le dépliai et respirai l'odeur de la lessive au passage. Je l'avais lavé une fois à la maison cette nuit là, horrifiée par la saleté et les traces d'eau de javel qui ne partiraient plus. L'eau de javel était tellement concentrée qu'elle avait attaqué le tissu en plusieurs endroits. Je me sentis très mal d'avoir bousillé le t-shirt de monsieur Cullen et je l'avais caché sous mes vêtements propres pour essayer de l'oublier. Je regardai la pile de linge sale qui débordait traitreusement du panier et me maudis pour mes mauvaises actions qui venaient refaire surface.

Je le jetai sur la commode et fouillai encore dans le tiroir à la recherche de quelque chose de plus confortable à porter. Il ne restait qu'un tee-shirt neuf jamais porté de ma banque ou celui de base-ball de mon ex petit-ami en première année.

Rien de bien réjouissant.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix j'enfilai celui des Rolling Stones avec un sweat et refusant de me regarder dans le miroir je quittai ma chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me figeai immédiatement, me demandant si je devais ouvrir la porte ou juste l'ignorer. Je choisis cette deuxième solution mais on refrappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci.

J'allai vers la porte, me mis sur la pointe de pieds espionnant par le judas. Tout ce que je vis était une peau pâle et sans doute la mâchoire la plus carrée que j'aie jamais vue.

Je déverrouillai rapidement toutes les serrures et ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à Edward Cullen, debout face à moi, en train de faire cette chose de paraitre calme mais sa mâchoire était serrée si fort que je pensais qu'il aurait pu briser quelque chose avec.

Je coinçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et plissai les yeux en lui demandant. "Hey que faites-vous ici? Tout va bien?"

Il hocha la tête en enfonçant maladroitement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de les ressortir aussi vite. Il était agité. Monsieur Cullen n'était jamais agité. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il hocha la tête et dit "Oui," puis regarda autour de lui pendant un moment et demanda : "Puis-je entrer?"

Réalisant que j'avais tout juste entrouvert la porte, je l'ouvris en grand pour lui permettre de passer. Il me frôla, touchant ma main légèrement de la sienne et je fus choquée par la froideur de sa peau. Il se tourna vers moi en réaction à notre contact et s'excusa légèrement, me regardant quelque peu horrifié. Etait-ce parce qu'il m'avait touchée ou parce que j'étais son employée ou parce que j'étais une femme?

N'importe laquelle de ces possibilités pourrait être la bonne.

"Waouh. Vous aviez la clim vraiment très froide dans votre voiture? On dirait un glaçon," plaisantai-je en me frottant la main là où nous étions touchés, essayant de briser l'inconfort de mon patron. Encore une fois.

Nous étions au milieu de l'appartement, entre la porte et le salon. Il était près de moi, trop près et sentait la pluie et les feuilles. Je pouvais voir ses narines se dilater et il regardait tout sauf moi. Je me demandai encore pourquoi un homme comme lui était perdu pour les femmes.

Il eut un petit rire et dit : "Quelque chose comme ça." Et ensuite un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Je lui fis signe vers le salon, "Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose?"

Il secoua la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil, je pris donc le canapé. Il avait l'air bête dans notre chaise Ikea trop petite, comme un mannequin qui se serait trompé d'endroit. Je m'installai bien enfoncée dans les coussins et repliai mes genoux pour soutenir mon menton.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici monsieur?" demandai-je essayant de comprendre désespérément ce qu'il faisait dans mon appartement si tard le soir. Je fis courir nerveusement mes doigts de haut en bas sur le lacet de ma capuche.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer tout cela Isabella mais je surveillai votre appartement et cette nuit je crains qu'il y ait eu une brèche dans la sécurité."

Ses mots étaient formels comme s'il faisait un travail. Je n'étais pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. "Vous surveilliez," constatai-je.

Il hocha la tête lentement et expliqua. "Oui, enfin ma société de sécurité... depuis l'attaque de Victoria."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra. "Et vous estimez qu'il y a eu une brèche. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" essayai-je de demander, je ne comprenais rien.

"Ça signifie que nous pensons que Victoria est entrée chez vous plus tôt dans la soirée."

Je le regardai assis dans mon fauteuil, dans ses chaussures à cinq cent dollars, ses bras musclés sous son épais t-shirt noir, m'expliquant calmement pour me dire qu'une sociopathe était rentrée chez moi. Aujourd'hui. Ce soir.

Je me levai brusquement du canapé et commençai à arpenter le petit appartement. Victoria était venue ici. Monsieur Cullen avait des gens qui me surveillaient. Tout mon petit monde fichait le camp.

Je contournai le canapé et me mis face à lui. Ses longues jambes s'étiraient, prenant beaucoup de place. "Quand est-ce alliez-vous me dire que vous me suiviez?" lui demandai-je en montant d'un ton.

Il me fixa et grimaça légèrement. "J'espérai ne pas avoir à le faire."

Je le fixai moi aussi, levant mes mains en l'air mais sans répondre.

"J'espérai qu'elle disparaitrait. Qu'elle vous laisserait tranquille," dit-il tranquillement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. "Mais non."

C'est à ce moment précis que je sentis un changement soudain mais clair dans notre relation.

Je me rassis dans le canapé et enveloppai mes bras autour de mes jambes. En fermant les yeux je sentais les larmes derrière mes paupières et je souhaitais qu'elles ne coulent pas. Je voulais être forte mais non.

Je frottais mes yeux avec mes poings et chuchotais, _Pourquoi moi?_ derrière mes genoux, si doucement, que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit-il et je le regardais surprise. "Isabella je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vous a choisi spécifiquement, mais elle est très dangereuse. Il faut vraiment que vous preniez des précautions contre elle et les autres."

J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement, "Les autres?"

Il hocha la tête gravement. Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux, essayant désespérément de ne pas paniquer mais j'échouai lamentablement. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration accélérer et je pensai que j'allai commencer à hyper ventiler. Monsieur Cullen était toujours face à moi sur le bord de son siège, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je sentais l'attaque de panique arriver et je lui dis, "Distrayez-moi, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire."

Il avait l'air démuni et dit, "Humm je ne sais pas quoi vous dire."

J'entendis ma respiration sifflante et sentis la bile remonter dans ma gorge. Mes mains commençaient à trembler alors que j'essayais de me contrôler.

Enfin il lâcha : "J'ai un autre frère et une sœur. Emmett et Rosalie." Je hochai la tête l'encourageant à poursuivre. "Nous avons été élevés par nos parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle m'a adopté quand mes parents sont morts à ma naissance. Plus tard il a épousé Esmée et elle m'a élevée comme son fils."

Je tenais bon mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'information mais j'étais fascinée par sa révélation. Il leva un sourcil et dit, "Rosalie a été adoptée ensuite puis Emmett. Ensuite Alice et Jasper."

J'inspirai puis demandai, "Alice et Jasper sont frère et sœur... mais ils sont mariés?"

Il haussa les épaules en regardant ses mains. "Oui Emmett et Rose sont mariés aussi. Ils ont eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui a compris leur passé."

Nous restâmes là avec le seul bruit de ma respiration entre nous. Parfois je pouvais voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger de haut en bas quand il déglutissait. Je pensai à ce qu'il avait dit, la façon dont ça devait être difficile d'être seul dans votre famille, il se sentait seul avec les autres, seul et différent.

Soufflant profondément je me détendis et demandai : "Que vais-je faire?

Assez vite pour me faire cligner des yeux, il était accroupi face à moi en équilibre sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient assez près de moi pour que je puisse les toucher et les arranger. Je sentais son haleine froide caresser mon visage alors qu'il disait "Isabella je promets de vous protéger."

Je voulais le croire mais comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de promesse? Comment garantir ma sécurité? Je me renfonçais dans le canapé, posant ma tête contre les gros coussins moelleux, j'étais épuisée. Personne d'autre n'offrirait de me protéger alors il ne me restait plus qu'à avoir foi en lui.

Il était toujours là, accroupi. Je pouvais voir les muscles de ses bras quand ses mains se serraient en poings. Il me fit le plus merveilleux des sourires et dit, "Vous êtes épuisée, je devrais y aller."

La peur me parcourut à la pensée qu'il me quitte, je m'assis et serrai le bord du canapé. "Non Monsieur je vous en prie, "suppliai-je.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin du sol et hésita un instant. Il passa sa paume sur sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux un instant, semblant lutter. Mon cœur commença à galoper à l'idée de me retrouver seule mais il se tourna et se rassit à sa place, face à moi. Je souris mes remerciements et posai ma tête dans le coussin, rajoutant ma veste pour être plus confortablement installée.

Je me calmai et l'entendis me dire, "Avant que vous ne vous endormiez Isabella, deux choses..."

J'ouvris les yeux, regardant mon ange gardien assis dans l'obscurité de mon salon et dis : "Bien, allez-y..."

Il se racla la gorge et dit, "D'abord appelez-moi Edward s'il vous plait? Monsieur Cullen est un peu trop formel vu les circonstances."

Je ris et acquiesçai.

J'entendis son rire et je ris avec lui puis j'attendis qu'il continue. Il resta un moment silencieux et je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il me regardait intensément les yeux plissés ainsi que le front.

Je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux et passant ma main sur mon visage. Enfin je réussis à lui demander, "quoi?"

Il se leva et vint vers moi, levant sa main vers ma poitrine. Je sentis ses doigts attraper la glissière. Avec facilité il la fit descendre et avec une expression incrédule sur son visage il me demanda, "Vous portez mon tee-shirt?"


	4. Chapitre 13

**- 13 - **

_===**Bella **===_

_Où est-elle passée? m_e demandai-je, tandis qu'une brise fraîche passait sur mon visage, je frissonnai, enroulant mes bras autour de moi. Je plissai les yeux essayant de mieux y voir mais tout ce que je voyais c'était que j'étais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Il faisait sombre et je pouvais sentir le sol brut et humide sous mes pieds nus. Je cherchai la jeune fille mais ne la trouvais pas.

J'entendis des pas et me dirigeai vers eux. Elle était face à moi, elle s'enfuyait partant dans la mauvaise direction.

"Reviens!" l'appelai-je, en courant après elle. _Pourquoi fuyait-elle?_

Tout à coup je l'entendis crier et tomber. Je continuai à courir et sentis mes pieds glisser sous moi et je tombai aussi, mes bras battant l'air, mes doigts s'accrochant désespérément aux aspérités face à moi.

Je regardai en bas et la vis accrochée là, elle aussi, Bree. Nous étions accrochées toutes les deux à une falaise et un feu rouge vif brillait au-dessous de nous.

"Aidez-moi!" criait-elle et le feu léchait ses pieds. Je la regardai, impuissante, tandis qu'elle soulevait ses pieds pour échapper aux flammes. Je commençai à pleurer, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, j'avais peur pour notre sécurité.

Mes doigts glissaient et je n'avais pas d'idée de comment la rejoindre. "Je viens," criai-je, ma voix résonnait. Les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. J'aurais dû sentir la chaleur provenant d'en bas mais il n'y avait que le froid.

Je regardai alentour comment m'échapper, je cherchai un passage pour quitter la falaise. Juste au-dessus de moi il y avait une racine qui courait. J'appuyai mes orteils dans la poussière, me poussant vers le haut, luttant pour atteindre la branche noueuse. Je grattai et griffai, arrivant enfin à attraper la racine. Je venais juste de l'attraper lorsqu'elle se transforma. Elle se tendit vers moi, ses vrilles enveloppant mon bras et me tirant rapidement sur la terre ferme.

Choquée je réalisai que ce n'était plus une racine. C'était une main froide comme de la porcelaine qui me tirait. Je cherchai pour voir à qui appartenait cette main et je trouvai un homme avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux jaunes, brillants, à l'autre extrémité.

"Edward," m'étouffai-je, parce que les sanglots remplissaient ma gorge. J'étais assise à présent dans un endroit plus doux et je sentais les larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues. Dans l'obscurité je le sentis. Je sentais son souffle frais sur mon visage. Je sentais le bout de ses cheveux balayer mon front. Je sentais que les larmes chaudes étaient remplacées par le chemin froid que faisaient ses doigts tandis qu'il les essuyait. Puis je soupirai quand il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Je clignai des yeux et essayai de voir dans la pénombre s'il était là. Un ruban de lumière provenait de la fenêtre et mes yeux s'ajustaient pour mieux y voir.

Pas d'Edward.

Je soupirai, me réinstallai et tirai sur mon t-shirt collant. Ça faisait trois jours que je faisais ce rêve. Ou plutôt ce cauchemar et à chaque fois je me réveillais, perdue, en sueur et en larmes. La première fois ça avait été quand Edward était resté la nuit après que Victoria soit rentrée chez moi. Je m'étais réveillée sur le canapé dans une couverture. Il y avait un mot sur ma table basse qui me disait qu'il avait dû partir mais que mon appartement était toujours sous surveillance.

Chaque jour je me réveillais, sentant la pression de son pouce sur ma lèvre, son nom sur ma langue. J'étais sûre qu'il avait été là. Le rêve était trop réel. Chaque fois Bree tombait de la falaise, la racine se transformait en bras d'Edward et quand je regardais dans ses yeux je pouvais presque sentir le goût de son haleine froide sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu passer ma langue sur ma lèvre, cherchant à trouver une trace de lui mais je trouvais seulement le sel de mes larmes.

Dans mon lit je repensai à vendredi soir, à Edward et à notre relation. Il était si difficile à comprendre. Une minute je me sentais réconfortée et la suivante plus vraiment.

Quand ses doigts s'étaient posés sur la fermeture de mon sweat et qu'il m'avait demandé si c'était son t-shirt je sentis ce moment horrible arriver. Je craignais que le patron, de mauvaise humeur et maussade du passé, soit de retour. Au lieu de cela comme il se penchait vers moi, je sentis son énergie. Cette énergie qui me criait de faire attention, qui m'avertissait et qui voulait que je m'enfuie.

Cette énergie qui vous dit que vous vous trompez et que vous devriez prendre un autre chemin. L'énergie qui vous dit de changer de caisse au magasin avant que la femme devant vous sorte tout un carnet de coupons de réduction et bloque la caisse. Celle qui vous dit, quand vous êtes dans une pièce bondée, que cet homme avec qui vous échangez un regard est vraiment très séduisant et que ça pourrait être le bon.

Quand Edward était tout près de moi je savais que je recevais un message mais j'étais incapable de le déchiffrer. Ma respiration devint haletante et mon visage rougit. Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine, prêt à éclater. J'étais terrifiée de voir la colère dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Juste la peau douce d'un gars magnifique avec de grands yeux mélancoliques. En fait il semblait ravi et ses lèvres se pincèrent brièvement sans jamais révéler ses pensées.

Je sentis cette force d'attraction - lancinante dans mon ventre - m'envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Mon instinct était désorienté : un grand malaise de l'avoir aussi près de moi mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à être assez proche de lui. Il sentait si bon. Il était si beau. Je voulais juste tendre ma main et caresser son visage. C'était énorme mais quand il tendit sa main et qu'il fut si près de moi je ne sentis pas sa colère, j'eus peur de lui. Je réalisai soudain que j'avais pris une très mauvaise décision en le laissant entrer chez moi et c'était une impression écrasante.

Le temps s'arrêta alors que ma tête et mon corps se disputaient pour essayer de comprendre Edward Cullen. Il fit descendre la fermeture, déglutit et rigola doucement en disant. "Tu sais c'était un de mes préférés," avant de repartir dans son fauteuil.

Complètement perturbée par sa proximité, je fus soulagée qu'il s'éloigne. "Je suis désolée, vraiment. Tous mes autres vêtements sont au sale."

Il sourit un peu me mettant plus à l'aise. "Sales? Plus que celui-là?"

Puis il continua à me mettre à l'aise. Montagnes russes. "Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai essayé de lui trouver un remplaçant mais je vais avoir du mal." Je penchai la tête, somnolente, l'adrénaline que j'avais sentie quelques instants avant s'était évaporée.

Il hocha, la tête passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner, "Je suis sûr que tu essaies."

Je roulai sur le côté, mettant mes mains sous ma joue et fermant les yeux un moment. Le sommeil prenait le dessus mais j'avais beaucoup de questions et il était là, à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau et le regardai dans le fauteuil, c'était une invitation à parler. Je voulais juste en savoir plus. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il sentait comme ça et comment ses cheveux pouvaient être aussi parfaits mais cela semblait malpoli pour plusieurs raisons alors je lâchai, "Parlez-moi de votre collection de t-shirts."

Il me regarda avec ces yeux dorés complètement fous et dit doucement, "Une autre fois Isabella, tu as besoin de dormir."

Je me sentis hocher la tête et ma dernière vision de la soirée fut son sourire depuis le fauteuil.

Je songeai à son visage cette nuit-là pour essayer de chasser les restes de mon cauchemar. Mes bras s'étirèrent et s'agrippèrent au bord du matelas et je repoussai les couvertures. C'était lundi et il fallait que je me lève et affronte la vraie vie, aller au travail. Les choses avaient changé entre Edward et moi ce week-end. Il m'avait appelée plusieurs fois après vendredi soir et Alice était même passée pour voir si tout allait bien. Son ton était moins formel et je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, je lui dis que je n'irai nulle part sans Angela et que mes portes et mes fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Il m'avait promis que sa société de sécurité surveillait mais j'avais beau regarder je ne les vis jamais. Je supposai qu'ils étaient très bons.

J'ouvris les rideaux et vis que la matinée était pluvieuse et morne. J'avais regardé la télé de nombreuses heures et avait relu tout ce que j'avais. J'avais eu le temps de repenser à l'étrange comportement de mon patron. J'étais convaincue que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, Edward Cullen était un mystère et mourrais de le connaitre.

**X x X**

Une heure plus tard, clé dans une main et mug dans l'autre, je me débattais pour garder mon sac sur mon épaule et ouvrir la porte. J'utilisai mon coude pour faire levier, je réussis à abaisser la poignée. Je poussai avec mon pied et le battant tapa contre le mur.

"Putain," marmonnai-je, sachant que ça aurait abimé le mur. Je regardai derrière la porte et vis bien la marque mais ce n'était rien de grave. Quand je me retournai je me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. Edward Cullen était dans le couloir un sourire tendu sur son visage parfait.

"Bonjour," dit-il, de sa ridicule et charmante voix.

Je le fixai un instant essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait à l'extérieur de mon appartement et depuis quand il était là. Je devais être restée là un assez long moment parce qu'il se remit à parler.

"Je..." il hésita, le regard inquiet. "Je me demandais si vous voudriez que je vous amène au travail?"

**X x X**

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la semaine. Je me réveillais, collante de sueur et sanglotant, tendant la main à Edward dans l'obscurité. Il m'attrapait à chaque fois du haut de la falaise de sa main de fer.

Je me préparais ensuite pour le travail, ouvrais la porte et il serait là à m'attendre, récupérant mon sac qu'il portait jusqu'à la voiture. Nous nous asseyions, discutant seulement du temps et de ce qu'il se passait au travail. Nous évitions le sujet Victoria et la raison pour laquelle il passait me prendre tous les jours.

J'avais appris des choses sur lui également. L'une d'entre elles était qu'il conduisait extrêmement vite et dangereusement mais il le faisait avec facilité. On aurait dit un pilote de course, anticipant les déplacements des autres conducteurs sans réfléchir. Je constatais que j'aimais la vitesse, regarder ses mains manœuvrer le volant et toucher les leviers. Une des autres choses était qu'il aimait écouter de la musique classique le matin, quelquefois de la musique douce et d'autres fois des morceaux furieux. Ses goûts étaient plus contemporains le soir comme s'il voulait se relaxer à la fin de la journée.

Je remarquai qu'il changeait aussi de voiture selon ses humeurs ou ses habitudes. Il en avait plusieurs, trois, dans le garage de sa maison en ville mais je le soupçonnais d'en avoir plus, vu la façon dont il en parlait. Il aimait ses voitures, ses yeux pétillaient quand je lui posais des questions les concernant. Les jours où il fallait qu'il aille au bureau habillé en costume et cravate il prenait sa Volvo argentée, brillante et propre avec les vitres légèrement teintées. L'intérieur était impeccable, le cuir souple et froid au toucher. Les autres jours s'il était habillé plus décontracté, prêt à travailler à la maison, il arrivait dans son SUV. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, j'avais été obligée d'écouter une longue explication sur la commercialisation de la nouvelle Lexus hybride qui serait mise sur le marché au courant de l'année. Visiblement entre la voiture et les nouvelles ampoules il était clair qu'Edward faisait très attention aux ressources naturelles.

Puis sa troisième voiture, celle-là je ne l'avais jamais vu la conduire, était rangée dans un coin du garage. C'était une découvrable noire et ancienne qui était très bien entretenue et aimée évidemment mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'en serve.

C'était jeudi, apparemment le jour de la Volvo et je me décidai à lui en parler précisément. "Parlez-moi de votre autre voiture, la découvrable. Elle parait un peu incongrue avec le climat qu'on a ici."

Il rit un peu et dit. "Isabella c'est un classique elle ne peut pas être inappropriée." Je m'empêchai de soupirer. Il était si mignon quand il était heureux.

Je lui demandai, "D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

Il me regarda ne sachant pas si je voulais ou non vraiment savoir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et son corps se détendit, à l'aise pour une fois. C'était l'un de ces moments où, s'il n'était pas gay, je pourrai penser qu'il m'appréciait. Je levais les sourcils pour l'encourager et il dit : C'est une Plymouth Belvedère GTX 1968."

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était et ça devait crever les yeux parce qu'il rit de nouveau, les yeux toujours pétillants, tandis qu'il commençait à m'expliquer que c'était une "Gentleman muscle car*" et qu'elle elle avait un énorme moteur appelé le Commando ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pendant qu'il parlait je me rendis compte que j'aimais beaucoup l'entendre parler des choses qui l'intéressaient. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur l'art et la musique. Il pouvait réparer mon ordinateur ou l'imprimante quand ils décidaient de ne pas vouloir marcher, et ça, parler voitures. On aurait dit un petit garçon dans un magasin de friandises.

"Vous ne vous en servez jamais?" demandai-je en imaginant ses cheveux au vent, un bras posé sur la portière.

Ça lui prit un moment avant de répondre mais il dit en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment conduite."

Son ton avait légèrement changé, il paraissait triste alors j'essayai de l'orienter dans une meilleure direction. "Comment l'avez-vous eue? Elle est en très bon état, ça doit être rare?" lui demandai-je, curieuse de savoir comme il se les procurait.

Il est devenu étrangement silencieux pendant un moment, son front se fronçant à ma question. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il était si difficile de répondre. "Je l'ai depuis un moment. On a l'habitude de s'occuper des voitures dans notre famille," dit-il doucement.

Je ris un peu en regardant mes doigts sur mes genoux. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir depuis aussi longtemps que ça. Contrairement à la façon dont vous agissez parfois, vous n'êtes pas aussi vieux que ça vous savez," dis-je en le regardant en face.

Il grimaça et m'observa avant de dire. "C'est compliqué. On l'a dans ma famille depuis qu'elle est neuve. Elle appartenait à Carlisle. Il me l'a donnée quand j'ai été assez âgé pour conduire."' Il regarda ailleurs en disant la fin de la phrase sans rencontrer mes yeux.

Je m'étais déjà demandée si ça le dérangeait de parler de sa famille. Avec Alice ils semblaient proches ainsi qu'avec Jasper mais il mentionnait rarement d'autres membres de leur famille. Je posai ma main sur son bras sentant le doux tissu de son costume. "C'est vraiment très sympa. Qu'il ait fait ça pour vous," lui dis-je gentiment, en caressant doucement son bras.

Il regarda ma main du coin de l'œil et marmonna quelque chose du genre, "Oui ça l'est." Et continua à regarder droit devant lui. J'enlevai ma main et la reposai sur mes genoux et me demandai comment il avait fait pour se fermer si rapidement alors qu'il avait été tellement heureux de parler de sa passion.

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet tranquillement, le seul bruit était celui des haut-parleurs qui crachaient de la musique classique. Je pensai que peu importe le nombre de pas en avant que j'avais faits avec lui, je le poussai toujours plus loin et nous finissions toujours par être mal à l'aise ... comme avant.

_===** Edward **===_

Après cinq jours vous pourriez penser que je m'y étais habitué. Les tremblements, les sanglots, mon nom articulé qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Chaque fois contre mon gré je tendais le bras et essuyais les larmes de son visage, en passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le premier matin avait été une invitation. Le fait que je puisse rester là. Elle m'avait demandé de rester, de lui tenir compagnie après que sa maison ait été visitée par Victoria. J'avais accepté bien sûr c'était mon devoir de rester et de la protéger. Après tout, c'était ma faute si elle était dans cette situation.

Cette nuit-là elle n'avait pas essayé de cacher sa peur et ça m'avait fait mal de la voir pleurer, s'inquiéter et pleurer à cause de Victoria et par conséquent de James. Je lui avais promis qu'elle serait en sécurité et c'était une décision que j'avais prise et qui me tenait à cœur. Elle était si fatiguée et à moitié endormie, ses yeux arrivaient tout juste à rester ouverts et quand elle s'était installée dans le canapé pour être plus à l'aise j'avais vu mon t-shirt sous son sweat.

Mes yeux s'étaient plissés et le feu avait attaqué ma gorge.

_Mienne_.

Cette pensée provoqua un grondement qui se transforma en sentiment de sympathie tandis que j'assimilais le fait qu'elle portait ce tee-shirt de nouveau. Elle était si indépendante et là où j'aurais dû être en colère maintenant j'étais impressionné par sa ténacité. Je décidais d'aller encore un peu pus loin et profitais de l'occasion pour lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom. Elle avait accepté avec joie et ensuite je fis l'impensable. Je me rapprochai d'elle et ouvris gentiment la glissière de son sweat pour voir mon tee-shirt préféré.

Je respirai l'odeur, distrait momentanément par le fait qu'elle soit si proche, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, c'était presque de l'intimité. Mon désir de son sang subsistait encore un peu. Ça c'était un peu désensibilisé depuis que je passais du temps près d'elle mais en ce moment j'aurais pu déraper assez facilement. Le venin remplissait ma bouche tandis que sa peau devenait rosée et que les battements de son cœur devenaient erratiques.

Mais mon autre côté gagna, je ravalai mon poison et pensai que le prédateur en moi ressentait malgré tout une petite victoire. J'étais incapable de la considérer comme un animal elle était humaine, un mâle elle portait mes vêtements ce qui signifiait la domination.

Cette nuit-là je la regardais pendant des heures, son sommeil profond mais agité la fit se tourner et se retourner. Je me penchai me demandant si je devais la réveiller quand elle s'assit, toujours endormie, et m'appela dans l'obscurité. "Edward?"

Je tendis ma main et la touchai. Une décharge de feu me traversa les doigts et je sus qu'il fallait que je la laisse. Ce que je fis. Mais j'étais revenu cette nuit, après qu'elle et Angela se soient couchées et j'avais répété ce manège toutes les autres nuits de cette semaine.

A présent je réalisai, après tous ces jours à la regarder, que j'étais complètement hors de contrôle. Depuis Victoria je ne pouvais plus la laisser. Je voulais être près d'elle, entendre battre son cœur et analyser le moindre des mots qui s'échappaient lorsqu'elle dormait. Je n'étais pas du tout accoutumé à ce genre d'attraction qui me consumait totalement. D'une certaine manière c'était la chose la plus dérangeante que j'avais jamais faite mais d'un autre côté c'était la plus normale. Après plus de cent ans je ressentais quelque chose pour quelqu'un et c'était vraiment très exaltant.

Bien sûr c'était vain, elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir. J'avais déjà suffisamment mis sa vie en danger. J'avais pris certaines libertés et c'était mal, sans parler du côté pervers mais je m'en fichais. Parce que chaque matin, tandis que l'aube apparaissait par sa fenêtre, je l'entendais m'appeler et ça remplissait mon cœur vide d'une lueur d'espoir.

J'ai donc tenté le sort et frotté sa lèvre, espérant presque désespérément que ce soit ma bouche sur la sienne et j'ai fui avant qu'elle se réveille complètement.

=== **_Bella_** ===

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la Volvo et j'étais assise seule à la maison en train de faire le travail que m'avait laissé Edward.

Il était parti tôt pour aller au bureau, son vrai bureau, pour travailler pour la société. Il semblait très occupé, ajouté à cela son besoin compulsif de venir me chercher, je me demandai quand est-ce il se reposait. Il me rassura en me disant qu'il allait bien et je laissai tomber, trop contente d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

La sonnette retentit alors que je travaillais à l'ordinateur et j'éteignis le système d'alarme pour ouvrir la porte au facteur qui avait un paquet pour lequel il fallait que je signe.

Après qu'il soit parti je réalisais que cette enveloppe était destinée à Pacific Northwest Trust avec la mention _Confidentiel_ tamponnée dessus en grosses lettres rouges. Il ne recevait généralement pas ce genre de documents ici alors je décidai d'appeler son bureau pour savoir ce que je devais en faire.

"Pacific Northwest Trust, bureau de Monsieur Cullen," annonça la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Bonjour je suis Bella Swan, l'assistante de monsieur Cullen. Je pense que je viens de recevoir des documents qui devraient être au bureau," expliquai-je en lui décrivant l'enveloppe.

"Vous avez probablement raison. Je peux vous envoyer un coursier pour le récupérer cet après midi," me dit-elle.

J'y réfléchis une minute et regardai ma montre. Il fallait que j'aille récupérer le courrier d'Edward et faire quelques courses avant qu'il soit rentré alors je dis : "Vous savez il faut que je sorte cet après-midi, je vous le laisserai en passant."

Je raccrochai, secrètement excitée de voir Edward sur son lieu de travail. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec personne d'autre que sa famille et j'étais intriguée de savoir comment il se comportait avec d'autres gens.

Une heure plus tard je garai le SUV dans une des places réservées aux visiteurs de PNT. Edward m'avait donné la permission de me servir de ses voitures quand il n'était pas là parce que je n'avais pas la mienne. Je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise derrière le volant de cette grosse voiture très chère mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix. J'allai vers la Volvo qui était garée dans un endroit près de l'ascenseur et je poussai sur le bouton une fois que j'y arrivai. L'obscurité du garage me mettait mal à l'aise mais avant que la panique puisse me gagner complètement les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrai.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir sur les portes de l'ascenseur en montant au dernier étage, là où se trouvaient les bureaux. Je portai un pantalon beige et un chemisier en V, bleu, sans manche. Avec des sabots marron et mes cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Je n'étais probablement pas suffisamment bien habillée pour son bureau mais je ne faisais que déposer le paquet, j'avais pensé que ça ne serait pas gênant.

L'ascenseur sonna et je me retrouvai dans le hall de réception. Les planchers étaient en bois d'un brun rougeâtre et les murs étaient décorés de magnifiques œuvres d'art. L'un des murs était en verre, teinté évidemment. On avait une vue magnifique de la ville qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'eau. L'espace était divisé en bureaux, séparés par des murs en verre ainsi tout le monde pouvait être vu depuis la réception. Il y avait un grand vase avec des fleurs jaunes et blanches qui embaumaient l'espace.

Je m'avançai, serrant le paquet et m'arrêtai à la réception. Il y avait là une femme dans la soixantaine. Elle avait des lunettes en demi-lune et ses cheveux étaient blonds, elle était élégante et stylée. Occupée au téléphone, elle me fit signe de m'assoir et d'attendre qu'elle ait fini. Je trouvai un fauteuil près des fenêtres et je regardai dans la pièce trouvant Edward assis derrière son bureau.

Il portait le costume dans lequel je l'avais vu ce matin, sa cravate toujours parfaite, sa chemise froissée. Son visage était doux et il avait un air professionnel. Il se pencha pour écrire et je réalisai qu'il avait l'air bien jeune, comme un garçon qui serait assis derrière le bureau de son père.

Un jeune homme en costume s'approcha de son bureau. Je le regardai frapper doucement à sa porte. Sans lever les yeux Edward lui fit un signe, il entra et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Leur interaction était fascinante et j'étais complètement absorbée. Edward ne le regardait jamais mais continuait à griffonner sur le papier face à lui, il leva la main et récupéra les dossiers que l'employé lui avait apportés. C'était presque comme s'il était capable d'anticiper ses mouvements.

Je réfléchis à cela, repensant à l'époque où il semblait apparaitre de nulle part et me faire sursauter. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était ma maladresse ou ma distraction mais le fait de le voir ici me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais il semblait avoir une certaine conscience de lui. J'étudiai les deux hommes dans le bureau, Edward calme et nonchalant, l'autre mal à l'aise sur ses pieds, serrant et desserrant ses mains. Après une seconde Edward lui dit de partir et il quitta le bureau rapidement et semblant en difficulté.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider?" entendis-je et je regardai la réceptionniste.

Je me levai et allai vers elle. "Oui, je suis Bella Swan. J'ai appelé tout à l'heure concernant un paquet pour Edward."

Elle me regarda surprise par dessus ses lunettes. "Edward?"

Je hochai la tête en lui tendant le paquet. Je regardai vers lui et le vis me fixer, le coin de sa bouche formant un petit sourire. Avant que j'ai pu lui sourire en retour il avait reprit son expression habituelle. Je suivis son regard et réalisai qu'il regardait la femme de l'autre côté du comptoir qui nous examinait intensément.

"Euh monsieur Cullen ... je suis son assistante personnelle," répondis-je.

"Bien sûr, j'ai été surprise par cette familiarité, c'est tout," dit-elle, me regardant à nouveau avec beaucoup trop d'insistance.

Je vis Edward du coin de l'œil et il n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait simplement ma conversation avec la femme, une expression attentive sur le visage. Je roulai des yeux et levai ma main pour dire au revoir, cassant son examen et bizarrement il me fit au revoir aussi.

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle une fois de plus et je réalisai que le petit groupe d'employés s'était arrêté, ils nous regardaient discrètement Edward et moi, à travers les murs en verre. Il attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur un bouton, le téléphone de la réception retentit et elle décrocha.

Le bruit de la sonnerie me fit retourner et la femme surprise dit, "Monsieur Cullen veut que je vous accompagne à son bureau."

_===** Edward **===_

Travailler en tant que PDG d'une grande société financière était une grande tâche. Pour un être humain ça l'était. Pour un vampire se faisant passer pour un humain c'était tout simplement une nécessité. Et j'appréciai cela, c'était définitivement mieux que de rester au lycée à l'infini. Mon travail consistait en rencontres et paperasserie, vérifier les comptes ainsi que m'assurer que l'argent allait bien là où il était prévu qu'il aille. Je pouvais faire cela très vite, en fait un mois de travail pour les humains que je pouvais faire en un ou deux jours. Mais pour faire l'effort de paraitre normal, il fallait que je ralentisse et maintienne mon image publique pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

J'avais choisi des employés très qualifiés. On avait vérifié très précisément leurs antécédents, la plupart étaient des jeunes travailleurs acharnés essayant d'évoluer au niveau de l'entreprise. Je les payai bien et les encourageait à se tourner vers des choses plus grandes et meilleures. Ils étaient bien rémunérés pour leur discrétion et leur professionnalisme et généralement les choses se passaient bien.

Pour moi ils étaient tous identiques, ils faisaient partie de la façade pour protéger mon autre vie, ma _vraie _ vie. Je les 'écoutais' la plupart du temps et même s'ils pensaient que j'étais bizarre, ils l'expliquaient en disant que j'étais excentrique, riche ou génie. Quelquefois je captai des mots comme asocial, égoïste, rigide ou idiot-savant mais rien de blessant et toutes ces choses valaient mieux que la vérité. Pour finir ça m'importait peu, tant qu'ils faisaient leur travail et ne s'occupaient que de leurs affaires.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi d'autres pensées venant des femmes bien entendu... quand elles me rencontraient elles avaient peur de mon apparence. Elles chuchotaient entre elles dans la salle de pause, faisaient des gestes ou des commentaires quand j'avais le dos tourné. J'avais pris l'habitude de les ignorer et elles ne poussaient jamais trop loin, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient intimidées professionnellement ou qu'elles sentaient le danger qui couvait sous mon apparence attirante. Je devais reconnaître qu'Isabella n'avait pas été la première à se poser des questions sur ma sexualité mais elle avait été la seule à me le dire directement, ce qui bien sûr me l'avait seulement fait apprécier davantage.

Si quelqu'un devait poser des questions aux employés me concernant, ils n'auraient rien d'intéressant à dire à part 'qu'il est un travailleur acharné, dévoué et engagé'. Je leur donnais peu de choses à raconter et ils n'en attendaient pas plus. C'était une relation parfaite.

Ce jour-là comme tous les autres à PNT, j'étais seul dans mon bureau à travailler sur les papiers attendant une réunion plus tard dans la journée. Le bureau était calme, un environnement tranquille organisé par Esmée des années auparavant. Nous nous étions décidés pour un grand espace ouvert, éclairé par des vitres teintées pour éviter que le soleil ne me trahisse et des bureaux visibles pour minimiser les secrets et permettre à tout le monde de voir ce qu'il se passait et ça avait très bien marché.

J'aurais dû savoir à la minute où elle était sortie de l'ascenseur. J'avais détecté les battements de son cœur mais avais décidé que j'imaginais ces choses et que j'étais plein d'espoir. Je repoussai ce bruit de battement puis je l'entendis, son nom et sa voix remplirent l'espace terne de sa musique.

Ma première réaction fut la crainte, si elle était ici c'est qu'elle avait des problèmes. Mais le battement de son cœur était calme et son expression normale donc tout allait bien. Ensuite je réalisai que deux de mes mondes allaient entrer en collision et ça me terrifia. Ici tout était en ordre, mon équipe, ma routine chaque petite chose avait sa place, exactement comme chez moi. Mais à présent Isabella était apparue dans mon autre vie et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir gérer cela.

Je la regardai juste au moment où elle se tourna vers moi et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Bref mais chargé d'électricité, j'en perdis ma contenance c'était sûr. Je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer, ma réceptionniste, Joyce, nous observait, allant de l'un à l'autre. Elle fit un commentaire sur la familiarité de Bella me concernant, elle avait utilisé mon prénom. Joyce était plus attentive que je l'avais supposé jusqu'à présent. Ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. Elle était mon employée la plus ancienne mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour travailler avec moi au bureau. Elle avait besoin de ce travail et était assez âgée pour ne pas être intéressée par moi. Toutes les jeunes femmes avaient vu ces films romantiques où le PDG puissant faisaient tomber la secrétaire à ses pieds et l'entrainerait avec lui pour une vie de luxe et d'amour. Je repoussais cette pensée et me félicitais que Joyce n'entre pas dans cette catégorie.

Isabella haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace et me faisant un signe de la main, me forçant à lui répondre. Je gémis intérieurement en réalisant que cette femme faisait ressortir mon côté humain tout le temps. Pour la plupart des gens faire un signe de la main était naturel mais pour moi c'était inhabituel. Ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise mais avec elle tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me retenir de ne pas traverser le mur en verre pour la rejoindre.

J'attrapai le téléphone et appelai Joyce et quand elle répondit, je lui dis : "Joyce s'il vous plait amenez mademoiselle Swan à mon bureau." Parce qu'elle était là et il n'y avait rien de plus que je veuille davantage qu'être avec elle même si ce n'était que pour un moment.

J'ouvris la porte et lui proposai un siège et lui demandai. "Vous allez bien? Il ne s'est rien passé, si?"

Elle était perdue un moment puis elle secoua la tête. "Non tout va bien. On m'a apporté quelque chose à la maison par erreur alors je l'ai ramené ici. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter."

Je la regardai, assise face à moi, ignorant les regards narquois des employés qui étaient soudainement très intéressés par ce qu'il se passait par ici et je fronçai les sourcils. "Nous avons des coursiers vous savez, vous n'aviez pas à venir."

Elle sourit et dit. "Ça m'était égal. Il fallait que je sorte de toute façon. Et en plus j'avais envie de voir où vous travailliez. C'est un merveilleux bureau, magnifique mais je suppose que je devais m'y attendre."

La pièce s'était remplie de son merveilleux arôme. Le bureau était parfumé par des fleurs, des freesias pour retrouver son odeur. Je me disais que c'était pour me désensibiliser mais il fallait que je m'entoure de quelque chose qui me la rappelle. A présent elle était dans mon bureau et je réalisai que rien ne pouvait être comparable à son odeur.

"J'ai dû prendre votre voiture pour venir jusqu'ici. J'espère que j'ai bien fait?" demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'hésitation.

Mes yeux étaient attirés par cette lèvre, par ces dents mais je me forçai à répondre. "Non je vous ai dit que je préférai que vous soyez en sécurité pour travailler avec moi." Je la regardai, "De plus vous savez ce que je ressens quand je vois votre voiture. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle soit fiable."

Elle fit un peu la grimace et s'assit un peu plus droite dans son siège. "Ma voiture convient très bien. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir de voitures extravagantes..."

Je m'empêchai de sourire. J'avais remarqué que j'aimais vraiment quand elle était un peu énervée. Son visage rougissait et son cœur s'affolait et c'était presque irrésistible. Je me surpris à la provoquer plus d'une fois juste pour voir sa réaction. Et elle ne m'avait jamais déçu.

Je vis qu'elle avait compris mon manège, elle fit la moue. Je lui souris et appuyai mes coudes sur mon bureau.

_Waouh. Regardez-moi ça. J'avais dit à Nancy qu'il n'était pas gay... que ne donnerai-je pas pour qu'il me regarde comme ça..._

Cette pensée parvint jusqu'à moi, c'était une employée d'un bureau éloigné qui nous voyait. Je cherchai rapidement dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle voyait exactement.

Elle nous voyait, Isabella et moi penchés l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants s'approchant de plus en plus. Les sourires sur nos visages et notre langage corporel montraient sans aucun doute que nous étions à l'aise ensemble.

_Cette fille est plus qu'une assistante personnelle c'est sûr..._

Elle avait raison, je le savais. Quelque part Isabella et moi étions passés d'une relation patron-employée à quelque chose d'autre. Je restai dans mon siège, ignorant intentionnellement les voix à l'extérieur, me concentrant uniquement sur la femme merveilleuse face à moi. J'écoutais ses questions et lui répondais, me demandant exactement où en était notre relation, qu'était-elle devenue et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire à ce sujet...

...

*Muscle car : littéralement 'voiture musclée' est un terme anglais qui désigne des automobiles américaines (ou australiennes) propulsées par un moteur surdimensionné, le plus souvent un V8.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu...<strong>_

_**Merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos commentaires**_

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	5. Chapitre 14

.

**Chapitre 14 **

_=== **Bella **===_

J'étais assise dans le SUV. Journée décontractée bien sûr. Edward était à côté de moi en jeans et dans l'un de ses t-shirt Ben Folds avec une veste légère. Une chose était drôle concernant Edward : bien qu'il soit si discret et si tranquille, il était prévisible, ça me faisait souvent ressentir - à tort - de familiarité.

Nous parlions tranquillement du travail que j'allais avoir à faire en arrivant. Pendant une de nos conversations le téléphone vibra dans la voiture. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et appuya sur le bouton pour ignorer l'appel.

Il me regarda et haussa les épaules. Je lui renvoyai son geste avec un sourire et dis, "Sur quoi allez-vous travailler aujourd'hui?"

Il tourna la tête pour me répondre. "J'ai quelques recherches à faire. J'ai du retard sur tous les journaux que vous m'amenez et il faut que je termine certaines choses. Alors je resterai probablement enfermé dans mon bureau toute la journée."

J'étudiai son visage. Sa mâchoire était carrée. J'étais complètement fascinée par cette mâchoire et ce visage parfaitement symétriques. Ses joues étaient douces et je remarquai qu'il ne donnait jamais l'impression d'avoir à se raser. Bien sûr, le connaissant il se rasait et se douchait souvent pour se préserver des germes.

Son téléphone vibra et il rejeta encore l'appel sans même jeter un coup d'œil au numéro.

Bien que je ne m'attende pas à ce qu'il réponde je haussais un sourcil interrogateur me demandant qui il voulait éviter.

Il vit mon expression soupira et dit : "La famille."

Mon front se plissa essayant de suivre son raisonnement. "Et vous ne voulez pas leur parler," affirmai-je comme si c'était évident.

Il hésita, serrant et desserrant sa prise sur le volant. "Non pas maintenant," dit-il vaguement.

Je gardai la bouche fermée ne voulant pas le pousser plus parce que j'étais constamment en train de tester jusqu'où je pouvais aller. J'avais remarqué qu'il parlait de lui plus volontiers si je le laissais faire tout seul plutôt que si je l'interrogeais.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma une ou deux fois et tandis qu'il commençait à parler son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Nous regardâmes vers le téléphone tous les deux et il grogna un peu l'ouvrant pour répondre.

Les dents serrées il dit, "Salut!"

Tout à coup la voiture devint toute petite et j'essayai de trouver une occupation en fouillant dans mon sac faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Ça dura une minute environ avant que je réalise que j'avais huit stylos qui venaient du bureau.

Pendant un moment il écouta la voix fluide de l'autre côté et dit "Non."

Etonnamment il réussit à garder une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le téléphone pinçait son nez en même temps en écoutant la voix à l'autre bout.

Je m'émerveillai de ses étonnantes capacités quand je l'entendis dire d'un ton exaspéré. "Non, tu sais que ce n'est pas acceptable."

Sa main passa de son nez dans ses cheveux, il me jeta un coup d'œil rapidement et dit : "Très bien je serai là dans quelques heures." Il ferma le téléphone et le replaça dans le vide poche.

La voiture était silencieuse et l'atmosphère tendue. Il alluma la musique et je regardai par la vitre me demandant si je devais le questionner. Je me sentais comme si c'était moi qui l'avais obligé à répondre et maintenant il semblait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Je ne voulais pas lui demander parce que ce n'était pas ma place de le faire.

Il se racla la gorge et dit. "Donc ... je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui finalement. Evidemment."

Je hochai la tête faisant signe que j'avais compris. Je lui fis un petit sourire et dis : "Je suis désolée, vous avez répondu à cause de moi alors que vous n'auriez pas dû."

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le volant et il dit. "Pas vraiment, j'essayai d'éviter l'inévitable. C'était seulement une question de temps."

Je ne comprenais rien mais ce fut tout ce qu'il me donna donc je laissais tomber. Nous approchions de son quartier et il conduisit dans l'allée de son garage, sa main sortit rapidement pour appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail mais il ne ferma pas derrière lui comme je m'y attendais. Il m'accompagna dans la cuisine pendant que je rangeais mon déjeuner dans le frigo.

"Isabella?" dit-il et je me tournai vers lui. "J'ai laissé la liste sur votre bureau. Mais sachez seulement qu'Alice va arriver dans quarante-cinq minutes. Vous pouvez faire comme si elle n'était pas là," dit-il avec un sourire tendu.

J'observai son visage. Il semblait déçu et fatigué, deux choses que je n'avais jamais remarqué encore. Je m'avançai vers lui et lui demandais : "C'est si mauvais que ça de rentrer à la maison?"

Il se rapprocha. Nous restâmes là et je cherchai dans ses yeux en me penchant un peu car il les gardait baissés. J'attendis puis finalement c'est lui qui rencontra les miens, ils étaient sombres, stressés et toujours aussi bizarres pour moi. Il parla et les mots sortirent sans hésitation. "Rentrer à la maison n'est pas mauvais Isabella. Rentrer à la maison pour moi est tout simplement difficile."

Sur ce, il hocha la tête et tourna les talons laissant dans son sillage cette odeur qui me laissait une fois de plus avec plus de questions sans réponses.

**X x X**

Alice arriva trente minutes plus tard avec un café chaud de ma boutique préférée en rentrant par le garage puisqu'elle avait une clé.

"Ça été rapide," dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café fumant." Edward a dit quarante-cinq minutes _et_ en plus tu t'es arrêtée pour acheter ça."

Elle me sourit, "C'est parce que je suis partie plus tôt que ce qu'il croit."

Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir, la regardai, soupçonneuse, et lui demandai. " Alors tu savais qu'il devait y aller avant qu'il le sache lui-même?"

Alice haussa les épaules. "Edward est prévisible," je hochai la tête, ayant eu le même genre de pensée auparavant. Elle continua. "Je savais que Carlisle allait l'appeler aujourd'hui alors j'ai décidé de venir. Edward peut nous dire non à Emmett ou à moi mais pas à Carlisle," sourit-elle. "En plus je me trompe rarement pour ce genre de choses sans mentionner le fait que je voulais passer te voir."

Je souriais à cette idée qu'Alice veuille être mon amie et que je le veuille aussi. Je lui dis que j'avais des choses à faire au bureau et elle me dit qu'elle avait des choses à voir dans le dressing d'Edward. Cette idée me mit mal à l'aise.

"Vraiment? Je ne sais pas Alice. Il sera vraiment très énervé s'il rentre et que tu aies mis du bazar dans ses affaires," lui dis-je en l'imaginant en colère alors que je l'avais déjà mis à mal avec ce coup de téléphone ce matin.

"Bella, Edward est mon frère et il m'aime. Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de sa garde-robe. Il ne te l'a pas dit?" dit-elle en penchant un peu la tête. Ses hanches se balançaient faisant danser un peu sa robe.

Je la fixai, les bras croisés, tout essayant de trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin. C'était inutile bien sûr, elle était toute petite et bondissante, ses yeux brillant de reflets d'or ce qui me donna envie de la laisser faire.

Je soupirai. "Très bien. Mais tu en prends la responsabilité. Compris?" Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et monta l'escalier.

Une heure plus tard nous étions assises par terre entourées par les vêtements qu'Alice jugeaient 'inacceptables' et elle les triait en 'classiques' que nous stockerions et 'plus jamais ça' que nous donnerions à une association chanceuse à Washington.

J'observai Alice qui enlevait et classait méticuleusement les photos dans les livres de la garde-robe. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Edward, des mains gracieuses et des mouvements rapides. Cela était surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang. Je brisai le silence en disant, "Edward m'a raconté que vous avez tous été adoptés par vos parents. Ça parait bien." Je grognai intérieurement à ce commentaire ridicule parce qu'avoir été adopté devait être vraiment à l'opposé d'être bien.

Alice ne s'arrêta pas mais dit, "Oui. Nous avons tous été très chanceux. Carlisle et Esmée ont été vraiment merveilleux de nous prendre avec eux. Mais tu sais ils comprennent. Ils ont été seuls à moment donné aussi."

Je secouai la tête. "Non, il ne m'a jamais dit cela. Il m'a seulement dit que toi et Jasper aviez été très heureux de vous rencontrer ainsi que votre autre sœur et votre autre frère. Qu'après les difficultés que vous aviez rencontrées c'était bien de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre." J'allai trop loin c'était sûr mais j'avais tellement de questions. Questions auxquelles Edward ne répondait jamais.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir au dernier commentaire que j'avais fait. Je regardai la chemise que j'étais en train de plier, essayant de m'appliquer, même si elle allait dans le carton de choses à donner. Je gardai les yeux baissés alors que j'entendis Alice commencer à parler, lui laissant le choix de partager ou non ce à quoi elle pensait. "Quand Carlisle nous as trouvés nous étions abimés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous avions souffert dans notre vie précédente, chacun à sa façon, abandonné, abusé ou orphelin. Carlisle nous a montré une autre façon de vivre. Il nous as liés les uns aux autres d'une façon que tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Je la regardai et m'assis par terre. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant qu'elle me retourna. Je pris une grande inspiration et dis, "Puis-je te poser une question sur Edward?"

"Oui tu peux, cependant je ne peux pas te promettre d'y répondre," m'avertit-elle.

Je pris une autre chemise et la lissai par terre défaisant les plis. Elle attendit patiemment que je formule ma question. "Si vous êtes si proches pourquoi passe-t-il le temps à vous éviter? Je sais qu'il évite vos appels et hésite à vous dire de venir le voir. Je n'ai rencontré que toi et Jasper. Personne d'autre n'est venu le voir."

Elle hocha la tête et dit, "Oui on sait qu'il nous évite. Edward a fait quelques choix difficiles pour survivre. C'est difficile pour lui d'être près de nous... nous sommes tous mariés et ensemble. Il n'a jamais eu cela. Il nous aime. Mais il ne peut pas vivre avec nous."

Je sourcillai un peu en entendant ses mots. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'a jamais eu cela?"

Elle fit une petite grimace et inspira profondément. "Ecoute il me tuerait s'il savait que je t'ai dit ça et il le saura probablement... les secrets n'existent pas dans notre famille." Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller, me demandant si j'étais prête à entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui dire non. Je voulais savoir.

"Après que les parents d'Edward soient morts, entrer en relation avec les autres a été très difficile pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais attaché à personne d'autre qu'à nous, membres de sa famille, bien qu'il ait essayé. Après cet échec il a soigneusement orchestré sa vie pour tenir les gens à distance. Il a eu peur de s'ouvrir même à la moindre possibilité, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

Intriguée je demandais. "Pourtant Alice il est vraiment bien. Je sais qu'au premier abord il est hostile et effrayant mais une fois cette étape passée il est presque vraiment charmant." Je remarquai que son sourcil se soulevait légèrement à mon commentaire alors j'ajoutai rapidement : "Tu sais, il y a bien un gars qui va avoir de la chance de l'avoir un jour."

Je me levai et attrapai un cintre vide pour l'utiliser plus tard. Je tournai le dos à Alice et je savais que j'étais rouge vif. J'étais désolée de l'admettre mais je me trouvais de plus en plus attirée par Edward... ce qui était mal à tous les niveaux. Et le pire c'était qu'il était mon patron. Puis il y avait un autre problème, il était gay. Tout cela me faisait me sentir pitoyable et gênée.

J'entendis Alice bouger derrière moi, la tension dans le dressing était montée d'un cran, m'embarrassant encore davantage. "Bella je vais te dire quelque chose parce que mon frère est sûrement la personne la plus bornée et disciplinée que tu rencontreras. Il prend toutes les choses à l'extrême et rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis une fois qu'il a décidé..."

Je pris une inspiration et écoutais le bruit métallique que faisaient les cintres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que diable elle voulait me dire et pourquoi elle avait besoin de poursuivre cette conversation. Savait-elle qu'il m'attirait? Cette situation était totalement horrible.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de nier tout en bloc, mon attirance et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je lui laisserai dire ce qu'elle voulait et nous ririons d'Edward, de son besoin d'avoir un rencard avec un gars terriblement sexy et puis nous continuerions. Je me tournai et la trouvai juste derrière moi à me regarder dans les yeux.

"Bella il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de mon frère," dit-elle d'un ton grave. Mon visage était toujours rouge mais je hochai la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. "Edward n'est pas gay."

Edward n'est pas gay.

Oh.

Je ressassais ces mots plusieurs fois, Alice restait là devant moi, perplexe attendant ma réaction. Il était possible qu'elle pense que j'avais une absence parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi dire à cette information.

Edward **n'est pas ** gay.

**Edward **n'est pas gay.

Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

"Alice, Edward m'a dit qu'il était gay," la corrigeai-je.

Ses deux sourcils parfaits se soulevèrent et elle dit. "Non. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu l'as accusé d'être gay et il n'a pas démenti."

Je restai bouche bée et lui dit, "Mais quel homme ne démentirait pas s'il ne l'est pas?"

Elle sourit et rit. "Bienvenue dans le monde d'Edward Cullen. Les tickets pour son monde de fou sont à ta gauche."

Je me sentis rougir encore plus et je me réinstallai par terre jambes croisées. Quand je parlais ensuite c'était assez maladroit. "Bon s'il n'est pas gay alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de définitivement anormal chez ton frère..."

Elle s'assit face à moi et dit tranquillement, "Tu as raison, il n'est pas normal. Il est doux, et c'est un gentleman et il prend tellement soin de sa famille à un point que ça lui fait du mal. Il travaille sans arrêt et en fait plus qu'il ne devrait." Elle fit une pause et me regarda droit dans les yeux puis continua. "Et il est seul, solitaire et il construit des barrières parce qu'il ne veut pas être blessé."

Je hochai la tête comme si j'avais compris mais je n'étais pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle dut le sentir parce qu'elle rajouta. "Bella, tu es la seule personne depuis des années à avoir réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille et à avoir vu qu'il y a quelque chose derrière les apparences."

Je déglutis difficilement et repoussai nerveusement mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Alice? C'est mon patron. Et oui, je l'aime bien, vraiment, mais que veux-tu que je fasse?"

Elle se pencha vers moi, si près, que je pus sentir son doux parfum et elle dit, suppliante. "Je veux que tu sois son amie. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il te dira ou les choses que tu entendras ou verras... Sois toujours son amie."

Elle était très sérieuse et entièrement désespérée alors je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête et d'accepter. Accepter je ne savais pas quoi mais je venais de m'attacher à lui, même s'il ne le savait pas.

_===** Edward **===_

L'herbe et les gravillons faisaient du bruit sous les roues de ma voiture tandis que je prenais le chemin de la maison. En entrant dans les bois j'essayai de rassembler mes pensées avant de me retrouver avec les autres.

Ça faisait vingt ans que j'avais quitté la famille. J'avais été désespéré, dépressif, en colère et complètement perdu. C'était déjà arrivé autrefois et j'avais été capable de le cacher à la famille mais une série d'événements m'avait forcé à revenir à la maison et dans le monde réel. Au début j'avais voyagé, visitant les endroits où j'avais vécu avant : Chicago, Rochester, New York, la Nouvelle Orléans, d'autres endroits en Europe et en Asie. C'était dans ces villes anonymes que j'avais commencé mon travail de surveillance tranquille. Mais ça me fit me détacher encore davantage et je réalisai après avoir vécu si longtemps avec un clan que j'étais habitué à la compagnie... plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Alors je m'étais rapproché de Carlisle qui vivait avec la famille à Denali et je lui avais demandé conseil et sa bénédiction pour vivre près d'eux mais pas avec eux. Il avait accepté de tout cœur et quand j'avais lu ses pensées il était clair qu'il ferait tout ce que je voulais tant que ça me rendait heureux.

Ça a rendu les choses plus difficiles mais j'étais déterminé.

Le dernier déménagement de la famille avait été de revenir à Forks et moi j'étais allé à Seattle qui n'était pas très loin du tout et je commençai à vivre ma vie à l'écart. J'avais mis au point les règles assez rapidement. Pas de visite, pas de vision d'avenir. Ils pouvaient appeler ou je pouvais aller les voir ou leur demander de venir chez moi mais pendant longtemps je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul.

Les quelques premières années à Seattle s'étaient sont avérées difficiles autant pour Alice que pour Esmée. Elles s'étaient occupées de moi comme si j'étais un enfant. Je campais pourtant sur mes positions et nous sommes finalement tombés dans cette existence confortable.

Jasper comprenait, il avait vécu seul pendant des années et il aida Alice pour la transition. Mon autre frère Emmett lutta contre mon choix mais il me soutenait quand même, il le faisait toujours. Il me manquait simplement. Rose bien sûr n'était pas heureuse de ma décision mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Pour elle c'était encore un rejet de plus, une évidence qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi mais c'était très loin de la vérité. Je n'étais pas bon pour eux.

Vingt ans, de nombreux faux documents et plusieurs changements de carrière après, j'étais devenu PDG pendant la journée et aidait ceux dans le besoin et tenait les monstres à distance la nuit. Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que je prendrai ce chemin. Alice aurait probablement pu le voir si je l'avais laissée faire mais en fait j'appréciais le fait de mener ma vie au jour le jour.

Je garai ma voiture devant la maison et me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas irréaliste de croire que les choses pourraient continuer aussi facilement. Jusqu'à, il n'y avait pas longtemps, tout allait très bien, tout était en place et contrôlé.

Jusqu'à ce que Bella Swan entre dans nos vies ainsi que James. Les choses se compliquaient. Vite.

Et voilà pourquoi je devais revenir à la maison de Forks et vers ma famille.

Il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de moi.

**X x X**

Je m'assis face à Carlisle dans son bureau, complètement silencieux, communicant comme nous le faisions depuis des années.

_Alors ce vampire, James il connait tous les membres de notre famille et de toi en particulier?_

Je hochai la tête.

_Il te traquait pendant que tu le traquais?_

"Non, apparemment il me suivait depuis quelque temps, avant que je l'ai même remarqué."

Nous restâmes tranquilles pendant un moment tandis que Carlisle réfléchissait à cette situation. Ça le concernait pour plusieurs raisons. L'une était clairement ma sécurité et puis celle de la famille. L'autre était ces actions, ces meurtres et ces possibles enlèvements.

_En pleine confrontation il a dit que tu avais quelque chose qui lui appartenait?_

A nouveau je confirmai d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

Il s'adossa à son siège, s'appuya sur ses coudes et posa son menton sur sa main. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours les mêmes, identiques à ce qu'ils avaient été depuis trois cents ans et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient très dorés ce qui signifiait qu'il venait juste de manger. Carlisle ne se laissait jamais avoir soif surtout depuis qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital. Lui et moi étions semblables, nous nous demandions toujours plus mais nous le faisions de manière différente. Il s'efforçait d'être toujours mieux. Je m'efforçai d'être toujours plus fort.

_Et que crois-tu que cette chose soit?_

Je haussai les épaules et dit, "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand il l'a dit il a vu un souvenir, des rangées interminables de lits, un éclairage faiblard. On aurait dit une institution quelconque."

_Mais tu ne penses pas que ce soit Bella, 'la chose' qu'il veut?_

Ahhh... nous y étions. Bon boulot Carlisle, amener ça juste au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je le regardai et lui dit, "Non Isabella se retrouve au beau milieu de tout ça et c'est malheureusement la cerise sur le gâteau."

Je me préparai à la salve suivante de questions pas du tout enclin à y répondre.

_Comme tu le sais, Alice nous a parlé de Bella._

Je roulai des yeux et dis : "Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Je suis aussi sûr que ça vous a beaucoup amusé."

Il fit un regard coupable et dit à voix haute. "Peut-être un petit peu mais ce n'est pas le principal en ce qui la concerne."

Je haussai les sourcils en attendant qu'il m'en dise plus.

_Nous nous demandons ce qu'elle sait. Et quelles sont exactement tes intentions?_

Je savais qu'il détestait me demander ça mais c'était nécessaire. J'aurais fait de même mais ça n'empêchait pas ma rage de bouillir à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'ils allaient vouloir me la prendre. L'éloigner de moi. Et il n'y avait pas moyen que je laisse cela se produire.

"Elle ne sait rien. Pas encore... mais avec James c'est difficile. Je déteste lui mentir," dis-je, pas sûr de devoir tout lui dire.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui haussa les sourcils, interrogatif. "Tes intentions Edward. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?"

Je réfléchis regardant tout autour de moi. Je vis la collection de livres, les peintures sur le mur, quelques-unes très anciennes. Je pouvais m'imaginer ici, la façon dont je gardais des choses, essayant de me souvenir de ma place dans ce monde. Quelque chose qui pouvait prouver que j'étais bien là. Carlisle avait la médecine, toute une vie à travailler, plusieurs vies même. J'avais juste commencé à laisser mes marques. Mais la différence entre nous était plus profonde. Il avait Esmée. Il l'avait trouvée quand elle était humaine et des années plus tard il avait eu l'opportunité de la transformer. Il savait que c'était la bonne pour lui, même avant qu'il puisse l'avoir réellement.

Carlisle ne sauva pas seulement Esmée après qu'elle eut sauté de la falaise de désespoir. A son tour elle le sauva lui. Elle lui donna du soutien et de la compagnie mais elle lui donna aussi de l'amour. La plus humaine des émotions.

Je me préparai sachant que je pouvais mentir aux autres et même à moi-même mais pas à Carlisle, jamais. Je le regardai dans ses yeux d'or, mes compagnons pendant près de cent ans et je lui dis la seule chose que je pouvais.

"Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai l'intention de la faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours."


	6. Chapitre 15

.

**CHAPITRE 15 - **

=== _**Edward**_ ===

Je descendis d'un étage dans la grande maison de Forks. C'était calme ici, Carlisle était toujours en haut et je savais qu'Emmett et Jasper faisaient une partie d'échec dans le salon. Je pris le temps de vagabonder un peu dans la maison, m'arrêtant dans la salle de musique où le piano noir et élégant était installé au milieu de la pièce.

Je le regardai pendant un long moment, réalisant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, que les doigts me démangeaient. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et regardai autour de la grande pièce ouverte et par les grandes fenêtres, me sentant exposé.

_Tu sais elle le fait briller chaque semaine et l'accorde une fois par mois au cas où..._

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas être ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois.

Une image d'Isabella passa devant mes yeux et mes doigts en tremblaient, douloureux à force de résister à vouloir courir sur les touches. Je me demandai si je pouvais être ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois, pouvais-je être ce dont elle avait besoin?

_Comment vas-tu faire? Comment résister?_

Je haussai les épaules et dis, "Comment Rose a-t-elle fait pour résister quand elle t'a amené à Carlisle?"

Emmett était silencieux, son esprit perdu par mes mots.

Finalement il dit, "Mais elle est humaine Edward comment ça va fonctionner?" _Elle n'est pas comme nous? Je n'ai jamais désiré un humain pour autre chose que manger._

"Oui c'est bien ça. Toi et Esmée étiez bien humains aussi quand on vous a trouvés. Ils ont été attirés par vous et vous ont sauvés," me justifiai-je.

_Mais cette fille… elle n'est pas mourante. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée._

Je regardai Emmett à présent, grand gaillard direct, voyant toujours la vie comme si elle était blanche ou noire. "Vrai. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle est toujours vivante aujourd'hui c'est moi. Et je lui ai promis de la garder en sécurité. Ce qui, crois-moi, est un travail à temps plein," dis-je en grimaçant.

Il plissa les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage, "Alors Jasper a dit qu'elle était jolie. Ça aide hein, pour ne pas la tuer?"

Je le fixai pendant une seconde et il reprit. "Je suppose que ça explique beaucoup de choses," dit-il et je haussai les sourcils à sa constatation, me méfiant d'où cette conversation aller nous mener.

Il continua, "Ce que je veux dire… si tu as attendu une humaine pendant toutes ces années alors toute cette situation avec Tanya prend finalement tout son sens."

Mes poings se serrèrent et j'essayai vraiment de rester calme. Emmett s'aventurait dans une zone dangereuse puisque ça me concernait de très près.

Et il le savait.

Avec un sourire, pour en finir, il dit de la façon qui nous était normale, très vite. " Parce que si tu attendais une demoiselle en détresse comme ta nouvelle petite amie, pas étonnant que tout ça explose. Tanya n'est plus une demoiselle…. bon bien sûr, je ne veux pas savoir mais…"

Et dans un courant d'air il était parti, claquant la porte avant que je puisse l'atteindre, il s'était enfoncé profondément dans les bois derrière la maison quand j'atteignis la lisière...

**X x X**

Des heures plus tard j'essayai d'ignorer Jasper qui jouait avec les boutons de la stéréo de ma voiture. Il revenait en ville avec moi pour retrouver Alice. J'aurai souhaité être seul cet après-midi mais je n'avais pas cette chance. Il cherchait un moyen d'amorcer la conversation sur ce que j'avais échangé avec Carlisle. Il faisait défiler tout un tas de questions et finalement je craquai et lui demandai : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Jasper?"

Il sourit, me faisant comprendre que j'étais tombé droit dans son piège et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que Carlisle t'a dit?"

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et ignorai l'image d'Isabella dans son esprit, c'était ça qui l'intéressait plus. "Il a dit que nous allions devoir faire très attention avec James."

Je commençai à lui rapporter ce dont nous avions discuté avec Carlisle, de ce que je lui avais demandé au sujet des Volturis et nous étions tombés d'accord. Ils étaient pleinement conscients de mes activités y compris ma surveillance. Tant que je faisais profil bas, ils se fichaient de ce que je faisais et même m'encourageaient tant que nos idées pour avoir la paix étaient identiques.

Malheureusement James ne faisait pas profil bas. Carlisle avait suggéré que je les contacte le plus tôt possible pour m'assurer que la communication était toujours établie et pour qu'ils sachent que nous gardions le contrôle. Carlisle était toujours en bons termes avec ses amis en Italie et j'avais promis de garder cette bonne relation.

"Tu n'as pas eu d'autres nouvelles de James, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. "Non les choses ont vraiment été tranquilles. Je n'ai plus entendu parler ni de meurtres ni d'enlèvements. La police est complètement larguée et ils cachent visiblement toutes leurs informations à la presse parce rien n'a été rapporté depuis quelque temps."

"Mais ils ne s'en sont pas pris à Bella de nouveau?" demanda-t-il, et je secouai la tête.

Il approuva et me demanda comment mes patrouilles se déroulaient. J'avais laissé aller et je me doutais qu'il ressentait ma culpabilité. En raison de cela je fus obligé de lui avouer que je passais la plupart de mes nuits avec Isabella.

Sur la défensive je dis, "Elle fait des cauchemars et je ressens le besoin de rester près d'elle." Le regard sur son visage me dit qu'il ne croyait pas à cette excuse.

Je l'ignorai pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que ses pensées deviennent plus insistantes.

_Comment vas-tu gérer ça? Je veux dire, Edward, elle pense que tu es gay. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es un vampire. Un vampire. Elle est très sympa mais personne ne l'est autant pour accepter ça..._

Je tournai la tête vers lui, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

_Écoute, tu la laisses passer sa journée avec Alice. Qui sait ce qu'elle va lui dire... et tu sais, tu n'as pas tout le temps..._

Je fixai le pare-brise en pensant à tout ça. Il avait raison. Notre temps à Washington tirait à sa fin. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Isabella, c'était juste une réalité de notre mode de vie. Je n'avais rien à faire avec Isabella et pourtant j'avais décidé de l'avoir. Malheureusement j'avais l'habitude de vivre un an comme si c'était un jour et je n'avais plus cette liberté. Si je faisais cela il fallait que je le fasse maintenant. Ce qui signifiait que ce petit jeu d'être gay devait cesser maintenant. Mais autant je voulais qu'Isabella sache la vérité, cette histoire n'était qu'une simple distraction comparé à tout le reste.

Je pensais ce que j'avais dit à Carlisle. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'intention de la garder pour toujours. La décision s'était prise toute seule, avec ou sans mon consentement. Je n'avais plus de contrôle là-dessus. Ça me faisait aussi mal qu'auparavant quand je me demandais sans cesse si elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. J'avais remarqué que ses questions et ses gestes devenaient plus familiers. J'avais un peu d'expérience pour cela, cependant je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit à l'aise avec moi parce qu'elle ne risquait rien près de moi ou si elle était juste à l'aise avec _moi. _Bien sûr si j'avais pu lire en elle comme dans toutes les autres putains d'humains, j'aurais su ce qu'elle pensait.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que tant qu'elle croyait que j'étais hors d'atteinte elle resterait loin de moi. Mais à présent la tenir éloignée grâce à un mensonge n'était plus suffisant. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester loin d'elle. Et je détestais lui mentir. Sur tout et tout le temps.

Mais Jasper avait raison alors je lui dis avec sérieux, "Que suis-je censé faire Jasper, sortir et dire, _bon bien en fait je ne suis pas gay_, je poursuivis ma fausse conversation, "_et Isabella tu sais toute cette merde bizarre que j'ai faite? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay mais parce que je suis un vampire. Visiblement ces deux choses peuvent être facilement confondues..._

Je grognai et me frottai la tête regardant Jasper qui tentait de dissimuler, faiblement, son rire.

"Si c'était toi tu ferais comment?" lui demandai-je sérieux.

Il posa son coude sur la portière et se pencha vers sa main. "Que ferai-je? Et bien je l'aurais déjà probablement mangée… il y a des semaines..."

Un grognement protecteur roula dans ma poitrine à cette pensée mais je savais qu'il disait vrai.

"Mais," continua-t-il, "honnêtement Edward tu es le seul parmi nous à pouvoir t'être mis dans une telle situation. Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour t'en sortir tout seul."

Il était sincère, je le voyais dans ses pensées, ce qui était déjà plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Jasper avait un long passé de violence et de destruction et ça aurait été facile pour lui de désapprouver.

Il avait raison. Il fallait que je sache ce que je voulais et ce qu'elle voulait. Etait-il possible qu'elle veuille la même chose que moi?

=== _**Bella**_ ===

Après le travail, Alice me ramena et j'allai à la cuisine pour trouver mon dîner. Angela était partie avec Ben bien sûr. Ça devenait sérieux entre eux et ça faisait un moment qu'Angela n'était pas sortie, n'aimant pas trop me laisser seule. C'était vendredi soir et j'avais insisté pour qu'ils s'amusent et actuellement je ne pensais qu'à me détendre en regardant la télé. J'avais essayé de traiter toutes les informations qu'Alice avait partagées avec moi aujourd'hui et j'étais encore un peu surprise qu'Edward ne soit pas gay. Je l'avais crue parce qu'elle paraissait vraiment sincère mais je me demandais vraiment qu'est-ce que je faisais avec cette famille.

Ce commentaire d'Alice disant que je devais être l'amie d'Edward, peu importe ce que j'apprendrais sur lui, était totalement incompréhensible. Je voulais être là pour lui, l'aider à traverser ce qui le hantait, peu importe ce que c'était. Mais à moment donné il faudrait bien qu'il s'ouvre pour que je comprenne. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être un bon ami pour moi et je voulais vraiment faire la même chose pour lui.

Je mis ces pensées de côté et ouvris le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je regardai mon choix pathétique et décidai que le reste du chili végétarien n'avait rien de tentant. Frustrée de n'être pas allée faire des courses récemment je commençai à chercher des menus à emporter dans le tiroir de la cuisine.

Cinq minutes plus tard je faisais dérouler les numéros de téléphone, cherchant celui de mon restaurant Thaï préféré quand j'entendis un coup contre la porte. Je regardai par le judas et une fois de plus j'y vis la ligne de ma mâchoire préférée. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et pris une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de contrôler le sourire ridicule sur mon visage. J'étais heureuse de voir Edward, surtout qu'il avait disparu toute la journée et qu'il ne m'avait pas raccompagnée. Le problème c'était que mon sourire était un peu trop enthousiaste et ce sentiment que je ressentais au creux de mon estomac était complètement déplacé.

Je déverrouillai les serrures sachant qu'il écoutait et qu'il allait pouvoir vérifier que je fermai bien tout. Ça c'était la conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir de nouveau. Quand finalement je réussis à ouvrir la porte, je le découvris avec un regard très timide sur le visage et deux sacs de nourriture Thaï du restaurant que j'avais été sur le point d'appeler.

"Salut," dis-je en le regardant rapidement et en contrôlant mon sourire.

En réponse il me fit son sourire tueur et ça alluma une étincelle dans mon estomac. "J'ai pensé que tu voudrais de la compagnie et je t'ai amené des choses à manger. Tu aimes le thaï pas vrai?" demanda-t-il en me montrant les deux sacs.

Incrédule, je hochai la tête tandis qu'il entrait dans l'appartement et que je refermai la porte à clé. Il posa les sacs sur la table et commença à déballer avec élégance les boites et à les disposer sur la table.

Je le regardai sortir les rouleaux de printemps, le riz gluant, la soupe de noix de coco et mon préféré, le curry végétarien et tofu. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et plissai les yeux en le regardant faire.

Il leva la tête et remarqua mon air et dit "Quoi? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Je sentis que mes lèvres voulaient sourire mais non, "Tu savais que c'était mon restaurant préféré?"

Il me regarda le visage complètement innocent, "Pas possible?"

Je roulai des yeux, enlevant mes mains de sur mes hanches et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine comme pour me défendre. "Oui ça l'est. Et il se trouve que c'est ce que je préfère."

Il se tourna pour me faire face et me fit un autre de ces fabuleux sourires. "Vraiment? Je l'ai supposé?"

Je le fixai. "Tu as supposé et tu as amené exactement ce que je m'apprêtai à commander à mon restaurant préféré? Je sais que tu es bon Edward mais pas aussi bon. "

Il s'appuya au comptoir entre la cuisine et la salle à manger et croisa ses bras, paraissant ridiculement attirant. Il dit calmement. "Tu te trompes. Je suis très bon."

J'haletai en voyant le sourire se former au coin de sa bouche.

"Vraiment?" le défiai-je.

"Vraiment," insista-t-il.

J'attendis plus d'explications parce qu'il allait le faire.

Il attrapa une chaise de la table et me fit signe de m'y asseoir. Je le fis et il en tira une pour lui et s'assit face à moi. Les épices et la chaleur de la nourriture picotaient mon nez et me faisaient saliver. Il devait l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il me dit. "Vas y mange. J'explique."

Je déballai la fourchette et la cuillère en plastique et essayai de boire une gorgée de soupe brûlante. C'était délicieux. Je levai les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais.

"D'abord Bella, tu es plus transparente que tu ne le crois. Tu as amené des sacs de ce restaurant plus d'une fois à la maison."

Je fis la grimace sachant qu'il avait raison. Stupide patron observateur. Ça me fit me demander pendant un moment qu'est-ce qu'il avait remarqué d'autre.

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as apporté ça ce soir juste au moment où j'allai appeler," rétorquai-je.

Cette fois il roula des yeux et dit, "Alice m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle venait juste de te déposer alors je savais que tu étais chez toi et que tu n'avais pas mangé."

Il hésita à la fin puis ajouta, "Et..."

Ses yeux allèrent vers la table, son sourire s'était un peu effacé et la timidité de retour, "J'avais vérifié ton frigo ce matin pendant que tu mettais ton imper. Je savais que tu n'avais rien."

Je me souvins de lui avoir ouvert et de l'avoir salué. Il m'avait suggéré l'imper en me disant qu'il savait qu'il allait pleuvoir. J'étais retournée dans ma chambre pour aller le chercher, le laissant à l'entrée et étais revenue un instant plus tard et l'avais retrouvé là où je l'avais laissé. Soit il allait très vite, soit il mentait. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quelle était la bonne réponse.

Je digérai cela pendant une minute, trempant mon rouleau dans la sauce épaisse et piquante, elle coula le long de ma main pendant que je le faisais. Je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait manger, ses yeux regardant la sauce dégouliner sur ma main. Sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, je décidai de le pousser un peu puisque nous étions chez moi et que c'est moi qui décidais.

Je posai le coude sur la table et tordis mon bras pour voir la sauce couler. Je regardai Edward et lui dit. "Bien. Mais arrête d'aller regarder dans mon frigo. C'est affreux et ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais manger quelque chose." Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me penchai vers ma main sans jamais le quitter des yeux et léchai la sauce qui avait coulé.

Je m'attendais à ce que ça le dégoute. Peut-être plisserait-il le nez de dégoût. Je pensais possible qu'il parte en courant vers la salle de bain et revienne avec du savon, de l'antiseptique ou de l'eau de javel.

Il ne fit rien de tout cela.

Je le regardai simplement déglutir et se lécher les lèvres.

Pris sur le fait.

Alice avait raison. Il n'était pas gay.

Doucement, je fis reculer ma chaise, allai vers la cuisine et tournai le robinet. Je pompai un peu de savon dans ma paume et me débarrassai du reste de sauce, je lui tournai le dos. J'étais décidée à l'affronter. Quand j'allais revenir je lui demanderai s'il était gay ou pas. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses, surtout maintenant.

J'ouvris le frigo et en sortis une bouteille de vin. Pas question que je fasse cela sans aide. Je m'en versai un verre généreux et retournai à ma chaise, Edward était encore assis comme je l'avais laissé.

Il regarda le verre et tenta de changer de conversation. "Comment s'est passée ta journée? Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avait gardée occupée. Qu'avez-vous fait?"

Je pris une autre bouchée de mon dîner, mâchant lentement et cherchant soigneusement mes mots. "C'était une bonne journée. On s'est bien amusées Alice et moi. Par contre c'est elle qui est entièrement responsable pour ton dressing. Je n'étais qu'une spectatrice innocente."

"Je peux imaginer," marmonna-t-il et je l'entendis tout juste quand il ajouta, "Pas grave. Je comprends bien que personne ne peut arrêter Alice quand elle a une idée en tête."

Je hochai la tête et souris, rassemblant tout mon courage pour lui poser ma question. Je coupai un morceau de tofu avec ma fourchette et le regardai puis je dis innocemment. "Tu sais Edward. Alice m'a parlé de votre famille aujourd'hui et elle m'a raconté des choses sur toi. Elle m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait des choses que j'avais mal comprises par le passé."

Son intérêt s'éveillait, je le voyais dans ses yeux et il pencha la tête légèrement. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Bon et je m'excuse de lui avoir parlé de ta vie mais je me demandai pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi attirant et soigné que toi n'avait pas quelqu'un." Je m'arrêtai et pris une longue gorgée de mon verre, laissant passer un moment. "Je lui ai aussi demandé si tu accepterais que je te présente un de mes amis. Il est fantastique." Je lui fis un sourire complice.

Edward restait totalement immobile face à moi. Tout de lui, de ses cheveux en passant par ses mains et jusqu'à ses pieds, tout semblait figé. Je me réinstallai sur ma chaise tenant mon verre, basculant mon poignet pour faire tourner mon vin dans le verre. J'étais complètement terrifiée. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de le pousser toujours plus loin mais je le fis.

Une lutte faisait rage derrière ses yeux. C'était comme si je regardai un mauvais film à la télévision. Il travaillait sur son mensonge face à moi et pour cela j'allais le démolir.

"C'est très gentil à toi mais je ne pense pas avoir de temps à consacrer à une relation maintenant," dit-il de manière convaincante. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu le croire. Il fallait que j'assimile ce fait pour l'avenir. Edward Cullen est un possible escroc et n'a aucun problème à me mentir en face.

Je croisai ses yeux de menteur et décidai d'y aller directement. "Edward, je sais que tu n'es pas gay. Alice me l'a dit."

Il haleta. Juste une seconde mais je le vis.

J'étais furieuse de l'avoir pris en flagrant délit de mensonge je me mis à crier : "C'est quoi ce bordel Edward? Tu n'es pas gay? Qui dit qu'il l'est, s'il ne l'est pas?"

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'avalai le reste de mon vin et claquai mon verre sur la table, reconnaissante qu'il ne se soit pas cassé. Je me levai et entrai dans le séjour, m'installai dans le canapé, m'appuyant contre les coussins et tirai la couverture posée sur le dossier sur mes jambes en fermant les yeux et en espérant que quand je les rouvrirai il serait parti.

J'attendis un certain temps, écoutant le calme de l'appartement et en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. J'étais abasourdie et j'essayai de me rappeler ce qu'Alice m'avait dit à propos d'Edward et de son besoin de barrières. Je lui avais promis d'être son amie et je le voulais mais ça prendrait un certain temps pour que j'arrive à lui faire entièrement confiance.

J'avais dû m'assoupir à un moment donné parce quand j'ouvris les yeux, la pièce était sombre sauf les lumières du parking qui passaient par la fenêtre du salon. Je m'étirai pour allumer la lumière de la lampe près du canapé.

La lumière emplit la pièce et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. "Mon..." soufflai-je, en reprenant ma respiration. Edward était là, assis à côté du canapé, par terre, me fixant intensément.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et me mis en position assise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demandai-je ennuyée mais soulagée que ce ne soit que lui.

Complètement calme et assuré, il haussa les épaule et dit, "Bella je ne te laisserai jamais."

Je laissai retomber ma tête contre le canapé et fermai les yeux à nouveau, en pensant que cette fois il partirait. J'ouvris les yeux et regardait.

Non, il était toujours là.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti," dit-il calmement.

"Je suis désolée que tu l'aies fais aussi," rétorquai-je.

"Je promets de ne plus le faire. Peu importe le sujet, à présent je dirai toujours la vérité." Il fit ce truc avec ses yeux, celui qui me faisait oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me concentrer et demandai : "Pourquoi tu as fait ça Edward?"

Je pensai qu'il allait esquiver de nouveau mais au lieu de ça il se rapprocha et dit, "je l'ai fait parce que durant toute ma vie je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi. Et j'avais peur que si tu connaissais la vérité, tu ne veuilles plus travailler pour moi et que tu ne veuilles plus être mon amie." Il baissa les yeux me faisant voir ses beaux cheveux.

Je tendis ma main pour relever son menton, pour voir son visage et il recula à mon contact et une expression de douleur traversa son visage. Ma main resta suspendue en l'air une seconde, traversée par un courant électrique avant de retomber sur mes genoux.

"Edward, je te promets d'être toujours ton amie et il n'y a rien que je veuille plus que de connaitre ton vrai toi. Mais ce n'est pas à sens unique. Il faut que tu me donnes davantage," dis-je et je le pensais. L'amitié doit être réciproque. Je supposai qu'Edward n'avait pas de relation avec d'autres personnes que celles de sa famille alors je devrais être patiente. Au moins pour certaines choses.

Je plissai les yeux et dis : "Plus de mensonges. Je suis sérieuse Edward. Ce sera une cause de rupture."

Il hocha la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, je me doutais qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas y résister. Je tapotai le canapé à côté de moi et lui souris, en lui faisant un peu de place pour qu'il s'y installe. "Je suis sûre que tu ne regardes pas la télévision," dis-je en roulant des yeux. "Mais moi j'ai du retard à rattraper cette semaine sur Lost... Et s'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi c'est qu'il n'y a rien que j'aime davantage qu'un bon mystère."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toujours le mot<strong>_** pou****r**_** rire cette Bella...**_

_Si vous êtres pressé(e)s d'avoir la suite vous pouvez aller voir sur mon site_

_il y a plus de chapitres et le lien est sur mon profil_

_Bonne semaine et merci de votre fidélité_


	7. Chapitre 16

.

**CHAPITRE 16 **

_===** Bella **===_

Angela et moi étions assises dans le patio du petit café sous l'ombre d'un large parasol. Le soleil brillait et nous nous attardions pendant notre pause-déjeuner pour rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu puisqu'elle était restée avec Ben assez souvent ces derniers temps.

"Alors tu viens avec nous samedi soir à la fête de la musique?" demanda Angela.

Je pris une gorgée de café glacé et répondit : "Oui je viens mais Tyler doit comprendre que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, d'accord?"

Angela hocha la tête et dit : "Oui, il le sait je le lui ai dit, il est tout simplement content de n'être pas la cinquième roue de la charrette à nouveau!"

Nous rîmes un peu parce qu'on devrait dire la troisième roue quand on est trois pas la cinquième... Je pensais brièvement à Edward et à son statut de cinquième roue dans sa famille et j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour sa situation.

"Je suis très excitée de sortir. Il me semble que je suis restée enfermée tout cet été entre le travail et la maison," dis-je en repoussant mes cheveux sur mon épaule.

Angela ne dit rien pendant une minute, réfléchissant bien avant de parler. "Alors comment ça se passe au travail maintenant que tu as découvert le secret de ton patron?"

Je ricanai et recouvris ma bouche de ma main. "C'est bien. Nous avons été occupés et je ne l'ai pas vu très souvent."

"Mais les choses ne sont plus inconfortables?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non pas vraiment. C'est un peu étrange depuis que nous sommes 'amis' parce que c'est mon patron mais j'aime bien ça. Il est différent, de la bonne façon." Je haussai les épaules essayant de minimiser mon intérêt pour lui. Pour une raison quelconque je n'avais pas parlé à Angela de la promesse que j'avais faite à Alice et de l'intensité de ma connexion avec Edward.

"Différent hein? Il est beau et riche. Et pour une raison quelconque il semblerait vouloir être ton ami alors qu'il repousse toutes les autres," railla-t-elle.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et lui dis. "Arrête. Sinon je ne te parlerai plus de lui."

Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur le dessus de sa tête, je pouvais voir ses yeux et elle continua. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il venait te chercher et puis te ramener au travail parce qu'il s'inquiète pour ta sécurité? Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend? J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a plus Bella…"

J'y réfléchis une minute. Je n'étais pas suffisamment à l'aise pour révéler la nouvelle attirance que je ressentais pour Edward. C'était toujours un peu étrange qu'il soit mon patron et qu'il m'ait menti. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre et je suppose que je pouvais appeler ça de l'alchimie.

"D'accord, je l'admets, je suis presque certaine que je l'attire. Tu sais, j'ai cette sensation — comme un courant d'énergie qui passe entre nous mais parfois ça parait de la bonne énergie et quelquefois elle est noire et mystérieuse. Il y a quelque chose concernant Edward Cullen et je ne peux simplement pas mettre le doigt dessus," expliquai-je.

"Ha!" rigola-t-elle. "Ouais, je sais sur quoi tu voudrais mettre le doigt..."

"Oh tais-toi! Je suis sérieuse," lui dis-je en me sentant rougir. "Cette conversation est terminée j'en ai assez, allons-y."

Nous parlâmes un peu plus du festival de musique prévu le samedi après-midi et soir. C'était principalement des groupes locaux, de la nourriture et des boissons mais Angela et moi y allions chaque année depuis que nous étions ici. Un moment plus tard Angela dut retourner travailler et elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. J'allais rester assise là un tout petit peu plus et lire mon livre en profitant du beau temps. Un instant après qu'elle m'ait dit au revoir une ombre me cacha le soleil et la serveuse apparut pour débarrasser. Je la regardai et vis que c'était la jolie fille avec les longs cheveux noirs qui ordinairement travaillait au bar. Je souris et dis. "Oh salut! Comment ça va? Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vue?"

Elle me rendit mon sourire et répondit. "Je vais très bien. J'ai passé du temps sur la côte puis je suis revenue, ça m'a fait deux semaines de congés. Et toi?"

"Oh et bien je vais te dire, je fais des cauchemars concernant cette fille qui a disparu… sur l'affiche." Elle frissonna un peu rien qu'en y pensant. Comme d'habitude je m'étais réveillée ce matin essayant de rattraper Bree en finissant dans les bras d'Edward. C'était épuisant.

Elle grimaça en y pensant. "Je n'arrive pas à lui échapper non plus, même chez moi ils en parlent."

Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur. "Vraiment, comment?"

Elle me montra la chaise pour savoir si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec moi, je hochai la tête et elle s'assit rapidement. "C'est une longue histoire mais je suis originaire d'une tribu de la Push, les Quileute. Toute ma famille vit là-bas. Actuellement je suis la seule personne à avoir quitté la réserve pour poursuivre mes études. Là-bas tout est très lent et archaïque. J'étais fatiguée de vivre dans le passé et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance en ville."

J'étais intriguée par ses origines et j'observai sa belle peau cuivrée avant de lui demander, "Vivre dans le passé, qu'entends-tu par là?"

"Ma tribu continue à suivre de vieilles coutumes et à croire à d'anciennes légendes. Il y a un chef et des cérémonies et d'autres traditions. En tant que femme je n'aurai pas d'autre place là-bas que celle d'épouse et de mère. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ni le reste."

Je fis un geste de désapprobation exagéré à cette pensée et nous rîmes ensemble à cette idée de mariage et de maternité.

"Mais alors concernant l'affiche, cette fille Bree qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec eux?" demandai-je essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle parlait de ça.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire. Tout ce qui ce dit pendant le Conseil de la tribu est censé être sacré." Elle regarda autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. "Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. C'est des choses que racontent les anciens. Genre croquemitaine et loups garous."

"Ne te sens pas obligée de me le dire si ça te mets mal à l'aise, je demandai simplement," dis-je.

"Non je ne plaisante pas. Je ne crois pas un mot de ces histoires. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison on a fait un feu de camp ce qui est normal. Et comme d'habitude les anciens ont raconté ces histoires et cette fois-ci n'était pas différente des autres sauf qu'ils ont mentionné Seattle et les meurtres d'ici. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de rester là-bas et de ne pas retourner en ville mais j'ai passé ma vie à combattre leur lavage de cerveau et ça n'a pas été différent cette fois-ci. Ils ont raconté leur histoire préférée concernant l'ennemi de la tribu avec lequel ils se sont battus du temps de leur arrière grand-père. Cette autre tribu était constituée de démons qui buvaient le sang de leurs victimes pour se nourrir. Leur peau était glacée et leur dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs et ils pouvaient choisir de te transformer comme eux d'un simple coup de dent dans ta chair."

Fascinée je chuchotais, "Des vampires."

Elle roula des yeux et dit d'un air moqueur. "Oui des vampires. Ils ne les appellent pas comme ça mais c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. La légende dit qu'ils sont de très belles créatures qui te charment rien qu'en te regardant et qu'ils sont très beaux. Nos anciens disent qu'ils sont venus il y a très longtemps, qu'ils sont partis et que maintenant ils reviennent, s'alimentant de nouveau sur des innocents."

"Et ils pensent que Bree a été prise par ces créatures," demandai-je. Je pensais à Bree et à mon rêve, elle m'appelait à l'aide, des flammes léchant ses pieds.

"Oui, ils soupçonnent qu'elle soit morte ou transformée en l'un des leurs."

"Et ils vont faire quelque chose?" demandai-je en imaginant des batailles dans ma tête. "Ont-il des tueurs de vampires pour combattre ces démons… ce serait génial."

Elle rit et dit, "Je sais, d'accord? C'est juste une vieille légende que les anciens aiment raconter pour empêcher les enfants de quitter la réserve. Ironiquement ils disent qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui vous gardent en sécurité. Une autre de nos légendes dit que certains des nôtres se transforment en énormes loups et protègent notre peuple. Et apparemment notre tribu aurait conclu un traité avec certains de ces créatures ainsi ils ne viennent pas sur nos terres. Tant qu'ils restent à l'écart tout le monde est en sécurité et si tu es sur la réserve tu ne risques rien." Elle fronça le nez de frustration… "Très pratique pour garder les gens qui ont peur dans la tribu. Ça marche sur les esprits les plus faibles..."

"Alors tu me dis que tu viens de cette tribu dont les légendes parlent de loups garous et de vampires et tu ne veux pas y croire," plaisantai-je. "Tu sais les vampires dans les films sont très séduisants. Oh et en parlant de ça devine quoi?"

"Quoi?" répondit-elle en rigolant.

"Tu te trompais quand tu m'as dit que monsieur Cullen était gay. Tu ne dois sans doute pas être son type tout simplement," plaisantai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et dit. "Hum intéressant. Si je ne suis pas son type je me demande bien qui le sera?"

Je me sentis rougir et haussai les épaules, heureuse quand elle me dit qu'elle devait retourner travailler avant d'avoir des problèmes. J'étais d'accord, il était temps pour moi aussi de partir. En me levant et rassemblant mes affaires je lui demandais. "Où est La Push? Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici et je ne connais pas encore tous les coins."

"Oh! La Push c'est au milieu de nulle part. Le plus près s'appelle Forks. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler non plus." Elle rit et rentra dans le café.

**X x X**

Plus tard dans la journée, j'étais assise au bureau quand Edward fit son apparition. Il paraissait un peu soucieux et il dit. "Bella as-tu la moindre idée où sont passées mes bottes marron?" A la seconde où mon nom résonna à mes oreilles je songeai que mon nom raccourci paraissait différent quand il sortait de sa bouche.

Il venait juste de rentrer du bureau et il venait de se débarrasser de son costume. Depuis là où j'étais, je l'observai debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans chaussures avec des chaussettes fines rayées marron et crème.

"Je ne suis pas certaine mais il me semble qu'Alice les a données. Elles n'étaient pas assez classiques pour les garder. Et je crois même qu'elle a commenté qu'on était en juillet et 'qui porte ce genre de chaussures au milieu de l'été'?" dis-je, en essayant de paraitre innocente.

Je vis un peu d'ennui traverser ses yeux mais il le chassa et dit d'une voix douce. "J'en mets toute l'année. Je l'ai toujours fait."

"Bon tu peux peut-être envisager un changement," dis-je, dans une voix intentionnellement impérative, sachant parfaitement que cela n'arriverait jamais. Cet homme était complètement ancré dans ses habitudes.

Il y réfléchit pendant une minute - ou à peu près - puis se retourna et monta.

Je continuai à travailler à mon bureau et commençai à taper le rapport de la journée quand il revint. Je regardai ses pieds et il portait une autre paire de bottes marron.

"Tu vois je m'adapte. J'en ai trouvé une autre paire. Et c'est parfait avec celles-là," dit-il avec un sourire tendu. "Je suis parfaitement à l'aise dans ces bottes, comme avec les autres."

Je l'observai une minute je savais que je restai bouche bée à son absurdité ridicule. Tout en lui était parfait comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux et sa peau, son tee-shirt bien ajusté et son jeans parfaitement positionné sur ses hanches. Et ses bottes. Qui étaient aussi parfaites mais c'était la même chose que les précédentes. Je pouvais voir à l'expression de son visage qu'il était actuellement fier de lui et qu'il avait fait un effort spécial pour repousser ses limites. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en trouvant son comportement charmant.

Merde.

Seules les filles stupides succombent à ce genre de choses.

"Edward," dis-je, essayant de ne pas rire. "Je sais que tu penses que tu essaies, mais c'est toujours pareil."

Il fronça les sourcils complètement perdu et dit, "Mais c'est différent. Je ne porte pas celles-là d'habitude."

Cette fois-ci je ris vraiment et dis," Allez viens changeons un peu tout ça," et je traversai la pièce passant à côté de lui et de son expression inquiète, je montai l'escalier avant d'entrer dans son dressing.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mis à genoux et commençai à fouiller dans les étagères de chaussures. Je trouvai finalement ce que je cherchai et les pris. Je me tournai et m'assis à ses pieds en disant. "Allez mets celles là," et je les poussai vers lui.

Il me regarda sceptique mais s'assit par terre à côté de moi sans sourciller. Il tenait les chaussures, les balançant au bout de ses bras.

"Celles-là? Je ne sais pas Bella," dit-il, son malaise était évident.

"Oui celles-là. C'est l'été et là tu es habillé décontracté, les bottes c'est pour l'hiver. Ou pour la randonnée. Les chaussures en toile sont pour l'été," affirmai-je. "Si tu veux… je pourrais également te trouver une belle paire de tongs."

La panique envahit son visage et il commença à enlever rapidement ses bottes. Une fois de plus j'étais fascinée par ses mouvements fluides mais je fus distraite quand il fit une pause avant de mettre la nouvelle paire. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'engager à les mettre.

Je soupirai et pris la chaussure à côté de moi et commençai à desserrer les lacets pour lui. C'était des converses basses de haut de gamme, je les avais remarquées en rangeant le dressing et je pouvais dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais été portées avant, elles avaient toujours cette forte odeur de toile et de caoutchouc.

"Montre-moi ton pied," demandai-je en tendant mes mains.

Il me regarda comme si je lui demandais de retirer son pantalon ou quelque chose du même genre. Je roulai des yeux et lui dis. "Edward s'il te plait ton pied!"

Il poussa son pied recouvert de sa chaussette vers moi. Ses genoux étaient pliés et il était appuyé sur ses paumes derrière lui. Je pris son pied et enfilai la chaussure, je tirai méticuleusement les lacets trou après trou. Je gardai mes yeux sur la chaussure mais je pouvais sentir les siens sur mes mains et par moments je pouvais l'entendre déglutir.

Quand je fis le nœud, je pus m'entendre combler le silence. "A seize ans j'ai trouvé un emploi dans un magasin de chaussures au centre commercial. C'était terrible. Les gens venaient essayer des paires et des paires de chaussures. Ils me donnaient leur pointure et je devais aller à l'arrière-boutique pour trouver la pointure et le style qu'ils demandaient. Il y avait ces énormes étagères de boites et encore des boites. Et toutes se ressemblaient. Chaque fois il fallait que je m'y retrouve et j'étais complètement perdue et dépassée. Ils auraient dû avoir Alice pour leur organiser tout ça..." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je vis qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis un petit sourire et pris son autre pied, ajustant la couture et tirant sur sa chaussette pour enlever les plis avant de mettre la deuxième chaussure.

Je continuai à raconter, "Après quelques semaines je n'en pouvais plus. Je dis à mon patron que j'avais trop de travail à l'école et que ma mère m'avait dit d'arrêter. Ce travail n'était pas fait pour moi. " Je terminai et sentis Edward glisser et passer ses bras autour de ses jambes faisant reposer son menton sur ses genoux. Mes mains étaient toujours posées sur les chaussures en train d'arranger les lacets pour qu'ils soient parfaitement mis.

Il me regarda pensivement pendant un moment et dit, "J'aurais souhaité te connaitre à cette époque."

Je secouai la tête et dis, "Tu n'as rien raté, je te le promets. J'étais maladroite et mal à l'aise. J'étais… c'est embarrassant - encore plus maladroite qu'à présent. J'allais à l'orthodontiste et j'étais très nerveuse auprès des garçons. Je ne pense pas avoir parlé à un garçon dans ma classe avant ma dernière année."

Il ne parut pas convaincu. "Je doute que ce soit aussi mauvais. Je parie que tu étais mignonne."

Je me sentis rougir et je décidai qu'il était temps que je sorte de cette situation très intime malgré tout. Je me levai, tombant presque et je fus rattrapée par les épaules, par les mains très rapides d'Edward.

"Merci," dis-je en faisant la grimace. "Je pense que ma maladresse ne part jamais bien loin de moi. Et ces chaussures sont très bien. Le changement n'est pas si mauvais pas vrai?"

Il se regarda dans le miroir, s'évaluant. Je regardai aussi et nous vis tous les deux. Edward était grand et mince, il me dominait et je fus frappée de nouveau par sa perfection, parfait jusqu'à ses chaussures. Cependant je remarquai que là où d'habitude il était distant et réservé avec moi, laissant de l'espace entre nous, son langage corporel ne montrait plus cela à présent. Il se penchait un peu vers moi entrant presque mais pas tout à fait, dans mon espace personnel, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Je penchai vers lui et c'était presque comme si nous allions nous retrouver au milieu.

Il rompit notre connexion et regarda ses pieds puis me dit. "Non Bella je commence à réalise que le changement bien qu'il soit difficile pour moi peut-être une excellente chose."

**X x X**

_=== **Edward **===_

Je montai l'escalier vers l'appartement de Bella, deux marches après elle. Je portai son sac noir sur mon épaule et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait son odeur m'enveloppait. Ça ne me gênait plus vraiment à présent, juste un pincement parfois. Ça me gênait quand nous étions proches et que mes émotions étaient vives, me forçant à lutter pour contrôler plus d'un désir à la fois. Bien sûr ce genre de discipline était un exercice que je savourais, je le prenais plus comme un défi que comme un obstacle.

J'étais confronté à une situation différente à présent. Mes désirs habituels étaient éclipsés par un sentiment de panique que je ne n'avais jamais connu auparavant. J'avais prévu un plan pour apprendre à connaitre Bella et faire disparaitre la tension qui persistait encore. Je l'avais presque fait aujourd'hui dans le dressing mais la situation m'avait échappée. Une minute elle me taquinait et ça avait glissé dans un moment un peu plus intime. Bella me mettait souvent à l'aise avec ses mots et ses mouvements, rendant ces moments ordinaires différents.

Les bottes c'était ordinaire ça bien sûr mais c'était juste une des choses à laquelle je m'accrochais. Le fait que j'étais tellement rivé à ces habitudes devenait de plus en plus apparent. Bella presque par magie m'avait cajolé de sa voix et de sa nature calme. Elle m'avait attiré là-haut et je lui avais permis de me chausser comme si j'étais incapable de le faire moi-même. L'avoir juste aussi près de moi et être si intimes si innocemment avec quelqu'un, était incroyablement bouleversant. Le venin coulait dans ma gorge tandis que j'écoutais son rythme cardiaque et inhalais son odeur mais je restai assis là, ravalant patiemment le venin, me complaisant dans ce petit moment avec elle.

L'ironie c'est qu'en tant que vampire je devais être capable de faire cela à ma proie. C'était facile pour moi de les convaincre de s'approcher de moi, de les tenter. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que ce soit ma victime qui m'influence.

Nous atteignîmes le palier et arrivâmes à sa porte. Je lui tendis le sac et elle dit. "Merci Edward. Je te vois demain matin."

Je ne voulais pas la laisser, chaque centimètre carré de mon corps voulait rester là. Des heures se passeraient avant que je revienne mais il fallait que j'aille chasser et patrouiller avant la fin de la nuit. Je la regardais faire tomber ses clés comme d'habitude, me retenant de l'aider. A la place je regardais ses longs cheveux s'enrouler dans son dos puis mes yeux allèrent à l'ourlet de sa jupe et se posèrent à l'endroit où elle touchait ses cuisses. Je levais mes yeux quand elle arriva à insérer la clé dans la serrure et tourna la poignée, me faisant un signe de la main pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je m'arrêtais avant de disparaitre au coin, rassemblant tout le courage pour faire ce que j'avais prévu et je dis, "Hum Bella je me demandais quelque chose... "

Elle se retourna vers moi et je pus voir son visage dans la lumière blafarde, la curiosité brillait dans son regard. Elle posa sa main sur le bord de la porte et se pencha un peu. "Oui Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

Je grognai mentalement. J'allais faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait pendant mon existence d'humain ou de vampire. Merci mon dieu je ne transpirai pas, cependant je luttai pour me calmer. Je pris une expression paisible et la regardai dans les yeux utilisant mes capacités à mon avantage. "Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais venir avec moi à une exposition, demain soir?"

Elle réfléchit, complètement indéchiffrable mais son cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite. "Une exposition? De quel genre?" demanda-t-elle.

Je décidai de revenir vers elle, près de son cœur battant. "De l'art. Tu as montré de l'intérêt pour ma collection à la maison alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais en voir d'autres."

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à cette idée. "Ce serait génial. En fait j'ai trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque sur le travail des impressionnistes pour la période de ton Jackson Pollock. Je vais le lire ce soir."

Je le savais bien sûr. Il était dans sa chambre sur sa table de chevet. Quand j'avais dit à Carlisle que j'allais essayer de la garder pour toujours, je n'avais jamais dit que je serais honnête. J'avais prévu d'utiliser tous les moyens dont je disposais pour gagner Bella Swan.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Elle disait qu'elle venait. J'avais pensé qu'elle le ferait mais avec Bella je n'étais jamais sûr de rien.

"Génial," dis-je, essayant de contenir mon excitation.

"Alors demain… après le travail?" demanda-t-elle, sa main posée sur la poignée.

"Oui après le travail," acquiesçai-je.

Elle sourit de nouveau, ouvrit la porte et entra. J'attendis juste un moment, respirant les derniers soupçons de son odeur dans l'air de la nuit, me félicitant mentalement de mon succès. Me forçant à partir, je courus plus vite que nécessaire dans l'escalier vers ma voiture, me dirigeant vers la forêt pour aller chasser.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais au-dessus d'un grand élan. Je me rappelais combien il avait fallu que je me gave des semaines avant et pour ma première visite à l'appartement de Bella. Mon animal intérieur s'était assagi et je pouvais presque sentir l'humanité remonter des tréfonds de mon être. Ma faim était calmée après la chasse de ce soir mais je n'étais pas totalement rassasié. Cependant j'avais décidé, après avoir rencontré Bella, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ce problème. C'était une préoccupation mais il mettait toute la situation en perspective. Rien ne pouvait être comparé au goût du sang de Bella mais si je succombais elle serait perdue à jamais : la satisfaction serait éphémère et le désespoir éternel. Il était beaucoup plus dans ma nature de vouloir garder mes trésors avec moi plutôt que les utiliser et de m'en débarrasser ensuite. J'avais des bibelots, des babioles, des livres et des vêtements pour prouver cela. Bella était - bien sûr - plus que toutes ces choses mais je savais maintenant que je la voulais avec moi plus que le besoin que j'avais de me nourrir d'elle. Je réalisai finalement que la soif insatisfaite serait une douleur à laquelle il faudrait que je m'adapte.

J'enterrais la carcasse de l'animal et continuais dans l'épaisse forêt sombre. Je pensais à Bella, qui ce soir avait accepté de venir avec moi à l'exposition. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés à cette seule idée et son pouls avait accéléré. Je n'avais que ces observations pour savoir puisque comme d'habitude son esprit m'était inaccessible. Ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi de déchiffrer ses attitudes et ses expressions. J'étais certain qu'elle était excitée mais je n'étais pas exactement sûr de pourquoi. Je n'étais pas assez tordu pour croire qu'elle y voyait un rendez-vous, parce que toute notre situation vampire - humaine était au-delà de la raison mais l'idée était tout de même là.

L'air était frais quand je repartis dans les broussailles, laissant mes sens me guider pour retrouver ma voiture. J'avais chassé pendant plusieurs heures m'assurant d'en avoir assez, anticipant la force dont j'aurai besoin pour non seulement résister à Bella mais aussi pour battre James si nécessaire. Je passais par-dessus les arbres abattus et au milieu de ces sous-bois, je pensais à la semaine précédente avec Bella et combien j'avais été proche de lui la semaine dernière.

Le soir où je m'étais présenté avec le repas thaï j'étais convaincu de savoir ce que je faisais. Pendant mes nuits avec elle j'avais pris l'habitude de rôder chez elle. Plus d'une fois j'avais trouvé les menus sur son comptoir, avec sa liste de courses et les restes de repas dans le frigo. Je savais qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez et qu'elle mangeait strictement végétarien, ce qui était amusant puisque je venais juste de vider un animal de son sang dans les bois. Je ricanai pour moi-même, voyant là une ironie de nos différentes versions du végétarisme.

Je _pensais_ savoir ce que je faisais mais non. J'avais presque tout fait exploser. Mon arrivée impromptue, puis l'horreur des mensonges que je lui disais bien en face. Elle m'avait donné une opportunité et la chance de dire : "Non Bella je ne veux pas rencontrer ton ami parce que je ne suis pas gay..." Au lieu de cela les mêmes mensonges sortaient de ma bouche comme de la soie. Mais elle le savait, Alice lui avait dit la vérité. Je voulais être fâchée contre elle mais je ne pouvais pas parce qu'elle me forçait à faire ce qu'il fallait, faire la chose que je voulais si fort et dont j'avais peur.

Assis à table face à elle, regardant la sauce couler le long de son bras, je savais que j'aurais dû être dégoûté mais non, le dégoût était très loin dans mon esprit. La cuisine humaine est très écœurante pour nous. L'odeur seule est dégoûtante et elle attaque tous nos sens. Mais regarder Bella manger, la regarder faire, changeait complètement mon appréciation sur ces actions même les plus banales. J'étais fasciné par le chemin de la sauce qui approchait lentement de la courbe de son bras et quand elle sortit sa langue pour le lécher je sentis mon instinct vouloir imiter ce mouvement.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je sus immédiatement qu'elle avait compris. Avec cette seule réaction elle savait exactement qui j'étais et à quoi je pensais. Je n'avais pas besoin de pouvoir lire ses pensées pour ça.

Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix et je grognais de frustration à cause de ma conduite absurde. Depuis la première semaine où nous nous étions rencontrés, nous avions toujours trouvé une raison ou une autre de nous disputer et je savais que je pouvais lui donner du temps et m'excuser, je pourrai tout faire comme il fallait.

J'attendis tandis qu'elle était dans l'autre pièce. Elle était frustrée mais la nourriture et le vin devait l'avoir fait sortir de sa somnolence et au lieu de revenir pour me confronter davantage, elle alla sur le canapé et s'endormit. J'attendis dans l'obscurité comme je le faisais chaque nuit, près de son visage mais sachant que cette fois je ne m'enfuirai pas lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Quand elle le fit, je m'excusai et lui promis de ne plus lui mentir de nouveau et c'était bien mon intention. Bella faisait partie de ma vie maintenant. Même si je pouvais je ne la laisserais jamais sans protection. Même si je voulais partir je ne pourrais pas, j'étais lié à elle comme je ne l'avais jamais été avec personne auparavant. Les mensonges touchaient à leur terme. Elle était tout près de connaitre la vérité. C'était la seule façon de la garder en vie et de la faire rester avec moi.

A présent j'étais à la lisière de la forêt et je sortis pour aller vers ma voiture. James avait été tranquille depuis trop longtemps et je commençai à réaliser que ma façon de procéder lui avait donné l'avantage. Ma vie était devenue affreusement prévisible, je ne pouvais même pas changer de chaussures si nécessaire. S'il fallait que je protège Bella et que je stoppe James je devais me mettre à penser de façon différente.

J'arrivai à la voiture et tournai la clé, accélérant rapidement. Trouver un équilibre entre mon ancienne vie, mon travail, ma mission et mon nouveau désir pour Bella allait être le plus grand défi de mon existence actuelle.

J'espérai pouvoir le relever.

**X x X **

Il était plus de minuit quand je laissai ma voiture à l'endroit habituel et montai rapidement l'escalier pour aller à l'appartement de Bella.

_Edward..._

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement et scrutai l'obscurité. "Alice?" demandai-je plus bas qu'un chuchotement.

Alice apparut près de la porte de Bella. Elle transportait un paquet dans ses petites mains.

_J'ai eu une vision, quelqu'un était là et ça nous a semblé plus rapide à Jasper et à moi, de venir voir au cas où James t'attendrait… Emmett arrive aussi._

"Où est Jasper?" Mes yeux regardaient vers la porte, voulant entrer et m'assurer que Bella était en sécurité. La main d'Alice vint sur la mienne m'empêchant de m'éloigner.

_Elle va bien, écoute..._

Je me concentrai et écoutai le bruit régulier des battements de son cœur... boum, boum, boum, boum... le rythme qu'il faisait quand elle dormait.

_Jasper est dans les bois à essayer de trouver leur trace..._

J'aspirai profondément et trouvai moi aussi des odeurs... c'était celle qui avait été ici la fois avant et puis une autre, inconnue. Des vampires mais qui n'étaient ni Victoria ni James.

Je l'attirai dans l'ombre mais nous pouvions toujours voir l'escalier et la porte de Bella. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" demandai-je.

Je la regardai fermer les yeux et chercher dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle décrivait à voix haute. "J'ai vu des flashs de la porte de Bella, elle n'était pas ouverte, fermée comme maintenant. J'ai vu des doigts pâles attacher une enveloppe à la porte. Puis pfft .. ils étaient partis."

"Donc tu les as vus ici, à la porte mais pas avant qu'ils y soient?" lui demandai-je en essayant de comprendre.

"Oui. Ils étaient venus et repartis au moment où je l'ai vu," répondit Alice l'air irrité. "Ils me bloquent encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils veuillent que je voie quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète que ce soit un piège pour toi."

Je grimaçai et lui demandai. " Est-ce que Jasper va trouver quelque chose? Devrions-nous y aller?"

Elle secoua la tète. "Non, c'est à plus longue haleine, il espère qu'on commettra une erreur."

Je remarquai l'enveloppe dans sa main. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?" demandai-je, en tendant ma main.

Elle me la passa et je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur il y avait une fine chaine en or avec une croix et un autre objet. Je le pris dans ma main et Alice attrapa le deuxième objet, une broche en or en forme de fleur. Elle formait un B élégant.

Alice demanda : "B pour Bella?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Elle paraît ancienne, de l'époque victorienne peut-être. Celle là," je montrai la croix délicate entre mes doigts. "Elle ressemble à ce qu'ils ont montré quand l'adolescente Bree a disparu. Mais la broche ne semble pas être quelque chose qu'une ado pourrait porter."

Alice acquiesça et nous réfléchîmes pendant un moment à ce que pouvaient être ces bijoux en considérant le fait que Bree pouvait être avec James et Victoria. Ça collait parfaitement au scénario. Les objets de Bree et maintenant il s'approchait de Bella. Ça semblait confirmer que c'était bien James qui était derrière ces enlèvements. La pensée qu'il avait été si près de prendre Belle me rendait malade de rage.

_Jasper va revenir, on va aller le retrouver..._

J'hésitai ne voulant pas laisser Bella et Angela seules à la maison. Alice toucha ma main. "Emmett sera bientôt là, laisse-le garder un œil sur Bella, nous avons besoin d'aller à la maison. James joue à ses jeux mais il laisse quelques indices qui vont nous permettre de le retrouver. Voyons si nous pouvons trouver ce qu'ils veulent."

J'écoutai une fois de plus le son du cœur de Bella, qui battait à l'intérieur sachant qu'elle était en sécurité avec Emmett qui monterait la garde dehors. Bien que ça me fasse de la peine de la quitter, Alice avait raison elle ne serait jamais en sécurité tant que James et les autres seraient dans les parages.

**X x X**

_=== **Bella **===_

_Où est-elle allée? _me demandai-je et j'attendis que la brise fraîche passe sur mon corps. Mes rêves se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. J'avais commencé à les vivre comme s'ils étaient écrits, je savais toujours ce qui allait se passer avant que ça arrive. Je savais qu'à la fin Edward serait là.

"Reviens !" appelai-je, en courant après elle. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'enfuie?_

Puis comme toujours je l'entendis crier. Je continuai à courir et je sentis mes pieds glisser sous moi et je tombai, mes bras cherchant une prise pour m'accrocher. Mes doigts cherchaient désespérément quelque chose de saillant où se poser au bord de la falaise.

J'essayai de regarder en bas et je la vis. Bree se débattait aussi pour survivre, le feu était en dessous de nous.

"Aide-moi!" criait-elle, ses dents étaient éclairées par le feu au-dessous d'elle. Je regardai, impuissante et je commençai à sentir les larmes couler sur mon visage.

"Je viens," hurlai-je, sachant déjà que ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'y arriverai jamais à temps. Les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Cette fois je sentis la chaleur. L'air frais qui m'entourait habituellement avait disparu. Paniquant un peu à ce changement, j'essayai de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la racine au-dessus de moi et je sentis un peu de soulagement en essayant de l'attraper pour me sauver. Mes doigts effleurèrent la surface froide et rugueuse et j'attendis qu'elle se transforme en bras forts. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Pour une fois pas de transformation, à la place la racine s'effrita à mon contact et tomba en morceaux.

Ma main retomba sur de la poussière et des débris et je criai : "Edward!" désespérée de le retrouver pour qu'il me sauve. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher et il n'était nulle part. Je commençai à sentir mon corps tomber vers Bree et le feu plus bas.

Je me réveillai sur le point de crier, trempée de sueur, j'étais totalement perdue. J'avais fait le même rêve pendant des semaines, toutes les nuits, exactement le même. Quelque chose avait changé et j'avais peur. Aussi bizarres et abstraits que soient mes rêves ils avaient toujours été cohérents. Comme Edward. Bizarres. Mais maintenant il y avait ce sentiment persistant de désespoir qui me faisait me demander où était-il parti et pourquoi l'avait-il fait?

**X x X**

Après m'être douchée et préparée pour la journée, mes nerfs s'étaient calmés après ce rêve mais ça recommença quand je me mis à penser à mes projets avec Edward pour ce soir. J'entendis Angela dans la cuisine et je me préparai pour l'assaut de questions que j'allais certainement subir une fois que j'entrerai dans la pièce. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de ma chambre.

"Angela on a encore des petits pains?" lui demandai-je, en entrant dans la cuisine avec mon sac et des cintres avec mes vêtements pour ce soir.

Elle me fit signe sur le comptoir et souleva un sourcil en voyant les vêtements. Je pris un couteau et commençai à étaler du fromage dessus, ignorant son geste.

"Tu vas quelque part après le travail?" demanda-t-elle.

Je posai le couteau dans l'évier et allai vers le tabouret, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je haussai les épaules nonchalamment et m'assis puis lui répondis. "Peut-être."

Elle attendit que je continue mais je ne le fis pas. Je pris une grosse bouchée de mon bagel essayant de laisser échapper cet énorme sourire. Angela me connaissait trop bien.

"Bella, tu sors avec Edward Cullen?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

"Définis ce que tu entends par sortir avec?" jouai-je.

Contente de jouer elle aussi, elle dit. "S'il t'emmène diner ou ailleurs seulement vous deux, seuls, avec de beaux vêtements _et _qu'il te le demande avant, ça c'est sortir. Un rendez-vous en fait."

Je fis semblant de réfléchir pendant une seconde, "Humm... alors oui. Edward et moi allons sortir. Mais je ne dirai pas que ce soit un rendez-vous."

Angela a littéralement commencé à bourdonner dans la cuisine en disant : "Oh mon dieu Bella. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Edward Cullen t'a invitée!"

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui apparut sur mes lèvres, en partie parce que ma colocataire aurait très bien pu sauter par-dessus le comptoir et me sauter dessus par pure étourderie. Mais vraiment je ne pouvais pas cacher mon excitation au sujet de mes projets avec Edward ce soir. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous - je le savais - mais en même temps c'était autre chose que seulement deux amis qui vont voir une exposition. Je le lui dis et lui parlai du tableau de Jackson Pollock et comment il m'avait proposé d'aller à une exposition qui présentait ce genre de travail.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et comme je l'attrapai elle me dit, "Bella, peu importe ce que tu racontes je sais que c'est un rendez-vous," et elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller vers sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je pris mon téléphone et regardai ma montre, réalisant que c'était l'heure à laquelle Edward venait me chercher.

"Allô," répondis-je.

"Bonjour Bella. C'est Edward. "Je sentis battre mon cœur un peu plus vite au son de sa voix.

"Hey tu es là, tu veux que je descende?" demandai-je en récupérant mon sac et les cintres avec mes vêtements et en allant vers la porte.

"En f ait je ne peux pas passer aujourd'hui, je t'envoie mon frère. Il y a une situation d'urgence au travail et je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. Il devrait être là dans une minute," répondit-il et avant que je puisse lui répondre, j'entendis un coup sec sur la porte d'entrée.

"Jasper?" demandai- en ouvrant la porte. "Euh... non pas Jasper. " L'homme le plus grand que j'aie jamais vu se tenait là avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Je l'observai, essayant de ne pas rester bouche bée devant son gabarit. Plus je le regardais plus je réalisais combien il était attirant et je me convainquis lentement qu'Edward avait grandi dans une étrange famille adoptive où tous les membres avait des gènes supérieurs.

"Non, mon autre frère, Emmett. Je suis tellement désolé," s'excusa-t-il et ça me fit arrêter de le lorgner.

"C'est bon Edward! Je te vois tout à l'heure." Et je raccrochai avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et allai voir l'énorme homme face à moi. "Donc tu es Emmett," dis-je essayant de me concentrer sur son visage et pas sur la taille de ses mains.

"Oui c'est moi, et tu dois être Bella," dit-il, d'une voix plus douce que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il me tendit sa main pour prendre mon sac. "Edward a dit que j'étais supposé le porter."

Je roulai des yeux. "Je sais qu'Edward pense que je suis fragile mais non. Je suis tout à fait capable de porter ce sac moi-même."

Il hocha la tête, me faisant un autre sourire éclatant. Je lui passai devant, gardant la tête haute. Trop haute sembla-t-il, puisque je trébuchai sur le seuil faisant tomber mon sac et mes vêtements sur le sol. Heureusement je ne tombais pas, deux énormes mains me rattrapèrent. Celles que j'avais déjà observées. Il me remit doucement sur mes pieds et je soupirai d'embarras en le regardant à la dérobée, il tremblait de rire. Je pris un instant pour arranger mon corsage et mes cheveux, sachant que j'étais devenue toute rouge. Je pris mon sac et le lui fis passer. Il le prit sans un mot et me suivit dans le couloir. En haut de l'escalier je me tournai vers lui, établissant le contact visuel bien que ce soit difficile à cause de notre différence de taille et dis de ma voix la plus posée. "Ne dis pas à Edward ce qu'il vient de se passer."

Un grand sourire passa sur son visage, montrant une fois de plus ses parfaites et brillantes dents blanches et il hocha la tête. Il fit une grimace. "Tu plaisantes? Si je te ramène chez lui avec la moindre égratignure je n'aurais jamais fini d'en entendre parler. Ça reste strictement entre nous deux."

Je fis la grimace à sa déclaration. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait raison, Edward pour une raison quelconque avait définitivement accepté le rôle de protecteur… que je l'aie demandé ou pas.

"Bon maintenant allons-y, avant qu'il n'arrive ici pour connaitre la cause de notre retard," dis-je et nous nous rîmes tous les deux en descendant l'escalier jusqu'au parking.

=== _**Edward**_ ===

Je me regardai dans le miroir en me boutonnant rapidement les poignets de ma chemise. Elle était vert pâle selon la sélection d'Alice bien sûr. Elle l'avait sortie, ainsi que tout le reste, avant de partir, laissant le tout posé sur la table du dressing pour que je les trouve en rentrant. Maintenant j'examinais ma touffe de cheveux au-dessus de ma tête. C'était la catastrophe habituelle, rebelles et en désordre total. Je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, je pensai essayer de les aplatir et de les forcer dans une sorte de soumission. La nature m'avait des cheveux ainsi et l'immortalité les avait figés. Pourtant je me tenais ici, devant le miroir à m'agiter comme un adolescent.

Bella était en bas en train de se changer pour notre soirée et j'étais convaincu à chaque minute qui passait que c'était sans doute la journée la plus longue que je n'avais jamais vécue. Après que nous ayons quittés Bella, très tôt le matin, nous étions revenus à la maison pour discuter des indices laissés par James et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Après avoir fait des recherches sur Bree - sur le site de la police que nous avions facilement piraté - nous avons compris que la chaine et la croix étaient à elle. Il y avait une inscription au dos qui disait "Amour maman et papa" qui correspondait à l'information dans son dossier.

La broche était plus difficile à cerner, Bella n'était pas allée voir la police et elle ne m'avait pas dit que quelque chose lui manquait. Nous suspections qu'elle puisse être à elle mais nous n'en savions rien. Je décidai que je lui demanderai bientôt pour être sûr. Jasper chercha dans les dossiers des autres personnes, disparues ou assassinées, qui correspondaient au profil et il fut incapable d'en relier aucune à cette broche, ce qui nous convainquit un peu plus qu'elle devait appartenir à Bella.

Je me cachai toute la journée, loin de Bella et je n'étais pas bien sûr que je pourrai l'affronter après cette nuit. Aurait-elle changé d'avis? Ou serait-elle revenue à elle? Et si elle réalisait après tout ce temps que j'étais vraiment un monstre, un démon qui devait être craint? Une partie de moi espérait presque qu'elle ait compris cela avant ce soir et je pourrais oublier ce fantasme.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Emmett monta une fois qu'ils furent arrivés pour me dire combien il l'aimait et combien elle était têtue et avait une personnalité combattive, 'ce qui allait très bien avec mon caractère'. Il mentionna aussi qu'elle avait apporté des vêtements pour se changer et combien elle était excitée au sujet l'exposition.

Quand il parla, je vis un éclat dans son regard : il voulait en savoir plus. Je soupirai et dis, "Emmett ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir laissé l'amener au travail."

Il se tint face à moi, me dépassant malgré ma haute stature et roula des yeux. "Ce fut avec plaisir. Je savais que tu ne la mangeais pas parce qu'elle était jolie. N'essaie même pas de le nier."

"Je ne vais rien nier du tout. Ou admettre quoi que ce soit. Pas avec toi," dis-je bêtement. Emmett avait cette tendance à faire ressortir le gamin de quatorze ans en moi, même après tout ce temps.

Nous étions assis dans la chambre. Jasper et Alice étaient à côté devant l'ordinateur. J'avais une pile de documents sur le canapé et fouillai les quelques notes que j'avais prises auparavant. Emmett venait rarement chez moi et il regardait l'étagère sur laquelle étaient posés quelques objets personnels. Je le regardais attraper ma balle signée Joe Jackson et il commença à s'entrainer à lancer.

_Penses-tu que tu serais allé le voir pendant le championnat si tu n'avais pas été transformé?_

Emmett aimait parler baseball. Avant d'être un vampire il n'avait jamais vu une partie et il n'y avait pas d'équipe au sud.

"Probablement," répondis-je, sachant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Nous avions eu cette discussion un million de fois.

"Tu y serais allé avec ton père?" demanda-t-il, connaissant encore la réponse, mais faisant comme si de rien n'était. Quand on vit ensemble pendant cinquante ans, les sujets reviennent plus d'une fois sur le tapis.

"Oui il aimait le baseball. Et il était fervent supporter des White Sox. C'est lui qui m'a dit le premier de toujours garder un œil sur Shoeless Joe," dis-je, en essayant de me souvenir. Ça ne faisait plus mal de me souvenir, c'était juste difficile de remettre chaque chose à sa place.

"J'aurais bien aimé voir Babe Ruth. C'est bien ma chance qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter l'année où j'ai été transformé," dit-il avec nostalgie. Je ris à cette ironie, nous pouvions avoir tout ce que nous voulions sauf si c'était lié au temps et aux humains.

Au milieu de sa phrase j'entendis ses pensées commencer à changer passant du baseball à moi. _Alors Edward, je sais que ça fait très longtemps depuis que tu as été avec une femme. Vingt ans environ... pas vrai?_

Je me concentrai sur le papier devant moi, faisant semblant de l'ignorer mais c'était inutile parce que ça se faisait tout seul, je lisais les pensées. Il m'avait coincé.

_Je suis très sérieux... comment ça va pouvoir marcher, toi, un vampire et Bella, une humaine?_

Je le regardai cette fois et dis, "Vraiment? Tu veux vraiment aller par là?"

Il hocha la tête et je fus choqué de voir qu'il était particulièrement sérieux, aucune trace d'humour ou de moquerie.

Je soupirai et dis, "Ecoute je ne vais pas mentir et nier que j'y ai pensé." Je quittai Emmett des yeux et regardai mes mains. "J'y ai beaucoup pensé mais je ne sais pas s'il y a des précédents. S'il faut c'est la première fois..."

_Tu en as parlé à Carlisle? Peut-être qu'il sait..._

"Non pas encore. Et tu vois tu es en avance. Je ne peux même pas la toucher en ce moment, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache ce que je suis. Un seul contact et elle pourrait être terrifiée. Notre peau," je levai ma main, "Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas humain, tu le sais ça. Je vais la dégoûter. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment elle va réagir," dis-je, essayant de me convaincre moi-même de passer au-delà de mes désirs et de ne penser qu'à ses besoins. "Je ne suis même pas sûr de ne pas la blesser et ça ce n'est pas une option."

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas juste lui dire? _Je pouvais entendre qu'il était incrédule.

"Emmett, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Je réalise que je dois essayer et si ça signifie que je doive lui dire quand ce sera le moment, je le ferai," dis-je, en me levant pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté pour mettre un terme à cette conversation.

C'était des heures plus tard et je regrettai ces mots. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Je le voulais et je lui avais promis de ne pas lui mentir mais j'étais terrifié par ce que serait sa réaction.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir essayant d'arranger encore mes cheveux... C'était surtout parce que j'étais nerveux, je le savais, j'étais exactement comme je l'avais été pendant les dernières quatre-vingt-dix dernières années. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. En quittant le dressing je forçais mes pieds à avancer à vitesse humaine, une chose à la fois, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en bas de l'escalier.

Je la sentis avant de la voir, fleurs mélangées à l'odeur du shampoing et à l'adrénaline. C'était son odeur et je souhaitai que mon venin ne réagisse pas. Je suivis son odeur jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle examinait les livres, touchant leur dos doucement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés derrière sa tête, quelques mèches retombant dans son cou. Je pouvais voir mon endroit préféré, celui derrière son oreille et je fis tout ce que je pus pour me tenir à distance. Je la regardai se tourner vers moi, sa jupe noire flottant autour de ses jambes. Le tissu sombre accentuait son teint pâle et laissait voir trop de peau pour qu'un vampire puisse résister. Je souris en la voyant et tout son visage s'illumina en réponse. Elle était peut-être la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais vue et j'ouvris la bouche pour le lui dire mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

"Edward," dit-elle, en me tirant de mes pensées et en sortant un gros livre noir de sur l'étagère. "C'est bien ce que je pense?"

Hein? J'essayai de me concentrer sur le livre dans ses mains et pas sur la jolie courbe de son cou. "Hein... et que crois-tu que ce soit?"

Elle ouvrit le livre et me le tendit, "Des comics, de très nombreux comics. Emballés individuellement numérotés et étiquetés." Elle tournait les pages en plastique, faisant courir ses doigts sur les couvertures avec un regard excité.

"Oh oui, ils sont à moi," dis-je. Son excitation m'amusait. Il n'y avait que Bella pour trouver cette chose intéressante dans cette pièce alors qu'elle était pleine d'éditions rares. Mais je me demandai si elle allait me poser des questions sur eux et d'où je les avais eus. Le poids de ma promesse d'honnêteté pesait lourd dans mon esprit.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention et elle ferma le livre et me regarda. Je vis son regard me jauger en commençant par mes cheveux et finissant par mes pieds.

Elle s'approcha de moi et ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire. "Tu as déjà oublié notre conversation sur essayer de nouvelles choses?" tenta-t-elle.

Je soulevai légèrement mon pantalon et dis, "Non regarde. Chaussures, marron certes mais pas de bottes." Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. "Je m'adapte tu sais et avec la bonne motivation je constate que je peux presque tout faire."

Je laissai retomber ma main et lui fis face maladroitement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais près de quelqu'un qui m'était cher, l'avais-je jamais fait avant? Et je venais juste de le reconnaître à voix haute.

Nous restâmes là, moi dans l'encadrement de la porte et Bella près des étagères ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire pour continuer. Ses mains lissèrent le tissu de sa robe et les miennes avaient très envie d'aller dans mes cheveux. C'était clair qu'elle attendait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un bref instant je pensais m'enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus me rejoindre mais je m'aperçus dans le miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je fus choqué en voyant mon visage, complètement paniqué. Je me concentrai sur mes yeux dorés et je me demandai si je pouvais m'en servir. Comme l'avait dit Emmett il n'y avait pas moyen que cela fonctionne. J'étais un monstre et elle un ange.

Oh dieu. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je faisais?

"Edward tu sais quel est mon super héros préféré?" l'entendis-je dire, me tirant de mon black out.

"Non," répondis-je, en réalisant qu'elle s'était approchée un peu plus de moi avec une expression avide.

"Batman," répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils, s'attendant presque à ce que j'en discute avec elle.

Batman.

"Batman," continua-t-elle. "Il a des convictions et de la détermination. Il a été mis à mal par les tragédies de son passé mais il a décidé d'aider les gens au lieu de leur faire du mal. Je sais qu'il n'a pas de vrais super pouvoirs mais il utilise la discipline, sa force et son intelligence pour s'occuper de ceux qui en ont besoin. Il y a un tel conflit dans sa vie et cela se voit dans la façon dont il a choisit de vivre. Il a choisi cette façon de faire et c'est ce qui le rend plus impressionnant que quelqu'un comme Superman. Vivant en solitaire, dans le monde mais en même temps hors du monde." Elle réduisit encore la distance entre nous et me tendit le livre qu'elle avait toujours dans ses mains. Avec un petit sourire arrogant, elle me dit. "Sans mentionner le fait qu'il conduit la Bat-mobile… qui est la voiture la plus cool et que la ligne de sa mâchoire fait se pâmer toutes les dames..."

Je posai le livre sur la table près de la porte et ignorai les parallèles évidents entre Batman et ma vie et je lui rendis son sourire suffisant, avant de lui dire : "la Bat-mobile, hein? Et si je décidais de contester ton idée que c'est la voiture la plus cool?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et dit : "J'en doute. Mais si tu veux, je veux bien jouer."

"Suis-moi," dis-je et je quittai la pièce, traversant la maison pour aller au garage. J'entendis le cliquetis des talons de Bella sur le sol derrière moi, j'allumai la lumière et allai vers le coin le plus reculé du garage. Je m'arrêtai devant la bâche bleue et réfléchis un instant à ce que j'allais faire. Je regardai Bella qui était derrière moi, elle attendait avec impatience. Je frottai nerveusement ma mâchoire et attrapai la bâche en tirant dessus rapidement. J'admirai ce bel objet devant moi.

Je me retournai et regardai Bella, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son sourire, magnifique. Je posai ma main sur le tissu noir qui servait de toit et dit. "Bella … voilà la voiture la plus cool."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre...<em>**

**_Alors avez-vous une idée pour la suite?_**

**_Bonne semaine!_**


	8. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

_=== **Edward** ===_

J'étais près de la voiture, la bâche toujours à la main et je regardai Bella avec le plus grand sourire que j'aie jamais eu depuis des années.

Au lieu de me sourire en retour sa tête était penchée et son expression un peu sceptique. Elle dit finalement. "_C'est _ça la voiture la plus coo_l?_ Plus que la Bat-mobile?"

Je hochai la tête et fis courir ma main sur le côté de la voiture avant de poser mes doigts sur la poignée de la portière.

"Ta découvrable ? Je veux dire elle est magnifique et sexy mais elle n'appartient pas à un super héros…? Je ne suis pas sûre…" dit-elle, en se moquant de mon bébé.

"Bella je peux t'assurer que cette voiture est plus que digne d'un super héros, permets-moi de te montrer," l'informai-je, en faisant le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière du côté passager. "La Bat-mobile est un bel engin mais un peu voyant à mon goût. Je pense que quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre est plus approprié."

Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qui était absolument méchante, elle me suivit vers la voiture, se penchant un peu en me disant "merci," et en ajustant sa robe quand elle s'assit sur le cuir doux et brillant.

Son odeur m'enveloppa et je fermai la portière le plus doucement possible avant de faire le tour de la voiture à vitesse humaine et même plus lentement pour essayer de me reprendre. J'étais encore sonné par le fait que j'avais été sur le point de me mettre dans l'embarras tout seul et de devenir maladroit, moins humain dans mon comportement mais Bella avait réussi à me tirer de là, en attirant mon attention sur ces bandes-dessinées, me faisant revenir dans le droit chemin.

Je m'arrêtai derrière la voiture et contemplai cette nouvelle émotion qui se répandait à travers mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr, je ne connaissais pas cette expérience mais j'étais presque certain de savoir quel sentiment c'était. Je l'avais vu dans les films, j'avais lu à son sujet et j'avais entendu les autres y penser durant des années. J'avais même essayé de croire que j'avais moi aussi ces émotions, pour être comme le reste de ma famille. Mais ça semblait toujours faux. Et maintenant je savais sans nul doute que ça avait été le cas.

Je savais ce que c'était mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais prêt à l'admettre à voix haute. Parce qu'allait-il se passer si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose? Que ferai-je alors?

Je la regardai, assise dans la voiture et m'émerveillai de voir comment cette femme avait changé le cours de ma vie. Encaissant tout cela je m'efforçais à m'approcher de la portière, de l'ouvrir et de me glisser à côté d'elle.

"Je découvre la voiture ou pas?" lui demandai-je, faisant comme si ce soir n'était pas le plus important de ma vie.

"Comme tu veux Batman," dit-elle en me regardant, ne semblant pas encore complètement convaincue.

J'effaçai le sourire à son ironie de m'appeler Batman et appuyai sur le bouton, ce qui fit descendre le toit en le rangeant à l'arrière de la voiture. "Il fait beau dehors, le soleil s'est couché et pour une fois pas de pluie," dis-je, reconnaissant que la météo soit clémente.

"Je pensais que tu ne la conduisais plus, celle-là," dit-elle, en me rappelant une conversation précédente.

Je lui fis un regard de biais, mes doigts sur la clé pour démarrer. "Je ne la conduisais pas mais je te l'ai dit, Bella, je peux changer."

Ce qui était vrai - de façon surprenante. J'avais trouvé que je pouvais changer. Je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour arrêter de faire les choses que j'aimais pour me punir. Ça ne changeait pas qui j'étais, c'était seulement de l'acceptation. Bella m'aidait à m'accepter tel que j'étais, même si elle ne connaissait pas encore la vérité.

Je démarrai et le moteur revint à la vie. Un énorme bourdonnement fit vibrer les murs et je lui dis en sortant du garage. "Emmett l'a amenée ici, Rosalie veut y faire quelque modifications."

"Rosalie?" demanda-t-elle, les cheveux flottant autour de son visage à cause du courant d'air. Avec la voiture ouverte et le bruit de la voiture, son odeur et les battements de son cœur étaient perdus.

Je souris et dis, "Ma sœur Rosalie. C'est elle le mécanicien de la famille. Elle est très bonne - meilleure que moi."

Elle sourit en entendant cela et dit songeuse. "J'imagine. Eh bien montre-moi ce qu'elle peut faire."

J'acceptai son défi avec un petit sourire ce qui la força à me sourire en retour. Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de la puissance derrière le volant de cette voiture. Mis à part courir, c'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus à l'aise.

"Rosalie a enlevé toute l'électronique d'origine ici et a installé ce qu'il se fait de mieux en matière d'électronique. Elle a aussi un téléphone et un traqueur. Si quelqu'un pense qu'il peut prendre ou même toucher cette voiture, l'information remonte jusqu'à mon ordinateur et je peux la retrouver," lui expliquai-je, en soulignant toutes les caractéristiques. "De plus cette voiture a un énorme moteur. Ils sont comme ça d'origine mais Rosalie l'a amélioré pour répondre aux normes actuelles."

Nous roulâmes en ville à vitesse normale puis je pris l'autoroute. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il n'y avait pas la police ou des problèmes dans la circulation, je fronçai les sourcils et lui dis, "tu es bien attachée?"

Elle fit passer son doigt sous la ceinture de sécurité et la relâchant en disant "Ouaip."

J'accélérai et tandis que mes pneus crissaient je lui dis, "accroche-toi." Et nous avons filé dans la nuit pour voir exactement ce que la voiture d'un super-héros pouvait faire.

**X x X**

En sortant de l'autoroute je jetais un regard vers Bella. Je pouvais dire qu'elle aimait la vitesse autant que moi. Elle avait gémi et crié et j'avais même vu ses doigts serrer le cuir et je pouvais dire que c'était de l'excitation et pas de la peur. Elle semblait effrayée mais le grand sourire sur son visage me dit qu'encore plus vite c'était mieux et j'étais heureux de la satisfaire.

"Ok, tu as gagné. Je l'admets," confessa-t-elle haletante. "Qui t'as appris à conduire ainsi?"

"J'ai appris tout seul. C'est instinctif." Et je me retrouvai en train d'observer ses cheveux qui étaient tout ébouriffés par la vitesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Quoi?" dit-elle, et elle réalisa ce que je regardai et elle posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête. "Oh merde," grommela-t-elle, en se regardant dans le petit miroir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Elle luttait avec ses cheveux - je n'avais même pas pu regarder comment les miens étaient, je tentai de marcher et pas de courir vers sa portière pour l'attendre. Apparemment satisfaite, elle rabattit le miroir et se tourna vers moi avec une expression de conflit sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " lui demandai-je.

"Rien. On dirait juste qu'un rat a fait son nid sur le dessus de ma tête," dit-elle en plissant les yeux. "Tu aurais dû m'avertir."

Je ris. "Tu as dit que c'était moi qui choisissait et de toute façon je pense que tes cheveux sont très bien comme ça," dis-je, sans chercher mes mots cette fois-ci.

Le visage de Bella rougit et je pouvais commencer à sentir le venin affluer dans le fond de ma gorge. Je priai silencieusement pour que ça passe et me concentrai sur les longues mèches de cheveux flottant autour de son visage. Mes doigts se crispaient et avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je remis une mèche derrière son oreille sans jamais toucher sa peau.

Je continuai, "Ce look sauvage te va parfaitement bien." Si j'avais pu rougir je l'aurais sans doute fait mais non, tout ça ne faisait que m'encourager.

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle, et je pus entendre son cœur accélérer alors que son rougissement s'accentuait.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans la rue quand Bella me montra une série d'affiches sur un immeuble. "Oh Angela et moi allons au festival de musique demain soir. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous?"

Je m'efforçai de rester calme en considérant son offre. Je le voulais tellement mais la foule c'était quelque chose de difficile pour moi. Les odeurs et les sons étaient déjà très envahissants et ça n'excluait pas les bruits de toutes les pensées de tous ces gens.

En principe j'aurais menti mais faisant un effort pour tenir ma promesse je répondis honnêtement. "Je n'aime pas aller dans la foule. Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé." Je tentai de l'apaiser avec un sourire.

"D'accord," dit-elle, d'un ton légèrement déçu, ce qui me fit me sentir horrible. Je m'empêchai de soupirer de frustration. Etait-ce une façon de démarrer un rendez-vous?

Pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise je commençai à parler de l'exposition et de quelques artistes que nous allions voir. Comme d'habitude ce que je disais semblait l'intéresser ce qui satisfit mon ego. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du musée et Bella s'arrêta brutalement. "Nous allons au musée?"

J'acquiesçai et lui dis qu'il y avait une exposition ici et que je voulais qu'elle voie ça.

"Mais Edward, le musée est fermé le soir," dit-elle.

Indifférent, je lui répondis, "Bella, suis-moi."

Nous gravîmes les marches de l'entrée et un homme en costume nous attendait tenant la porte ouverte. Comme nous approchions il dit, "Monsieur Cullen, je suis Michael Barnes, directeur du Musée."

"Bonsoir, monsieur Barnes. J'apprécie que vous ayez ouvert l'exposition pour nous." Je regardai Bella qui paraissait complètement perdue.

Je lui fis signe de passer devant et elle entra dans le grand hall.

Le directeur s'arrêta et dit. "Je pense que vous connaissez bien les lieux, non?" Je hochai la tête. "Bien, alors je serai à mon bureau si vous avez le moindre souci." Et sur ce il nous souhaita une "bonne nuit" et s'en alla.

Je regardai Bella qui en restait bouche bée.

"Quoi?" lui demandai-je, en sentant le sourire apparaitre sur mes lèvres.

"Edward le musée est fermé. Que faisons-nous ici?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé, de la méfiance dans le regard.

"Je t'emmène pour voir de l'art. Pouvons-nous y aller?" demandai-je et commençai à me diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Si Bella voulait entrer dans ma vie il allait falloir qu'elle réalise que les Cullen ne vivaient pas comme tout le monde. Nous avions de l'argent, toutes les ressources nécessaires et nous connaissions beaucoup de monde. Et nous nous en servions quand nous en avions besoin.

Nous marchions et je la laissais aller à son rythme lui montrant les pièces qui l'inspiraient ou retenaient son attention. Bella était attirée par la couleur, les bleus éclatants et le travail abstrait semblait être ce qu'elle préférait. Elle passa un long moment à regarder une série de peintures de Kandinsky, commentant les différences subtiles entre chaque pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers un en particulier et me regarda avec étonnement. "J'aime celui-ci. C'est tellement différent avec le fond noir."

Ses yeux brillaient sous les spots et je pouvais presque entendre les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées au lieu de les deviner. Comme d'habitude j'étais obligé de la pousser pour pouvoir obtenir plus. "L'ironie de cette peinture c'est que Kandinsky est connu pour son horreur du noir. Cette peinture est la dernière. _Composition X*_ en est le titre."

Elle se détourna de la peinture, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres et elle dit d'une fausse voix impressionnée. "Monsieur Cullen, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne connaissiez pas?"

Je haussai les épaules et pensai rapidement que la seule chose que je voulais connaitre était l'esprit complètement verrouillé de la magnifique femme face à moi.

Nous continuâmes dans le musée de la même façon, Bella me montrant une peinture ou une sculpture et moi répondant à ses questions sans effort, j'avais passé des nuits et des années à regarder tout ça... Nous marchâmes tranquillement, nous arrêtant devant chaque œuvre et j'écoutai Bella parler à voix basse et d'un ton respectueux. C'était très calme ici, pas de voix, pas de pensées. Juste Isabella et moi.

C'était proche de la perfection.

Elle était juste un peu devant moi, allant vers l'autre pièce et je regardais ses mains qui pendaient à ses côtés. J'aurais souhaité les prendre simplement dans les miennes. Je secouai la tête doucement pour chasser la folie de mes désirs. Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre je n'avais jamais compris le besoin de toucher une autre personne de cette façon. Mais à présent ça me faisait mal. Un besoin engloutissant de lier mes doigts aux siens. De passer mon pouce sur ses phalanges ou tout simplement prendre son visage entre mes mains.

"Tu viens?" m'appela-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant contre les hauts plafonds, me tira de mes fantaisies.

J'entrai et me trouvai plongé dans une collection de peintures amérindiennes de Stephen Mopope*. Je m'apprêtai à parler de leur histoire, les Kiowa Five un groupe d'artistes de cette tribu, en Oklahoma, mais elle se tourna vers moi et me dit, "Est-ce que ta famille n'est pas à Forks?"

Surpris par ce soudain changement de sujet, je lui répondis. "Oui. Ils vivent là-bas à présent. Mais pas moi." _Cette fois_, pensai-je, me sentant coupable de cette omission.

"Oh et tu as déjà été à la Push?" demanda-t-elle.

La Push? Je regardai derrière elle et vis l'image d'un indien dansant en costume de cérémonie. Les Quileute? Ma confusion se transforma en embarras.

Sachant que ma promesse allait être mise à l'épreuve, je m'encourageai et la regardai dans les yeux et dis, "Une fois."

"Oh," dit-elle et elle alla à la peinture d'à côté. " Elle me plait bien celle-là avec les gens habillé avec des plumes comme des oiseaux."*

Je la suivis un moment, répondant à ses commentaires mais la curiosité prit le dessus. Je me tournai vers elle et l'appelai pour attirer son attention et dis. "Pourquoi tu me parles de la Push et de Forks?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit un banc de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle se tourna vers lui et ensemble nous y allâmes nous asseoir.

Elle resta là un moment, sans parler, sa lèvre pincée entre ses dents, attirant mon attention par sa perfection. "Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment parlé mais depuis que ma maison a été forcée, je fais des cauchemars," dit-elle, en se tordant les mains nerveusement cette fois. J'avais envie d'attraper ses mains pour la réconforter.

"Tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes pour dormir. Des cauchemars? Raconte," demandai-je me sentant planer au-dessus de la ligne de la vérité. Je voulais savoir ce que contenaient ses rêves depuis des semaines. Je l'avais entendu marmonner dans son sommeil mais la seule partie claire était mon nom qu'elle prononçait à la fin.

"C'est toujours le même. C'est horrible. Je cours après cette fille qui a disparu, Bree. Celle dont ils parlent aux informations." Elle s'arrêta, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension mais j'étais effectivement choqué. Bella savait pour Bree. C'était intéressant.

"Je lui cours après et elle tombe puis je tombe et bon, la seule façon pour moi de m'en sortir c'est de grimper une falaise mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. Alors à la fin, tu arrives et tu me sauves." Elle rougit un peu mais ne sembla pas vraiment gênée. Elle semblait plutôt reconnaissante.

"Je suis désolé que tu fasses des cauchemars," lui dis-je. "Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cela à à voir avec La Push?" l'incitai-je. Ce qui était vrai et pas en même temps.

Elle rit. "Non j'en suis sûre. Il y a une fille au café. Tu sais celle qui a les cheveux noirs c'est une Quileute." Je hochai la tête, je voyais de quelle fille il s'agissait mais je n'avais pas eu d'indice qu'elle appartenait à la tribu. Bella prit une inspiration profonde et me dit. "Elle m'a raconté cette légende folle concernant des vampires et comment ils vivaient dans ce coin avant et qu'ils sont revenus maintenant prenant la vie d'innocents. Ils sont convaincus que Bree est l'une de leur victime." Elle roula des yeux à la fin me faisant penser qu'elle ne croyait pas totalement à cette histoire.

Qui l'aurait cru?

Je n'étais pas bien sûr de savoir comment lui répondre et je finis par rire nerveusement. "C'est une histoire intéressante. A-t-elle raconté autre chose?"

Elle se leva et alla vers une autre peinture. "Elle a continué en me parlant de loups géants et de traité." Elle me regarda et sourit. "Elle n'y croit pas elle-même. C'est tellement étrange : moi qui fait ces horribles cauchemars et elle qui me parle de ces légendes. C'est comme si tout ça était relié..." Elle se tourna vers moi une seconde et dit. "Et puis ta famille est là-bas et tu es dans mes rêves. Ça me semble être une étrange coïncidence."

Je me levai et me retrouvai derrière elle, la regardant observer attentivement la peinture face à nous. Je voulais tout lui dire mais elle était si troublée par toutes ces informations que je craignais de rendre les choses pires. A la place je me penchai vers elle et lui dis. "Je suis désolé pour tes cauchemars. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je t'ai promis que j'assurerai ta sécurité."

Elle se retrouva et nous étions maintenant face à face, si proches que je pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses yeux. Je détaillais son visage, absorbant tous les détails que je pouvais : la poignée de taches de rousseur sur son nez, ses longs cils, le pli sous son œil gauche puis je sentis une secousse venant de ma main gauche.

Elle avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce et me remplit d'une intensité de courant si forte que je pensai que mon cœur avait réellement recommencé à battre. Elle écarquilla les yeux et je l'entendis souffler mais elle ne lâcha pas.

Et moi non plus.

Elle baissa la tête un moment me faisant perdre le contact avec ses yeux et je l'entendis dire doucement. "Merci de me garder en sécurité." Elle rougit violemment puis chuchota, "Dans la vie mais aussi dans mes rêves."

Intentionnellement cette fois je trouvais la force de lever ma main libre et de soulever son menton, la faisant me regarder. La douceur de son corps m'émerveilla et il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas passer mes doigts sur son cou et mettre mon nez dans ses cheveux. Avec une main dans la mienne et l'autre saisissant son visage, je trouvai ses yeux et lui dis, "C'est avec plaisir."

**X x X**

_===** Bella **===_

"Bella tu devrais enlever ce sourire de ton visage ou Tyler va se faire une idée fausse," gronda Angela.

J'essayai. J'y arrivai. J'avais même utilisé mes doigts pour m'empêcher de sourire mais je ne pouvais pas. Le sourire était permanent. Comme Le Joker.

Le Joker. Ça me fit sourire davantage en pensant aux bandes dessinées, Batman et le meilleur rendez-vous que j'avais eu de toute ma vie. Angela leva les yeux au ciel en riant alors que je rigolai et en essayant de diriger son attention ailleurs, vers le milieu de parc où les musiciens installaient leurs instruments. Ben et Tyler essayaient d'aller chercher de la bière dans les longues files d'attente et nous attendions, assises sur des couvertures que nous avions dépliées sur la pelouse.

Je rayonnai. Je le savais. Je pouvais le sentir, j'étais cette fille pathétique. "Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui," émanait de tout mon corps. Mon non rendez-vous avec Edward avait soudainement pris un nouveau tour quand j'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne douce et froide. Il était devant moi et je savais par expérience qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche mais comme il me dominait et me promettait de me protéger il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passerait si je le faisais. Je n'ai pas été déçue. Seuls, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans la vie. Ensemble nous étions électriques. Je savais que c'était enfin le moment où nous étions physiquement connectés.

Angela se tourna vers moi et me dit. "Bella tu vibres presque." Elle me jaugea doucement avec ses yeux plissés set soupçonneux. "Enfer, as-tu couché avec lui? Tu as cette expression post-coïtale..."

"Quoi?" criai-je, un peu trop excitée. "Non! Humm. Rien de tout cela." La pensée m'horrifiait légèrement mais me tentait en même temps. Edward était très réceptif à mon contact et je pouvais difficilement m'imaginer comment ça serait pour … autre chose.

Mais je l'avais déjà fait, depuis des semaines maintenant si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même à ce sujet. La pensée de ses lèvres parfaites sur les miennes et ses longs doigts se déplaçant sur mon corps me distrayaient plus d'une fois quand j'aurais dû me concentrer sur d'autres choses. Je pensais à ça pendant tout le trajet vers le musée, déjà avec Edward mais je n'étais pas sûre que nous en soyons au même point.

Nous montâmes les marches comme d'habitude. La seule différence c'était qu'il restait plus près de moi et une ou deux fois, je sentis sa main hésitante effleurer mon dos, ce qui était suffisant pour provoquer des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je pensai qu'il aurait pu m'embrasser à la porte et j'attendis impatiemment quand il fixa ma bouche au lieu de mes yeux. Je remarquai que son regard glissait vers mon cou dénudé, de la faim et du désir étaient présents derrière chaque clignement d'œil. Mais derrière le désir, je pouvais voir un peu de crainte et le doute remplir ses yeux d'ambre. Quelque chose le retenait et je n'allais pas le chasser en enfonçant ma langue dans sa gorge sur le pas de ma porte.

Je vis l'expression amusée d'Angela. "Et non, il ne m'a même pas embrassée," avouai-je malheureusement.

Sa bouche fit la moue. "Alors tu réagis comme ça alors qu'il ne t'a même pas embrassée? Waouh. Rappelle-moi de ne pas être là quand vous irez - enfin - plus loin."

Je rougis bien sûr, plus à mes bêtises qu'à ses insinuations. Angela et moi avions discuté de rapports sexuels tant de fois que ça en était anormal. Nous n'avions pas de secrets mais quelque chose dans ma relation avec Edward me retenait. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit une relation. J'étais simplement surexcitée rien qu'en touchant sa main. C'était très ado et pas très impressionnant mais avec Edward quelque chose me disait que ça signifiait beaucoup plus.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où tout ça va nous mener alors garde tes espoirs pour toi. Edward est ... le plus je le connais, plus j'ai de questions," songeai-je.

"Ça n'a aucun sens, explique, s'il te plait," me dit Angela.

"Bon Edward est..." je bégayai essayant de trouver la bonne formulation. "Edward est tu sais, en pleine forme, intelligent, jeune, très beau, talentueux ... mais..." Je continuai à chercher les bons mots.

Angela rit en voyant mon hésitation. "Mais? Il semble parfait pour moi."

Je grimaçai un peu et étirai mes jambes sur la couverture rouge et bleue que nous avions apportée. "Mais il n'est pas parfait. Du tout. Il est compulsif à tel point qu'il peut juste fonctionner. Il est totalement bizarre socialement. Et la moitié du temps il agit comme s'il avait quarante ans, essayant de maintenir un style de vie idéal au détriment de sa vraie vie."

Angela se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer et croiser ses jambes. "Et l'autre moitié du temps?"

Je souris à la pensée de l'autre Edward. "Le reste du temps il est comme un garçon de dix-sept ans qui aime les gadgets, les voitures rapides et qui essaie d'éviter sa famille."

Nous rîmes en y pensant et mes doigts trouvèrent une touffe d'herbe au bord de la couverture et je commençai à tirer dessus doucement. "Mais il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est plus profond. Parfois il me fait peur, parfois il me semble qu'il cache simplement la chose la plus incroyable que je puisse jamais désirer. **Il** est la chose la plus incroyable que je puisse désirer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je confessai. "Il est aussi ce genre d'âme torturée. Il est brisé quelque part et je veux juste l'aider à guérir."

Je continuai de triturer ma touffe d'herbe tandis qu'Angela était bizarrement silencieuse. Nous étions entourées par une foule de festivaliers et je l'entendis dire. "Bella tout ça me parait très intense. Mais tu ne peux sauver personne, tu le sais ça?"

Evidemment… j'en avais trop dit, je murmurai. "Je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'attire autant. Peut-être parce qu'il me fait penser à Batman, tu devrais voir sa voiture..." Et je lui décrivis la découvrable et notre visite au musée en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne lui parlais ni de la légende Quileute, ni de Bree ni du contact froid d'Edward. C'était des pensées à méditer et je n'étais pas prête à partager.

Heureusement Ben et Tyler arrivèrent avec des gobelets de bière et la musique commença à s'envoler dans la nuit. Tyler était génial il semblait parfaitement clair que nous n'étions rien d'autre que des amis, ce qui rendait plus supportable d'écouter ses conversations sur les films B et d'horreur. Nous avions passé un super bon moment à danser et à nous asperger et je réalisai combien c'était agréable d'être dehors et de profiter un peu de la vie. J'avais définitivement passé trop de temps à l'intérieur tout l'été.

Avant la dernière session, je décidai d'aller aux toilettes tant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. "Hey les gars je vais aux toilettes là-bas, celles à côté du camion à bière," dis-je, en montrant l'endroit.

"Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?" demanda Tyler.

Je ris. "Non, tu sais que ça te prendra moitié moins de temps de ton côté que si tu viens avec moi. En plus tu manqueras un bon moment. Je reviens tout de suite." Et je me lançai dans la foule.

Une file d'attente serpentait sur le côté - même à cette heure-ci. J'attendis patiemment jusqu'à ce quelque chose attire mon attention.

Appuyée contre le mur, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs me tournait le dos mais quand elle se retourna et je la vis de profil. Je la reconnus immédiatement : Bree.

Je quittai la file d'attente et criai. "Hey!" mais elle ne me répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner.

"Bree!" hurlai-je, pour couvrir la musique, en accélérant, essayant de ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Je me sentais complètement idiote de suivre cette jeune fille. Je ne la connaissais pas, bien sûr mais j'avais cette étrange et intense connexion avec elle. Peut-être à cause de mes rêves. Peut-être que j'étais censée être celle qui devait la retrouver.

Elle était bien devant moi, slalomant entre les gens, presque à ma portée. Moi de l'autre côté je me sentais écrasée par la foule tandis que je marchais sur les pieds d'une femme et qu'une bière entière se renversait sur mes chaussures. Je la perdis pendant un moment et un soupçon de panique grandit dans ma poitrine. Le besoin de la retrouver et de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien me submergeait.

Un instant plus tard je l'aperçus devant moi, fendant la foule, passant près des secours et allant vers un coin sombre du parc. J'utilisais mes deux mains pour repousser un couple qui se câlinait - ou plus - et me libérais enfin de cette foule.

"Bree!" l'appelai-je, encore plus fort cette fois. Si c'était elle, il fallait que je la rattrape, que je l'aide. J'en avais rêvé pendant des semaines et je savais que ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que c'était elle, là, devant moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était revenue ici toute seule. Si elle n'était pas retenue contre son gré, pourquoi errait-elle dans ce festival? Je m'arrêtais net quand il m'apparut que peut-être les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Il était trop tard pour moi. Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien. Elle me hantait et il n'y avait pas moyen que je la lâche jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle allait bien.

Nous étions près de la lisière du parc mais les lumières du concert éclairaient toujours la zone, jetant une lueur sombre sur l'herbe. Je respirai vite à force de courir et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir m'arrêter quand elle se tourna vers moi.

"Bree?" l'interrogeai-je. "C'est bien toi?" C'était difficile pour moi de distinguer ses traits.

"Je suis Bree. Qui es-tu?" dit-elle, d'une petite voix étrange. Je me rappelai qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente et qu'elle était probablement inquiète qu'un étranger l'approche.

Je fis un pas hésitant vers elle. "Je suis Bella. J'ai vu ta photo dans un café. Tes parents te cherchent. Tu vas bien?"

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle respira profondément. Ce geste m'était familier et le visage d'Edward flasha dans ma tête. Elle se tourna entièrement vers moi et me dit. "Je vais bien Bella. En fait on m'a envoyée ici pour te trouver. Merci d'avoir facilité les choses." Elle aspira une nouvelle fois. "Tu sens divinement bon."

Envoyée me trouver? Je la regardai dans l'obscurité tandis que mon instinct commençait à s'agiter. Je trouvai ses yeux.

Rubis.

Son visage était pâle et émacié. Ses yeux rouge vif brillaient et elle avait une expression folle sur le visage. Ce n'était plus la petite fille de la photo qui m'obsédait nuit après nuit. Cette fille était un monstre comme...

Oh non, oh non, oh non...

J'entendis craquer une branche à côté de moi et je regardai immédiatement, malgré le faible éclairage je pus distinguer le halo rouge.

Non ce n'était pas possible.

Pas de nouveau.

"Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir?" ronronna Victoria. "Je suis venue te rendre visite plus d'une fois. Nous t'avons même laissé un cadeau. Mais j'ai été un peu déçue que tu ne m'envoies pas de carte de remerciement. Tu sais l'une de ses pièces étaient très ancienne et très spéciale pour James," dit-elle et je grinçai des dents car je n'y comprenais rien.

Je retrouvai ma voix. "Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Je crus entendre Bree siffler sous le rire de Victoria. Elle pencha la tête et dit : "Ton ami ne t'a pas dit à propos du cadeau? Quel égoïste celui-là!"

J'avais déjà entendu ça, elles continuaient à parler sans me laisser une seule chance. J'aurais voulu me gifler de ne pas m'être souvenue de ce genre de choses, ne pas leur laisser une deuxième chance puisque c'était visiblement une harceleuse psychopathe, j'essayai de toute façon. "Mon petit ami?"

En un éclair elle fut face à moi et tendit sa main pour me toucher le visage. Elle effleura ma joue sous mon cou avec une main si douce et pourtant si froide.

Douce et froide.

Je me secouai pour m'en débarrasser c'était la seconde fois qu'une image d'Edward apparaissait dans ma tête et cette fois ça me fit réfléchir.

"Vous pensez qu'Edward est mon petit-ami?" demandai-je en arrivant à comprendre finalement. Je reculai, essayant de garder un peu d'espace entre nous.

Elle me fit un sourire étrange et dit. "Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Ou bien il voudrait que tu le sois, je suppose." Elle rit et lança un regard à Bree qui semblait être complètement droguée. Elle lui dit en roucoulant. "Je sais que tu es affamée, ma belle, mais tu connais les règles. Il n'y a que James qui a le droit de goûter le sang de ce trésor."

Ses mots glissèrent autour de moi comme les pièces d'un puzzle, quelquefois il n'y avait rien à faire pour les faire coïncider et quelquefois c'était tellement clair.

Avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher je chuchotai. "Vampire."

Victoria ricana à ce mot. "Bienvenue dans le jeu, Bella. Tout le monde a joué autour de toi. Maintenant tu peux jouer avec nous. Même si c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas choisir de quel côté tu veux jouer…"

Je vis un éclat maléfique dans ses yeux, le même que celui de la dernière fois. Mes pieds ont commencé à bouger instinctivement, me propulsant vers la foule mais c'était inutile. Avant même que j'aie pu bouger, Bree était derrière moi, les mains serrées autour de mes bras. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid sur mon cou alors qu'elle inspirait et expirait lentement. Elle sentait bon, le frais comme le citron et quand je regardai ses mains elles étaient sales, recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de crasse.

Je me sentis pathétique mais je n'avais aucun moyen pour les affronter. Elles étaient inhumaines et m'avaient traquée. Elles étaient déterminées à m'amener à James et je ne voyais pas comment je pourrai les arrêter. Victoria regarda mon corps qui tremblait maintenant, apeurée par le regard de Bree et dit : "Jeune fille, tu peux toucher mais tu ne goûtes pas." Et elle posa une main sur celle de Bree et lui dit d'un ton vicieux. "Ne fais pas de bêtises où nous allons tous payer."

Je frémis aux mots de Victoria et essayai de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle parlait si librement de ma mort… comme si elle était inévitable.

Désespérée, je tentai la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, espérant que quelqu'un vienne et me sauve de cet impossible cauchemar.

"Victoria, que veux-tu dire quand tu dis qu'Edward me veut pour compagne?" dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Bree ne relâcha jamais son étreinte mais Victoria me fit un regard amusé et me demanda, "Tu ne sais vraiment pas?"

Je secouai la tête nerveusement, perdue par toute cette conversation mais fascinée en même temps. Je répondis doucement, "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles."

Son amusement se transforma en rire hystérique et elle pencha sa tête en arrière ce qui fit secouer ses cheveux rouges par vagues. De derrière moi j'entendais les petits rires de la fille démoniaque qui me retenait prisonnière.

"Alors ça rend les choses d'autant plus intéressantes. Et bien tu vois James est mon âme-sœur. Mon partenaire, ma moitié. Nous sommes compagnons depuis des décennies."

Je savais que mon expression trahissait mon incrédulité tandis que j'absorbais cette information. Décennies? Victoria ne pouvait pas être plus âgée que moi. Elle se rapprocha si près que je pouvais voir ses taches de rousseur alignées sur son nez et ses joues. Se mouvements étaient anormalement rapides, c'en était déconcertant et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à suivre sa vitesse. Elle sourit. "C'est ce que notre espèce fait. Et Edward te veut comme compagne."

Lentement tout s'assembla dans ma tête, presque comme une série de photos. Edward. Je pensai à ses habitudes, ses secrets, ses mensonges. Pourquoi il était si jeune mais paraissait si vieux. Ses mains froides et ses mots cryptés. Je repensai au manque de nourriture et de boisson chez lui, sa force et sa beauté.

Cette expression affamée dans ses yeux. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge.

Edward était un vampire.

Non.

Victoria hocha la tête. "Oui ton petit-ami est juste comme moi. Tout comme Bree derrière toi. Bon, pas tout à fait comme nous, il a choisi un style de vie différent." Elle roula des yeux et continua. "Quoi qu'il en soit tu ne lui appartiens pas et James te veut davantage et tout ce que James veut, je le lui donne. C'est ce que fait une compagne pour sa moitié."

Elle se tourna et s'enfonça dans les bois sans autre mot. Les doigts de Bree me serrèrent plus fort en me tirant derrière elle vers cet homme nommé James. Un autre vampire.

Edward était un vampire. Victoria et Bree étaient des vampires.

Bree relâcha mes bras quand elle réalisa que je ne résistais plus et me poussa en avant dans la forêt. Je trébuchais et tombais plus d'une fois et ses petites mains me relevèrent du sol. Je frissonnais me disant que les bleus seraient bien pires cette fois. Doucement la réalisation me submergea que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les bleus, les coupures et le mal au cœur importaient peu. Ces deux créatures me conduisaient vers ma mort.

_===** Edward **===_

Je paniquai totalement.

Je fermai les yeux au milieu de la foule et essayai de me ressaisir. La minute d'avant elle était dans la file d'attente des toilettes et l'instant d'après elle avait disparu.

Son esprit silencieux me perdait et j'étais aveugle. Plongeant mes mains dans mes cheveux, je me laissai tomber à genoux de frustration au milieu du parc. Je ne savais plus comment agir mais depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait ici j'avais un sentiment d'effroi. Il y avait trop de monde. C'était trop facile pour eux de me la prendre et pour moi de la perdre.

Je tournai sur mes talons et écoutai.

_Ce groupe est génial... hey, grave toi... s'il me touche encore une fois... Je me demande combien de temps le camion à bière va rester ouvert après la fin..._

Mon don était une bénédiction et un handicap. Dans une foule de deux mille personnes c'était une malédiction. Trouver Bella parmi cette multitude était littéralement comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Même mes yeux de vampire n'étaient pas suffisants.

Je sortis mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être la trouver si moi je ne pouvais pas.

"Où est-elle Alice?" crachai-je, inutilement hostile. Elle ne le méritait pas.

"Bella?" demanda-t-elle sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul "elle" dont je pouvais me préoccuper. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu ne peux pas la voir?" demandai-je, complètement paniqué sans raison.

"Hummm..." Le téléphone resta silencieux et je commençai à arpenter le parc à la recherche de tout indice de Bella. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver son odeur avec toutes ces odeurs de nourriture de boissons et de transpiration.

"Alice?" tentai-je à nouveau.

"Edward tout ce que je peux voir c'est qu'elle est dans les bois. Elle n'est pas seule et n'y est pas allée de son plein gré. Ça va trop vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle est dans la forêt," constata Alice.

Je fermai le téléphone et traversai la foule dense. Je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que j'ignore toutes leurs pensées hurlantes et leur esprits détestables. Je dépassai un couple qui s'embrassait intensément et je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je sentis Bella sur le dos du tee-shirt de l'homme. Elle devait être passée par là et l'avoir touché.

Je vis la tente des premiers secours et pensai que peut-être elle y était. C'était possible, elle était tellement maladroite. Elle n'était nulle part mais je trouvais des traces sur le gazon juste derrière la tente. Il y avait deux paires de traces, l'une qui devait courir derrière l'autre et qui menaient vers l'obscurité de la forêt.

Pourquoi Bella serait-elle allée s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, me demandai-je et je fus instantanément attaqué par l'odeur flottant dans la brise. Je l'avais sentie auparavant, chez Bella et sur la chaine laissée à sa porte.

Bree.

Je grognai, sachant que seule cette jeune fille pouvait entrainer Bella et je me reprochais de ne pas lui avoir dit de rester très loin d'elle, si jamais elle la voyait. Mais que pouvais-je faire? Rien qui ne l'oblige à me poser d'autres questions et à dire d'autres mensonges. C'était un cycle infernal que j'espérais rompre.

J'accélérai et ouvris mes pensées pour essayer de trouver celles de Bree. Je ne pouvais entendre que les bruits de la foule et de la musique qui s'éloignaient derrière moi. Je pouvais la sentir et ça devenait plus fort, je m'approchai de plus en plus.

Tout à coup je fus frappé par une autre odeur, celle de Victoria et je réalisai qu'elle était là aussi. L'odeur de Bella était forte, saturée par l'adrénaline et la peur et je sentis une onde de panique me traverser.

_Faim... peau douce... fleurs, grrr... _Les pensées de Bree étaient erratiques, immatures et imprévisibles. Elle était obsédée par l'image du cou de Bella. _Mon _cou_. _

Cette vision me fit enrager et je fonçai à travers les arbres et les broussailles avec une agressivité que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.

Je les vis un peu plus devant. Petite et sauvage, rouge et dangereuse et la dernière timide et complètement effrayée. Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur Bella qui était tirée par Bree tandis que j'arrivais sur elles. Je grinçai des dents à la vue des mains sales qui touchaient la peau fragile de Bella. Ses doigts la serraient très fort, provoquant des tressaillements et penser à sa douleur ne fit qu'aggraver ma fureur. Son corps était à moi et il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de la toucher, leur manque de respect allait leur coûter cher.

Mais devant, Victoria m'avait entendu venir. Je pouvais le voir dans ses pensées pendant que je courais vers elles. Elle commença à réfléchir à un plan pour s'évader et aux conséquences, la colère de James vu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui rapporter son trésor. Elle hésita sachant que j'étais venu pour Bella et pas pour elle. Elle prit sa décision rapidement, s'enfuir était sa meilleure arme et avant que je les atteigne elle s'était enfoncée dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Bree s'arrêta à cause de la soudaine disparition de Victoria et fit arrêter Bella. Elle hurla et se recroquevilla de douleur. Je grimaçai pour elle et décidai de comment procéder. Bree était un nouveau-né et était très puissante. Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver et je ne voulais pas la choquer mais il fallait bien que je fasse ce que je devais pour la sauver. Peu importe, je me décidai rapidement.

"Bree," dis-je, si bas que Bella ne pouvait m'entendre, je voulais essayer de ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se tourna vers moi, plaçant Bella entre nous deux. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent... de l'espoir? De la peur? Je n'étais pas sûr. Je n'étais jamais sûr. Son visage était peiné et sa peau rouge et écorchée. Et je sentis mon visage se tendre vers elle tant mon désir de la toucher était grand.

J'entendis un sifflement et me retournai vers Bree et je lâchai, du venin dans la voix. "Ote tes mains de là!"

Je vis ses mains hésiter comme si elle voulait le faire mais elle resserra sa prise provoquant les gémissements de douleur de Bella. Je la regardai et réalisai qu'elle était tout près de tomber en état de choc. Son regard était trouble et elle a dû prononcer un mot de reconnaissance.

Bree commença à parler de sa voix jeune et haut perchée. "Tu ne peux pas la sauver. Personne ne m'a sauvée à moi et regarde-toi. Tu es comme les autres. Juste parce que tes yeux sont jaunes et pas rouges ça ne change pas ce que tu es vraiment."

Mes yeux allèrent à Bella et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, elle paraissait étourdie et incapable de comprendre ce qui se disait.

"Bree. Enlève tes mains. Ou je vais venir les enlever. Comme pour James, tu as vu ce qui lui est arrivé," dis-je, en regardant avec horreur ses doigts se déplacer sur le cou de Bella et se mettre à le tordre.

Je me précipitai, m'interposant entre elles, poussant Bella de côté le plus doucement possible. Je l'entendis tomber mais Bree était ma priorité. Sa mentalité de nouveau-né revint en force et elle grogna et siffla. Elle avait tout juste deux mois. La faim et le désir de se battre coulaient dans ses veines et maintenant que Victoria l'avait abandonnée, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas suivre ses instincts.

Repoussant mes pensées concernant Bella, je plongeai sur le nouveau-né et commençai à la démembrer. Elle hurlait comme un animal blessé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Elle était peut-être plus forte mais j'étais plus intelligent et plus discipliné. Ce n'était pas un match équilibré.

Je ne savais pas ce que Bella avait vu ou compris mais à un moment elle s'éloigna de moi et commença à vomir dans l'obscurité de la forêt humide. Un sentiment de terreur absolue remplit mon corps tandis que j'entassai les morceaux et m'apprêtai à les brûler et je réalisai que mon opportunité d'avoir cette femme s'était complètement évaporée.

Je savais pendant tout ce temps qu'elle n'était pas pour moi. J'étais là pour la protéger. Mon besoin d'elle était irréversible mais maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle savait vraiment, je n'étais plus un conte ou une légende qui passait de génération en génération mais j'étais un vrai monstre qui hantait ses rêves et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle veuille de moi.

Je recouvris les cendres avec de la terre pour étouffer le feu et essayai de m'approcher d'elle, les mains en avant en signe d'apaisement. "Bella?" l'appelai-je et attendis sa réponse avec crainte.

Elle était assise par terre, son pantalon maculé de boue et de vomi. Ses bras pâles couverts d'ecchymoses violettes qu'elle frottait inconsciemment. Elle me regarda perdue et craintive.

Je tombai à genoux devant elle et murmurai : "Je suis tellement désolé. J'avais promis et je n'ai pas réussi."

Mes genoux s'enfoncèrent dans la terre molle et nous restâmes assis là dans le calme de la forêt. L'énergie entre nous avait changée. L'air était rempli de douleur et de peur. Elle resta silencieuse, je repoussai mon désespoir et tordis le cou pour établir un contact visuel.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. Permets-moi de te ramener," lui dis-je, ne sachant pas à quoi elle pensait.

Je l'aidai à se relever. Elle tressaillit à mon contact alors je m'éloignai d'elle quand elle se tint debout. Ses yeux étaient sombres et elle ne disait toujours rien. Pas de mots, pas de pensée. Le seul bruit était celui de ses pieds qui foulaient le sol et le battement erratique de son cœur.

Elle trébucha, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Elle n'y voyait pas bien, il faisait trop sombre donc de temps en temps j'écartais une branche hésitant à la faire dévier de son chemin. C'était si éloigné de nos contacts doux de la nuit dernière... L'excitation et les étincelles avaient disparu. Mon contact la dégoutait juste comme j'avais toujours voulu que ce soit.

Je l'avais perdue.

Je l'avais eu … puis je l'avais perdue.

Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, nous pouvions voir les lumières dans le parc. La musique s'était tue et les gens rassemblaient leurs affaires pour s'apprêter à partir. Il fallait que je dise les choses. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour sa sécurité et pour la mienne.

"Bella," dis-je, doucement.

Sa tête se releva et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les miens sans jamais les rencontrer.

"Je sais que ce que tu viens de voir était," je me forçai d'être honnête, "perturbant. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu gardes ce que tu as vu pour toi."

Elle déglutit et parla enfin, sa voix était tremblante et faible. "A qui pourrai-je le dire Edward? Que dirai-je? J'ai été pourchassée par une meute de monstres? Que loin au fond de ces bois il y a les restes calcinés d'une jeune fille disparue qu'on ne reverra plus jamais? Que je croyais avoir finalement trouvé l'homme de mes rêves et qu'il est..." elle haleta à la recherche d'air et les larmes roulèrent sur son visage. "…pas _humain?_" Le dernier mot tomba dans un gémissement étranglé.

Ses mots tombèrent sur moi comme une tonne de briques. Elle avait pensé trouver l'homme de ses rêves et tout ce que j'étais c'était un monstre. Je ne pus répondre puisque tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Je soutins son regard espérant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Elle se raidit un instant. Puis s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main sale et je vis son regard se relever avec une nouvelle détermination. "Je ne dirai rien à personne, Edward. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà quand on attend trop, Edward, c'est ce qui arrive...<em>**

**_Bella va devoir digérer tout ça à présent car la révélation a été brutale!_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu..._**


	9. Chapitre 18

.

**Chapitre 18**

_===** Bella** ===_

J'étais assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées sous moi et mes doigts enfoncés sur mes paupières. Si j'insistai un peu je pourrais voir les étoiles derrière l'obscurité de mes paupières et prétendre que j'étais en train de flotter dans l'espace.

J'avais appris cela quand j'étais plus jeune, peut-être à cinq ou six ans. Buddy notre chien était mort et quand ma mère m'avait appelé pour me le dire j'avais refusé de l'admettre. J'avais couru hors de la maison vers un parking vide, au coin de ma rue et je m'étais assise au milieu des herbes folles et j'avais mis mes doigts devant mes yeux en essayant de croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Dans l'air sec je m'étais laissée oublier cette tragédie, perdre mon meilleur ami. Ma mère avait bien tenté de m'attirer à la maison en me promettant des cookies et de la crème glacée. Mon père avait menacé de me punir mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Quand je fus finalement prête à accepter la réalité, je m'étais levée et avais marché vers la maison. Depuis ce jour, quand je vivais quelque chose de très difficile je pouvais fermer les yeux et essayer de disparaître. Les objets ne touchent pas l'espace. Ils tournent les uns autour des autres, sans jamais se toucher. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher.

C'est ainsi que je passai la semaine. Refusant de me lever pour aller travailler ou prendre une douche. J'étais blottie dans mon lit, collante d'humidité due à l'air chaud d'août et je flottais, silencieuse dans mon propre univers. Parfois je suffoquais réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène dans ce monde pour que je respire. J'existais dans une bulle sans fin où tout tournait au ralenti. Il n'y avait pas de mouvement brusque, tout était lisse, amorti, léthargique.

Angela vint me parler mais ses mots n'avaient plus de sens. Ils étaient brouillés et confus, tous des variantes d'une seule et même question : "Tu vas bien?"

J'enlevais mes doigts de devant mes yeux, aveuglée momentanément par la lumière et murmurais, "C'est la grippe … ça va aller," avant de retourner à mon état à demi-conscient.

Mais je n'allais pas bien. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment j'allais. Et ça m'inquiétait. Ce soir-là j'avais accepté que j'allais mourir. Mes rêves me l'avaient dit. Victoria me l'avait dit. Qui étais-je pour mettre le destin en doute?

Je n'étais pas particulièrement effrayée. Cette information - qu'Edward et les autres étaient des vampires - rendait les choses plus claires. L'opacité et le mystère étaient dissipés, révélant la vérité froide et difficile.

Mon patron et ami était un meurtrier. Un démon. Une créature de la nuit. C'était possible qu'il dorme dans un cercueil et se transforme en chauve-souris. Comment pourrai-je savoir? Ce que je savais c'est que je l'avais vu détruire une jeune fille en petits morceaux alors que je regardais. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas suivre mais je vis bien son corps solide, sans défaut, attaquer et détruire la fille qui était bien déterminée à me prendre la vie. J'avais observé la douleur et l'angoisse écrites sur son visage quand il est revenu vers moi tandis que je m'écroulais en état de choc, légèrement blessée et meurtrie. J'ai vomi dans les bois, non par crainte mais parce que je l'avais vu de mes yeux et que tout était devenu tragiquement clair.

A présent je savais que l'homme de mes rêves n'était pas humain. Il participait à la vie d'une grande société et je ne pouvais même pas commencer à traiter cela. Je savais bien, même avant que Victoria ne l'explique qu'Edward voulait que je sois sa compagne. Avant qu'elle m'ait tout entièrement expliqué je le savais.

Edward et moi étions reliés par quelque chose de plus grand que nous.

J'enlevais mes doigts de devant mes yeux et les frottais un peu pour les habituer à la lumière. J'étais prête à redescendre de mon monde et à revenir sur terre parmi les vivants, prête à accepter ce mensonge, face à moi.

_===** Edward **===_

Je repoussai cette image de Bella blessée et désemparée de ma tête en courant dans l'étendue sauvage à l'est de l'état de Washington. La piste s'évaporait à plus de 300 kilomètres à l'est de Seattle et je passai désespérément la zone au peigne fin pour retrouver l'odeur mais je dus renoncer finalement. Profondément dans les bois je profitais de la tranquillité et de mon isolement pour laisser libre cours à ma colère et à mon désespoir d'avoir perdu Bella.

Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait au concert, j'avais décliné son invitation mais je savais que je la suivrai pour qu'elle reste en sécurité. Alice la surveillait aussi et tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était ses amis et elle passer une bonne soirée. J'étais tellement relié à elle par son odeur et le battement de son cœur que ce ne serait pas un problème de garder un lien avec elle. Elle pourrait s'amuser et moi je pourrai être en paix.

J'écoutais Bella et Angela discuter de notre soirée de la veille caché dans la foule des festivaliers. Son amie voulait connaitre tous les détails et ses questions me permirent d'avoir un aperçu des pensées de Bella. Elle était très excitée à propos de cette soirée, c'était clair - ses yeux brillaient et ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Et quand Angela lui avait demandé si nous avions couché ensemble … je faillis m'étouffer, horrifié par la brusquerie de cette question mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'attendre sa réaction avec impatience.

Bien sûr, elle nia rapidement tout contact entre nous mais son sourire ne quittait jamais son visage et je pensais même y voir un soupçon d'intérêt. Cette idée que je puisse l'intéresser comme elle m'intéressait était passionnante bien que la réalité de notre situation soit toute autre. Les choses n'étaient pas possibles même si une occasion se présentait. Je mis par avance ces idées de côté et surveillais les alentours prêt à les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rentrées chez elles en toute sécurité.

Le problème arriva quand Bella décida de partir seule loin de ses amis. Elle était dans ma ligne de mire tout le temps mais un groupe de gens s'était interposé entre nous et en un instant je l'avais perdue. J'aurais vraiment cru qu'elle ait plus de bon sens mais je n'avais pas anticipé que Bree serait celle qui l'attirerait. Elle m'avait dit, la nuit précédente, que la jeune fille hantait ses cauchemars alors quand elle la vit, elle fut immédiatement intriguée. J'étais trop aveuglé par mon obsession pour elle que j'en avais sous-estimé le danger que représentait James et son clan.

Dans la forêt à des kilomètres de la maison, je détachais un énorme bloc de roche d'une falaise et le jetais aussi loin que je pus. Mes muscles se tendirent à l'effort et cette sensation emporta momentanément la douleur de mon cœur. Je l'écoutais s'écraser au milieu des branches et retomber finalement avec un bruit sourd qui brisa le silence de la nuit.

"Tu te sens mieux?" entendis-je à côté de moi.

C'était Carlisle. Je l'avais entendu avant, il me cherchait, me poursuivant dans mon parcours erratique à travers la forêt.

J'ignorai sa question, il connaissait déjà la réponse et m'assis sur le sol humide de la forêt. Prenant mon silence comme une permission pour continuer, il s'assit près de moi et dit, "Emmett surveille Bella. Alice est sur les nerfs d'avoir encore loupé ça. Elle est convaincue que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle et que son don ne fonctionne plus. Rosalie et Esmée font de leur mieux pour la calmer."

Comme un enfant je ronchonnai : "Et toi tu t'occupes de moi, que fait Jasper alors?" Mes années d'indépendance étaient derrière moi. Me préoccuper de Bella m'avait forcé à me reconnecter avec ma famille. J'avais besoin d'eux et une partie de moi détestait cela. C'était une chose pour les membres de la famille de me voir quand j'étais heureux et sans problème. Et une autre de me voir en souffrance, léchant les plaies de mes échecs.

"Jasper fait quelques recherches. Il veut essayer de trouver quelque chose sur les bijoux que vous avez trouvés chez Bella," dit-il. Et il me montra dans ses pensées la broche et Jasper quittant la ville.

Nous restâmes assis en silence. Malgré nos différences nous avions toujours été connectés. Il m'avait créé, nourri et accepté mes défauts. A bien des égards il avait remplacé le père que j'avais perdu. Il y avait eu des moments où je m'étais rebellé contre lui et son mode de vie puis il y avait eu d'autres moments où j'avais été fier. Notre relation était complexe et en constante évolution mais toujours fondamentalement la même.

Je repensais à tout ça et lui demandais, "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" J'hésitai à admettre mon échec mais me préparais à ses reproches.

Je le voyais très bien malgré l'obscurité. Ça faisait partie de mes capacités de vampire, une vision nocturne parfaite. Je pouvais voir les larges cernes violets sous ses yeux, indiquant son besoin de se nourrir. Il paraissait triste et inquiet et ses pensées montraient cela aussi.

"Alice a vu errer Bella une fois qu'elle a pris la décision de suivre Bree. Elle a vu que tu allais la retrouver presque de suite et elle a vu la décision de Victoria de s'enfuir, après. Victoria évite de prendre une décision jusqu'au dernier moment et apparemment elle laissait Bree dans le noir jusqu'au bout. Ils semblent connaitre le don d'Alice." Il m'expliqua tout ça mais ne parla pas de _ce qu'il s'était passé._

Et il n'allait pas en parler. Il allait attendre que je me décide à en parler et que je lui dise moi-même comment mon monde s'était écroulé. Je jouais avec mon pied dans la poussière, écartant des années de feuilles mortes et de compost. Je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute. Mais il fallait que je le fasse.

"Je l'ai perdue tu sais," dis-je, presque plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant une minute mais ses pensées couraient passant en revue toutes les options maintenant que Bella connaissait la vérité et les conséquences de sa découverte qui pouvaient être traumatisantes. Le côté médecin en Carlisle faisait toujours son apparition en premier.

"Les humains sont solides et si elle t'aime..." il laissa la phrase en suspens parce que c'était plus une question qu'autre chose.

Mal à l'aise je me levais et marchais un peu avant de finalement dire. "Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être qu'elle le faisait avant mais à présent..." Je m'arrêtais grimaçant à la réalité. "J'ai dû me débarrasser de Bree devant elle, Carlisle. C'était brutal. Bree était un nouveau-né, très forte et j'ai été obligé de me battre. Je ne sais pas si Bella pourra se remettre de ça. Ou me voir autrement que comme un monstre."

Carlisle resta calmement assis, ses cheveux blonds ressemblant à de l'argent sous le clair de lune. "Edward il faut que tu lui laisses du temps. Alice est convaincue qu'elle ne dira rien, ce qui signifie qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre. Tu as une situation respectable dans la communauté et elle ne va pas risquer une humiliation en révélant la vérité mais ça risque d'être très difficile pour elle. Il faut que tu lui laisses de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse décider si elle peut s'adapter."

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Il était le plus rationnel. Parmi tous les membres de la famille il était celui qui prenait son temps et attendait patiemment les résultats. Je pensais être comme lui … jusqu'à ce que Bella entre dans ma vie.

Je trouvais ses yeux dans l'obscurité et lui dis tranquillement. "Je l'ai attendue si longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse supporter qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi."

Je sentis son bras se poser sur mes épaules et il me serra fermement. "J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois que j'ai rencontré et soigné Esmée. J'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors j'ai attendu et après plus de deux cent ans c'était une bénédiction de l'avoir trouvée. Si tu veux la faire aller trop vite je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle s'enfuira. Il faut qu'elle digère toutes ces informations. Tu es bien plus fort que ce que tu crois et tu ne dois pas être un fardeau pour elle."

J'acquiesçai dans la pénombre et je l'entendis rire doucement. "Je sais que ça fait mal Edward. La patience n'est pas vraiment l'une de tes qualités. Mais si tu penses qu'elle en vaut la peine alors tu peux attendre."

Je me rassis et nous restâmes là, en silence, pendant un certain temps, ensuite Carlisle décida d'aller chasser et je repartis de la façon dont j'étais arrivé, courant vite pour me vider la tête. Je me forçai à rentrer à la maison sans aller chez Bella. Emmett y était et il prendrait soin d'elle si nécessaire. J'étais déterminé à lui laisser de l'espace, autant que je le pouvais, pendant qu'elle digérait tout ça. Mais je décidai aussi de rester vigilant, de rester tout près, de sorte que quand elle serait prête, je serai là aussi.

_===** Bella **===_

Je me réveillai dans l'obscurité, l'air était alourdi par la chaleur et l'humidité insupportable. La main tremblante je repoussai mes cheveux collants de mon front et retombai sur mon oreiller. Maintenant que j'avais accepté il fallait que j'affronte la réalité de ma situation, je m'étais finalement autorisée à penser à Edward, où il était, et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Jusqu'à présent aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé. Je n'allais plus travailler et je n'avais pas appelé pour m'excuser. Edward avait été notoirement absent de ma vie depuis. Je m'étais habituée à ses coups de téléphones, ses allées et venues et ses visites héroïques dans mes rêves. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui depuis le concert et il était clair qu'il ne me contacterait pas le premier.

Durant mon intense réflexion mes idées s'étaient séparées en deux théories. La première c'est que j'avais inventé tout ça - un autre de mes rêves très vifs - et que j'avais besoin de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je supposais que j'avais été trop étourdie par mon rendez-vous avec Edward et que j'avais imaginé tout cela afin de pouvoir partir sans avoir d'explications à lui donner.

De l'autre côté je luttai avec mes cauchemars, inspectais mes bleus violacés sur mes bras et pleurais la mort d'une jeune fille.

Je savais bien ce qui était réel.

Mes cauchemars étaient devenus pires. C'était la réalité. Ils étaient devenus réels, presque à cent pour cent, sauf pour la fin. Dans mon rêve Edward ne me sauvait pas et je restais seule, perdue au milieu de la forêt épaisse et sombre. Je réalisai immédiatement que ma peur ne concernait ni Bree ni Victoria ni l'autre homme, le vampire, qui s'appelait James qui me voulait. J'étais préparée à cela. J'acceptai mon destin. J'avais suivi Victoria dans la forêt et je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, la panique remontant dans ma gorge et j'attendais qu'il apparaisse. Mais il ne le faisait pas et même dans mon sommeil je craignais qu'il ne le fasse jamais.

Sauf cette nuit. Il était là, dans l'ombre de la forêt attendant de se révéler dans mes rêves. Je pouvais sentir sa présence, l'électricité statique de son corps, l'intensité de ses yeux à travers l'obscurité. Avant qu'il se montre je m'extirpai de mon lourd sommeil sentant cette électricité saturer l'air.

L'air était crépitant autour de moi et soudain je devins terriblement consciente, j'étais toujours au lit, écoutant le silence de l'appartement, celui de ma chambre. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que cette électricité que je sentais et j'étais obligée de le faire se découvrir. Je m'assis rapidement et me tendis en murmurant, "Edward?"

Mes oreilles en alerte ne captaient rien d'autre que le faible bruit des appareils électriques mais je l'entendis.

"Je suis là." Sa voix était douce et plus séduisante que dans mon souvenir.

Mon corps avait des réactions mitigées au son de sa voix. Mes muscles se relâchèrent mais j'étais très consciente des battements de mon cœur dans la pièce silencieuse. Le petit espace était englouti par une vague d'électricité qui me faisait peur et mes mains saisirent le bord de ma couette en la tirant pour me protéger.

Comme si ça pouvait me protéger de lui.

La chambre était calme dans l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur mais je le sentais près de moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Pourquoi es-tu là?"

Il ne répondit pas de suite et je pensai qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans la pièce. Enfin il chuchota. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que c'est là que tu es."

Sa confession me renvoya dans mon oreiller. Une bulle de peur grandit dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas peur d'Edward. Pas vraiment mais j'avais encore les mots de Victoria en tête. Edward voulait que je sois sa _compagne_.

Je mis ces pensées de côté, incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait dans ces circonstances inaccoutumées. Je déglutis et plaisantai dans cette obscurité pleine de tension. "Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission ou quelque chose pour entrer chez moi?"

Je l'entendis rire amèrement, "Non. C'est ... non."

"Je devrais avoir de l'ail ou de l'eau bénite? J'en ai caché sous mon lit," ajoutai-je, pour continuer à alléger l'atmosphère oppressante.

J'attendis qu'il se mettre à rire mais il ne le fit pas, au contraire il grogna. "Dieu Bella, comment peux-u plaisanter?"

Je roulai de côté, remontant ma couverture jusqu'à mon menton et regardai en direction de sa voix, ne pouvant pas mieux le localiser. C'était mieux ainsi. Nous pourrions parler plus librement dans le noir. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne verrai rien venir. J'étais à sa merci.

"Que devrai-je faire? Crier? M'enfuir? Quoi que je fasse je ne pense pas que ça finira bien pour moi," soupirai-je, évitant une fois de plus de comprendre la réalité de ces mots.

"Je te fais peur?"

"Non. Pas vraiment."

Les mots restèrent suspendus en l'air. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Je n'avais pas peur peut-être que je devrais. L'autre côté de la question était sous-entendue.

"Comment es-tu entré?"

"Par la porte d'entrée. J'ai la clé."

Un frisson me parcourut et je compris.

"Tu es venu avant, pas vrai? La nuit pendant que je dors?" Je connaissais la réponse. Je l'avais senti dans la chambre à mon réveil. Son pouce sur ma lèvre et son haleine froide dans l'air.

"Oui."

De nouveau le silence. Je réfléchissais à ma prochaine question. Il était sûrement en train de s'y préparer. "Tu étais dans mes rêves. Tu m'as sauvé encore et encore. Et après tu ne l'as plus fait." Je passai sans m'en rendre compte mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour les effleurer comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avant.

Ma peau ne toucha jamais la chair de mes lèvres, sa main était là, froide et ferme, chassant la mienne et prenant sa place. Je soufflai de surprise mais profitai de la caresse familière et douce de son pouce. Il caressa ma lèvre inférieure et je me figeai. C'était un contraste très frappant comparé à la brutalité dont j'avais été témoin dans la forêt. Edward Cullen avait au moins deux visages et je ne savais pas auquel faire confiance.

"Je serai toujours là pour te sauver," s'étrangla-t-il, en enlevant sa main.

Je tremblai à son contact. Quelque chose de si simple alluma une étincelle dans mon corps et j'en fus immédiatement consumée, de peur mais aussi d'ivresse.

La tension s'alourdit de nouveau et je craignis qu'il ne me quitte alors je laissai ma curiosité prendre le dessus. Cette situation était irréelle mais j'y étais vraiment. J'avais des questions qui méritaient des réponses et je réalisai que c'était peut-être ma seule chance.

Je pris une inspiration et me jetai à l'eau. "J'ai quelques questions - et je voudrai avoir des réponses."

Il resta silencieux, sans doute choqué par mon effronterie. Mais peut-être pas. Prudent il répondit : "Je m'en doutais, vas-y."

"Pourquoi tes yeux sont dorés et ceux de Victoria ou Bree sont rouges?"

Je l'entendis se déplacer. "Il y a une différence entre nous. Elles consomment du sang humain. Ma famille et moi ne consommons que du sang animal."

J'assimilais cette information. J'entendais les mots mais ça allait me prendre du temps pour comprendre ça.

"Les animaux."

"Nous chassons dans les forêts et nous buvons leur sang." Sa voix était teintée de dégoût et sur la défensive. "Etre un monstre n'est pas un choix que nous avons fait mais nous pouvons choisir comment nous décidons de vivre."

Les mots de Bree et de Victoria me revinrent. Elles avaient dit quelque chose sur Edward et son style de vie. J'avais pu seulement comprendre qu'elles n'appréciaient pas qu'il épargne les humains alors qu'elles semblaient éprouver tellement de joie à les tuer.

Il attendait que je parle de nouveau alors je posai ma question suivante. "As-tu déjà tué un humain?"

Sa réponse fut forte et rapide. "Oui."

La tension augmenta de façon spectaculaire mais assise dans le noir à côté d'un tueur j'étais obligée de poser la question encore plus inepte et évidente. "Veux-tu me tuer?"

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Presque trop longtemps. Mon cœur battait tellement fort à mes oreilles et je ne savais pas si je voulais connaitre la réponse quand finalement il répondit.

"Oui. Mais non je ne veux pas te tuer, mais je l'ai voulu." Sa voix était calme et tendue. "Plus que tu ne peux le comprendre."

Ses mots étaient choquants et durs. Vrais. Il essayait de dire la vérité même dans cette situation. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me mentirait plus et je savais maintenant que c'était vrai.

Je me recroquevillais en boule et m'enroulais dans la couverture en suppliant presque. "Aide-moi, aide-moi à comprendre."

"Je ne sais pas Bella. J'ai juste..." C'était évident qu'il se détestait. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Je le savais par son contact, ses actions mais sa nature était autre chose. Je pouvais l'entendre dans ses mots. Je me rassis et me penchai espérant un peu le toucher.

"Quand je t'ai vue, même avant, ton parfum emplissait ma maison et c'était exquis. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi... divin." Je l'entendis respirer lentement profondément et mes mains se crispèrent au son du désir dans sa voix.

"Tout en toi m'attire. Le battement régulier de ton cœur. L'odeur de ta peur. Tes veines qui battent le long de ton cou. Ton sang m'appelle Bella, comme aucun autre avant." Sa voix était étranglée - comme s'il luttait avec lui-même et tout à coup je sentis un courant d'air. Quand il parla il s'était bien éloigné, de l'autre côté de la chambre. "Je suis désolé."

J'étais toujours assise sur le lit, mes doigts triturant le bord de la couverture et je dis : "Ne sois pas désolé pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, Edward."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait admis qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait voulu désespérément me tuer. Avant. Pas maintenant. Il avait aussi admis à mots couverts qu'il était attiré par moi. Et que c'est pour cela qu'il voulait être près de moi.

Les minutes passèrent et j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Un filet de lumière arriva du couloir et je pus voir sa silhouette. "Je veux que tu saches que je ne te ferai pas de mal et je tiendrai ma promesse. Victoria ou James ne te feront pas de mal. Je reste loin mais je te surveille pour m'assurer que tu es en sécurité."

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il ouvrit plus grand et je le vis mieux, ses cheveux comme s'il venait de les ébouriffer, il portait un t-shirt noir et un jeans qui étaient froissés. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Il était beau, torturé et inhumain.

Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux, débraillés et perdus. Je clignai des yeux et quand je les rouvris il avait disparu. J'entendis juste le bruit de la porte qui se refermait et de nouveau je me retrouvai dans le noir.

* * *

><p><em>On verra dans le prochain chapitre comment Bella va s'en sortir...<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	10. Chapitre 19

.

**CHAPITRE 19 **

_**=== Edward ===**_

Les jours passèrent lentement après notre dernière conversation nocturne avec Bella. Pour me distraire je chassai et essayai de localiser James et son clan. A partir des nouvelles que j'en avais des informations, je soupçonnai qu'il ait pris au moins deux autres personnes pendant les dernières semaines - sûrement pour remplacer la perte de Riley et celle de Bree.

Jasper se concentrait sur l'origine de la broche, Emmett et Rosalie s'occupaient de la surveillance de Bella ce qui me força à garder mes distances. Je me remis à patrouiller la nuit pour voir quelles informations ou pistes je pourrai trouver. Je gardai un œil sur la Quileute qui travaillait au café, au cas où ses amis à fourrure se décideraient à s'en mêler mais il ne semblait rien se passer.

Je parcourais le centre commercial bondé, mes pensées dérivèrent comme toujours vers Bella. Sa réaction, la nuit où elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre, n'avait pas été ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Honnêtement je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, Bella me surprenait toujours. Elle avait été nerveuse et sur la défensive quand elle m'avait découvert dans sa chambre. J'avais pu le savoir à cause des battements accélérés de son cœur et à sa voix tremblante mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas réellement peur de moi. Elle était prudente, elle avait des questions et j'avais essayé de lui répondre du mieux que je pouvais. Si elle voulait en savoir davantage, je lui aurais dit mais seulement si elle me le demandait. J'avais peur de lui donner trop d'informations par rapport à ce qu'elle était prête à entendre.

Emmett était devenu très protecteur pendant les jours et les nuits où il la surveillait. Il avait développé un faible pour sa nature maladroite et son humour cinglant. Elle allait très bien, il me l'avait promis mais elle restait chez elle et disait à Angela qu'elle avait la grippe. Etonnamment Rosalie sembla aussi intriguée par l'humaine que j'avais choisie et pour une fois, elle avait gardé son sarcasme et son hostilité pour elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas contente de passer autant de temps à garder un humain mais la menace que James faisait peser sur notre vie à Washington et notre famille la concernait alors elle gardait ses critiques.

A la minute où j'avais quitté sa chambre cette nuit-là, mon téléphone avait commencé à sonner sans arrêt et quand je répondis enfin, c'était Alice qui me suppliait de l'autoriser à aller voir Bella. Je fus ferme. Alice n'aurait pas de contact avec elle tant que nous serions dans cette situation. Nous avions lutté pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que je sois forcé d'aller trouver Carlisle pour décider que nous devions tous lui laisser du temps et de l'espace, laisser Bella décider de nous contacter en premier. Cependant ça ne suffisait pas, Alice continua à me harceler pour que je cède - bien qu'elle respecte l'avis de Carlisle.

**X x X**

C'était tard dans la nuit quand Jasper et Emmett firent irruption chez moi, j'étais assis derrière mon bureau, grave et solennel tandis que je regardai les bandes d'Isabella travaillant innocemment dans la maison. J'étais complètement fasciné par la façon dont elle exécutait les tâches les plus ordinaires.

Quand je réalisai qu'ils étaient à la porte, j'éteignis le moniteur rapidement et m'occupai de la paperasse devant moi.

"Trop tard, Edward," dit Emmett, alors que Jasper me faisait un signe de sympathie car il ne pouvait évidemment que sentir mon immense humiliation. Je fis la grimace tandis qu'Emmett continuait. "Tu sais on a une oreille très fine aussi. Arrête donc d'être le harceleur pervers que nous savons que tu es et écoute ce que nous a dit Alice," dit Emmett, et si ça avait été possible je suis sûr que mon visage aurait été rouge d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Je me levai et Jasper dit, "Alice a eu une vision d'une cabane dans les bois. Elle pense que c'est là que James et Victoria se cachent."

Nous étions en bas en moins d'une seconde et Jasper me transmis tout le reste du peu des détails qu'ils avaient tandis que nous descendions rapidement l'escalier. "Elle n'est pas sûre d'où c'est mais elle pense que c'est à la limite de la ville. Rien de plus. Nous n'avons plus qu'à chercher."

J'acquiesçai et nous entrâmes dans le garage. Nous nous entassâmes dans la voiture, que je découvris, je conduisis hors de la ville et nous parcourûmes les vallées à la recherche d'une odeur, celle de James ou de l'un de ses compagnons. Une heure avant l'aube nous trouvâmes une petite cabane en bois, puant le vampire, nichée dans un épais bosquet, dans la forêt. Nous entrâmes, la maison avait été récemment abandonnée mais elle avait été clairement le lieu de repos d'un groupe de vampires. Les odeurs de James et de Victoria étaient partout, ce qui confirma que nous avions trouvé le bon endroit. Nous passâmes quelque temps à nous familiariser avec les odeurs de chacun. Il semblerait que James ait pu regrouper une dizaine de vampires pour constituer son armée. Pas une énorme affaire pour nous mais c'était principalement des nouveau-nés dont la force et la soif ne devaient pas être sous-estimées. Jasper, qui était familier de ce concept, était certain que garder un tel groupe à proximité devait causer des problèmes, ils devaient se battre entre eux.

Nous fouillâmes la maison et Emmett ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol en grimaçant. "Je pense que j'ai trouvé le propriétaire." Il descendit les marches et trouva les restes d'un homme. Il n'aurait jamais été découvert si nous n'étions pas passés par là. James était assez particulier dans ses choix de transformation et visiblement, l'homme ici ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Lorsque nous quittâmes la cabane, Jasper passa un appel anonyme à la police et même si nous n'avions pas été capables de localiser James ou Victoria, nous avions appris comment ils se cachaient et combien ils étaient.

"Gérer dix nouveau-nés est difficile. Ils ne peuvent pas se cacher en ville," déclara Jasper, dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. "Ce scénario correspond : ils envahissent une maison, assassinent le propriétaire, restent là quelques jours puis quand les voisins commencent à se demander où il est passé, ils décampent. James est assez prévoyant."

J'étais assez d'accord avec cette théorie et nous avons discuté de la prochaine étape. James répéterait probablement ce modèle car il avait besoin d'espace pour gérer tous ces nouveau-nés et devait se protéger de la lumière du soleil. Jasper allait continuer ses recherches sur la broche. J'irai patrouiller dans les zones moins peuplées en ville et en banlieue, je scannerai les pensées des personnes pour voir si quelqu'un avait disparu et Emmett retournerait garder Bella. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne refasse une tentative.

Après cette nuit-là, je fis ce que nous avions dit. Je continuai à travailler et je restai loin de Bella. C'était peut-être la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite, encore plus difficile que ces premiers jours où j'avais été englouti par son odeur et par le désir que je ressentais pour elle. Je voulais être avec elle et la protéger. Je voulais prendre sa main et toucher sa peau lisse et ses cheveux doux. Mais ce que je voulais était sans importance donc pour le moment je respectais mes promesses.

_**=== Bella ===**_

J'étais assise dans ma voiture, devant la maison et je regardai mon agenda une dernière fois.

Mardi 18 août

9 : 00 - Réunion du Conseil d'Administration

Déjeuner

14 : 00 - Réunion du bureau

16 : 00 - Discussion du budget

J'avais écrit tout cela des semaines plus tôt. Edward serait absent de la maison toute la journée, il serait à une réunion ou à une autre et la maison serait vide. Si j'étais passée par le garage, la Volvo ne serait plus là et je savais que dans son dressing il manquerait un de ses costumes très chers, une chemise avec la cravate assortie et une de sa quinzaine de paires de chaussures qui coutaient plus cher que ma voiture.

Je grimaçai en descendant de ma voiture. Je trouvai le comportement d'Edward prévisible. Evidemment c'était loin de la réalité. J'utilisai cet argument pour me propulser jusque devant la maison. J'attrapai mon reflet dans le miroir et je remarquai ma tenue. Je m'étais habillée simplement en jeans et débardeur pour ne pas donner l'impression que j'étais là pour travailler. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un croit que je revenais et que les choses étaient simplement comme avant.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle je m'étais décidée à rentrer par la porte de devant au lieu de celle du garage. Je n'étais pas sûre de mon statut en ce moment et ça me semblait présomptueux de rentrer par le garage. _Si j'avais été virée? _Mon salaire avait été versé comme d'habitude et pour une fois je n'allais pas réfléchir si je devais le prendre ou pas. Je considérai cela comme le salaire pour toutes les pressions que j'avais subies au cours des deux dernières semaines. Je doutais qu'il y ait une clause concernant 'mon patron et potentiel petit- ami, est vampire et je souffre de stress post traumatique après la révélation de ces informations' donc ça me paraissait justifié.

Une fois de plus je me retrouvai devant cette porte, me préparant à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Je poussai la clé dans la serrure, tournai la poignée et dans le hall, une surprise. Alice était là, une expression avide et pleine d'espoir sur le visage. Elle portait une robe d'été multicolore et de hauts talons qui la grandissaient. Il était clair qu'elle m'attendait bien que je n'aie décidé de venir que tôt ce matin.

"Bella!" s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi. Elle me tendit les bras dans l'expectative et je ne pus que la regarder avec méfiance. Je fixai ses yeux jaunes et sa peau pâle, qui je le savais était froide au toucher. Je n'avais pas demandé à Edward concernant les autres membres de sa famille mais j'avais des soupçons. Je n'avais pas peur d'Alice mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'approcher.

"Salut Alice,"' dis-je, et elle plissa les yeux de façon bizarre puis je lui demandai : "Comment tu savais que j'allais venir?"

Elle se recula un peu et je vis qu'elle était assez mal à l'aise. "Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venue travailler et Edward avait besoin d'aide."

Je sentis un élan de culpabilité mais en vérité je n'étais pas convaincue. "C'est vrai, je suppose. Mais comment savais-tu que je venais? Tu m'attendais."

Elle fit un petit bond en avant et me fit un petit sourire. "Edward m'a dit qu'il te surveillait pour te garder en sécurité, pas vrai?"

Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur. Il me l'avait dit mais j'avais supposé que ce serait des gars à lui, pas Edward lui-même. "Il me surveille? Comme dehors en train de m'observer?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, non pas Edward, il a promis de garder ses distances."

Je soupirai de soulagement. Pour une raison quelconque j'avais besoin qu'il me laisse tranquille alors je pourrai digérer tout cela. La prochaine fois, je voulais le voir selon mes conditions. "Si ce n'est pas Edward qui alors? Son équipe de sécurité?" demandai-je.

Elle hésita une seconde bien que son sourire rassurant ne quitte jamais son visage. "Quelque chose comme ça. Ecoute je préférerai que ce soit Edward qui t'explique tout ça? D'accord? "

J'opinai parce qu'Edward et moi avions quantité de choses à discuter et ma 'sécurité' n'était que l'une d'entre elles.

Nous restâmes dans l'entrée, Alice souriant tandis que je grimaçais, mes mains cachés dans mes poches arrière. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit ici et maintenant mon plan avait un peu déraillé.

Elle rompit la tension et dit en boudant. "Je voudrais t'en dire plus mais je ne suis pas vraiment autorisée à le faire. Je l'aurai probablement déjà fait."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Alors Edward te dit quoi faire et tu lui obéis gentiment?"

Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage et elle dit, "Non je ne le fais pas. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisée à te parler."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette constatation parce que ça paraissait vrai. Alice ne pouvait pas être contrôlée… même par Edward. Je réalisai à ce moment combien elle m'avait manqué, elle et son enthousiasme. Jasper et son charme tranquille m'avaient aussi manqué. Et je me demandai même où était Emmett, avec ses mains de géant et sa vivacité d'esprit. Mais c'était surtout Edward qui me manquait.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'Alice était partie mais maintenant elle était face à moi avec son sac et son manteau. "Bella," dit-elle pour attirer mon attention. "J'ai besoin que tu te rappelles de la promesse que tu m'as faite, ce jour-là, quand nous avons rangé le dressing d'Edward."

Je savais de quoi elle me parlait. J'y pensai depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'étais liée à Edward, j'avais promis de toujours être son amie, peu importe ce que je verrai ou entendrai.

J'avais été avertie.

"C'était de ça dont tu me parlais, pas vrai? Tu savais que j'allais le savoir," constatai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui je savais que tu le découvrirais mais pas de cette façon cependant. Mais j'étais sérieuse. Tu signifies beaucoup pour lui, alors je t'en prie donne-lui une chance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il te perdait."

La gravité de son ton me fit un peu peur, tout le monde parlait d'Edward si sérieusement comme s'il était fragile et meurtri. Je connaissais plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité. Il était si fort et voulait tout contrôler, je l'avais vu se battre avec Bree et il était difficile de concilier ce côté avec celui d'un Edward effrayé à l'idée de mettre des tennis ou encore celui qui venait dans ma chambre la nuit.

La seule chose que je puisse faire c'était hocher la tête et avant que j'ai pu réagir elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras.

Tournant sur ses talons elle repartit vers la cuisine et par la porte de derrière. Elle l'ouvrit et cria. "Tu as deux heures avant qu'il revienne, la clé de sa chambre est accrochée derrière le miroir, en haut de l'escalier, et Bella?" Elle s'arrêta tandis que j'allai vers la cuisine d'où je pourrai la voir, "J'ai dit d'être son amie. Je n'ai jamais dit de lui faciliter les choses. Donne-lui ce qu'il mérite."

_**=== Edward ===**_

C'était tard dans l'après-midi quand je rentrai à la maison. J'avais annulé mon rendez-vous avec le directeur financier car il m'aurait été impossible de me concentrer pendant cette réunion. Depuis que Bella savait, tout le reste avait perdu son sens. Le temps que je passai à PNT était presque pénible. Rester autour de tous ces humains lents, était complètement frustrant. Ils me rappelaient sans cesse le seul humain avec qui je ne pouvais pas être et combien peu leur sang était attirant, leurs odeurs faibles et fades. Je mourrai d'envie de respirer le doux parfum fleuri de la femme que j'aimais.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi cet après-midi-là et ouvris la porte de la cuisine, je fus choqué de trouver la maison embaumant son odeur. Je parcourrai le bas, essayant de découvrir par où elle était passée. Elle avait été là, à son bureau. Je trouvai des traces de ses pas sur les tapis de la bibliothèque, de ses doigts trainant le long des rangées de mes cd et ils s'étaient aussi posés sur le bord de mes tableaux préférés.

Tout cela était récent. Elle avait été là.

Je sentis mon humeur s'alléger, sachant qu'elle avait été ici et commençai à fantasmer qu'elle avait peut-être voulu me voir et me parler. En montant, je remarquai que l'odeur était plus forte et je me précipitai dans le dressing pensant la trouver là.

En haut de l'escalier, je me calmai et pour une fois essayais de ne pas l'effrayer et j'ouvris la porte de l'immense placard avec précaution. Mon cœur tomba quand je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas là, le dressing était vide. Je fis courir mon nez sur les rangées de vêtement, désireux d'y trouver son odeur et m'arrêtai quand j'arrivais à ma collection de t-shirt bien-aimée. Je fis les défiler et remarquai immédiatement lequel était manquant. Je soupirai sachant qu'elle avait choisi celui-là parce qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle voulait que je le sache… J'allais sortir quand quelque chose me sauta aux yeux. Le haut rouge de Bella était suspendu, là, derrière la porte qui donnait dans ma chambre. Je me penchai et en pris une profonde inspiration qui me satisfit. Je m'arrêtai en découvrant une seconde odeur sur le débardeur et mes soupçons se levèrent brusquement.

Alice.

Pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé dans cette maison aujourd'hui je décidai d'aller dans mon bureau et d'examiner les vidéos de sécurité avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, le seul accès à mon bureau et poussai un soupir de surprise à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Dans ma chambre - l'endroit où seule ma famille pouvait pénétrer, avec ma permission - je trouvais Bella installée sur mon canapé en cuir noir, entourée par de la musique en fond sonore, les battements de son cœur puissant explosa à mes oreilles au moment où j'ouvris la lourde porte. Sans surprise je réalisai qu'elle portait le tee-shirt manquant. Sur ses genoux il y avait un épais et lourd album photo et elle tenait une de mes balles de baseball près de son nez.

Beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas dans cette scène. Mais en même temps tout était parfait. Absolument parfait.

Cette pièce était mon refuge. Il y avait des choses de mon passé, ces choses qui dévoilaient le fait que j'existai avant. Il y avait là des objets que j'avais depuis des décennies et dont je refusai de me débarrasser. En plus des balles et de l'album en cuir, cette pièce contenait les seuls souvenirs de mes parents que j'avais pu garder. A côté du divan il y avait un fauteuil en bois noir, aux lignes épurées qui provenait du bureau de mon père. Il avait été restauré plusieurs fois mais c'était toujours le sien. De l'autre côté il y avait un coffre ainsi qu'une armoire qui avaient appartenus à ma mère. Et maintenant Bella, qui était la seule personne avec qui je me sois vraiment lié, était installée au milieu de tout cela. Mon passé entrait en collision avec mon présent et tout s'adaptait parfaitement.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, m'ignorant et dit comme si j'étais là depuis le début, "Tu sais, je peux presque sentir l'odeur de cette balle. Et elle a quoi? Soixante-dix ans?"

Ça y était. Cette question allait en emmener d'autres. Sans le savoir, elle venait d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore et peu importe combien j'allais essayer de refermer le couvercle, il n'y aurait plus de possibilité de repartir en arrière.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de répondre bien que je sache ce qu'elle voulait savoir. J'avais eu cette balle en 1917. J'avais seize ans. Cette balle avait quatre-vingt-onze ans.

Je la regardai porter la balle à son nez une nouvelle fois. Elle aspira avant de se détourner et de regarder l'album sur ses genoux, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les programmes que j'avais conservés là. "Tu es allé aux séries en 1917 et tu as vue Shoeless Joe gagner. Mais tu n'y es pas allé en 1919 quand il a perdu, pourquoi?"

J'étais stupéfié de sa connaissance du baseball et de mon idole, ce qui confirmait ma théorie que Bella était le plus gros mystère que j'avais croisé dans ma vie. Je repoussai le son entêtant de son cœur de mes oreilles et dis. "J'aurai aimé y aller mais je n'ai pas pu..." Je cherchai les mots, "Ça aurait été trop tôt."

Elle inclina la tête de côté. "Trop tôt … pour quoi?"

"Trop tôt après ça," et je lui montrai mon corps. "Après ma transformation."

Elle réfléchit une minute, elle avait l'air calme. La seule chose qui me donnait un aperçu de son état c'était le battement de son cœur. Je la vis déglutir, les veines de son cou se dilatèrent. "Alors tu es né en…?" tenta-t-elle.

Je voulais partir et aller me cacher. C'était la conversation la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eue. L'autre nuit dans sa chambre, j'étais à l'abri dans l'obscurité et bien que les choses soient tendues je lui avais promis la vérité et j'étais déterminé à tenir cette promesse. Je posai ma voix et dis "1901."

"1901," répéta-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête lentement.

"Et tu as été transformé en…?" demanda-telle, la voix assurée mais les yeux écarquillés.

Je la regardai dans les yeux. "1918."

Je la regardai calculer rapidement sachant où elle arriverait en faisant la soustraction. "Dix-sept?"

Je hochai la tête de nouveau et détournant le regard.

"Dix-sept," répéta-t-elle en se frottant le front où des sillons s'étaient formés.

"Oui, dix-sept ans," répétai-je, faisant un effort pour rester calme. Si je montrai mon état je pouvais la perdre. Elle était là et je n'allais pas lui faire peur… si je pouvais.

Mon âge l'amena à réfléchir, elle poussa l'album de ses genoux et les tira sous son menton, se roulant en boule. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Je remarquai combien elle avait l'air fatiguée, des cernes teintaient sa peau sous ses yeux. Elle paraissait maigre et je me demandais si elle avait assez mangé et si ses cauchemars l'avaient empêchée de dormir. Essayant de tenir ma promesse je n'avais pas demandé à Emmett ou à Rosalie mais je doute qu'ils aient la moindre notion de ce qu'était manger et dormir pour les humains.

Les yeux toujours fermés elle recommença à parler. "Tu ne parais pas dix-sept ans. Quelquefois tu parais si jeune. J'ai remarqué que c'était quand tu étais perdu dans tes pensées que je pouvais remarquer ta jeunesse mais pas dans tes yeux. Tes yeux portent la marque de quelque chose de plus âgé. Tu as dix-sept ans mais en même temps aujourd'hui tu as..." et de nouveau elle fit le calcul mental. Je fixai le tissu de son jeans tendu sur ses genoux. Ses chaussures étaient par terre et son tee-shirt, le mien, recouvrait ses épaules.

Je rompis le silence. "109."

La tête toujours renversée en arrière je pouvais voir ses lèvres former, "cent neuf ans." Encore et encore. Je craignais que l'on soit proche du moment où elle s'enfuirait, terrifiée, alors j'attendis pour changer de conversation. Un peu.

"Bella, pourquoi es-tu venue?" demandai-je. J'étais toujours à la porte. Il fallait que je bouge mais je voulais aussi l'empêcher de partir si elle essayait. J'étais incroyablement désespéré mais en même temps je n'étais pas sûr de quoi faire dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je la voulais tellement. J'avais pensé la voir là, exactement à la place où elle était. Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes mais du moment qu'elle était là, ça allait.

Elle releva la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux sur ses épaules, m'envoyant son odeur. Elle plissa les yeux et me dit d'un air accusateur. "Pourquoi je suis là? Tu es rentré dans ma chambre, pas vrai? Sans ma permission? Pendant que je dormais? A plus d'une reprise?"

"C'est vrai," admis-je.

"Oui, ce n'est que justice. J'ai pensé que je pouvais voir ta chambre de la même façon que tu as vu la mienne," me défia-t-elle, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment discuter.

"Ça me parait juste en effet," dis-je. "Même si je n'ai jamais fouillé ta chambre."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait toujours ses bras autour de ses jambes serrées contre sa poitrine. "Peu importe Edward. Comment pourrai-je savoir si tu as fouillé dans mon tiroir de sous-vêtements pendant que je dormais?"

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher et je fis la seule chose qu'un homme coupable pouvait faire, je mentis. "Quoi? C'est ce que tu penses que j'aie fait? Je n'ai pas fait ça. Jamais."

Elle me regarda attentivement. "Bien, je te crois," dit-elle, avant de marmonner un 'peut-être.'

Je choisis ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Je voulais simplement être plus proche d'elle. La sentir. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Je me dirigeai vers l'étagère contre le mur et attrapai une photo dans un lourd cadre en étain. Je sentais les yeux de Bella dans mon dos et je pouvais dire qu'elle avait changé de position, elle s'était redressée pour voir un peu mieux ce que j'avais entre les mains, elle n'était plus sur la défensive. Elle était curieuse, ce qui la mettait constamment en difficulté. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la photo entre mes mains. Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien les moments suivants allaient être difficiles pour moi. J'allais lui montrer mon vrai moi, mon moi humain. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais partagé avec personne y compris ma famille.

Je lui portai le cadre et m'assis dans le fauteuil de mon père à côté du canapé, lui laissant de l'espace. M'affaissant dans l'épais coussin en cuir, je lui tendis le cadre et elle le prit. C'était une photo en noir et blanc, on y voyait un homme et une femme à l'extérieur. Elle était fanée et usée et les bords étaient dentelés sous le verre. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume sombre et la femme portait une longue robe de dentelle blanche et un énorme chapeau.

Bella se pencha dessus si près que je pouvais voir son souffle laisser des traces sur le verre. Silencieusement elle regarda la photo puis leva ses yeux sur moi, comparant les deux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son épaule, descendaient sur sa poitrine, frôlant presque le cadre et je fus étonné de voir comment elle étudiait la photo comme si elle avait besoin de mémoriser tous les détails pour plus tard.

"C'est une photo de mes parents, le jour de leur mariage, c'est ce qui est écrit derrière."

"Ils étaient si beaux," dit-elle, d'une voix presque mélancolique. "Tu as les cheveux de ton père et les pommettes de ta mère… il me semble."

Ses mots me ravirent. Même après tout ce temps j'avais besoin d'une connexion avec mes parents. Ces souvenirs étaient tout ce que j'avais. Encouragé je la laissai sur le canapé et me dirigeai vers l'armoire contre le mur du fond. Il y avait plusieurs tiroirs à l'intérieur. J'en ouvris un et en sortis un deuxième cadre.

A l'intérieur une photo de mon père et moi lors de la finale au baseball. Je retournai vers elle en la lui tendant, avant de me rasseoir.

Elle passa son doigt sur la vitre traçant les images. Elle le pencha et insista sur l'une des personnes et dit : "C'est toi?" Son étonnement était évident.

"Oui c'est la journée où les White Sox ont remporté la finale. Le jour où j'ai eu la balle," je lui montrai la balle sur le canapé. "C'était tout juste un an avant que toute la famille ne tombe malade de la grippe espagnole. Un an avant que mon père et ma mère ne succombent, faute de personnel, dans un hôpital mal équipé. Un an, Bella, avant que ma mère ne supplie son médecin de me sauver, plaidant pour ma vie alors qu'elle brûlait de fière. Ce jour-là, en 1917 à l'extérieur du stade, je pensais que j'avais la vie devant moi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que les choses pouvaient changer aussi vite," dis-je, en lui reprenant le cadre et en l'étudiant un moment.

Elle se réinstalla dans le canapé, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Son corps était détendu et son rythme cardiaque normal, le niveau de sa peur dans son sang était stable. Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la boite de Pandore avait été ouverte et tournée vers elle, son contenu éparpillé sur le sol.

J'attendis qu'elle prenne l'initiative. J'avais besoin qu'elle pose des questions. Qu'elle me fasse savoir ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Elle soupira longuement et posa le cadre sur l'album photo. Elle tourna les pages avant de le refermer. "Raconte-moi."

"Tu es sûre?" demandai-je, lui laissant le choix.

"Oui Edward, je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé. Comment tu es devenu… toi que je connais?" dit-elle.

Je passai mes doigts nerveusement dans mes cheveux et je commençai. "Mes parents sont morts cette année-là, en 1918. Nous sommes tous tombés très malades et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'être à l'hôpital. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça ni de ce qu'il est arrivé à mes parents vraiment. Ce dont je me souviens c'est de me réveiller et croire que mon corps était en feu et que j'étais sûrement en enfer. La douleur était indescriptible." Je m'arrêtai pour observer sa réaction.

Elle bougea un peu sur le canapé, croisant les jambes sous elle avant de dire. "Et c'était quoi comme douleur? La maladie?"

Je secouai la tête et ris tristement. "Non Bella. C'était le venin. Carlisle était le docteur de ma mère et elle l'avait supplié de me sauver. C'était presque comme si elle savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Carlisle m'a amené à la morgue, ce qui signifiait que j'étais tout proche de la mort. Le changement commence quand le venin est injecté et ensuite il se diffuse et empoisonne tout ton corps et c'est immensément douloureux. J'ai supplié de mourir un millier de fois avant que ça s'arrête."

Bella était silencieuse mais elle écoutait alors je continuai. "Carlisle me prit de l'hôpital facilement à cause du chaos engendré par cette épidémie et il a fallu trois jours pour que la douleur se calme et que je sois transformé. Je me suis réveillé dans une maison inconnue, dans la campagne et Carlisle m'a tout expliqué."

"Et c'était en 1918?" demanda-t-elle, pour essayer de comprendre le point de départ.

"Oui je suis la première personne qu'il a transformé et nous sommes devenus compagnons pour quelque temps. Plus tard, il a transformé Esmée, que tu connais comme ma mère et puis Rosalie et ensuite plus tard Emmett," expliquai-je sans donner trop de détails.

"Et Alice et Jasper? Est-ce Carlisle qui les a transformé aussi?" Je pouvais entendre sa nervosité derrière ses questions. Elle se demandait si c'était moi qui l'avais fait.

"Non, ils sont venus tous seuls dans notre famille. Jasper est un peu plus vieux que moi, et Alice n'a aucun souvenir de son passé ou de sa transformation."

Bella avait commencé à laisser courir ses doigts sur la couture du canapé. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait d'autres questions alors j'attendis patiemment qu'elle continue.

"Pourquoi tu ne te nourris pas d'humains? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me protèges?" demanda-t-elle.

Je grimaçai à cette idée que Bella m'imaginait me "nourrir" d'humains. "Carlisle a décidé quand il a été transformé qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer des humains ou quiconque avait une âme. Il a choisi comment il voulait vivre et nous transmis cette façon de voir les choses."

Elle semblait perdue alors j'expliquai encore. "Carlisle vit différemment de tous les autres. Il a étudié et travaillé, il a choisi de ne prendre que la vie d'animaux, pas d'hommes. Au début nous avons chassé dans les forêts du Canada et dans le nord des Etats-Unis et il m'a montré comment garder le démon à l'intérieur de moi et à combattre ma nature. Il nous a appris à nous servir de notre immortalité pour aider les autres et ne jamais oublier l'humanité qu'il reste en nous puisque nous sommes nés hommes malgré tout." Je m'arrêtai et mon regard passa de son visage à ses mains qui était posées sur ses genoux. Je parlai lentement elle comprendrait. "Ce sont les méthodes de Carlisle qui m'ont sauvé le premier jour où nous nous sommes croisés."

Je la regardai et fus surpris que rien n'ait changé sauf le battement de son cœur qui était plus rapide. Mentalement elle acceptait tout. Physiquement son corps lui disait d'avoir peur. Bella était forte et je pouvais dire quelle partie d'elle allait gagner, peu importe combien c'était fou. Ce que j'allais lui dire était terrible et effrayant, sombre et terrifiant. Mais c'était qui j'étais en réalité et il fallait qu'elle le sache.

D'une voix calme et déterminée, elle dit. "Je sais que tu essaies de m'effrayer mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu as eu l'occasion de me tuer - ou de me laisser tuer - et à chaque fois tu m'as sauvée."

"Bella, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose," lui dis-je, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main pour caresser le dessus de la sienne. J'avais besoin de sentir la chaleur de sa main sous la mienne pour me donner le courage de parler. J'attendis qu'elle réagisse mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire elle retourna sa main et passa ses doigts sur ma paume. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne après tout ce que nous avions traversé était beaucoup plus que ce je pourrai jamais exprimer.

Je pris une inspiration pour me calmer, pas pour l'oxygène et dis : "Je ne pense pas que je puisse te faire du mal. Depuis ces quelques mois j'ai dû grandir," je fis une pause cherchant le bon mot, "t'apprécier plus que de vouloir assouvir mes désirs. Mais le simple fait de me connaitre te met en danger. Le genre de danger qui a amené James ou Victoria dans ta vie."

Elle me lâcha la main doucement et je la vis froncer les sourcils et ses lèvres roses faire la moue. Je ne compris pas son expression puisque ce n'était ni de la peur ni de l'inquiétude. Elle semblait blessée. "Donc ce que tu dis c'est que tu m'apprécies? Et c'est pour ça que tu me protèges?"

Je hochai la tête mais j'étais toujours perplexe face à sa réaction. "Bien sûr que je t'apprécie! N'est-ce pas évident?" dis-je, un peu sur la défensive. "Et je te protège car tout ça est de ma faute, James et Victoria en ont après toi à cause de moi."

Elle se leva et marcha rapidement à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant à l'étagère où étaient posées d'autres balles. Elle les prit une par une et respira leur odeur fade. Le t-shirt était trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse mais la voir dans mes vêtements me serra la poitrine. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et je remarquai un petit rougissement sur le côté de son cou qui se propagea jusqu'à ses joues.

Je me retrouvai derrière elle, sans la toucher mais si proche que je suffoquai presque en ravalant le venin qui affluait. Quelque chose l'éloignait de moi mais ce n'était pas la peur.

"Edward, quand j'ai ruiné ton t-shirt… comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas pu trouver en un pour le remplacer?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas tandis qu'elle touchait les autres objets sur l'étagère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question mais je lui répondis. "C'était un original, il ne peut pas être remplacé," lui dis-je.

Elle se tourna et me regarda. "Alors j'ai détruit un t-shirt original des Rolling Stones. Peut-être le seul…?"

Je levai un sourcil me demandant où elle voulait en venir. "Peut-être."

Elle laissa retomber ses mains et tira sur le t-shirt qu'elle portait et dit. "Et celui-ci c'est la même chose? D'époque?"

Je penchai la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le t-shirt, tendant la main pour repousser les cheveux de Bella derrière son épaule. Un léger frisson la parcourut à mon contact et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de nouveau. "Oui c'est vrai je l'ai vu à San Francisco," dis-je. "J'ai toujours aimé les écritures bleues."

Elle laissa retomber le t-shirt et passa sa main sur son visage en gémissant. "Dieu quelle idiote je suis," dit-elle. "Je voulais me venger de mon patron en détruisant une pièce précieuse d'histoire. Puis je suis revenue essayant d'être plus intelligente... et il a fallu que je prenne celui-là avant de l'abimer."

Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce, je supposais pour aller se changer dans le dressing mais je l'arrêtais en l'attrapant par le poignet.

"Ne fais pas ça," dis-je, doucement la tirant contre moi.

Elle se tourna, ses yeux cherchant les miens et pour une minute je ne fus plus sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui avais juste raconté mon histoire. J'étais un vampire qui chassait les animaux à la place d'hommes et que sa vie était en danger à cause de moi et après un changement de sujet tout à fait inattendu, nous parlions musique et t-shirt et tout ce que je voulais faire c'était l'embrasser.

Et bizarrement il semblait qu'elle aussi c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait … que je l'embrasse.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et mes yeux furent soudain frappés par le fait qu'elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Après tout, nous étions là pour l'éternité et j'ai décidé que je pouvais le faire, vraiment le faire mais nous sursautâmes tous les deux en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire ça et seule cette personne savait ce qui allait arriver. En fait sa voix me criait d'en bas, me mettant en garde. Je soupirai et ouvris le téléphone. "Je serai là dans une minute," dis-je, et je le remis dans ma poche.

"Bella c'est Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie mais je suppose que c'est important."

Elle fit un petit pas en arrière. Notre moment était passé et à présent elle était pleinement consciente de notre proximité. "D'accord, ouais, je suppose que je peux y aller pendant que vous faites ce que vous avez à faire," dit-elle, et je la regardai rougir.

"Non, s'il te plait, reste. En fait ça m'inquiète et il faut que je sache pourquoi elle est ici. Reste, je t'en prie," dis-je, en lui faisant un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et secoua la tête baissant les yeux. "Je ne sais pas Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais."

Ma main souleva son menton. Son pouls battait sous ma paume et je dus me concentrer pour faire doucement. "S'il te plait reste. Tu peux aller dans la chambre d'amis et je sécuriserai la maison avant de partir. Ce n'est pas sûr chez toi et je ne peux pas te laisser si je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en sécurité," dis-je, à un pas de la supplier. Un sourire se forma sur mon visage et j'ajoutais, "De plus tu pourras fouiller dans toutes mes affaires et essayer tous mes vêtements." Je vis qu'elle essayait de s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle prit ma main et la guida sur son visage enlaçant nos doigts. "C'est une offre tentante. Tu sais, je me suis demandée ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre fermé là-bas. On passe un accord?" Elle sourit et je haussai les sourcils dans l'attente de sa demande. "Tu me donnes la clé et je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le veux."

Sans lâcher sa main, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire à nouveau et ouvris les portes. Je fis glisser un faux panneau et récupérai une clé. Je levai nos mains jointes et la déposai au creux de sa paume.

"Mademoiselle Swan marché conclu," dis-je, en lui serrant la main doucement pour qu'elle la referme autour de la clé, avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver Alice.

_**=== Bella ===**_

Je passai le reste de la nuit à fouiller dans le coffre en cuir profond d'Edward. Les côtés étaient lisses et on aurait dit qu'il avait été fermé par des sangles et des rivets en laiton terni. Je passai mes mains sur le cuir usé, caressai la serrure en laiton avant d'enfoncer la vieille clé et d'écouter le bruit de la serrure. Une fois ouvert je fus étonnée de son contenu. Il était composé de petits tiroirs et même de ce qui devait avoir été une penderie. L'intérieur était garni de velours fané et jauni mais qui était encore bien conservé.

A genoux devant je commençai à ouvrir les tiroirs et tout ce que j'y trouvais était parfaitement organisé et totalement passionnant. C'était un trésor de l'histoire d'Edward. Des passeports et des documents de voyage étaient soigneusement rangés avec des photos du même visage envoûtant, toujours le même, aussi beau. En regardant les documents je constatai que certains portaient le nom de Cullen tandis que d'autres portaient un nom différent, Masen et il semblait les utiliser de façon interchangeable. Je feuilletai avidement les pages et vis beaucoup de timbres et d'écritures à l'intérieur des petits carnets en cuir… il était clair qu'il avait parcouru le monde plusieurs fois.

Et ensuite il y avait les journaux intimes.

Bien rangés au fond, Edward semblait avoir tenu un journal pendant quatre-vingt-dix ans, racontant ses voyages et ses séjours. Je découvris, dans l'ordre chronologique, des petits journaux racontant chacune de ses vies. Avant d'ouvrir le premier tout abimé et pelé, je m'arrêtai un instant et me demandai si je devais le lire, si Edward serait d'accord avec ça. Mais c'était lui qui m'avait donné la clé et il devait savoir ce que j'allais y trouver. Il voulait que je sache. Il voulait que je le connaisse.

Je m'installai sur le ventre par terre et ouvris le carnet où je retrouvais l'écriture familière et élégante d'Edward qui remplissait les pages. Je repoussai mes cheveux dans mon dos et lus ses mots, qui racontait l'histoire qu'il m'avait dite plus tôt, où comment il s'était réveillé dans un monde différent, celui des vampires, avec Carlisle comme guide. C'était douloureux de lire tout ça, ça avait été écrit sur le vif mais ça me rendait les choses plus claires. Edward était seul et sa famille lui manquait. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues et il se raccrochait à tout pour tenter de survivre. Je lus ensuite son adaptation, apprendre à chasser et à lutter contre sa nature inhumaine, c'était déchirant. Mais aussi déchirant que soient ses débuts, j'y trouvai aussi quelque chose d'autre.

Edward pouvait lire les pensées.

Bien sûr cela expliquait tout un tas de choses mais c'était aussi horrible. J'avais eu tellement de pensées inappropriées le concernant, certaines flatteuses et d'autres simplement embarrassantes. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder là-dessus, sur ce fait : qu'Edward. Pouvait. Lire. Les. Pensées. D'après ce qu'il en disait il pouvait les entendre et apparemment cela était tout à la fois une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction dans sa vie.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent je dévorais tout. J'étais prise par les descriptions de sa famille et des endroits où ils vivaient. J'appris qu'il avait fait des études de médecine deux fois et qu'il avait étudié de nombreux sujets dans de prestigieuses universités à travers le pays. Ses frères étaient allés dans les lycées plusieurs fois pour s'intégrer dans la communauté et permettre à Carlisle d'exercer la médecine.

Outre des écrits, les carnets étaient plein de croquis de choses ou de personnes qu'il avait rencontrées et puis il y avait des pages et des pages de compositions musicales intercalées entre ses pensées. Je fus surprise par la musique, je n'avais vu aucun instrument dans la maison et il ne m'en avait jamais parlé non plus. Mais petit à petit j'apprenais qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Edward Cullen. Je l'avais comparé à Batman avant notre rendez-vous mais maintenant j'allais plutôt vers Superman. Je doutais qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qu'il ne puisse pas faire.

Mes yeux devenaient lourds tandis que je tournais les pages du livre que je lisais et je réalisais avec surprise qu'Edward était parti depuis des heures et que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Allait-il prendre feu si le soleil touchait sa peau mais je supposais qu'il allait rentrer et j'essayais de rester éveillée. Je pris le journal suivant et je réalisai que j'avais tout lu. Je constatais qu'à un moment donné il avait arrêté d'écrire tout d'un coup. Jusqu'à présent tout avait été écrit et daté précisément, faisant un compte-rendu très détaillé de son histoire. Mais ça s'arrêtait approximativement il y a une vingtaine d'années et je ne pus trouver aucune trace de quoi que soit d'autre. Je me demandai si c'était au moment où il s'était éloigné de sa famille. _Ou quand il était devenu solitaire et bourreau de travail?_

Lentement je m'assis et commençai à tout remettre comme je l'avais trouvé. Je tombais sur un livre mince en cuir, fermé par un cordon. Ça avait était le seul qui m'ait intrigué. Edward avait apparemment traversé une période de rébellion et il était allé à l'encontre du choix des autres. Je le survolai et fus abasourdie par le contraste entre ses pensées et ses actions. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait tué avant mais c'était tout à fait différent d'en lire la description. Je le mis de côté pour finir de ranger. Je refermai le coffre et pris le dernier livret avec moi sur le canapé. J'installai un coussin derrière ma tête et me penchai en arrière pour lire et relire les passages qui avaient attiré mon attention.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps je sentis mes yeux se fermer et je commençai à somnoler en voyant des images d'Edward et de son histoire passer dans ma tête. Il y avait une chose que j'avais compris ce soir. Même si Edward était mort à dix-sept ans, je ne pouvais pas vraiment croire qu'on pouvait lui assigner un âge. Il avait vécu plus d'une vie, vu plusieurs guerres et étudié avec des hommes et des femmes brillantes. Il avait vécu plus qu'un homme moyen pourrait jamais l'imaginer et en même temps il était coincé dans le corps d'un jeune homme.

Je me tournai sur le côté, serrant le livret contre moi. Edward avait vécu plein de choses. Il était complexe et fragile émotionnellement. Mais il était aussi bienveillant et sous son extérieur bourru et les mots écrits avec soin dans son journal il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre. Alice avait raison. J'étais la seule personne qu'il ait laissé entrer dans sa vie pendant toutes ces années. Avec sa façon maladroite, il m'avait montré plus de lui-même qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait besoin de moi. Tout en Edward voulait être accepté et aimé.

J'avais promis à Alice de ne pas le laisser tomber et d'être son amie et j'étais venue ici aujourd'hui pensant que c'est ce que j'allais faire. Mais à présent, après en avoir appris beaucoup sur lui et son passé, ses pensées et ses idées, quelque chose en moi avait changé. Je n'étais pas seulement attirée par Edward parce qu'il avait été charmant pendant notre sortie l'autre soir mais je m'étais attachée férocement à ce vampire compliqué et captivant que j'avais découvert depuis.

Je tirai sur le tissu de son t-shirt et respirai son odeur unique. Sans peur ni appréhension je savais maintenant que je sombrais pour lui, pour son monde, pour sa famille et j'étais prête à me laisser complètement engloutir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Il semblerait que ce chapitre marque un nouveau départ, le vrai dans la relation de Bella et d'Edward<em>**

**_... A suivre donc... :-)_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Note de la traductrice : J'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle fic que vous pouvez suivre uniquement sur mon site, le lien est sur mon profil, voilà le résumé si le cœur vous en dit :_

**_FAN FICTION, DIEUX DU SEXE ET FILLES SEULES_**

_Après une première rencontre terriblement gênante, une auteur de fan fiction et nouvellement enseignante, Bella, trouve de l'inspiration pour sa prochaine fic dans son distrayant et très play-boy voisin, Edward. Mais elle ne juge pas un livre d'après sa couverture et manque de s'évanouir en découvrant qu'il lit sa nouvelle fic! L'art imite la vie qui imite l'art. Une fiction dans une fiction… des rires et de l'amour! __Romance - Humour - _


	11. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

_===** Edward **===_

Nous regardâmes la police arriver sur la scène de crime. Emmett était avec moi et nous étions sur le toit du grand immeuble derrière le café où James avait choisi sa dernière victime, une sorte de sacrifice. La femme gisait sur le dos, les bras sur le côté. Sa peau avait été arrachée et l'épaisse odeur cuivrée emplissait l'air, le sang se coagulait sous elle.

"Putain," murmurai-je, tandis que la lourde pièce de métal roulait sur le rail. Je visai le vide entre les murs de l'immeuble, me préparant à le jeter mais une fois qu'il quitta ma main Emmett l'arrêta à mi-chemin avec sa paume et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Je grognai de frustration tandis qu'il atterrissait sur le sol en ciment.

"Arrête Edward," dit Emmett, regardant à nouveau vers la scène de crime. _Je sais que tu es en colère mais faire du boucan ne fera que les distraire et ça ne nous aidera pas._

Je soupirai longuement parce qu'Emmett avait raison et je détestais qu'il ait raison. Une fois de plus nous nous étions fait avoir. James jouait avec nous et il était bon. Plus tôt, quand Alice avait appelé, je savais que ça devait être important. Alice voulait cette relation avec Bella sûrement presqu'autant que moi. Elle ne nous aurait pas interrompus si ça n'avait pas été urgent. Depuis là-haut je pus voir sa vision. Les vampires allaient à l'appartement de Bella et on les voyait fouiller dans ses affaires alors qu'Angela était dans sa chambre.

Ça m'attrista de quitter Bella à ce moment-là. Nous étions si proches à essayer de traverser tout ça et à y arriver… presque. Elle était en train de m'accepter. Tout. Mon fantôme de cœur était prêt à exploser à cette pensée. Mais il fallait que je la garde en sécurité et étonnamment elle fut d'accord pour rester chez moi. Bien sûr il avait fallu négocier mais j'acceptai du moment que je la gardais loin du danger. Quand je lui remis la clé, je savais ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur du coffre verrouillé. Je voulais qu'elle sache. Je voulais qu'elle sache tout et quoi de mieux que de le découvrir à travers mes propres mots.

Me forçant à la quitter, je trouvai Alice, Jasper et Emmett qui m'attendaient en bas et nous allâmes rapidement à l'appartement en voiture. Angela dormait et les autres surveillèrent l'immeuble tandis que je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Les heures passèrent et le malaise s'empara de moi parce que ni James ni Victoria ne firent d'apparition. Je sortis et trouvai Jasper seul sur le parking.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui et nous cherchâmes Alice et Emmett pour revoir notre plan.

"Alice qu'a-t-on raté?" demanda Jasper, en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer. Visiblement elle était contrariée mais commença à se calmer sous sa main. Sans parler, elle commença à me présenter des excuses en me montrant les ténèbres dans son esprit. Ses visions étaient confuses et il lui semblait qu'elle nous induisait tous en erreur… et moi plus spécialement.

Je lui tendis la main et l'enlaçai. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous te mettons trop de pression." Elle cacha son visage dans mon torse et je regardai Jasper et Emmett pour qu'ils m'aident.

Elle trembla violemment puis se laissa aller tandis que je la serrai plus fort contre moi. Ça ne dura qu'un instant mais je pus voir comme tout vacillait dans son esprit.

_Cheveux noirs, peau de roux, des yeux bruns profonds, des coups de pieds, des larmes, du sang..._

Je vis un éclair de néon et une ruelle humide et sus immédiatement où nous étions censés être. "Vous devez rester ici," dis-je, en rendant Alice à Jasper. "Je sais où ils sont mais ce pourrait encore être un stratagème. Surveillez Angela et arrêtez-les s'ils viennent." Jasper hocha la tête et je courus vers le bois derrière nous.

Un moment plus tard j'entendis des pas derrière moi et les pensées d'Emmett. _Attends-moi Edward dis-moi au moins où nous allons..._

Je ralentis. Emmett était le plus grand d'entre nous, très grand même comparé à n'importe quel autre vampire mais j'allais vite et si j'allais à pleine vitesse il ne pouvait pas me suivre.

"Je t'ai dit de rester là-bas!"

_Ouais et depuis quand je t'écoute? Je ne vais pas te laisser aller seul dans ce..._

Nous quittions la pénombre du bois et pouvions voir les lumières plus loin.

"Nous allons en ville. C'est une boutique que je connais. Bella la connait aussi. C'est là que James a trouvé sa prochaine victime," expliquai-je.

_Donc cette personne est en lien avec Bella et toi..._

"Oui," dis-je, tandis que nous arrivions dans le quartier des affaires. Je m'engageai dans une rue et escaladai le mur en brique du bâtiment le plus proche, mes doigts s'accrochèrent au bord de la gouttière et j'atterris sur le toit. Emmett me suivit avec un bruit sourd quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Nous nous déplaçâmes de toit en toit, passant par-dessus les rambardes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la ruelle sombre que j'avais vue dans l'esprit d'Alice. L'odeur nous frappa avant que nous puissions voir ce qu'il se passait en bas et je pus entendre la police frustrée et désemparée.

La jeune fille, la Quileute, était étendue sur le sol gisant dans son propre sang. Son cou brisé, tordu en un angle bizarre mais sa beauté demeurait intacte après sa mort. Des éclaboussures pourpres maculaient son tablier blanc et son genou gauche était écorché à cause de l'impact avec le sol. Je remarquai que sa peau perdait déjà sa couleur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps sans vie et allèrent sur ses chevilles où je pus voir l'encre d'un tatouage dessiner le contour d'un animal.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées Emmett me dit à haute voix. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je posai mes mains sur la rambarde métallique face à moi, sentant le métal dur qui ployait sous la pression que j'exerçais, je réalisai que James s'était aventuré en territoire inconnu et il n'y était pas préparé. Sa liste d'ennemis venait juste de tripler.

"Un loup."

_===** Bella **===_

J'essayai de rouler et je fus surprise de ne pas sentir le bord du canapé sous moi, je roulai sur un coussin doux et moelleux. J'ouvris un œil et me trouvai au milieu d'un énorme lit, entourée d'oreillers et couverte par une couette. Je m'assis lentement et retrouvai mes esprits en observant la pièce. Il faisait jour dehors. La lumière grise et matinale me permettait de voir facilement les meubles et le décor. Ça ne prit qu'une seconde pour réaliser que j'étais dans la chambre d'ami d'Edward.

Elle était peinte en gris et comme dans tout le reste de la maison, elle avait de hauts plafonds avec des moulures en haut des murs. Le mobilier était en bois sombre, presque noir et il y avait une commode, des tables de chevet et un énorme lit dont j'étais la seule occupante. La lumière provenait d'une petite lucarne en haut et tombait sur un canapé.

J'essayai de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivée là, la nuit dernière mais n'y parvins pas. La dernière chose dont j'étais capable de me souvenir c'est que je somnolais sur le canapé attendant qu'Edward revienne en lisant son journal. Perdue, je regardai autour de la chambre jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le petit livret en cuir qui était rangé sur la table de chevet. Je l'attrapai et caressai du bout des doigts la douce couverture usée.

Edward était un vampire.

Je me rappelai de ces moments la semaine dernière où je m'étais rabâché ces mots. Je savais que c'était vrai mais il fallait que je me le rappelle constamment parce que qui fait ce que je fais? Qui pourrait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme ça? C'était un être diabolique. Il le disait aussi et ses journaux le prouvaient. Mais il était aussi prévenant et loyal et très beau.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers la lampe de chevet. Je repoussai la couverture et réalisai que j'étais toujours habillée. Mes vêtements et puis les siens aussi. Je me dépêchai d'aller à la salle de bain quand je vis quelque chose sur la commode. Je m'arrêtai et réalisai que c'était des affaires qui m'appartenaient - bien pliées - qui m'attendaient. Je les pris, ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et allumai la lumière. Bien sûr j'avais déjà été ici avant. En fait je savais qu'il y avait de tout parce que c'était moi qui faisais les courses. Les armoires étaient pleines de tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir besoin et tout à coup j'étais reconnaissante à Edward pour son caractère obsessionnel.

J'entrai dans la douche et tournai les robinets jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne la température idéale de l'eau. Je me mis sous le jet d'eau, la laissant laver mon corps et me préparant pour ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la chambre d'ami.

Il fallait que je sache où Edward était allé la nuit dernière. Je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, ce qu'il penserait de ma lecture de ses journaux intimes et de nous. Je fermai l'eau et trouvai une serviette suspendue au mur et mon cœur se serra en pensant à ce qui m'attendait. Je savais que toute ma vie allait changer une fois que je quitterai cette pièce. Les barrières étaient tombées et Edward et moi avions besoin de parler.

**X x X**

Je quittai la chambre d'amis pieds nus et m'avançait dans le couloir. Je supposai qu'Edward était rentré mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit là. J'attendis un instant et me demandai si je pouvais aller le voir dans son bureau ce matin ou si je devais descendre dans les parties communes. Avant que je puisse me décider j'entendis un craquement et un bruit de bois qui éclate dans le dressing.

Je sursautai et retins ma respiration me demandant si c'était James ou Victoria qui étaient là. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je m'appuyais contre le mur. Incertaine de ce que je devais faire ou aller, je restai figée dans le couloir. Un court instant passa et Edward fit son apparition et ses yeux durs se radoucirent immédiatement en rencontrant les miens.

Il fut immédiatement à mes côtés. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur," dit-il, et je sentis son haleine fraîche sur moi, ce qui me calma instantanément.

Je le regardai et la peur que j'avais ressentie auparavant se transforma en quelque chose d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son visage toujours aussi beau. J'étais attirée par ses yeux jaunes plus brillants qu'hier et je n'étais pas effrayée mais mon cœur battait très vite.

Perdue dans ses yeux, je déglutis difficilement et dis pour me défendre, "Je n'avais pas peur."

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres m'attirant loin de son regard et il dit : "Vraiment? Ton cœur me dit l'inverse." Encore figée je le regardai pencher la tête et tendre sa main pour repousser mes cheveux sur mon épaule. Je retins mon souffle à son contact et me délectai de l'électricité qui passait quand on se touchait. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule et ensuite son visage devint dur et il m'attrapa par la nuque. Je sentais son pouce passer légèrement le long de la peau tendre avant de s'installer à un autre endroit. "Oui, ton pouls file comme les ailes d'un petit oiseau."

Un tremblement de peur me traversa mais ce n'est pas dû à son contact. En me souvenant de ce que j'avais lu sur lui et ses capacités, je sentis mon visage chauffer d'embarras. Ma tentative de cacher ma grimace était futile.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il sans jamais retirer sa main. Elle était froide contre ma peau chaude et sentait si bon. Bon sang. Ça c'était des pensées qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre.

"N'agis pas comme si tu ne savais pas!" lui dis-je et je vous jure que son corps s'approcha encore un peu plus près du mien. Pourquoi choisissait-il d'être si proche?

La confusion la plus totale apparut sur son visage alors je continuai. "Edward, j'ai lu tous ces journaux. Je sais que tu peux lire mes pensées." Ça sortit comme un marmonnement humilié, comme si j'étais horrifiée de le dire à haute voix et que mon cerveau s'était liquéfié à cette simple constatation.

La compréhension remplaça la confusion et son visage se tordit quand il dit, "Non Bella. Tout le problème est là. Je peux lire toutes les autres pensées, celles des ignorants, des immatures, des ordinaires mais les tiennes? Les tiennes me sont inaccessibles."

Il était si près de moi, nous nous attirions comme des aimants. Mes mains étaient posées sur le mur derrière moi, les doigts complètement collés à sa surface, ayant peur que si je n'avais pas d'appui je me jette sur lui.

Son pouce était posé sur mon pouls tandis que mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa mâchoire carrée et lisse.

"Pourquoi te sont-elle inaccessibles?" murmurai-je, confuse de cette révélation.

Il rigola doucement faisant bouger mes cheveux au-dessus de mon oreille. "Je n'en ai aucune idée Bella. Mais c'est la version du paradis et de l'enfer pour moi. La paix que je ressens avec toi est incomparable et le désir que j'aie de connaître tes pensées me consume. Tout à ton sujet est... conflictuel." Nous restâmes un moment, là, assimilant cette information quand je réalisai que je devais dire quelque chose avant de rester debout toute la journée, complètement faible et absorbée par lui. "C'était quoi alors ce bruit si ce n'est pas celui que fait un groupe de vampires qui me cherche chez toi?" dis-je essayant de plaisanter.

A mes mots il retira sa main et se recula. Dans ses yeux c'était de la colère qui passa, ils s'assombrirent. C'était comme si je l'avais giflé.

"Je suis désolée. Trop tôt pour de l'humour vampire?" demandai-je, pour essayer de réparer les dégâts.

Son visage s'adoucit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Il faut qu'on parle," fut tout ce qu'il dit et je sentis sa main froide prendre la mienne puis il m'entraina dans ses quartiers. Alors que nous entrâmes dans le dressing je remarquai que la porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds, les longues vis pendaient et le cadre de la porte était complètement fissuré et détruit. Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il essayait de m'entrainer plus loin, et je demandai, "C'était ça le bruit? C'est toi qui a fait ça?"

Il s'arrêta et soupira. "Oui."

Je le regardai et il se tortilla de culpabilité.

"Et c'était toi l'interphone arraché en bas?" demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il hocha la tête à regret et je le regardai en face. "Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire faire ça?"

Il me regarda comme si c'était évident que je connaisse la réponse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait causer cette réaction. Avec un profond soupir il dit, "Toi Bella. Je casse la maison à cause de toi."

"Moi?" demandai-je, très en retard sur le cours de ses pensées.

Nous étions au milieu du dressing. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et quelque fois il me donnait l'impression de me dominer vraiment. Je regardai vers le haut et quand il parla sa voix était basse, "Bella tu as tout juste survécu cette nuit-là. C'était presque ta fin." Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. "Et ce fut presque la fin pour moi aussi. C'était l'interphone ou nous deux. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix."

Ses mots restèrent suspendus en l'air. L'idée que les choses auraient pu être différentes pour nous deux était sidérante. Il resserra sa main sur la mienne et me fit passer devant la porte détruite pour aller dans sa chambre. Avec un dernier regard vers la porte il secoua la tête. "J'aurais dû apprendre la leçon pourtant..."

J'allai vers le canapé pour m'asseoir. "Leçon? De quoi tu parles? Tu sais, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, moi." Je ris et m'installai confortablement.

Il s'installa à côté de moi mais laissa de l'espace entre nous. Je grimaçai à cette distance. "Quand j'ai arraché l'interphone nous avons dû appeler les électriciens et c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Tyler qui t'a demandé de sortir," expliqua-t-il. Mon expression dut lui montrer que je ne comprenais pas alors il continua. "C'est à ce moment-là que tu as rencontré Victoria et bon tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite..."

"Mais je ne sais pas. Et il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe exactement," lui dis-je, et je le pensais vraiment.

Il hésita et je regardai ses longs doigts passer sur sa joue tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je l'arrêtai. "Il faut vraiment que je sache Edward. Si cela," je fis un signe entre nous, "… a une chance de continuer tu dois être complètement honnête avec moi."

Il s'appuya contre le dossier et j'entendis un petit grognement quitter sa bouche. Ses doigts retrouvèrent ses cheveux et finalement il dit. "D'accord. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est très difficile pour moi." Il s'approcha plus près et posa un bras sur le dossier du canapé. "C'est dans ma nature de te protéger et ce que tu vas entendre est le côté le plus sombre de ma vie. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer," admit-il et ses yeux d'ambre reflétaient ses émotions.

Ma main trouva la sienne, "C'est un choix que tu dois me laisser faire. Mais j'ai besoin de simplement connaître les faits."

Je regardai ses lèvres former les mots qui m'expliquèrent la terreur que James et Victoria faisaient régner sur la communauté. Il parla de meurtres, de sacrifices et du sang répandu en ville. Amèrement il m'expliqua que tout ça était dû à une vendetta qui était dirigée contre lui et sûrement contre toute sa famille. Que James le pourchassait tandis qu'il essayait de protéger les autres. Je pouvais dire qu'il était très peiné quand il se souvenait des fois où il avait échoué. Comment il trimballait avec lui le fardeau de ces vies perdues dans sa bataille contre James. Plusieurs fois durant son récit il trembla de colère, la rage passant sur sa peau en vagues.

Quand il termina mes dents et mes poings étaient serrés. "Donc tu dis que James assassine des gens, transformant les humains en vampires, m'épie sans cesse, pour finalement arriver jusqu'à toi."

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur mon poing pour essayer de le desserrer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si important pour lui?" demandai-je, je ne comprenais pas vraiment et j'avais l'impression qu'Edward oubliait quelque chose.

Il fit tourner ma bague en argent et turquoise autour de mon doigt et dit. "James est convaincu que j'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas compris de quoi il s'agit."

Je voulais poser plus de questions. _J'avais_ beaucoup plus de questions mais Edward me distrayait. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il sache combien son contact m'affectait mais il le faisait. Le fait simple fait qu'il touche ma main… et j'étais complètement perdue.

Une fois de plus ses doigts trouvèrent mon pouls. Sa main se déplaça gentiment vers mon poignet et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la veine qui pulsait et il la couvrit avec son pouce. Sa tête était baissée et ses cheveux touchaient mon bras nu.

"Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça?" lui demandai-je, vraiment curieuse de le savoir.

"Parce j'aime sentir les battements de ton cœur. Ta vie," répondit-il, en caressant mon poignet.

Je frissonnai et même avec son visage baissé je pouvais voir son sourire. "Je peux l'entendre, de m'importe où dans la maison. Et quelquefois même dehors," dit-il, observant ma réaction. Je ne dis rien attendant qu'il m'en dise plus.

"Le battement de ton cœur est devenu ma boussole. Au début il me tentait et me provoquait. Il te trahissait. Mais à présent je suis complètement perdu si je ne le trouve pas."

Sa voix était douce presque musicale. Il m'hypnotisait avec ce son et son doux contact. Je m'étais perdue en lui et je n'arrivais plus à trouver les mots pour parler.

"Et ton odeur Bella," il monta mon poignet près de son nez et respira. "Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quoi ça ressemble."

Ça me parut amusant et un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche sans que je puisse rien y faire. Il me regarda à travers ses cils et me demanda : "C'est drôle?"

Je secouai la tête et lui dis : "Non pas vraiment, je crois que je peux l'imaginer."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux, tu dis? Parce que Bella quand je sens ton odeur, je suis submergé par le désir de te retrouver. Pour te chasser mais je ne veux pas te manger. Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose ou quelqu'un autant que toi."

Il me testait. Mais il sous-estimait les émotions et les sentiments qui traversaient mon corps. Je retirai mon poignet de sa prise et posai sa main sur mon genou. "Donc quand tu dis que tu me veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire finalement … que tu veux me manger?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent à ma question directe mais il me donna un bref "oui," en réponse.

Repoussant sa main, je me recroquevillai sur le canapé et je lui fis face. "Et tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ce désir...?" demandai-je.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus plissés mais très concentrés, observant attentivement chacun de mes mouvements. Je pris sa main et la portai à mon nez, respirant et reproduisant exactement ce qu'il venait de faire plus tôt. "Edward je n'ai clairement pas vécu aussi longtemps que toi mais j'ai été entouré de gens, d'autres hommes et aucun d'eux n'a jamais provoqué la réaction que tu provoques en moi."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je l'arrêtais en levant ma main, prenant la sienne pour qu'il la pose sur la mienne. " Est-ce que tu sens ça aussi? Cette énergie? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je puisse être ton repas. Mais ça tout à voir avec 'toi et moi'."

"Tu dis cela... mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Quand j'entends ton cœur battre, ma bouche se remplit de venin dans l'optique de te prendre. Ma nature démoniaque veut te séduire pour t'attirer. Nous sommes faits comme ça. Moi, James, Victoria... c'est comme ça qu'elle t'a entrainée la première fois."

"Jasper et Emmett, Alice?" questionnai-je.

Il hocha la tête solennellement, il lâcha mes doigts et posa sa main sur mes genoux.

"Alice sent bon je l'admets. Et Jasper et Emmett sont très séduisants ... mais vraiment ça n'a rien à voir ... avec..." Je souris à son expression effrayée. "C'est toi que je veux Edward tu es le seul, ne te méprends pas," dis-je doucement.

"Je ne le fais pas," me promit-il. "Mais dis-moi. Quelles sont tes émotions? Ne pas pouvoir lire tes pensées est insupportable pour moi."

Il était juste face à moi, cette créature exquise, et il avait été très honnête avec moi. Il fallait que je fasse de même. "Ça me terrifie tu sais?" dis-je, et il essaya de se reculer mais je saisis sa main. "Pas parce que tu es un vampire mais parce que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. C'est comme si j'allais me lancer la tête la première dans cette chose que je partage avec toi."

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens profondément, il était résolu. "Même si c'est une erreur?"

"Sans aucun doute."

Il porta ma main à sa bouche. Ses lèvres parfaites caressèrent la peau du dessus de ma main m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

"Ce n'est pas bien," murmura-t-il.

"Je le sais," répondis-je, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**X x X**

Pendant les jours suivants de nouvelles habitudes se mirent en place. Après avoir dormi chez Edward une première fois, j'allai à mon appartement avec Alice pour escorte et j'expliquai à Angela que je devais rester chez Edward pendant qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Je l'encourageai à rassembler ses affaires et à aller s'installer avec Ben s'il était d'accord. L'appartement n'était plus sûr tant que James voulait s'en prendre à moi et Edward m'avait assuré que je serai en sécurité chez lui.

Edward m'avait aussi parlé de Léah, la fille qui travaillait au café. Sa mort m'avait choquée et attristée de façon inattendue. Elle aurait été saine et sauve chez elle dans sa tribu. Elle n'avait pas cru à leurs légendes et ça avait eu d'horribles conséquences. Me connaitre avait été le coup de grâce et je l'avais dit à Edward.

Il en avait ri et avait admis que je semblai attirer les ennuis, mais là c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait et personne d'autre n'était à blâmer. Je souris sans conviction faisant semblant d'être d'accord mais une partie de moi savait que j'étais responsable.

Ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit c'était pourquoi son attitude envers James avec changé tout à coup. Il était toujours déterminé à le trouver mais la dynamique avait changé. Il avait mentionné Carlisle et le traité qui concernait vraisemblablement la tribu Quileute mais ce n'était pas très clair. Les préoccupations de James et de son clan étaient montées d'un cran en introduisant les résidents mystérieux de la Push dans l'histoire.

Avec le niveau de stress que nous subissions, je fus surprise de voir à quelle vitesse Edward s'adapta à ma présence chez lui. Les pièces et les portes qui m'étaient toujours restées fermées m'étaient à présent ouvertes et largement. Je découvris qu'il avait une pièce entièrement dédiée à la sécurité, équipée avec du matériel informatique et il me montra tout du sol au grenier là où il passait beaucoup de temps. Il respectait mon intimité et n'entrait jamais sans demander, quand mes horaires de travail étaient terminés bien que même mes tâches au travail aient changé aussi. Je faisais ce que je faisais d'habitude mais Edward m'accompagnait partout à l'extérieur si je devais sortir et nous passions le reste du temps tous les deux en faisant des recherches sur de possibles indices du passage de James et de ses nouveau-nés.

J'avais passé la matinée à rechercher les récents incidents que la police avait trouvés et que Jasper avait pu intercepter. Les gars étaient convaincus que James devait avoir un modèle pour les maisons qu'il s'appropriait et nous étions en train d'essayer de relier les choses. Sans tenir compte de la meute légendaire de loups, personne ne voulait plus de morts en ville. Les visions d'Alice étaient toujours vagues et clairement manipulées par les autres alors nous ne pouvions toujours pas déterminer combien ils savaient tant que son don ne fonctionnait pas. Ça signifiait, aussi malheureusement, qu'Edward ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide et qu'il devrait faire avec ses moyens d'enquête habituels.

En ce jour ensoleillé il m'avait donné une pile de documents à classer et quand j'eus terminé je courus, aussi vite que me le permirent ma jupe en jeans et mes tongs, rejoindre Edward au grenier. Je haletai et je fis une pause à l'entrée de la pièce. Edward avait des rangées de documents alignés sur le sol et organisés d'une certaine façon qui m'était incompréhensible. Il était debout, grand et mince et son front était plissé tellement il se concentrait. Il savait que j'étais là. Je découvrais combien ses sens étaient incroyables. Il pouvait entendre les sons de la rue. Ou le bruit de mes draps quand je dormais. Il pouvait facilement voir le plus petit détail sur le journal de très loin. Et il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre de presque partout.

Edward me disait ces choses dans la conversation comme s'il avait besoin qu'elles sortent de lui et je lapais chaque détail comme une femme qui meurt de soif. Il devenait ma subsistance, l'eau et l'air que je respirais.

Je l'observai depuis la porte, son épaisse et sombre chevelure, les lignes nettes de son visage. Sa peau était lisse comme du verre et je mourais d'envie de laisser courir mes mains sur elle, je voulais réclamer mais je n'en avais jamais eu le courage. Tranquillement je me fis une place sur son bureau et je m'assis dessus. Le grand bureau était sous-employé, Edward préférait étaler tous ses papiers par terre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, pour essayer de trouver le modèle qui - il en était convaincu - allait apparaitre.

J'avais fait ma place ici. C'était en dehors de son champ d'activité et ça me donnait une vue parfaite sur cet homme imparfait face à moi. La professionnelle en moi me disait que j'observais, apprenant de l'un des hommes les plus influents dans le monde des affaires aux Etats-Unis. La femme en moi savait que j'étais juste en train de le mater alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Aussi accueillant que soit Edward, la tension entre nous deux était palpable et presque insupportable. Le moment dans sa chambre quand il avait embrassé le dos de ma main avait été merveilleux. Mais je voulais davantage. Et lui aussi mais quelque chose nous retenait.

J'étais fatiguée de me retenir.

J'avais décidé qu'il fallait que je prenne les rênes. Tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui avait vécu au début du 20e siècle était quelque chose de fascinant. Et de frustrant. Si j'attendais qu'il fasse quelque chose je deviendrai aussi vieille que lui…

Profitant de l'occasion que la maison soit vide et Edward occupé, je décidai d'essayer de manœuvrer. En le regardant étudier ces documents je réalisais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de travailler et qu'il fallait que j'attire son attention. Je commençai à balancer mes jambes bruyamment.

Rien.

Je soufflai un peu et arrangeai mes cheveux, les attachant en une queue de cheval sachant que leurs mouvements enverraient mon odeur dans sa direction. Je tirai, ébouriffai et tordis, faisant courir mes doigts dans mes longue mèches en espérant l'attirer.

Ce faisant je regardais mon héros et vampire personnel. Il portait une chemise bleue avec un t-shirt blanc dessous, un pantalon kaki léger qui retombait sur ses tennis. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'arrière de ses jambes et je me demandais à quoi il ressemblerait en short.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et réalisai que mes efforts pour attirer son attention faiblissaient. J'admis que si je voulais qu'il me remarque il faudrait que j'insiste davantage.

Déterminée je l'appelais, "Edward!" en continuant à balancer mes jambes contre le bureau.

Il se tourna et me regarda, un sourire sur le visage, les yeux doux mais distraits. "Oui?"

Je lui rendis son sourire. "Je pensais," hésitai-je, m'assurant d'avoir toute son attention, "à propos de tout ça... le côté affaires... tu pourchasses les mauvais garçons."

Il fronça les sourcils. "A quoi pensais-tu exactement?" Edward était toujours ouvert et honnête avec moi, je l'avais souvent incité à me donner les moindre détails. Et je pouvais dire qu'il faisait tout pour me protéger de son monde.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent nerveusement au bord du bureau, "Bon publiquement tu travailles pour PNT. Faisant toutes ces choses fabuleuses pour la communauté."

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'il essayait de suivre mes pensées. Je savais que le fait de ne pas pouvoir les lire le frustrait quelquefois mais j'étais sûre qu'il pensait que j'étais une imbécile.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuai. "Mais le reste du temps tu cherches à aider des gens, à arrêter des crimes, pas vrai?"

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais. J'essaie d'aider les gens en me servant de mes capacités."

Je regardai autour de la pièce et lui montrai les énormes classeurs, les bacs de papiers et les cartes sur les murs. "Mais c'est bien plus que cela et tu as Jasper qui t'aide et Alice aussi avec ses visions. C'est vraiment incroyable."

Ses yeux suivirent mes mains tandis que je parlais et il fut instantanément à côté de moi. "Merci. J'essaie ... c'est mon travail pour essayer de racheter le passé."

Je hochai la tête, je comprenais. Nous avions parlé de sa période de rébellion. Au moment où il avait quitté sa famille pour vivre différemment. Il avait travaillé pendant un moment, tuant des meurtriers et des violeurs mais à la fin ce n'était pas suffisant ou peut-être trop et il rentra à la maison.

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu près de moi mais il était à nouveau distrait, cette fois-ici par son passé.

"Edward," dis-je, en le ramenant au présent. Je lui fis signe et il s'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de mes jambes.

C'était mieux mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite, je soupirai et dans un mouvement qui provoqua un rougissement, je pris ses mains tremblantes et le tirai à moi.

Je regardai son visage il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, plus haut. Son sourcil s'était levé en signe d'amusement et il se laissa conduire entre mes genoux.

"Donc je pensais que tu étais vraiment comme un super-héros," lui dis-je, et l'amusement quitta rapidement son visage et fut remplacé par une grimace.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

"Non," dis-je, et je posai mes mains sur son visage. C'était comme s'il avait été moulé dans de l'argile, parfaitement symétrique, parfaitement aligné. Je fis courir mes doigts sur chaque centimètre de sa peau pour mémoriser ses traits. Ses yeux se fermèrent à mon contact et je passai mes doigts sur le pli de son front et les cernes sous ses yeux. Avec un soupir je laissai ma main trainer sur sa mâchoire, de son oreille jusqu'à son menton. "Ne laisse pas tout cela t'atteindre. Tu fais ce qui est bien," lui dis-je, en regardant sa pomme d'Adam bouger tandis qu'il déglutissait. Ma peau frissonna en le voyant lutter, mon corps voulait plus et mon instinct était en alerte.

Les yeux toujours fermés, ses mains effleurèrent mes jambes et il laissa ses doigts effleurer ma peau. "Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. J'essaie ou j'ai essayé jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Mais à présent tout cela est un gâchis. James te veut à cause de moi. Il a tué Leah à cause de moi. Les super-héros ne laissent pas les gens mourir." Il respira et ouvrit les yeux, sa douleur était évidente.

Je passai mon doigt sur sa lèvre comme il l'avait fait pour me réconforter d'innombrables fois et j'eus du mal à rester lucide quand sa langue sortit pour répondre. "Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actions. Mais toi et ta ligue de justiciers allez vous occuper de lui. J'ai la foi."

Il recula un tout petit peu et je laissai mes doigts glisser derrière ses oreilles et dans les mèches de cheveux derrière son cou. Il était proche mais toujours trop loin, le vide entre nous était plus grand que la distance physique.

Je sentis ses doigts appuyer sur mes genoux comme s'il résistait à quelque chose. Moi. Je cherchai son visage et le conflit devint clair. Le désir dans ses yeux était indéniable mais la peur menaçait de dépasser le désir.

Dans un moment de lucidité je commençai une deuxième tentative et je sentis la chaleur brûlante sur mon cou et mon visage. Je relâchai mon étreinte tremblante dans ses cheveux et commençai à m'éloigner lentement. Avant que je puisse le faire entièrement il frissonna et soupira, "Seigneur, je te veux tellement." Mes yeux le cherchèrent et je hochai la tête, lui montant que je comprenais et que je ressentais la même chose. Je m'offrais à lui. Sacrifiant mon confort pour le prochain pas avec lui. J'avais besoin de lui et prendrai tout ce qu'il me donnerait même si ça avait des conséquences désastreuses.

Ses mains allèrent de mes genoux à ma taille et il s'inclina doucement, la tête penchée assez près pour que je sente la tension parcourir son corps. Je léchai mes lèvres une fois et laissai mes hanches aller en avant sous le poids de ses mains. "Ne bouge pas," murmura-t-il et je me figeai sous son charme, prête à me soumettre à tous ses caprices. Je fermai les yeux et pus sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Je n'étais pas sûre d'où étaient mes émotions où son désir allait nous mener mais je savais que je ne l'arrêterai pas. S'il voulait me dévorer alors je voulais être consommée.

"S'il te plait," chuchotai-je, et ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Lisses et fraîches, douces.

Magnifiques.

Je bougeai mes lèvres suivant son rythme. Il était lent et sobre, brûlant d'un désir sous-jacent. Je voulais plus mais je prendrai ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner. Mes doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi et il écarta mes jambes un peu plus pour être plus près encore. Ses lèvres étaient glacées et les miennes étaient bouillantes, en feu, se mélangeant aux siennes.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se recula, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira longuement. Sa main gauche monta sur mon bras et arriva à ma gorge, son pouce chercha nt mon pouls.

Je caressai ses cheveux, les peignant avec mes doigts et je demandai, "Tu vas bien?"

Il hocha la tête contre mon chemisier et fit courir son nez contre la peau de ma gorge, déposant des baisers tout le long. Ses lèvres atteignirent mon oreille et il me dit : "Toutes ces années j'ai travaillé à la rédemption me préparant aux ennemis de l'humanité et me disciplinant pour relever tous les défis qui se présentent à cause de mes choix." Il releva la tête et concentra ses yeux dorés et sombres sur les miens. "J'avais tort Isabella. Tous ces jours où j'ai dû me retenir étaient une préparation pour que tu puisses un jour entrer dans ma vie."

Mon cœur martela, je restai bouche bée, captivée par l'homme face à moi. Une énergie venait de lui, une énergie qui n'était pas présente auparavant. "C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite,"' dit-il, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser plus intensément avec plus de force qu'avant. Il était confiant à présent puis il s'éloigna avec un dernier baiser sur ma lèvre inférieure et dit : "Mais à présent je comprends, ça en valait la peine. Chaque étape, tous les sacrifices de chaque instant… je m'efforçais d'être meilleur, pour être plus fort et ça en valait vraiment la peine."

Il enroula ses longs bras autour de mes épaules, m'enveloppant contre sa poitrine où je me blottis, me sentant protégée comme dans un coffre-fort, pour l'instant. Je fermai les yeux et serraient mes bras autour de lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement qu'une autre de ses barrières se soit abaissée et que nous ayons passé un autre obstacle. Notre voyage était destiné à être difficile et douloureux mais nous savions à présent que nous le ferions ensemble.…

…

L'auteur nous conseille d'écouter Angels and Airwaves – The Gift pour ce chapitre

* * *

><p><em>Encore quelques moments de calme pour Edward et Bella, ça continue la prochaine fois<em>

_Merci d'être là!_


	12. Chapitre 21

.

_Chanson : No doubt Underneath it all_

**CHAPITRE 21**

_===** Edward **===_

J'entrai dans la clairière à toute vitesse. C'était une belle nuit, claire sans nuage. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel illuminé par les étoiles et un croissant de lune, ma vision faisait briller le ciel comme un diamant. Je trouvai notre rocher et j'attendis qu'elle arrive. J'étais plus rapide, et comme d'habitude toujours en avance mais ces moments seuls maintenant n'étaient pas si pénibles. J'avais Bella. Je l'avais vraiment et pour la première fois depuis des années, être seul n'était plus aussi effrayant et c'était un sentiment merveilleux de savoir que quelqu'un attendait votre retour.

J'avais laissé Bella à la maison, Angela était venue et elles allaient sortir pour manger et aller au cinéma. Du temps entre filles ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait réellement mais Bella avait insisté pour continuer à avoir une relation avec son amie, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Sa famille était loin et leurs contacts étaient minimes. Je réalisai que j'étais chanceux d'avoir accès à un soutien inconditionnel tout le temps et je voulais qu'elle ait la même chose, peu importe la façon. Angela était importante pour elle mais aussi pour moi. Alors ma tête enfouie dans son cou j'avais embrassé une dernière fois son pouls sous son menton et je l'avais quittée pour mon rendez-vous.

Penser à Bella provoqua une fausse sensation de chaleur à travers mon corps. Le baiser que nous avions partagé cet après-midi était toujours bien présent dans mon esprit. Je la voulais depuis si longtemps mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. J'étais inquiet de la blesser et que mon désir pour son sang prenne le dessus. Je m'inquiétais que ça aille trop vite et que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle veuille, que je projette simplement mes désirs sur elle, utilisant ma séduction naturelle pour l'embrouiller et l'influencer. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'une fois où je n'avais pas pu entendre les pensées d'une femme ou d'une fille et connaître ses besoins. Il fallait que je comprenne Bella comme une personne ordinaire le ferait, sans mon don, et c'était incroyablement intimidant et frustrant.

Donc je me retins et laissai ma nature prendre le dessus. J'arrivais à m'éloigner, le travail et James me distrayaient, me permettant de laisser un peu d'espace entre nous. Mais Bella était forte. Mentalement et émotionnellement, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne se doutait sûrement pas combien je lui en étais reconnaissant. Dans notre relation ce ne pouvait jamais être la volonté de l'un contre celle de l'autre. Il fallait que nous mettions nos forces en commun et déterminions qui allait diriger. Cette fois-ci ça avait été elle. Il fallait que je la laisse me dire comment elle voulait qu'on fasse.

Comme d'habitude Bella parut consciente de mon hésitation et elle m'avait testé, n'ayant aucune idée de combien j'avais dû lutter dans le grenier. Je l'avais entendue monter l'escalier et tandis qu'elle apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'avais utilisé ma vision périphérique pour la regarder, ses fines jambes et ses tongs. Je la sentis, derrière moi, s'installer au bord de mon bureau. Je ne la voyais pas mais je pouvais entendre chacun de ses mouvements, le balancement de ses pieds et de ses jambes, le bruissement de sa jupe, le bruit de ses chaussures cognant contre le bois dur. J'avais été agressé par l'odeur de ses cheveux quand elle les avait attachés.

Je lui tournai le dos et elle ne voyait pas ma réaction. J'utilisai toutes mes forces pour garder mes pieds en place et éviter à mes genoux de craquer sous la pression. Le venin coulait doucement dans ma gorge, moins à présent mais toujours. Mon corps entier régissait à sa présence et telle une rangée de dominos je les sentais tomber les uns après les autres, mes poings étaient serrés, mon pantalon était devenu étroit et mes narines étaient dilatées à son succulent arôme.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle m'appela et ma retenue lâcha. Avec autant de calme que je pouvais je me tournais lui laissant voir mon désir. Je l'écoutai et lui répondis lorsqu'elle me parla mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à ses jambes nues et à ce que je ressentirai quand je toucherai sa peau du bout de mes doigts. Et à chaque mot qu'elle disait je voulais fermer ses lèvres avec les miennes, voulant qu'elles parlent à travers moi, pas à moi. Les mains tremblantes elle me tira à elle, m'invitant à me connecter à son corps et je ne pus pas résister bien longtemps. Je lui respirai dessus et pour un moment c'était beaucoup trop - presque trop et je priais silencieusement qu'elle reste tranquille pour pouvoir me calmer. Son silence me permit de le faire et mes sens arrivèrent à discerner quel était le désir le plus fort et ce n'était pas la soif de son sang, c'était mon désir physique donc je l'avais embrassée et à mon grand soulagement elle m'avait embrassé en retour.

J'étais en train de revivre ce moment dans ma tête quand j'entendis des pas approcher. Une silhouette émergea de l'épaisseur de la forêt et j'étais à ses côtés en un instant. La prenant entre mes bras je la soulevai et la fis tourner. Si Bella était ma boussole, Esmée était ma constante. Elle était honnête et franche, elle ne jugeait jamais et ne voulait que le meilleur pour ceux qu'elle aimait. J'avais été là pour elle quand elle s'était réveillée de la mort, perdue et effrayée. Elle avait été là pour moi quand j'étais revenu la première fois, amer et vide. Nous nous étions soutenus l'un l'autre pour traverser tout ça. J'étais proche de chacun des membres de ma famille mais Esmée et moi partagions un lien différent. Nous avions grandi ensemble dans cette seconde vie, contrairement aux autres. C'est vers elle que j'allais quand j'avais besoin de connaître la vérité. Et jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas voulu entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Je plantais un baiser sur son front ferme et laissais ses pieds retoucher le sol. "Tu m'as manqué," lui dis-je et dans l'obscurité je pouvais voir ses yeux d'or m'observer.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," dit-elle, en réponse et elle tendit sa main pour repousser mes cheveux de mon visage. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et nous marchâmes vers le grand rocher où nous nous installâmes.

C'était notre endroit. Le mien et celui d'Esmée. Nous ne venions pas ici souvent mais après que j'aie quitté la famille, nous avions eu des moments difficiles. Elle voulait m'aider, me materner et je devais lui rappeler constamment qu'elle n'était pas ma mère, et que c'était moi son grand frère et que je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Alors nous nous étions fixés des rendez-vous à l'avance, nous nous retrouvions ici pour garder les choses au clair et réaffirmer notre affection.

"Eh bien," dit-elle en tapotant mon genou, "Raconte-moi tout sur elle. Tout."

Je la tapai doucement sur le bras. "Non toi en premier. Qu'as-tu entendu?"

Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage. "Hummm... Alice est au paradis, mais tu le sais déjà. Jasper est fasciné par le concept de ton attraction envers Bella, une humaine. Et Emmett pense qu'elle est bonne pour toi."

Je ris parce que comme toujours qu'Emmett était toujours plus malin que ce que je croyais. Je fronçai un sourcil et demandai. "Et les autres? Qu'en pensent-ils?"

Esmée resta tranquille et je vis son nez se froncer en pensant... _Rosalie est inquiète. Pas à propos de Bella mais au sujet des autres vampires. Tu sais bien qu'elle aime avoir une vie tranquille._

J'acquiesçai, pas du tout surpris par la position de Rosalie. Je repoussai les autres pensées d'Esmée et j'attendis qu'elle parle à nouveau.

"Carlisle t'aime et il est toujours fier de tes choix."

Cette dernière affirmation flotta dans l'air pendant une minute et je fus fier. Je trouvai sa main et je jouai avec. "Et toi?" demandai-je, redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Moi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Je la regardai caresser ma joue avec le dos de sa main. "Je pense que tu sembles heureux. Tu es rempli de quelque chose… je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que je pouvais le sentir aussi. J'en débordai même. Avec Bella.

"Les autres fois je savais que les choses n'allaient pas. Evidemment Rosalie et toi étiez incompatibles et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de comment Carlisle a pu penser que ça fonctionnerait. Et Tanya..." elle laissa la phrase inachevée et je ne pus empêcher la grimace de s'installer sur mon visage. "Bon Tanya nous a montré qu'il fallait qu'on soit honnêtes avec nous-mêmes. Tu ne peux pas faire fonctionner les choses pour les autres. Tu as clairement appris cette leçon."

Elle avait raison. J'avais appris cette leçon et c'était pourquoi j'étais prêt à me battre aussi fort et à risquer beaucoup pour Bella. Une fois je m'étais battu pour de mauvaises choses. La mauvaise personne.

"Elle me fait relever des défis, et elle m'accepte. C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer."

Esmée rit doucement. "Il faut que ce soit un fort tempérament pour rester près de toi. Plus forte qu'Alice ou même que Rose." _As-tu pensé à l'avenir?_

"Pas encore. C'est trop tôt, mais je sais qu'il faudra que nous le fassions," répondis-je, et cette pensée m'incommoda. Tout était nouveau mais aussi étrange que cela paraisse nous n'avions pas tout le temps.

Je cognai contre son épaule avec la mienne et nous restâmes tranquilles un moment. J'écoutai ses pensées avec les bruits de la forêt et les crissements des grillons. Esmée fredonnait une mélodie que j'avais écrite pour elle, les notes passaient dans sa tête.

Elle posa sa tête contre la mienne confortablement et je dis : "Je compose à nouveau."

_Pour elle?_

"Elle m'inspire."

De l'inquiétude passa dans ses pensées… des 'si' allaient arriver. Si je la blessais? Si James arrivait à l'avoir en premier? Si ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait? Si je la perdais? Alors quoi?

Je repoussai toutes ces pensées préférant pour l'instant rester dans mon état de déni. Esmée et moi passâmes le reste de la nuit assis sur notre rocher parlant de l'amour et de la façon dont il nous change. Elle me raconta une fois de plus sa première rencontre avec Carlisle quand elle était humaine et comment c'était encore trop tôt. Je me demandai si Bella et moi nous étions rencontrés à un autre moment, dans d'autres circonstances, comment les choses se seraient passées. La lumière de l'aube commença à percer derrière les arbres, nous nous dîmes au revoir, nous étreignant fermement et je lui promis de lui amener Bella bientôt. Mon cœur était plus léger en la regardant disparaitre derrière les buissons de la forêt. Une fois que je ne pus plus entendre le bruit de ses pas, je courus dans la direction opposée, vers Bella.

_===** Bella **===_

"Un thermomètre à viande?" demandai-je, en déballant l'article suivant qui était sur le comptoir face à moi.

La tête d'Edward avait disparu dans un grand carton posé sur le sol de la cuisine et je l'entendis répondre avec un soufflement, "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je ne mange pas de viande?" dis-je, en observant le thermomètre en métal dans ma main.

Il releva la tête et posa ses mains sur le bord du carton, ses avant-bras nus et tendus. Il avait un morceau de mousse d'emballage accroché dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Perplexe, il répondit, "C'est vrai. C'est drôle d'ailleurs, tu ne manges pas d'animaux mais moi si?"

"Dingue … mais quoi qu'il en soit aucun de nous n'a besoin de ce genre de thermomètre," dis-je, et je le mis du côté des choses à rendre.

Plus tôt aujourd'hui j'étais à mon bureau lorsque quelqu'un avait sonné. Edward m'avait poussée et avait rapidement signé pour plusieurs colis avant de les porter dans la cuisine. Il avait une expression toute excitée et je pouvais voir une trace de fierté dans son sourire tandis qu'il transportait la plus grande boite dans mon bureau.

Avant même que j'aie pu me lever, je l'entendis ouvrir les cartons, glissant ses ongles acérés sous le ruban adhésif. Hypnotisée, comme d'habitude, par le contraste brutal entre ses mouvements gracieux et ses capacités physiques, je le regardais avec fascination déballer ce qu'il y avait dans les cartons.

"Puis-je te demander qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?" dis-je, une fois que mes yeux eurent quitté ses mains et que j'eus trouvé les bons mots.

Il s'arrêta et sourit d'un air penaud. "C'est pour toi. Du matériel de cuisine. Maintenant que tu vis ici, tu dois avoir quelques ustensiles pour cuisiner."

Je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. C'était incroyablement doux. Il était incroyablement doux. Je me dirigeai vers lui et arrêtai ses mains qui sortaient des objets emballés du carton. "Merci," dis-je et laissai ma main glisser sur sa taille. Je le regardai, attendant son approbation puis quand il me fit un signe, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, fraîches et lisses, et je l'embrassai chaleureusement.

Il m'embrassa en retour et quand nous nous quittâmes sa langue se précipita sur mes lèvres pour un balayage final, provoquant une sensation de faiblesse dans mes jambes. C'était toujours ainsi. Ses baisers me rendaient faible, me faisaient bégayer ou balbutier. Edward était convaincu que c'était son charme vampirique. Je le laissai le croire mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était tout simplement lui et son contact qui me captivaient. Mon corps lui appartenait, mon esprit ainsi que mon âme.

Je m'obligeai à retourner à mon carton mais je me retrouvai à le regarder. Il était détendu et heureux, son visage avait toujours été lisse et parfait mais je savais à présent qu'il y avait toujours eu de la colère et de la tristesse sous-jacentes. Mais depuis que nous étions ensemble, tout cela avait disparu. Il était occupé à trier les ustensiles, les cuillères à mesurer, des baguettes - pour manger Thaï, s'était-il exclamé avec joie. Il était magnifique et rassurant. Il était formidable et transmettait l'enthousiasme comme les enfants savent le faire. Je me sentais attirée par lui comme je ne l'avais jamais été par personne. Et bien que je sois contente de travailler si près de lui, j'avais encore des questions et j'avais besoin de réponses.

Mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Pas vraiment. Edward venait d'une autre époque. Il était poli et réservé. Il fallait que je sache où étaient nos limites personnelles en réalité. Il fallait que je sache où était le danger et s'il me voulait autant que je le voulais.

Une heure plus tard je réfléchissais toujours à comment lui poser ces questions quand je m'aperçus que la plupart des cartons avaient été déballés. Edward tenait une roulette à pizza dans sa main, la faisant rouler encore et encore sur son doigt.

"C'est merveilleux," dit-il complètement fasciné par ce petit couteau en forme de roulette. "Donc tu le mets sur ton pain et il roule en ligne droite sans s'arrêter." Je hochai la tête, essayant d'empêcher mon expression amusée de se montrer. Pour quelqu'un qui avait vu autant de choses et avait tant vécu, ça pouvait paraitre complètement incompréhensible.

Je grimaçai quand il le fit rouler sur son bras, une ligne pâle apparaissant pour une seconde mais ça guérissait instantanément. "Alors ta peau cicatrise simplement?" demandai-je.

"Oui regarde." Il sortit un couteau du bloc et le passa sur sa joue. Au lieu de voir du sang on ne voyait qu'une petite ligne rosée qui disparaissait rapidement. "Et il faut que j'appuie vraiment fort pour y arriver."

Je marchai vers lui et levai ma main. Il baissa la tête et tourna sa joue vers moi et je pus sentir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure, sa peau était aussi lisse qu'avant. Avec mon autre main j'enlevai la mousse qui était restée dans ses cheveux.

"Donc tu ne peux pas être blessé, sauf si on te démembre et qu'on te jette au feu en morceaux? Ce qui ne peut être fait que par un autre vampire ou par un loup-garou?" demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et dit, "C'est un avantage et aussi un inconvénient." L'inconvénient disait-il c'était d'être coincé comme ça pour l'éternité. Il n'y avait pas de solution facile.

"Mais tu peux aller au soleil, tu n'y vas juste pas," confirmai-je. Je ne comprenais pas ça et j'y avais pensé un moment pour savoir comment aborder ce sujet. Il faisait soleil aujourd'hui, pas de nuage dans le ciel et j'avais une idée. "Dans tes journaux tu dis que tu ressembles à un monstre au soleil, que ça révèle ta nature démoniaque. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne donnes pas plus d'explications."

Edward rangea le couteau dans le tiroir ainsi que le doseur dans le placard. "C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais ça nous oblige à rester à l'abri, à l'ombre. C'est pourquoi je reste chez moi quand il fait soleil, c'est pourquoi nous vivions ici."

J'étais appuyée contre le comptoir sur les coudes. Je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise et je ne le voulais pas. "Montre-moi?" demandai-je.

Il sembla peiné et dit. "Il ne vaut mieux pas, c'est tellement bizarre."

Je me redressai et m'approchai de lui. "Je t'en prie?" suppliai-je. "Je veux tout savoir de toi." Je le pris par le bras et le tirai vers la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur le patio.

Il faisait magnifiquement beau dehors, ça faisait mal aux yeux. Je passais devant lui, dans la chaleur et lui resta juste sur le seuil de la porte.

"Viens Edward. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible," ris-je, mais il ne voulait toujours pas bouger. "Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est ça! Ton visage se couvre de piquants ou alors il se transforme comme celui des vampires à la télé?" J'essayai d'en plaisanter mais son hésitation m'inquiétait.

Je revins vers lui et posai mes mains sur lui. "C'est bon, tu peux me montrer."

Je le tirai gentiment, il était un pas derrière moi, le soleil tapa sur le dessus de ses cheveux, éclaircissant le bout de ses mèches cuivrées. Je me penchai et commençai à poser de doux baisers sur son visage en commençant par son front puis allant vers ses joues, en passant par son nez jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa bouche. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à sa chemise, près de sa taille et je pus entendre un grognement sourd. Parlant contre ses lèvres je dis," Ferme les yeux." Et je sentis qu'il les fermait et je fermai les miens aussi tandis que je le faisais avancer, essayant de le distraire avec ma bouche et mes mains.

Je sentis le soleil taper sur ma tête et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir, grand et mince, les yeux fermés, étincelant dans la lumière du soleil. C'était comme s'il s'était roulé dans un scintillement irisé. Il semblait être recouvert de diamants.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses bras, les laissant glisser sur sa peau brillante. Il frissonna à mon contact, ce qui me fit plaisir. Mes mains voyagèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise jusqu'à son cou où à nouveau je touchais sa peau, faisant jouer les ombres et révélant la beauté de cet homme. Je suivis le col de la chemise et m'arrêtai au bouton sous sa gorge et demandai : "Puis-je?" Et les yeux toujours fermés il opina, me donnant sa permission. Mes mains défirent les boutons soigneusement, un à la fois, laissant apparaitre le brillant sur sa peau, révélant lentement son torse puis son estomac.

Une fois entièrement déboutonné je repoussai le tissu sur ses épaules, le laissant glisser le long des ses bras et tomber au sol. Sa peau était exposée, pâle et blanche, miroitant au soleil de l'après-midi. Mes mains trouvèrent ses abdos ciselés et parfaits, et tracèrent ses muscles un par un jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa poitrine. "Tu plaisantes j'espère?" me demandai-je, à voix haute, mes yeux attirés par les reflets des étincelles sur moi.

"Pourquoi," demanda-t-il, rompant le calme.

"Toi! Tu agis comme si tu paraissais horrible ou effrayant." Je marchai autour de lui et passai mes mains sur son dos sculpté et flamboyant. On aurait dit qu'il était recouvert de sucre. Et il me fallait toutes mes forces pour ne pas lécher sa peau.

"Les gens ne sont pas comme ça Bella. Pas les gens ordinaires en tout cas," dit-il, avec mélancolie, sa voix lourde de regret.

J'arrêtai de le mater un instant et le tournai vers moi. Je glissai mes doigts dans les siens et l'amenai vers le coussin moelleux d'un fauteuil en osier dans le patio.

"Tu n'es peut-être pas normal, Edward mais tu es très beau." Je laissai trainer mon doigt sur son visage et le poussai sur le fauteuil. "Et tu n'en as pas la moindre idée," dis-je, avant de m'installer sur ses genoux.

_ ===** Edward **===_

Je tendis ma main et repoussai ses cheveux collants derrière son cou. Son visage était rouge à cause de la chaleur et je pouvais voir une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa nuque. Je l'amenai vers moi et posai mes lèvres contre sa peau, la goûtant.

Ça faisait un certain temps que nous étions assis dans le patio, le soleil baissait et n'éclairait plus qu'un coin du sol carrelé. Les mains de Bella étaient toujours posées sur mon torse nu, comme si elles y étaient fixées avec un adhésif. A l'extérieur j'affichai toujours cet air sûr de moi mais à l'intérieur j'étais complètement chamboulé. Ses mains étaient douces, trop, et elles passaient sur mon corps avec tendresse et mon corps était parcouru d'électricité. Notre proximité était nouvelle et exaltante.

Les réactions de Bella m'étonnaient, comme d'habitude. J'avais passé toute ma vie à penser qu'exposer ma peau était effrayant mais elle m'avait prouvé que j'avais tort une fois de plus, trouvant de la beauté là où il n'y en avait pas. Elle avait sa tête posée sur mon épaule, ses doigts explorant ma peau. Brisant la quiétude. "Edward?" j'acquiesçai et elle continua. "J'ai quelques questions à te poser."

"Tout ce que tu veux," répondis-je et je passai mon nez sur le velours de son oreille.

Elle frissonna et je sentis un sourire contre mon torse. "Il faut que je sache exactement ce que nous pouvons _faire_."

"Faire?"

Elle appuya son front humide un peu plus fort contre moi et sa peau déjà rougie fonça davantage. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Le battement de son cœur et sa voix tremblante me l'indiquaient. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline dans son corps. L'idée qu'elle me veuille était passionnante et excitante mais cette partie devait être freinée à cause de la réalité de la situation.

"Et oui, il y a du venin et des dents et toutes sortes de choses étranges que je ne comprends pas," marmonna-t-elle. La brise souffla sur le patio nous rafraichissant. Je pouvais entendre les attaches des suspensions des fleurs qui s'agitaient en se balançant.

Je tournai son menton vers moi. "Tu veux vraiment savoir?"

"Bien sûr, Edward, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. J'ai eu des relations avant et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi."

Je hochai la tête, un pincement de jalousie sans fondement surgit à cette pensée que Bella avait été avec un autre homme. "Oui mais l'homme avec qui tu étais était humain et pour moi elle ne l'était pas."

Nous laissâmes cette constatation entre nous un moment et elle embrassa rapidement mon front puis dit : "Alors nous commençons du début je suppose. Nous avons besoin de savoir tous les deux ce qui est sûr et avec quoi nous sommes à l'aise."

Ses yeux étaient sérieux, elle avait une foi totale. Cette discussion était difficile pour moi. Pas seulement parce que je ne voulais pas la décevoir mais parce qu'à mon époque les hommes et les femmes ne discutaient pas de ce genre de choses. Mais nous étions à son époque plus à la mienne et je savais qu'il fallait que je m'adapte. Nerveusement je passai ma main sur sa jambe et laissai mon doigt atteindre son pouls derrière son genou, laissant son rythme me donner le courage nécessaire.

Bougeant sur mon siège je me relevais un peu, l'entrainant avec moi. "Bon, je ne suis pas certain. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si un vampire a déjà eu une relation avec une humaine, ni assez vécu pour le savoir."

Elle se raidit un peu mais ses mains continuèrent à caresser mon torse alors je continuai. "Nous pouvons nous embrasser, le venin n'est pas nocif en cas d'ingestion par voie orale. Même si tu as une petite coupure dans la bouche rien ne se passerait." Je fis la grimace. "Mais c'est vrai que mes dents sont très acérées, c'est la façon dont nous sommes, dont nous nourrissons et luttons. Si tu te blesses sur elles, le résultat sera désastreux."

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à mes oreilles et sous mon doigt. Après avoir dégluti elle dit : "Explique-moi ce que tu entends par résultat."

"Si mon venin entre dans ton système sanguin directement, autrement que par une petite morsure ou coupure, tu pourrais commencer à te transformer."

"Transformer... pour devenir comme toi?" éclaircit-elle.

Je pouvais sentir sa peur mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça me laissait perplexe. "Oui comme moi et je te tuerai dans le processus." Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration en aspirant son odeur. "Si je goûte ton sang, Bella je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir."

Pensivement elle résuma, "Donc il nous est permis de nous embrasser même bouche ouverte mais en faisant attention à tes dents."

Je hochai la tête.

Elle aussi. "Donc ce que tu dis c'est que tu t'es éloigné de moi." Une expression d'irritation traversa son visage.

"Désolé. Je n'étais pas sûr..."

"Edward. Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais une petite poupée fragile. Je ne le suis pas," dit-elle, en faisant la moue.

Je hochai la tête. Elle avait raison. "Je suis désolé. Mais tu es très importante pour moi, pour que je mette ta sécurité en jeu de quelque façon que ce soit. Il faut que tu saches que toutes les précautions que je prends sont nécessaires. D'accord?"

Elle remit sa tête contre mon torse et me serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put. "D'accord je te fais confiance mais ne me sous-estime pas non plus."

Elle bougea et je pus voir son visage, je lui dis, "je ne le fais pas. Ce sont toutes tes questions?" demandai-je, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. "Y a-t-il autre chose que tu veuilles savoir?"

Elle me fit face et dit. "Tu _sais_ ce que je veux savoir."

Oui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions entendre et je ne voulais pas être celui qui allait lui dire. Je soupirai. "Je ne suis pas sûr, cette situation est sans précédent et donc dangereuse. Tous mes fluides sont remplacés par le venin et c'est la préoccupation majeure. Contrairement à un baiser il y aura une plus grande quantité de venin à gérer. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de savoir si c'est possible ou pas."

Son visage s'assombrit un peu mais elle semblait considérer cette information sérieusement. "Mais nous pouvons nous embrasser, vraiment nous embrasser, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle. Je ris et lui dit "Oui," et j'aimais la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent à cette idée de 'm'embrasser vraiment'.

Puis je regardai ses yeux plissés et les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour lire ses pensées à ce moment-là! J'attendis, sachant qu'il y avait plus et finalement elle dit. "J'ai une autre question." Elle se redressa et me regarda méchamment.

Je gémis intérieurement. Ça n'allait pas être bon. "Une seule?" demandai-je, pour gagner du temps.

"Pour l'instant," dit-elle et elle quitta mes genoux. Je la regardai ajuster son short puis elle m'attrapa par la ceinture me faisant lever du fauteuil en tirant mes deux mains. Je la suivis tandis qu'elle m'entrainait vers le dernier endroit où le soleil brillait encore et ma peau se mit instantanément à étinceler.

Ses mains étaient posées fermement sur mon pantalon et ses doux doigts caressaient ma peau. "De quoi s'agit-il?" demandai-je.

Elle souffla et se mordit la lèvre me couvrant de son odeur. "Eh je suis curieuse, je voudrai savoir quelque chose…" dit-elle en me tirant plus près.

"Bien." J'avais été honnête tout ce temps il n'y avait pas de raison que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Elle fit une pause encore une fois, s'agitant sur ses pieds, nerveusement. Impatient, je pris son visage dans mes mains et arrêtai ses mouvements avec un baiser ferme sur sa bouche. Elle répondit avec empressement, me poussant plus loin cette fois, appuyant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées mais je pouvais comprendre ses attentes. Elle allait me tuer.

A regret j'arrêtai le baiser et dis, "Alors, quelle est la question, Bella?"

Elle soupira longuement, elle avait le regard perdu et je ris à son air hébété. Elle essaya de voir comment je me sentais. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et dit : "Oh oui alors... hummm... est-ce que tout ton corps brille comme ça?" Et elle resserra sa prise sur mon pantalon provoquant un tressaillement à l'intérieur.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise ce qui l'encouragea. "_Elle _aussi? Elle brille?"

Elle était tout près, ses petites mains sur mon pantalon, posant des questions très intimes. J'étais très horrifié à la pensée de ce sujet en entier mais quelque chose dans la façon dont ses pieds tapaient me faisait me demander si elle était vraiment aussi courageuse qu'elle le montrait. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les posant sur ma taille et dit. "Bella, un jour j'espère que tu le découvriras mais pour l'instant c'est un mystère que je vais garder pour moi…" Je lui fis un sourire en coin espérant qu'elle allait me laisser esquiver la question. Son sourire me dit qu'elle le faisait et debout dans le soleil de la fin de cet après-midi, brillant comme un diamant, je l'embrassai, sachant que c'était plus que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus.

**X x X **

J'étais assis au piano, un cahier face à moi, noirci de ma nouvelle composition. Je n'avais pas besoin de papier je l'avais en mémoire, bien sûr, mais c'était comme un filet de sécurité. Ça m'aiderait si je me trompais. Ce qui était impossible, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mes doigts pouvaient se poser sur les touches et je jouais les notes dans ma tête, entendant la musique sans la jouer. J'étais bloqué. Bella m'inspirait mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi refusait de finir. La musique était mon dernier lien avec l'humanité. J'avais joué du piano avant ma mort et c'était le seul vrai talent que j'avais emporté de l'autre côté. J'avais arrêté il y avait des années quand j'avais réalisé que je vivais une fausse vie. Faisant semblant de vivre comme les autres alors que j'en étais extrêmement loin. Cependant je me sentais prêt mais je ne l'étais pas tout à fait.

Exaspéré, je refermai le couvercle et quittai la pièce, dévalant l'escalier vers mon bureau. Il était tard. Bella dormait dans sa chambre et comme toutes les autres nuits avant, j'étais désœuvré. James m'échappait pour le moment. J'attendais d'avoir des informations de la part de Carlisle concernant les loups et un rendez-vous arrangé avec eux. Il y avait des piles de documents qui attendaient sur mon bureau mais rien ne m'intéressait. Travailler, étudier apprendre. Plus rien ne m'intéressait. Une seule chose retenait mon intérêt, Bella.

Si j'avais pensé que mes tendances obsessionnelles allaient décliner une fois qu'elle serait à la maison et que nous aurions une relation et bien je m'étais trompé. Je la désirai plus que jamais. Alors cette nuit, je me promenais dans la maison, comptant les cd, les livres, sentant son odeur dans son pull bleu qu'elle avait laissé sur le dossier de sa chaise, j'ignorai les battements de son cœur, toujours uniforme, calme et reposant. La nuit c'était plus difficile de l'avoir ici et de devoir la laisser tranquille. Je voulais être avec elle tout le temps, l'avoir près de moi. Alors j'avais repris mes vieilles habitudes, je m'étais juste adapté à cette nouvelle situation.

Chaque soir j'essayais mais échouais à rester à l'écart, chaque fois je sentais cette attraction, ce besoin d'être près d'elle. Ce soir j'avais tenu plus longtemps, sûrement porté par les baisers et les caresses de notre après-midi dans le patio. Quand je sentis l'envie, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, revivant les heures passées ensemble, nous explorant corps et âme. Mais j'avais atteint ma limite et je sprintai dans l'escalier, m'arrêtant devant sa chambre et je languissais devant sa porte.

Je commençai donc avec cette nouvelle habitude, attendre et écouter, guettant ses mouvements pendant son sommeil, toujours devant sa porte, sans jamais m'approcher de son espace, je fus surpris d'entendre un clic et de me retrouver nez à nez avec mon obsession, Bella.

"Edward," dit-elle, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant sa voix. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et à moitié ouverts. Son visage portait les traces des plis de son oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Elle était vulnérable et exquise.

"Oui?" répondis-je, humilié d'avoir été pris sur le fait mais tellement désespéré d'avoir un contact avec elle.

Elle frotta ses yeux paresseusement avec le dos de sa main puis bâilla. "Arrête de rester dans le couloir, viens au lit."

Etonné, je hochai la tête et la regardai partir en titubant vers le lit, rabattant les couvertures sur elle et roulant sur le côté.

Je restai sur le seuil de la porte, incertain, effrayé qu'elle dorme debout et d'être en train de dépasser les limites. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de me détourner avant de pécher par excès de prudence, elle leva ses yeux sur moi et me tendit la main, caressant le côté vide du lit en me faisant un sourire endormi.

En entrant dans la chambre je retirai mes chaussures, une à la fois. Je glissai sur le lit et posai délicatement mon dos, appuyant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Bella se blottit contre moi et je sentis sa main se poser sur ma poitrine en écartant ses doigts. Je roulai sur le côté et posai ma main sur sa hanche, la tirant contre moi.

Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je me couchai dans un lit depuis des décennies. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bella avait brisé tous les murs que mon démon avait bâtis, forçant mon humanité à se manifester. Elle ne m'autorisait pas à vivre sans elle, sans la voir. Elle voulait que je vive cette vie avec elle. Pour une fois, j'appréhendais ce concept de vivre pour quelqu'un, avec quelqu'un et plus dans l'ombre, à lire des pensées et à anticiper des actions.

Je me penchai et embrassai son front en murmurant "merci," et en me préparant pour la nuit comme un participant et pas un observateur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petits pas mais on avance quand même<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


	13. Chapitre 22

.

**CHAPITRE 22 **

_===** Bella **===_

J'étirai mes bras hors des draps chauds, je sentis le vide où Edward aurait dû être. Il m'avait tenu compagnie pendant que je dormais cette nuit, silencieux et immobile mais là tout de même. Chaque matin j'aurais aimé me réveiller auprès de lui, peut-être en train de lire un livre ou son journal mais le plus souvent ça lui suffisait de me regarder et d'attendre que je bouge.

Mes rêves avaient changé depuis que j'étais chez lui. Plus de Bree ni de Victoria, Edward était devenu la star et j'étais son actrice principale. Les images étaient brillantes, sensuelles et excitantes. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à passer ses nuits avec moi, je rêvais de nous ensemble, sentir la peau douce de ses mains sur mon corps et la fraîcheur de son souffle sur mon cou.

Plus d'une fois j'avais rêvé qu'il se nourrissait de moi et bien que mon cœur batte vite ce n'était pas de peur, c'était d'anticipation. Dans ces rêves je voulais être tout pour lui, je m'offrais à lui comme en sacrifice, couchée sur le lit, lui donnant mon corps pour qu'il le prenne... Et je pourrais voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux mais à la fin il plongerait ses dents dans ma chair avec un gémissement d'extase.

A chaque fois je sentais aussi un gémissement dans ma poitrine tandis que je me tordais sous son poids imaginaire et je me réveillais à bout de souffle et agitée sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Edward.

Mais ce matin tandis que mes doigts allaient à mon cou pour sentir les blessures - qui je le savais - n'y seraient pas, Edward n'était pas là, son côté du lit était défait comme s'il venait juste de partir. Je repoussai les couvertures et me glissai hors du lit, tirant sur l'ourlet de mon haut qui était remonté pendant la nuit. Je pensais qu'il devait être dans la maison, quelque part, puisque nous avions prévu d'aller au bureau ensemble ce matin, j'allais dans le hall, en vérifiant qu'il ne soit pas dans son dressing avant d'aller voir dans son bureau.

Il était vide exactement comme nous l'avions quitté hier soir, les papiers recouvrant le canapé de son père et le sol. La pièce consacrée à la sécurité était fermée et j'entrai rapidement le mot de passe sur le petit clavier pour déverrouiller le système. Je tournai la poignée et poussai, je trouvai Edward assis derrière son bureau, un regard de détresse sur le visage en me voyant entrer.

"Hey, tu..." commençai-je inquiète, et je restai éberluée à la vision face à moi. "...vas bien?"

_===** Edward **===_

Bella allait me tuer. A petit feu. Un rêve à la fois. Je n'étais pas sûr mais son corps me montrait ce que ses pensées ne pouvaient pas me dire. Bella était excitée. Et elle murmurait mon nom… ça me concernait sans aucun doute. Je pouvais le sentir sur sa peau, le voir par ses mouvements sous les couvertures et l'entendre dans ses marmonnements. Le premier matin que ça s'était produit j'avais souffert en silence, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, en regardant mon ange s'éveiller tandis que le venin affluait, non pas dans ma gorge mais entre mes jambes.

Je me glissai hors de la chambre tandis que son rêve se renforçait, m'enfermant dans mon bureau et essayant de soulager la pression. C'était rapide et mécanique et chaque fois je déboutonnais rapidement mon pantalon, allant à l'intérieur, me touchant en pensant à Bella endormie et en train de rêver dans son lit.

Aujourd'hui était comme les autres jours sauf que, dans ma hâte de quitter sa chambre, la porte avait fait du bruit. En principe j'étais silencieux, ne laissant aucune trace de mon abandon et j'y retournai toujours avant qu'elle ne se réveille. La vitesse vampirique ainsi que mon désir pour Bella m'aidaient à me satisfaire plus vite. Il ne me fallait que quelques coups avant de succomber à mes fantasmes, me nettoyer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Bella devait avoir été réveillée par le clic de la porte parce que quand je m'assis derrière mon bureau en pensant au ruban de peau exposé entre son short et son t-shirt moulant, elle entra tandis que je commençais à sentir la montée de mon orgasme.

Ebouriffée et sortant du sommeil, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je regardai la petite bande de peau au-dessus de son short qui me narguait, encourageant presque le venin à sortir de mon corps. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle me disait et ça n'avait que peu d'importance à cause de ma situation. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa dans quelle situation compromettante elle m'avait trouvé.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu!" cria-t-elle, "Je suis tellement désolée." Et elle sortit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je posai mon coude sur le bureau et laissai tomber ma tête dans mes mains en marmonnant. "Oh mon dieu."

**X x X**

Je sortis de mon bureau plus tard et m'habillai pour la journée. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella. Elle était en bas et je pouvais l'entendre préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Je devais avoir tardé parce que j'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier et elle approcha du dressing. "Edward? Tu descends?" demanda-t-elle doucement, faisant comme si elle ne vivait pas avec un pervers. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aimais. Elle ne me jugeait pas.

Comme je ne répondis pas, j'entendis frapper doucement. "Puis-je entrer?" demanda-t-elle, depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

"Oui," dis-je, pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle me voie de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution et me fit un sourire chaleureux que je lui retournai même si j'avais la tête baissée et qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas le voir.

"Je suis tellement désolé Bella," commençai-je. "C'est terrible, et dégoûtant, je t'en prie pardonne-moi."

Son sourire s'élargit et elle dit. "Oh Edward. Tu ne dois pas être le premier homme à te faire surprendre par sa petite-amie en train de faire _ça."_

_Ça_.

Je grommelai m'appuyant contre la table et cachant mon visage avec mes mains. Je sentis ses petits doigts chauds s'enrouler autour de mes poignets pour essayer de libérer mes yeux. "Edward tout va bien, ne sois pas gêné et nous ne parlerons jamais plus de ça, d'accord?"

Je hochai la tête, doutant qu'elle puisse me regarder comme avant. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et m'embrassa rapidement puis dit : "J'aime ton costume. Tu es magnifique, ce qui veut dire que les femmes au bureau vont me détester juste un petit plus aujourd'hui," rit-elle. "Tu es prêt à partir?

Je redressai, "Oui," et je la laissai me guider comme d'habitude, vers des choses meilleures.

**X x X**

Me forçant à dépasser mon expérience humiliante du matin, je m'émerveillais actuellement en regardant Bella qui était assise face à moi, au bureau, avec son nouvel ordinateur portable. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et son expression était concentrée tandis qu'elle essayait d'apprendre les nouvelles fonctionnalités de l'ordinateur. Nous étions à PNT, partageant mon bureau, réticents à nous séparer. C'était en partie à cause de James et aussi parce que j'étais complètement drogué d'elle et que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi.

_A moi. _

Les mots roulèrent dans ma poitrine tandis que je la regardais, observant son visage tendu et concentré. Elle tortillait une longue mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index et ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre alors que toute son attention était dirigée vers la tâche devant elle.

Je m'éclaircis la voix et dis : "J'ai connecté l'ordinateur au réseau comme ça tu pourras recevoir tous les courriers qui circulent entre les bureaux."

Sans lever les yeux, elle hocha tandis que son doigt se déplaçait sur la souris. "Et j'ai fait lier ton emploi du temps avec celui de Joyce comme ça vous aurez les deux plannings."

Cette fois-ci elle releva la tête et me donna un sourire distrait, "merci."

Quelqu'un frappa et je relevai la tête pour voir lequel de mes employés attendait. Ses pensées me dirent qu'il était ici pour discuter de quelques demandes récentes de subventions mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella, toute son attention bascula vers elle.

_Un jour… moi aussi j'aurai une assistante personnelle et elle ressemblera à ça... je me demande quels avantages elle offre… à part d'aller au pressing..._

"Michaël? Il vous faut quelque chose?" dis-je calmement mais la voix tendue car ses pensées étaient devenues plus explicites. Ses yeux quittèrent Bella pour me regarder.

"Euh... oui, je venais vous remettre ces demandes pour avoir votre décision finale. Les chiffres semblent bons et je les ai rangées de l'offre la plus forte à la plus faible," dit-il nerveusement, ses yeux passant de Bella à moi, elle suivait notre échange à présent. "Donc, Les... voilà, " balbutia-t-il, bougeant sur ses pieds et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Il parait énervé… Je n'ai rien fait... elle me regarde... je me demande..._

La rage bouillonnait sous ma peau et j'étais proche de m'attaquer à son cou mais apparemment les sens de Michaël Spidey fonctionnaient bien aujourd'hui parce que des pensées d'évasion lui traversèrent l'esprit et il me tendit rapidement les dossiers avant de s'excuser puis de partir.

Je le regardai quitter la pièce presque en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. Je me réinstallai dans mon fauteuil et regardai Bella qui paraissait sur ses gardes. Elle me regarda soupçonneuse et demanda. "Que pensait-il?"

"Juste des choses concernant le travail," esquivai-je.

"Concernant le travail? On aurait dit que tu allais lui arracher la tête," m'accusa-t-elle, refermant son ordinateur ainsi elle pouvait mieux me voir.

Etonné par sa perspicacité je démentis faiblement. "Non".

Elle roula ses yeux magnifiques et rit. "Si, tu le faisais. A quoi pensait-il? Espionnage? Voler des stylos dans le placard à fournitures? Un bagel à la cafétéria?"

C'était tout à fait ridicule mais elle le savait et c'était d'autant plus charmant. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mentir à cette femme mais en regardant son sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillants j'étais presque sûr que c'était parce je ne pouvais pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai poussant l'ordinateur sur le côté et en m'asseyant sur le bureau après l'avoir contourné, face à elle. "Il pensait à toi."

La confusion apparut sur son visage. "Moi, pourquoi?"

Je ris de sa naïveté. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas?"

Bella se redressa et me fit face parfaite et perdue. Elle secoua sa tête faisant bouger ses mèches dans son dos, montrant qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Michaël pouvait voir en elle. Je le savais et pas seulement à cause de ses pensées mais parce que les autres le voyait aussi. Je le voyais. Il voyait sa peau pâle qui se teintait de rose aux bons endroits et ses jambes, longues, lisses et tentantes quand elles s'étiraient sous sa jupe. Il désirait que ses mains sur son torse touchent ses poils. Il voulait ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes, il voulait tout ce que j'avais et cette pensée envoyait un mélange de fierté et de colère dans ma poitrine.

Je tendis ma main et touchait son cou avec mon doigt l'amenant jusqu'à son pouls et je lui souris. "Il pense que tu es très belle et voudrait être assez chanceux pour avoir une femme comme toi à ses côtés," affirmai-je. " Ça le rend jaloux de moi et il me déteste un petit peu plus que d'habitude."

Elle grimaça à mon compliment. "Peu importe Edward. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire." Mais elle n'était pas vraiment en colère parce qu'elle se leva de son fauteuil et posa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de quitter le bureau.

Je la regardai partir, l'admirant de derrière et un peu plus qu'étonné par la chance que j'avais d'avoir Bella dans ma vie. Quittant mon bureau je réalisai que mes employés me regardaient bouche bée. Secouant leurs pensées de ma tête, je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et essayai de garder une expression habituelle et de raidir mon comportement. Je fus distrait par le bruit du rire de Bella dans le bâtiment et un sourire s'installa sur mon visage à la place.

_===** Bella **===_

"Nancy as-tu trouvé une robe pour la soirée caritative?" demanda la fille aux cheveux courts et blonds celle qui était assise à la même table qu'elle. Maggie? Mary? Melissa?

"Oui j'ai trouvé la plus magnifique robe de la ville, la semaine dernière. Elle coûte la moitié de mon salaire mais ça le vaut bien," répondit Nancy en ouvrant son yaourt. "Et j'ai acheté de magnifiques chaussures dans cette petit boutique à Maple"."

Je mettais de l'eau à chauffer dans le micro-onde pour me faire du thé et je me demandai si Edward l'avait jamais utilisé avant. Je suspectai son inutilité. Je m'étais arrêtée en chemin vers la cuisine pour plaisanter avec Joyce en lui disant qu'avec notre nouveau lien nous pourrions garder Edward occupé tout le temps avec nos plannings... Bien sûr c'était une plaisanterie parce il était _toujours_ obsédé par le travail.

Je regardai ma tasse tourner dans le micro-onde puis j'entendis le minuteur sonner et j'ouvris rapidement la porte. Je me méfiais et regardais si l'anse était chaude avant d'attraper la tasse et de mettre le petit sachet dedans. "Bella?" entendis-je et je me retournai pour voir que c'était la femme qui avait un prénom en M qui s'adressait à moi. "Avez-vous trouvé une robe?"

J'étais derrière le comptoir en inox brillant en train de plonger mon sachet de thé dans la tasse et me demandais de quoi cette femme me parlait au juste. J'affichai un sourire confiant sur mon visage et dis : "Hum non? Je devrai?"

"L'événement est la semaine prochaine. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps," déclara la blonde en réponse.

Je pris une cuillère et commençai à remuer mon thé. "Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous me parlez," avouai-je.

Les deux filles échangèrent des regards et communiquèrent sans parler en secouant la tête et haussant les sourcils. Enfin Nancy dit avec un ton condescendant. "Oh, j'avais juste supposé que vous iriez avec monsieur Cullen mais j'ai sûrement mal interprété votre situation."

Elle hocha la tête comme un petit chien depuis l'autre côté de la table et dit, "Je suppose que ce serait mal venu pour lui d'amener une employée à la collecte de fonds annuelle de l'hôpital. C'est l'un des plus grands événements de l'année. Cette invitation est l'un des avantages de travailler ici."

Nancy se mit à rire et je l'entendis dire : "L'un d'eux..." dans un souffle et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Le ton condescendant était pire que le rire. Avec cette conversation innocente ces deux femmes avaient réussi à toucher mon point faible quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer assister à un événement comme celui-là avec lui.

Je ravalai mon désir de verser mon thé chaud sur leurs têtes et je me forçais à hausser les épaules en quittant la cuisine loin de leurs rires et de leurs voix étouffées pour retourner au bureau d'Edward.

Je m'arrêtai juste au coin du mur en verre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me réprimandai d'être aussi stupide. Et d'agir comme une fille. Une fille stupide qui était énervée que son 'petit-ami' ne lui ait pas demandé de l'accompagner. J'avais des souvenirs horribles de ma dernière année au lycée et du bal de fin d'année. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'Edward soit mon 'petit-ami' ou pourquoi il ne voulait pas que j'aille avec lui à cet événement.

Je ravalai toutes ces émotions et je le trouvai occupé dans son bureau, toujours parfait avec ses magnifiques pommettes et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Sa cravate était droite comme une flèche, les rayures bleues alternant parfaitement sur son costume bleu-gris. Il m'avait entendue arriver et quand je passai la porte il m'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant qui se fana quand il découvrit la détresse sur mon visage.

Il bondit sur ses pieds en poussant sa chaise avec force et il me rejoignit rapidement. Pas avec sa vitesse naturelle mais assez vite. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il en me prenant ma main.

Je secouai mes doigts à son contact et dis : "Rien."

Il reprit mes doigts et passa son pouce sur ma joue. "Il s'est passé quelque chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose? Ils sont tous très intrigués par notre relation, tu sais. J'ai dû ignorer tous leurs commentaires tout ce matin."

Je soupirai. "C'est juste ces filles, Nancy et M. Je les ai laissées me narguer."

Blessé et clairement déconcerté, "M? Mais qui est M? Que disent-elles? Je ne comprends rien," dit-il.

"Ce n'est rien. Je veux dire, sortir en public n'a pas de sens, techniquement je suis ton assistante et c'est juste bizarre," divaguai-je mais mes yeux me piquaient et je retenais mes larmes. J'étais idiote. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à me mettre…" Je m'obligeai à m'arrêter parce que les sourcils d'Edward étaient si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient.

Je laissai ma main passer sur mes yeux tandis qu'Edward continuait à me scruter. Après une minute, il relâcha ma main et me passa devant pour sortir de son bureau. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant un moment, ce qui provoqua une extrême prudence de la part de ses employés jusqu'à ce qu'il réintègre le bureau et referme la porte en s'appuyant contre elle.

"M c'est Margie. Et elles auront beaucoup de chance avec Nancy de conserver leur travail," dit-il amèrement, ses yeux étincelaient.

"Ne leur en veux pas. Elles voulaient être agréables… bon pendant une minute. C'est toi qui ne veut pas m'emmener à cette collecte de fonds…" dis-je.

Il resta bouche bée ne sachant quoi répondre à cette affirmation. C'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec moi mais son comportement était encore pire. A ce moment-là son téléphone sonna et il sauta presque dessus, voulant clairement éviter de poursuivre cette conversation.

Je le regardai prendre le téléphone et dire "Edward Cullen," de sa voix charmante et ennuyée. Il écouta pendant une minute, une impression horrifiée passa dans son regard, remplaçant la frustration qu'il y avait précédemment. Je ne pouvais pas entendre l'autre voix mais qui que ce soit, il avait sa totale attention puis il dit, "Tu as raison. Je sais... je vais le faire." Et il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir.

En soupirant longuement il dit, "Bella... j'ai un rendez-vous urgent et il faut que j'y aille... pourrons-nous parler de cela plus tard?"

En lui jetant un regard mauvais je lui dis, "Bien sûr, je prends la voiture, " et je commençais à rassembler mes affaires. Sans tarder il fut près de moi et m'aida à ranger mon ordinateur et à me tendre mon sac.

"Je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas," dit-il, comme pour me calmer.

"Non je vais bien, " dis-je naïvement, en tentant de bien tenir tous mes sacs.

Il me suivit quand même jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton quand nous l'atteignîmes. Nous étions silencieux et mal à l'aise puis les portes s'ouvrirent et je ne pouvais pas rentrer dedans assez vite. Une fois à l'intérieur je me retournai pour appuyer sur le bouton qui allait me faire descendre et je vis disparaître le visage triste d'Edward. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment complètement, je vis ses doigts s'interposer entre les battants métalliques et il les écarta facilement. Il passa les bras et me fixa avec un regard aigu et me dit : "Tu m'attends à la maison d'accord?"

J'opinai et il recula laissant les portes se refermer entre nous.

**X x X**

Je ne fus pas surprise lorsque la voiture jaune et brillante d'Alice se gara derrière moi, une fois le garage ouvert. Edward ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule à la maison sans personne pour garder un œil sur moi.

Irrité par cette intrusion constante, je rassemblai mes affaires et claquai la portière de la Volvo après moi. Alice arriva avant moi à la porte et me l'ouvrit et je la regardai en passant et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je posai mon sac et l'ordinateur sur le bureau et continuai à ignorer Alice qui s'était assise à la table de la cuisine. Je m'occupai en me préparant à manger, ouvrant le frigo et les placards. Je me sentis bête et idiote d'être énervée pour une robe et une fête. Je savais qu'elle était là pour m'en parler mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais me sentir désolée pour moi-même et aller de l'avant.

Heureusement elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui du couteau sur la planche à découper ou le cliquetis d'un ustensile sur le comptoir. Je savais que mon espoir qu'Alice me laisse tranquille était vain alors je m'assis face à elle et sortit un magazine de mon sac pour lire en mangeant. Elle ne se découragea pas face à mon comportement et alors que je commençai à survoler un article sur les 100 acteurs les plus sexy d'Hollywood elle commença à parler.

"Quel est ton plat préféré?"

Je posai ma fourchette et m'essayai. "Quoi?"

Elle était assise, le dos bien droit et les yeux fixés sur mon assiette. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient parfaitement coiffés et comme d'habitude elle semblait être l'un de ces acteurs les plus sexy d'Hollywood.

"S'il fallait que tu choisisses un aliment pour le manger tous les jours, ce serait quoi?"

Même si je n'avais aucune idée d'où cette conversation allait nous mener, je jouais le jeu. "Du fromage, probablement."

"Du fromage..." dit-elle.

"Ouais du fromage. N'importe lequel ferait l'affaire. C'est bourré de trucs, le fromage est génial," lui dis-je, agacée par le fait que je ne puisse pas l'ignorer et que je me mette à radoter sur le fromage comme une idiote.

Alice soupira : "Je ne me souviens pas du fromage, ni de n'importe quel autre aliment d'ailleurs..."

Elle m'appâtait. Les Cullen et leur histoire était absolument fascinants et je ne pouvais jamais assez obtenir de petits détails de leur vie avant et après leur transformation. Je roulai des yeux plus pour moi que pour elle et dis, "Rien… même pas du chocolat?"

"Non, rien. La plupart d'entre nous garde des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant mais je n'arrive à rien me rappeler. C'est juste un trou noir." Alice avait les yeux fermés et le visage parfaitement lisse, sans aucune émotion. "Peu importe combien j'essaie, rien ne me revient…"

"Ironique," constatai-je.

Elle opina pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. "Pas vrai?"

"De quoi tu te souviens?" demandai-je.

Elle fit la moue et ses yeux devinrent tristes. "Rien. Un jour j'étais là. J'avais des visions qui m'ont amenée à Jasper et ensuite à Carlisle."

C'était une information surprenante. Totalement à l'opposé des souvenirs d'Edward, "Qui t'a transformée?"

Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec les perles de son bracelet, les faisant tourner autour de son poignet. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Je suis tellement désolée Alice,"' dis-je dans une tentative pour la réconforter. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce doit être de perdre toute son histoire."

Elle sourit. "C'est bon j'ai trouvé Jasper, mon âme sœur et nous avons trouvé une famille. Je suppose que je suis plus heureuse dans cette vie que dans la précédente."

La tension était partie et sans avertissement je lâchais. "Ton frère est un idiot," avant de mettre ma main sur ma bouche.

Alice commença à rire. "Oui c'est vrai."

"Est-ce que tu as vu cela arriver?"

"Pas vraiment. Pas jusqu'à ce que ces filles te demandent pour la robe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avertir," admit-elle.

Ma colère éclata soudainement, mes paumes tapant sur la table. "Ne l'avertis pas de ce genre de choses. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'emmène dans des endroits ou qu'il fasse des choses parce que tu lui as dit de le faire!"

Ses mains se serrèrent en petits poings sur la table. "Bien prépare-toi alors… Il est complètement attardé socialement. Bella il a plus de cent ans et il n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine."

Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant si elle me faisait des excuses à sa place. "Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu au moins une autre femme dans sa vie Alice. Il doit bien avoir appris une chose ou deux."

Je la regardai, elle n'en revenait pas. "Il t'a parlé d'elle?"

"Seulement comme "elle"," dis-je épatée de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

"Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion parce que cette situation était totalement différente. D'abord c'était un vampire et c'était bien avant qu'il s'implique dans des activités humaines. Deuxièmement, il pouvait lire ses pensées, ce qui lui rendait la tâche facile et il pouvait faire les bonnes choses," dit-elle. "Bella vous êtes tous les deux en territoire inconnu. Et il est totalement dérouté."

Je réfléchis à cela un moment et je savais que ça devait être vrai. J'avais lu ses journaux intimes. Il n'en faisait mention nulle part. Même quand il écrivait au sujet d'Esmée ou d'Alice ou de Rose et du genre de choses que leurs maris faisaient pour elles, il semblait toujours perplexe, dans l'incompréhension de leurs actions.

Je posai mon coude sur la table et ma tête dans ma main. "Oh mon dieu dans quoi me suis-je fourrée?"

Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'installa par terre et pris mes deux mains dans les siennes. "Tu t'es fourrée dans quelque chose de merveilleux. Et ça vaut vraiment le coup, Bella. Je te l'ai dit, avant tout tu dois être patiente avec lui et ne pas avoir peur de lui montrer." Ses yeux étaient brillants mais sincères. Je hochai la tête en signe d'acceptation et elle me fit un sourire ultra blanc. "En plus c'est un élève qui apprend vite..."

_===** Edward **===_

Jasper passa la porte exactement dix minutes après que Bella soit partie du bureau et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à moi, sans attendre d'invitation.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il bille en tête.

"Qui moi? Je n'ai rien fait," dis-je.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit, "C'est exactement ça."

Il posa ses pieds sur le bord du bureau et se balança en arrière sur la chaise et je le regardai faire avec irritation. "Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi."

"Oh que si!... parce qu'Alice le saura si je n'en parle pas," répondit-il calmement.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant une minute, aucun d'entre nous ne voulant attiser le courroux d'Alice. "Bon j'ai complètement foiré. Mais je vais arranger ça," confessai-je espérant mettre fin à cette conversation.

Jasper commença à se balancer, poussant ses pieds sur le rebord de mon bureau, faisant craquer la chaise sous son poids. "Tu ferais bien. Ecoute Edward, je sais que tu ne t'es pas trop approché des femmes mais vraiment, n'as-tu jamais fait attention à celles qui vivent autour de toi?"

Il avait raison et je le savais. J'étais complètement renfermé et n'avais jamais fait attention à la vie de ma famille quand il s'agissait de choses comme celles-là. Mais Bella était différente. Elle n'était ni Rose ni Alice. Bien qu'elles aillent à l'école et qu'elles aient d'autres relations minimes avec les humains, leur vie n'était pas si différente de la mienne.

Je regardai Jasper par dessus le bureau. Il était grand et confiant. Ses cheveux arrangés à la mode d'aujourd'hui, je pouvais entendre les femmes dans le bureau parler de son apparence et de ses traits. Elles le trouvaient attirant et mystérieux. Comme elle le faisaient avec moi jusqu'à ce que Bella adoucisse mon image.

"Quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que tu as demandé à une fille de sortir, Jasper?" lui demandai-je curieux.

"Un rendez-vous?" répéta-t-il et ses pieds arrêtèrent de bouger. "Bien j'avais dix-huit ans et j'ai demandé à une fille de ma ville de venir au pique-nique des fondateurs."

Je haussai les sourcils le mettant au défi de me pousser plus loin. "Je n'ai pas pensé à ce genre de chose depuis que j'étais adolescent. Ouvrir des portes. Acheter des fleurs, sans mentionner la possibilité de se faire rejeter. C'est terrifiant."

Il hocha la tête, il sentait clairement des vagues d'insécurité se dégager de moi. "Mais Bella ne te rejette pas. Pour une quelconque raison elle t'aime." Il sourit à mon expression surprise quand il me parla de l'amour que Bella avait pour moi. "Si elle le fait. Je peux le sentir. Simplement de la même façon que tu l'aimes."

En soupirant, je lui dis "Je le sais."

"Mais vraiment ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle parte. Lui as-tu tout montré?" Il se mit à rire. "Il n'y a pas moyen que tu survives à cette confession."

Je m'étirai derrière le bureau et d'un coup rapide poussais ses pieds, les faisant tomber avec un bruit sourd. "Alice m'a dit que tu avais un message de Carlisle," dis-je dans une tentative pour changer le sujet de la conversation avant d'en arriver à une bagarre dans mes bureaux.

"Il faudrait que tu ailles à Forks demain. Il y a un rendez-vous prévu avec les chiens." Son nez se retroussa comme s'il sentait quelque chose de répugnant.

Mon intérêt était piqué. "Vraiment? Ils vont coopérer?"

"Oui, ils ont suivi les meurtres - tout comme nous - mais le meurtre de l'un d'entre eux a été ce qui les a décidé. Les chiots sont prêts à quitter la réserve pour pourchasser James. Les anciens veulent attendre pour voir quelles informations nous avons en plus," expliqua-t-il.

Je réfléchis une minute à cette information, "Il y avait de la tension entre Carlisle et l'Alpha?"

Jasper prit le plateau en cuivre qui était posé sur mon bureau et commença à jouer avec. "Non ils ont parlé un certain temps. Personne n'a violé le traité pendant toutes ces années et je pense qu'il y a un certain niveau de confiance entre nous. C'est sûr que cette situation va repousser toutes ces limites."

"Je l'appellerai quand je serai en route pour avoir tous les détails. Vous pensez venir?" demandai-je en parlant de lui et d'Emmett.

Il secoua la tête, "Non l'alpha veut que ce soit uniquement vous deux. C'est toi qui a le plus d'informations, spécialement depuis que tu as été en contact avec James et la fille Quileute..."

Je soupirai et me réinstallai dans mon fauteuil en cuir. "Pour une raison quelconque je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment en ce qui concerne tout ça."

Jasper grimaça et dit : " Je peux dire la même chose."

**X x X**

J'ouvris la porte de derrière et entrai par la cuisine. Je desserrai ma cravate et enlevai ma veste puis la posai sur la table. Je me doutais que Bella n'était pas encore couchée, il n'était pas si tard alors j'écoutai les bruits de la maison pour essayer de savoir où elle était. Je pouvais entendre des sons étouffés de discussion et je réalisai qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque en train de regarder la télévision. J'appréhendais de la revoir après notre altercation plus tôt dans la journée. Il fallait que je m'excuse mais ça c'était nouveau aussi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Je m'approchai de la porte. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé rembourré marron, la tête appuyée contre le coussin face à l'écran plat que j'avais mis à la place d'un grand tableau que j'avais décroché. La pièce était sombre mais je pouvais voir les longs cheveux de Bella éparpillés sur le coussin et elle avait enlevé ses vêtements de travail et portait un short gris et un tee-shirt blanc. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'écran suivant les images.

Je m'appuyai contre l'embrasure de la porte et la regardai pendant un moment avant qu'elle réalise que j'étais là. Sans bouger elle dit, "Hey!" Et son regard revint sur l'écran. J'aurais dû être peiné par son comportement, son attitude distante, sa nonchalance apparente mais son cœur battait avec impatience et je pouvais sentir un changement dans son odeur, elle devenait capiteuse. Même si sa tête m'en voulait son corps disait le contraire, elle me voulait toujours.

Ça m'encouragea, j'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis sur le canapé près d'elle. Silencieusement elle étira ses jambes et m'encouragea à m'approcher d'un signe de son index. Soulagé, je m'approchai et posai mes mains sur sa taille, m'installant entre ses jambes. Je la regardai et elle me fit un sourire résigné et commença à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de se blottir contre moi.

J'aspirai profondément son odeur de fleur et je dis : "Je suis désolé."

Je pouvais sentir ses petits doigts bouger dans mes mèches et elle dit : "je le sais."

Nous restâmes assis en silence dans la lumière bleue et clignotante de l'écran pendant un moment. "Une fois quand j'avais quatorze ans, je voulais cette fille qui habitait près de chez moi. J'étais trop timide pour lui parler et j'arrivai à cet âge où on ne parle pas aux filles amicalement alors je la suivais dans le voisinage espérant qu'elle me parlerait en premier."

"Comment elle s'appelait?" demanda-t-elle en coupant le son de la télévision avec la télécommande.

"Je ne sais pas," songeai-je, en m'apercevant de l'inutilité de ma mémoire. "Puis il y a eu cette fête à l'église, des possibilités de rencontres en quelque sorte, c'était normal de demander à une fille d'y aller avec toi. Tout était très surveillé bien sûr. Je l'ai suivie pendant des semaines pour essayer de trouver le courage de lui demander d'y aller avec moi."

Ses doigts repoussèrent mes mèches de mon front pour essayer de voir mes yeux, "Et alors?"

"Et bien un garçon plus âgé lui avait demandé avant," dis-je en essayant de me souvenir des visages de ces personnes mais ils étaient perdus avec beaucoup d'autres choses.

Bella était calme et le seul bruit dans la chambre provenait de la télévision. "Bella, à part l'autre soir au musée, je n'ai jamais demandé de rendez-vous à une fille - et encore moins une femme."

"Edward quelquefois tu es complètement arriéré," dit-elle et ses épaules tremblaient légèrement de rire.

Je roulai sur le dos ainsi je la voyais, couché sur le dos entre ses jambes. "C'est horrible je sais. Je suis allé à cet événement ou d'autres avant mais toujours seul. J'ai souri et serré des mains. J'ai parlé si nécessaire. J'ai fait un gros chèque puis on m'a pris en photo pour le journal, en espérant que personne ne remarque que je suis exactement le même que l'année précédente." Je laissai mes mains remonter sur les bras de Bella, aller jusqu'à ses clavicules et atteindre les cheveux sur sa nuque. "Mais ça m'est égal, jusqu'à cet après-midi quand tu es revenue dans le bureau humiliée et le cœur brisé. Tout ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi. Souviens-toi de cela et dis-moi toujours comment les choses doivent être."

"Je le ferai," promit-elle et ses doigts quittèrent mes cheveux et commencèrent à desserrer ma cravate, la retirant doucement de mon cou et la jetant sur le plancher près du canapé.

Je me retournai, me redressant pour rencontrer ses yeux sombres. "Puis-je t'embrasser?" demandai-je, sachant que je le ferai quoi qu'il en soit.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement mais Bella répondit avec impatience, poussant sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un moment, avec une intensité croissante, puis elle recula et fit courir ses doigts sur le bord de ma mâchoire. La respiration haletante, elle demanda : "Tu sais ce qui est important pour moi?"

Je lui fis un rapide 'non' de la tête. "Cette..." et elle posa des baisers sur mon cou, "…partie de ton corps. Ça me rend folle." Je sentis sa langue sortir et elle la fit aller de mon menton à mon lobe d'oreille.

Ses mains étaient allées sur mon pantalon et elle en sortit ma chemise la tirant de ses doigts. Elle avait déjà touché ces endroits avant mais jamais avec autant de passion. Les doigts de Bella ainsi que ses ongles grattaient mon torse. Son cœur battait follement, remplissant mes oreilles de son bruit sourd et violent et sans plus réfléchir mes mains allèrent sur ses cuisses nues, mes pouces repoussant le tissu de son short vers le haut. Je voulais plus de peau, plus de chair à caresser.

_A moi._

Fut le cri primitif qui passa dans ma tête et bien que j'aie ravalé mon venin qui venait avec mon désir de Bella, pas pour avoir son sang soudain la ligne se brouilla. Ma nature possessive combinée à la sensation du corps de Bella tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre moi me força à siffler une mise en garde.

Perdu, je reculai jusqu'à pouvoir m'appuyer contre le canapé, loin d'elle, pendant que consciente du danger elle se rassit rapidement, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Je suis désolé," soufflai-je, ravalant le poison qui affluait dans ma gorge.

Elle secoua la tête me faisant savoir qu'elle comprenait, sa voix tremblait de détresse. "Non c'était de ma faute. Je suis allée trop loin."

Nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre, elle essayait de calmer son cœur et ses poumons et je fis tous les efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de mes désirs.

"Distrais-moi," dis-je, en utilisant les mêmes mots que ceux qu'elle avait utilisés l'autre soir. Il fallait quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer, autre chose que la douceur de son odeur et l'attirance que provoquait son état d'excitation.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et revint sur ce qu'elle regardait avant. Je suivis son regard des yeux vers l'écran et je restai perplexe devant ces images. "Pourquoi cette fille blonde se bat contre ces types étranges?" demandai-je mon attention détournée.

Gardant les yeux tournés vers la télé elle dit. "C'est Buffy," comme si ça m'expliquait quelque chose.

Je restai à regarder pendant un moment puis j'essayai à nouveau. "Et qui est Buffy?"

Cette fois-ci Bella me regarda, incrédule et dit, "Tu plaisantes là?" Avant de rouler les yeux et de revenir à l'écran.

Je ris nerveusement, ce moment était révélateur de combien nos vies étaient différentes. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé la télévision," dis-je pour ma défense.

Avec un éclat dans les yeux elle commença à m'expliquer. "La blonde c'est Buffy. Elle est la tueuse de vampires, tu sais l'Elue.'

Je secouai la tête doucement. "Non je ne suis pas du tout au courant de tout ça. Une tueuse de vampires? Cette petite fille?"

"Elle a de super pouvoirs. Comme Alice qui est aussi petite mais très forte."

"Vrai," agréai-je. Elle souffla un peu à mon ton. J'aimais la voir en colère aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas contre moi. Son visage avait un peu rougi puis elle poursuivit : "Quoi qu'il en soit, Buffy tue des vampires **mais** par une ironie du sort elle en aime un."

Je considérai cette contradiction pendant une seconde, "Est-ce qu'il l'aime en retour?"

Elle soupira et dit : "Bien sûr mais leur relation est condamnée dès le début, c'est très tragique."

Je haussai un sourcil et glissai ma main sur son mollet chaud remontant jusqu'à son genou. A demi sérieux je lui demandai, "Penses-tu que nous sommes voués à l'échec aussi?"

Elle laissa mes mains se promener sur ses siennes et à l'instant où nous nous touchâmes son rythme cardiaque vibra à travers ses mains. Ses yeux étaient confiants et elle dit : "Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais il semble que ce soit probable."

"Oui c'est vrai," dis-je. "Et ça ne te dérange pas?"

Elle tira ma main vers ses lèvres puis appuya sa langue sur ma peau, ce qui provoqua une secousse d'électricité à travers mon corps et un grand sourire se répandit sur mon visage.

Riant de ma réaction Bella se rapprocha et me dit : "Mais pas assez pour que ça m'arrête."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui<strong>_

_Merci d'avoir lu et de commenter!_


	14. Chapitre 23

.

**CHAPITRE 23**

_===** Bella **===_

Nous étions dans le SUV et nous ne travaillerions pas aujourd'hui. Edward nous conduisait à Forks pour rencontrer son père concernant toute la situation avec James et j'allais passer l'après-midi avec Alice.

Il m'emmenait pour que je rencontre sa famille. C'était un très grand pas dans la vie d'un couple et encore plus pour Edward qui n'avait jamais _amené_ une fille à la maison avant. J'étais nerveuse - ce qu'il pouvait percevoir - alors il posa sa main sur la mienne ou sur mon bras, ma jambe ou mes cheveux pour chasser mon anxiété. Ces petits contacts m'attiraient vers lui et m'incitaient à aller sauter par-dessus la séparation centrale et à m'installer sur ses genoux. Evidemment ces pensées me firent rougir ce qui attira l'attention d'Edward sur moi et me rendit toute molle comme de la guimauve.

C'était un cercle vicieux.

Je soupirai et pris le iPod et je fis défiler les titres. Les yeux d'Edward étaient sur moi, ça le rendait nerveux que je manipule son appareil. Je le testais en touchant sa musique mais même s'il réagissait je n'allais pas me plier à ses compulsions parce qu'il était possible que je laisse mes doigts salir l'écran. Je lui fis un sourire rapide, sélectionnais la musique et appuyais sur _play_.

Son parfait sourcil droit se releva et je me réinstallai fermant les yeux, appréciant de jouer avec lui et de me servir de lui pour me distraire.

"Alors tu es bien sûre d'être d'accord… pour que je te laisse avec Alice pendant que je vais à mon rendez-vous?" demanda-t-il par-dessus la musique.

"Pourquoi pas? J'ai déjà passé un peu de temps avec Alice. Elle veut me prêter une robe pour la soirée," ajoutai-je en ouvrant un œil, "… car je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher par moi-même."

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils. "Alice peut être un petit peu trop excitée quand ça concerne les vêtements... Tu as vu mon dressing…"

Je ris à sa bêtise, "Je pense que je peux gérer des robes, Edward."

Un sourire béat glissa sur son visage. "Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas avertie!"

"Avertissement entendu," dis-je et j'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens, qui étaient posés sur le levier de vitesse. "Parle-moi de cette rencontre de ce soir."

Il ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route. "Nous allons parlez à quelques-uns des membres de la tribu Quileute. Ils ont des questions au sujet de l'assassinat de Leah."

"Oh," dis-je sentant une montée de chagrin en pensant à la jeune fille. "Donc toute cette histoire à propos des loups est vraie?"

Cette fois il me jeta un coup d'œil. "C'est vrai."

"Ce sont des loups ou des personnes? Je ne comprends pas."

Je remarquai qu'il plissait les yeux et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux il expliqua. "Ce sont des hommes ou des garçons plus âgés qui se transforment en loup grâce à leur instinct. En vieillissant je pense qu'ils peuvent contrôler cela. Le seul but est de combattre les vampires et de protéger leur tribu. Evidemment nous restons loin d'eux."

"Mais Carlisle les connait?" demandai-je, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui concernait la vie surnaturelle de mon petit-ami vampire.

"Carlisle est spécial. C'est une sorte de soldat de la paix, il voit toujours le bon dans les autres. Et cela inclut les loups. Il a toujours voulu garder une relation avec eux, de temps en temps et il fait des efforts pour qu'ils deviennent nos alliés et non pas nos ennemis." Il rit amusé. "Comme d'habitude il a raison. Tout cela aurait pu tourner différemment s'il n'avait pas fait cet effort."

Je bougeai et m'assis sur mon pied et dis, "Tu penses qu'il va m'apprécier? Carlisle?"

"Il t'apprécie déjà," me dit-il, le coin de sa bouche se souleva.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Il ne m'a même pas rencontrée. Et en plus j'ai clairement causé des ennuis à ta famille. Il pourrait m'en vouloir."

La main d'Edward appuya sur la mienne. "Tu ne nous as pas causé d'ennuis. Si quelqu'un l'a fait c'est moi. Et Carlisle ne juge jamais." Il porta ma main à ses lèvres. "Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour Carlisle."

Je frissonnai légèrement à son contact froid et j'assimilai ses mots. Carlisle paraissait être une magnifique personne mais il y avait autre chose qui me tracassait. Une implication. "Si je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ton père, de qui dois-je m'inquiéter?"

"Personne. Il n'y a que moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. Ils aiment s'amuser à mes dépens et _tu es_ un nouveau public," dit-il en grimaçant.

"Euuuuh... ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que ça..." le rassurai-je mais des images du rire diabolique d'Emmett apparurent dans ma tête, me forçant à reconsidérer les choses. "Pas vrai?"

"Tu verras," fut tout ce qu'il répondit en sortant brusquement de l'autoroute pour prendre une route cachée. Pas vraiment une route - ce n'était pas goudronné - mais gravillonné. Il ne ralentit pas et tourna dans une allée bordée d'arbres jusqu'à ce qu'une grande maison blanche avec un large porche fasse son apparition.

"C'est ici?" demandai-je, surprise, pour une raison quelconque devant cette magnifique maison.

Il me tira à lui et me fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, amplifiant le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac. Il regarda la maison puis moi à nouveau et dit. "C'est ici."

_===** Edward **===_

Dès que le soleil se coucha Carlisle et moi entrâmes dans la forêt derrière la maison. Nous devions y rencontrer l'Alpha, dans un endroit neutre entre nos deux territoires. Je pouvais encore entendre Alice dans sa chambre essayant d'obtenir que Bella choisisse une robe parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait mises de côté. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, bien sûr mais je pouvais entendre son peu de confiance dans sa voix quand elle vit ce qu'Alice avait préparé.

"Je pense que ça s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Carlisle; en riant un peu, à cause de mon expression je suppose. J'avais pourtant essayé de l'avertir.

"Mieux que je l'avais prévu, je dois l'admettre." Et c'était vrai. Tout le monde savait que c'était un énorme pas pour moi. Pendant ces vingt dernière années je n'étais presque pas venu à la maison et jamais parce que je l'avais décidé mais parce que ma famille voulait me montrer son intérêt, discuter de mon comportement et de mes agissements et pour me faire revoir ma décision. Le fait que je vienne ici avec un invité, une _femme_ qui plus est, était presque impossible.

Quand nous atteignîmes le porche je fis un dernier baiser à Bella pour l'encourager et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée avec hésitation. Bella entra la première et fut accueillie par une Alice excitée dans l'entrée. Nous l'escortâmes là où Jasper et Emmett se trouvaient - en train de jouer aux échecs dans le salon - trop concentrés pour se lever et Esmée l'accueillit comme si elle était une enfant longtemps perdue de vue.

_Elle est magnifique... et ton sourire me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir... _fut tout ce qu'elle me dit en l'étreignant. Bella n'avait pas peur, ce qui était ridicule, et lui rendit son étreinte, et Esmée me sourit par-dessus son épaule pour me donner son approbation.

Même Rosalie fut agréable. Elle était dans le living quand nous arrivâmes, en train de feuilleter un magazine. Avant que j'aie pu les présenter, Emmett arriva prestement à ses côtés, faisant visiblement plus attention que ce que je croyais. Je pus voir que Bella était intimidée et je n'en étais pas surpris. Rosalie était très belle. Je l'avais vu dans les pensées de centaines de femmes qui avaient croisé son chemin et chacune d'entre elle s'était sentie de la même façon. Rosalie Hale était la plus belle femme qu'elles aient jamais vue. Et elle était effrayante. Alors pour Bella, être là face à elle … et lui offrir sa main, j'étais impressionné.

_Rosalie se conduit bien... _j'entendis Carlisle penser tandis que nous marchions rapidement dans la forêt sans courir.

"Oui c'est vrai. Je me suis demandé si quelque chose ou quelqu'un était derrière ça?" songeai-je sachant parfaitement bien qu'on l'avait briefée avant notre arrivée.

_Esmée leur a expliqué de bien se tenir... mais je pense qu'elle l'apprécie de toute façon. Emmett le fait et c'est déjà la moitié du travail..._

C'était vrai. Les personnes étrangères à notre maison pourraient croire que Rosalie dominait leur relation mais nous les connaissions mieux que ça. Ils étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre, et Emmett guérissait Rosalie en quelque sorte, ce que je n'aurai jamais pu faire... et si Emmett plaçait sa confiance et son admiration en quelqu'un Rosalie le remarquait.

Le soleil s'était couché mais la lune était encore pâle et cachée derrière les montagnes. Carlisle et moi approchions de la clairière et je ralentis mon rythme pour pouvoir lui demander. "A quoi dois-je exactement m'attendre ici? Tu as parlé de l'alpha et d'un autre. Seront-ils sous leur forme de loup?"

Carlisle s'arrêta complètement, marchant et déplaçant les feuilles mortes. "Non je pense qu'ils vont venir sous leur forme humaine. Ils peuvent se transformer dans la seconde mais ne te sens pas trop sûr de toi. D'après ce que j'en ai compris ils veulent connaitre nos projets et comment nous allons essayer d'arrêter James. La tribu veut sa vengeance pour la mort de leur fille mais je pense vraiment que ce serait bien mieux s'ils restaient en dehors de tout ça. J'ai pu laisser les Volturis en dehors de tout ça jusqu'à présent et s'ils entendent parler des loups, je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir," dit-il ajoutant dans sa tête _ et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée … pour Bella et toi..._

Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Nous avions des règles pour régir nos vies et la principale était de ne pas dévoiler notre nature aux humains. J'avais clairement brisé celle-là, ce qui mettait Bella en danger de mort. Nous avions vraiment besoin de garder le contrôle sur les loups parce ça pouvait avoir d'autres conséquences.

Dès que nous dépassâmes la ligne d'arbres qui délimitait la clairière je fus assailli par une très forte odeur qui ressemblait à celle des chiens. Mon nez brûla tandis que j'observai l'obscurité. Enfin je vis deux énormes silhouettes de loup, de l'autre côté, qui patientaient sous les arbres.

"Là-bas," murmurai-je en faisant signe vers les formes. Carlisle hocha la tête et passa devant, traversant la prairie. Une fois là-bas nous attendîmes qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Sous mes yeux ils se transformèrent en humains et s'habillèrent rapidement sous le couvert épais des arbres. Ils étaient énormes. Je pouvais le dire tandis qu'ils venaient vers nous ils nous dominaient largement. Leurs muscles fins étaient évidents et je notai avec intérêt que leurs pieds étaient nus alors qu'ils marchaient sur les cailloux.

J'écoutai leurs pensées pendant qu'ils arrivaient. Ils étaient à la fois confiants mais prudents et ne nous faisaient pas totalement confiance. J'entendis le terme de 'suceur de sang' pour nous décrire et ce fut suivi par des images de dégoût. Je vis des flashs d'autres loups de retour à la maison, en alerte et prêts à venir ici si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je n'en fus pas surpris. Emmett et Jasper étaient prêts aussi. Cette rencontre était risquée et dangereuse pour chacun d'entre nous. Je regardai Carlisle avec méfiance. Je ne savais pas comment cela allait se passer.

Nous étions face à face, les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de nos têtes et les bruits de la forêt nous entouraient. J'étais bombardé par leurs pensées et il devint clair que ces hommes s'appelaient Sam et Jacob. Sam était plus âgé de quelques années, il avait quelques rides de maturité sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, dans le style militaire. Il se tenait avec autorité et un fort sentiment de contrôle. Il était tranquille et clairement là pour obtenir des informations. Je pouvais sentir un immense chagrin quand il pensait à Leah.

Jacob, quant à lui, était gigantesque, bien plus grand que Sam, ses cheveux courts sur les côtés mais plus longs sur le dessus, plus rebelle. Ses bras bronzés étaient gros, presque comme ceux d'Emmett et je me demandai brièvement si leur physique était dû au fait de leur condition surnaturelle ou s'ils s'entrainaient. Je réalisai avec surprise que Jacob, le plus jeune des deux, était l'Alpha du groupe. En pensée je voyais bien que Sam s'en référait à lui. Je me posais pas mal de questions sur cette hiérarchie et vis que les pensées de Jacob étaient plus dispersées, son hostilité était évidente - pas seulement ses pensées mais son comportement aussi… je réalisai qu'ils attendaient que nous parlions en premier pour voir qui était le chef.

Carlisle s'avança et fit les présentations. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour la perte que vous avez subie," dit-il, de la sincérité dans sa voix.

Jacob était très en colère d'avoir perdu Leah. Nous pouvions essayer mais je voyais déjà que ça allait être difficile de les convaincre de patienter. Dans l'espoir de briser la lourde tension je leur dis que James me suivait depuis un certain temps, que j'avais réussi à tuer trois membres de son armée et que je l'avais laissé blessé de façon permanente. Je leur expliquais que nous étions près de l'attraper mais il semblait qu'il jouait à un jeu bien pensé et qu'il se révélait être un adversaire de taille.

"J'ai connu Leah à son travail et elles sont devenues amies avec mon assistante. Elle était merveilleuse et très attentionnée. Je ne sais pas si James savait qu'il tuait un membre de votre tribu. J'en doute." Je m'arrêtai, les laissant absorber cette information. "Je pense qu'il vise des gens qui me sont proches pour m'atteindre."

Jacob grogna. "Et bien laisse-le t'atteindre. Sois un homme ou peu importe ce que tu es. Pourquoi le laisser tuer des innocents et attendre?"

Son accusation faisait mal. Après tout, j'y avais déjà pensé. Avant que je puisse répondre, Carlisle toucha mon bras et dit, "Edward travaille en ville pour que les prédateurs du genre James restent à l'extérieur. S'il se sacrifie lui-même alors ça ouvrirait la porte à toute une gamme de dangers, laissant les citadins sans protection. C'est exactement ce que James veut. Il sait que si Edward agit précipitamment ils pourront l'avoir et qu'ensuite ils seront libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent en ville."

Jacob semblait toujours sceptique mais Sam hocha la tête en comprenant. "Donc c'est un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris?"

"Oui," répondis-je. "' Mais je refuse d'être la souris. Je préfère être le chat."

"Dites-nous quel est votre plan?" demanda Sam.

Je soupirai. "Jusqu'à présent nous avons rassemblé des informations. Il a deux buts principaux : le premier c'est de m'éliminer. Le second est de faire du mal à des proches pour me rendre moins prudent."

Jacob plissa les yeux en me regardant. "Sans parler de Leah, qui a-t-il essayé de blesser qui ait une connexion avec toi?"

Je regardai Carlisle à la dérobée qui hocha la tête. "Mon assistante. Elle est humaine et nous sommes proches. Il a fait plusieurs tentatives déjà. James parait déterminé à ce qu'elle fasse partie de son armée." J'abrégeai ce sujet espérant qu'ils allaient passer. Sam était devenu pensif et pesait tous mes mots. Un million de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête pour finalement n'en poser qu'une seule. "Pourquoi il tue certaines personnes et en transforme d'autres?"

La réponse à celle-là était particulièrement frustrante car elle plaçait la faute sur moi. "Notre avis c'est qu'il a commencé à tuer des gens de façon rituelle pour attirer mon attention - et celle des autorités bien sûr. Cependant pour moi c'était clair dès le début les meurtres étaient commis par un vampire, la police n'a aucun indice. Et ils continuent à penser que c'est un tueur en série, ils ne peuvent pas voir les enlèvements et les occupations de maisons. James essayait simplement d'attirer mon attention, en provoquant le chaos."

Jacob était calme et j'essayai de voir à quoi il pensait. Finalement une idée claire se forma et je gémis intérieurement. Mon assistante. "Parle-moi de ton assistante. Le vampire la veut... Pourquoi ne pas le laisser l'avoir?"

La rage bouillonnait sous ma peau et je fis un pas en avant mais Carlisle me rattrapa par l'épaule. Même Sam avait l'air troublé par son commentaire mais il était trop tard pour cacher ma réaction à la question de Jacob. "Cette femme, elle représente quelque chose pour toi, pas vrai? Elle sait."

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler à ce stupide chien face à moi.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser comme appât?" dit-il avec un sourire béat, ses gros bras croisés sur son torse. "Laissons-la amener ce suceur de sang vers nous."

Carlisle parla avant que je le fasse. "Absolument pas. Nous n'allons pas mettre la vie d'un innocent en danger."

"Mais vous risquez la vie de plein d'autres tous les jours. Si vous aviez fait quelque chose avant, Leah serait toujours en vie," fit valoir Sam alors que les pensées d'une jeune et souriante Leah passaient dans sa tête. Il l'avait aimée. Pas aujourd'hui mais à moment donné.

Je serrai les dents à cette idée qu'ils me prennent Bella pour la mettre en danger. Ce n'était pas une option. "Cette discussion est terminée," leur dis-je en les regardant dans les yeux. " Toute stratégie qui implique mon assistante est hors de question. Nous sommes ici pour aider et vous donner l'information. Je vous assure que je travaille sur cette situation de la meilleure façon possible avec toutes mes capacités." Je fis une pause, essayant de contrôler ma rage et je pris une inspiration profonde bien qu'inutile. "Je vais vous demander maintenant si vous êtes d'accord pour patrouiller entre ici et King country. S'ils dépassent cette limite vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez de lui et de ses acolytes. Sinon, laissez-les moi."

Jacob me fixa pendant un moment, curieux concernant ma réaction envers Bella. Carlisle continua la conversation et ils finirent par accepter mes conditions. Ils étaient agacés par mon entêtement mais à certains égards ils n'étaient pas différents de James. Ils voulaient jouer avec la vie des gens, utiliser leur pouvoir pour les manipuler. J'avais passé des années à cultiver un système de mesures disciplinaires contrôlée. Et je savais que seule une pensée rationnelle était capable de résoudre le problème James, les jeux ne serviraient qu'à blesser plus de personnes.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour pouvoir communiquer dans le futur et nous regardâmes les hommes se transformer en loup face à nous. Une fois qu'ils furent partis en courant dans la forêt, je me tournai vers Carlisle et lui dis : "Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir, je veux qu'un chose soit bien claire. La première c'est que Bella ne sera pas utilisée comme appât. Et ensuite, ces loups... quand ils se transforment? C'est vraiment très impressionnant."

**X x X**

Nous entrâmes par la porte de derrière, par la cuisine. J'entendis les rires des filles là-haut et nous prîmes un moment pour détailler la rencontre à Jasper et Emmett. Lorsque je les informai du plan ridicule de Jacob de mettre en danger la vie de Bella, j'entendis immédiatement les rouages tourner dans la tête de Jasper.

"Non," lui dis-je, en lui jetant un regard mauvais, ne souhaitant plus entendre parler de ce projet à l'avenir.

_C'est un bon plan. Au moins considère-le comme une option. Nous n'avons rien d'autre..._

"Non, absolument pas," dis-je à nouveau. La colère d'avant revenait. C'était ma pire crainte : les gens qui vivaient avec moi n'avaient pas idée de combien Bella était fragile. Nous nous fixâmes Jasper et moi, je retins ma rage et me concentrai sur le battement de son cœur, ce rythme qui me calmait. Avec un regard dans la direction d'Emmett je sortis de la pièce. Mais c'était trop tard. L'esprit militairement entrainé de Jasper travaillait, formant des plans pour comment utiliser Bella pour tromper James.

Je montai l'escalier quatre marches à la fois mais m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Dans ses pensées j'arrivai à attraper un aperçu de Bella, enroulée dans du bleu et mon estomac se serra de nostalgie. Alice comprit que j'étais là et elle effaça cette vision. Je levai ma main pour frapper mais elle ouvrit la porte avant que je la touche. "Arrête de tricher!" siffla-t-elle.

"C'est fini, tu peux lui dire de venir," dis-je simplement parce que j'avais besoin de voir Bella. J'étais tendu et près de m'effondrer et j'avais besoin d'elle.

"Je vais lui dire que tu es là. Et elle sortira d'ici quand elle sera prête," répondit-elle sèchement. Je roulai des yeux et lui fis un signe de partir. J'avais besoin de Bella.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, me préparant à attendre mais heureusement, je devais lui avoir manqué aussi, parce qu'elle arriva rapidement. La colère s'évapora à la vue de ses cheveux en bataille de s'être changée plusieurs fois. Ensuite je vis la lumière dans ses yeux et le calme m'envahit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle et je la tirai contre moi. Je passai mon doigt sur son encolure, cherchant le pouls juste là derrière. Passant mes doigts sur sa peau, je le trouvai et sentis la vague de calme déferler sur moi. Bella n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

"Tu m'as manqué," admis-je même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa mon menton. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers la chambre d'Alice et dit : "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mise en garde? Elle est folle!"

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. "Je te l'ai dit. Dans la voiture."

"Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est ça qui allait se passer," dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées. "C'était comme une tornade là-dedans."

"Tu sais qu'elle peut t'entendre pas vrai?" ris-je.

Son visage devint tout rouge en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de secrets dans une maison de vampires et je pus tout juste me retenir de l'emmener et la cacher dans la chambre à côté pour mon seul plaisir. Mais tristement, il n'y avait pas de secret dans cette maison, alors même si j'amenais Bella plus loin, n'importe qui pourrait nous retrouver, n'importe où.

Je soupirai à l'idée d'être seul avec elle, souhaitant retourner chez moi pour être vraiment seuls. Mais mes désirs étaient atténués par le rappel de notre situation de l'autre nuit. Le plaisir, sexuel du moins, s'avérait être dangereux. J'avais été tout près de perdre le contrôle et je luttai toujours entre mon désir tout court et mon désir de sang. Je la regardais à présent, rougissante et magnifique, le conflit toujours bien présent.

"Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter le reste de la maison?" demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet, de calmer l'afflux de sang vers mes extrémités et de ravaler le venin qui emplissait ma bouche.

Elle sourit de soulagement et hocha la tête. "S'il te plait. C'est vraiment très beau, depuis combien de temps ils vivent ici?"

J'avançai dans le couloir, montrant les différentes chambres, celle d'Emmett et de Rosalie, celle de Carlisle et d'Esmée, les bureaux. "Cette fois ça fait presque sept ans. Je remarquai cela avec regret. Ce temps avait été assez long et allait devoir prendre fin. Carlisle avait mentionné cela brièvement dans la forêt, faisant la liste des endroits où ils pourraient aller après. Ça faisait partie de leur vie. Ma vie. Mais tout à coup l'idée de déménager me dérangea.

Bella s'arrêta pour observer un tableau sur le mur. Il était italien et provenait des voyages de Carlisle à l'étranger. Les couleurs étaient fanées avec le temps mais l'intention était toujours visible. "Et là?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous avons vécu ici avant, c'était dans mon journal."

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Oh je n'avais pas fait le lien. Ainsi tu as vécu ici aussi?"

"Avant," répondis-je, réalisant que nous étions tout près de la question du pourquoi je ne vivais plus avec eux à présent.

"Quelle était ta chambre?"

"A l'étage au second, dans le grenier. C'est vide maintenant, ils ne l'utilisent pas au cas où je voudrai revenir," avouai-je. Personne ne le disait à haute voix mais je connaissais leurs raisons.

"Ils t'aiment énormément. Je peux le dire," dit-elle comme si j'avais besoin d'être rassuré.

Nous étions au bout de l'escalier, sur le grand palier il y avait un énorme chandelier qui pendait du haut plafond. "Oui. Et je les aime aussi. Mais je ne peux pas vivre ici."

Bella passa ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mon torse. "Je suis heureuse que tu ne vive pas ici. Ils t'aiment mais ça ne te correspond pas ici. Plus maintenant."

Je posai mon menton sur sa tête. "Vraiment? Pourquoi penses-tu cela?" J'étais vraiment intrigué. J'avais passé les vingt dernières années à essayer de les convaincre, ainsi que moi-même, de cette idée.

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi pour pouvoir voir mon visage. "Tu as grandi Edward. Tu es parti de la maison. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui se fait dans ta famille mais c'est ce que font les 'gens normaux'. Ça t'a juste pris plus de temps." Elle sourit à sa plaisanterie. "Si tu n'avais pas avancé, toi et moi ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Tu n'es plus la même personne que tu étais avant de quitter la maison mais ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose."

Je la fixai, ses petites mains étaient posées sur mes hanches et elle me regardait avec intérêt. Je ne savais pas combien de temps Isabella Swan resterait dans ma vie mais je savais qu'il fallait que je passe tout mon temps avec elle.

"Bella je voudrais vraiment te montrer quelque chose." Je la fis descendre avec moi et la fis traverser la pièce où Jasper et Emmett jouaient encore aux échecs – huit parties en même temps.

Je regardai Emmett hausser les sourcils quand il comprit où je l'emmenais. Je l'ignorai, continuant à passer avec Bella sur mes talons jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la salle de musique et le piano. Je restai debout, là, un moment, je sentis Bella me serrer le bras, pour me donner la force de m'asseoir sur le banc avant de perdre ma confiance. Je m'installai et tapotai le banc lui offrant de s'asseoir près de moi.

Tandis qu'elle glissait sur le bois poli, le soulagement me submergea. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Edward Cullen pouvait combattre les vampires, aider les âmes perdues et protéger les demoiselles en détresse - qu'il pouvait lutter contre ses démons tout seul. Bella m'avait donné la clé de mon âme et de mon humanité. Et ma connexion à la musique avait toujours été la chose la plus proche ayant appartenu à l'humanité.

Je soulevai le couvercle en bois foncé et fléchis mes doigts sur les touches, je réalisai que la maison était devenue complètement silencieuse. Elle était calme avant, Bella n'avait probablement aucune idée d'où tout le monde était. Mais je savais. Nous savions tous où les autres étaient à tout moment. Même maintenant.

Bella devait avoir remarqué mon hésitation parce que sa main, passa sur ma jambe pour s'arrêter sur mon genou. Elle sourit. "Montre-moi," dit-elle calmement dans un souffle.

Je hochai la tête me concentrant sur le battement de son cœur, sur le rythme de sa respiration et tout le reste qui m'avait ramené à la vie.

_===** Bella **===_

Les doigts d'Edward se reposèrent sur les touches du piano tandis que la vibration des notes résonnait encore dans mon corps. Il venait de terminer un morceau qu'il disait avoir écrit pour moi. C'était flatteur et écrasant à la fois.

"C'était magnifique," dis-je absolument sincère. "Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi." Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi Edward avait peur de son piano. J'avais vu l'autre dans le grenier à la maison, découvert et des notes de compostions éparpillées dessus. Il travaillait visiblement sur quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais entendu une seule note sortir de cet instrument brun et élégant. Quelque chose l'avait retenu et je réalisai à présent que cet obstacle avait été levé.

Nos épaules se touchaient et son bras droit était enroulé autour de ma taille, me tirant encore plus près de lui sur le banc. Il approcha son nez de la peau sensible de mon oreille : "C'est avec plaisir, et merci à toi pour l'inspiration," dit-il.

Je frissonnai et il fit passer sa main de haut en bas sur mon bras pour le réchauffer. Il avait de longues jambes et le banc était reculé pour qu'il ait assez de place. Il était détendu derrière le piano et une partie tout à fait différente de lui avait fait son apparition pendant qu'il jouait.

Magnifique.

"Hey," dis-je, il était si proche. Mes mains passèrent sur ses joues, j'étais émerveillée pour la millionième fois par sa peau si lisse sur ses os parfaits.

"Oui," murmura-t-il en retour. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une expression de paix avait transformé son visage tandis qu'il profitait pleinement de mon contact.

"J'ai passé une bonne journée. Alice et les robes. Rencontrer Esmée et Rosalie. C'était bien," lui dis-je en l'embrassant doucement près de l'oreille.

"Ils t'apprécient aussi, " répondit-il en tournant la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès.

Mes pieds étaient derrière lui, accrochés au bord du banc et c'est quand je fis passer mon poids de l'autre côté pour avoir un meilleur équilibre que je le sentis. Ou plutôt : elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand je bougeais et je pus voir qu'il était mal à l'aise alors qu'il détournait rapidement le regard. Je soulevai un sourcil à son air embarrassé et éternellement pâle. "Vraiment?" demandai-je, extatique au pouvoir que j'avais sur l'intensité de son excitation.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et les siens reflétaient mon expression, le front plissé, mais il ne dit rien, refusant de discuter de ce qu'il, j'en étais sûre, pensait être une conversation inappropriée.

Il soupira et se mit à rire amèrement. "Ça a été calme un bon moment, Isabella." Son honnêteté me choqua.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là?" lui demandai-je, en caressant son torse, sentant les courbes denses et le contours de ses muscles sous le fin tissu.

Au lieu de répondre il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répondis immédiatement. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir qu'avoir les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Il posa ses mains sur moi, ce qui me fit rire et me tortiller sur ses genoux.

Oh oui. Aïe. C'est très dur.

J'enlevai rapidement mes lèvres des siennes ce qui avait le même résultat que d'arracher un sparadrap, douloureux mais nécessaire et lui demandai à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là?"

Il fronça les sourcils à ma question et regarda ma bouche avec avidité mais je ne la lui donnai pas. J'attendis sa réponse avec obstination.

En soupirant il posa son front contre le mien. "Je ne sais pas Bella. Parfois le passé doit le rester," dit-il.

Je me reculai un peu et poussai mes mains sur ses épaules tirant sur ses cheveux. "Pas de secret," dis-je.

"Tu as lu mes journaux intimes. J'ai été seul pendant toutes ces années. La plupart du temps j'ai réussi mais quand c'est devenu trop de supporter de vivre dans une maison où il n'y a que des couples, je partais pour un voyage ou alors étudier loin d'eux." Il s'arrêta et prit un moment pour poser un doux baiser sur ma mâchoire. Comme pour me montrer de la gratitude d'avoir ce rôle dans sa vie. Je souris et hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il grimaça à mon insistance. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres se lever subtilement montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi frustré qu'il le laissait paraitre. "Ma famille a entendu parler d'un autre clan, grand, qui vivait en Alaska. Ils étaient 'végétariens' comme nous et ça nous intéressait de pouvoir passer du temps avec d'autres qui nous ressemblaient."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je. "Alors ce style de vie que vous avez choisi est très rare?"

Il plissa les yeux. Je savais que parler de sa nature de vampire lui était difficile. Il voulait me protéger de leur réalité grâce aux apparences. "Tout dans notre style de vie est rare. Le fait que nous vivions dans une maison et que nous soyons éduqués est très inhabituel. Sept d'entre nous qui vivent en paix est extrêmement rare. Le fait que nous ayons trouvé une autre famille aussi grande que la nôtre qui ne se nourrisse pas d'humains était plus qu'étonnant. Nous étions très intrigués."

Il hésita et je pus voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "Edward je ne vais pas vous juger. Nous avons eu tous les deux une vie avant de nous rencontrer. Et je serai heureuse de t'en parler si tu veux mais la tienne est beaucoup plus fascinante," dis-je avec un sourire. "Dis-m'en plus. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Il gronda. "La famille Denali est composée de trois sœurs. Tanya, Irina et Kate. Elles vivent avec deux autres vampires, Carmen et Eléazar. Les trois sœurs sont le point de départ du mythe des succubes."

Ma bouche s'ouvrit… "Une succube … celle qui s'attaque aux hommes?"

"Oui elles sont très puissantes et très douées dans l'art de la séduction. Mais en tant que succubes elles s'attaquent aux hommes humains et tuent normalement leurs victimes. Les Denali n'ont pas suivi cette tradition et ont choisi de vivre avec le sang des animaux. Nous y sommes allés et c'était bien. Nous avions d'autres personnes pour passer le temps pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Nous avons chassé et joué. Ce fut merveilleux. Pour une fois je n'étais pas celui qui était étrange et c'était agréable."

Je souris à ces mots. J'aimais cette image d'un Edward heureux. Je jouai avec les boutons de sa chemise noire laissant passer mes doigts entre eux et toucher son torse dur. Je posai la question inévitable. "Alors est-ce qu'une de ces femmes a usé de son pouvoir sur toi? As-tu été séduit?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rit. "Non, mais elles ont essayé. Le fait de voir leurs pensées empêchait leur petit jeu. Mais je me suis rapproché de Tanya et nous avons développé une relation pendant que j'étais là-bas."

"Tanya?" demandai-je. Laisse-moi deviner, grande blonde et magnifique? Je ne voulais pas être jalouse mais j'en étais tout proche.

"Hummmm", songea-t-il. "Je ne sais pas. Une fois que je t'ai eue rencontrée… les autres femmes pâlissent en comparaison. C'est vraiment triste pour elles." Et sa bouche refit ce sourire magnifique et adorable.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui levai les yeux au ciel et je le poussai. "Peu importe, Edward. Arrête d'essayer de me distraire..."

"Tanya et moi nous entendions très bien. Elle est intelligente et drôle et ma famille aurait voulu que nous nous mettions ensemble. Ils étaient optimistes, elle était la personne que j'avais attendue pendant toutes ces longues années. Et pour une raison quelconque je me convainquis moi-même que ça pourrait bien être le cas, que je pouvais rester avec Tanya et rendre tout le monde heureux. Je voulais ce qu'ils avaient, l'amour et une compagne."

"Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché? Tu as fait semblant?" demandai-je.

Il baissa la tête, me cachant ses yeux à nouveau et dit doucement. "Je ne l'aimais pas, ce qui n'était pas juste… parce qu'elle m'aimait. J'avais l'impression de me servir d'elle."

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'enlaçai. Il me serra fort en retour et dit, "Bella je ne vais pas te donner tous les détails mais imagine être dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lire tes pensées. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait la même chose de moi en retour mais je savais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais la lui donner."

"Waouh, ce serait vraiment difficile et totalement dévastateur," acquiesçai-je.

"Tanya a été la seule avec qui j'ai été intime. Mais ça n'allait pas. Je connaissais ses pensées et ses sentiments tout le temps. C'était une intrusion."

Je connaissais ce sentiment. Je l'avais ressenti brièvement quand je lisais les journaux intimes d'Edward. Je me souvins de l'humiliation et de la gêne que je ressentais après les avoir découverts.

"Tu pouvais entendre ses pensées tout le temps?" demandai-je, accaparée par l'horreur de cette idée.

"Oui," répondit-il en me lâchant, pour pouvoir me regarder. "Une relation c'est difficile mais devrait être amusant ou intéressant, la plupart du temps. Tanya n'avait pas de secret pour moi, je connaissais ses pensées, ses désirs et mêmes ses critiques envers moi. Ça compliquait les choses quelque peu."

J'évaluai la situation. Je repensais à mon expérience, découvrir de nouveaux amours, l'inquiétude d'être assez bien, les pensées embarrassantes de l'engouement mais je me demandai aussi si j'étais assez attirante, si j'avais assez d'expérience. Je repensais aux mauvais moments quand l'amour nous quitte. Je pensais à Edward et comment mes sentiments pour lui étaient très forts, comment je rêvais de ses mains, de ses longs doigts fins et mon besoin intense de son contact. Mon cou s'échauffa et je maudis la rougeur qui parcourut mon corps.

Edward passa ses pouces lentement sur les côtés me faisant frissonner à nouveau. "Tu vois en ce moment je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu penses," dit-il. "Et c'est très contrariant."

Je souris, il était sacrément mignon et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. "Bon la seule façon dont tu peux le savoir c'est si je te le montre."

"Me le montre?" demanda-t-il mais il comprenait bien mieux que ce qu'il prétendait. Une fois de plus je pus sentir son intérêt sous le fin tissu de mon short. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... après la nuit dernière."

Je raclai durement mes ongles sur son torse voulant qu'il sente un peu de pression et qu'il en frémisse.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Même si ça fait un moment pour moi aussi," dis-je changeant de position de nouveau, pas pour l'exciter mais pour être plus à l'aise. "Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été aussi _durs," _ dis-je avec une grimace. J'avais été près d'hommes avant. Des hommes nus. Pas beaucoup mais assez. Et même avec l'épaisseur des tissus je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Son visage s'assombrit et il parla vite, "Bella je suis désolé. Je t'ai dit que nous devions faire attention, ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Mais je savais qu'il n'en pensait rien, ses lèvres furent sur mon cou instantanément et ses mains chatouillèrent mes cotes, il savait que ça me faisait réagir.

"Où sont-ils?" respirai-je tandis qu'il embrassait mes lèvres, tendrement et que j'ouvrais sa chemise faisant sortir les boutons de leurs trous.

"Partis,"' dit-il contre ma chair. Je sentis mon corps être soulevé et entendis le banc du piano glisser sur le sol au-dessous de nous. L'instant suivant j'étais écrasée contre les coussins, sur une chaise longue de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son bras était coincé au-dessus de ma tête et je pouvais sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, me poussant dans le rembourrage. Je fermai les yeux et mes hanches se soulevèrent pour aller à sa rencontre.

J'entendis un faible gémissement et mes yeux s'ouvrirent, fixés sur la grimace du visage angoissé d'Edward. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et l'ambre de ses yeux était sauvage. Je réalisai que ce bruit émanait de lui. Il luttait comme la fois d'avant.

"Tu vas bien?" murmurai-je et la crainte envahit mes sens. Mais au lieu de vouloir m'échapper, ma main atteignit ses cheveux pour dégager son visage dans un geste pour le calmer.

"Oui... non... oui," bégaya-t-il et il s'effondra laissant tomber sa tête sur ma poitrine en signe de défaite. Nous restâmes allongés un certain temps, Edward avait tourné sa tête et son oreille reposait directement sur mon cœur. Il avait attrapé mon poignet, son pouce trouva mon pouls et il retrouva son calme. Je continuai mes caresses, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux épais et doux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Sans lever la tête il dit enfin. "Bella, ceci est..." Il ne finit pas la phrase mais je savais où il voulait aller.

Terrible? Horrible? Dangereux? Un des trois ou les trois ensemble?

"Un progrès?" osai-je. "La dernière fois tu t'es enfui, cette fois-ci tu restes. Ça va mieux." Il me regarda sceptique mais ne bougea pas, ce que je pris comme un signe encourageant.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore un bon moment et je le poussai plus loin faisant bouger son corps contre le mien. Je me dégageai de sous lui et me levai. Je lui fis signe de se pousser et je rampais au-dessus de lui renversant nos positions. "Tout va bien?" demandai-je et je fus soulagée quand il hocha la tête.

Une de ses jambes était sur le canapé et l'autre dans le vide. Sa chemise était toujours ouverte et je pouvais voir la beauté dure de son torse Il y avait toujours une expression de détresse sur son visage et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. "Je suis désolé. La limite entre mon désir de sang et le désir physique est minuscule. Les choses ont été floues pendant un instant." Il s'arrêta. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça mais quand j'étais avec Tanya les choses étaient très bien nous laissions nos instincts nous dominer. Et ça c'est impossible avec toi et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre."

La jalousie tordit mon ventre à sa confession - à la pensée de lui avec une autre femme de cette façon, d'une façon que nous ne pouvions pas avoir ensemble. Il dut le réaliser car sa main se posa sur mon visage et il me dit. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

"Non. C'est bien," lui dis-je repoussant mon envie. "Toi et moi sommes différents de Tanya et toi. Aucun couple n'est pareil, tu ne peux pas comparer. Il faut que nous trouvions ce qui fonctionne pour nous."

Et en considérant cela je constatai qu'il était assis sous moi avec ses cheveux sexy et en désordre, à moitié déshabillé et tentateur. Je décidai de ne pas laisser passer ce moment. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire de se former sur mes lèvres et lui demandai, "Edward, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-il sans hésitation.

"Je veux dire, vraiment confiance? _Comme je veux faire quelque chose et tu dois te laisser aller et avoir foi en moi_," lui expliquai-je lentement, incertaine qu'il puisse le faire.

Il hocha la tête, déglutissant doucement comme s'il repoussait ce besoin de tout contrôler. Je fis courir légèrement mes doigts le long de son torse et dis, "Bien. Laisse-moi donner le rythme et fais-moi savoir si ça devient trop… Je promets de rester dans les limites."

Je commençai à descendre le long de son corps, il était figé, ses mains accrochées aux bords de sa chaise. J'ignorai son appréhension, utilisant sa forme tranquille comme un terrain de jeu à explorer. Mes lèvres se connectèrent avec son corps dur, léchant et suçant de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches. La pression de son érection était distrayante, provoquant la réaction de mon corps, recherchant la friction à l'endroit où il rencontrait la couture de mon short. Je me redressai un instant mais continuai à me bercer doucement contre lui, je me débarrassais de mon tee-shirt et le jetai par terre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de mon soutien-gorge et mes yeux suivirent les siens qui regardaient la légère houle de mes seins cachés par la soie noire. J'attrapai ses mains, elles étaient toujours fortement agrippées aux bras de la chaise longue. "Edward, laisse-toi aller..." Je tirai et il se résigna à lâcher. Je guidai ses mains de chaque côté de mes seins et je soufflai quand ses pouces passèrent sur mes mamelons à travers le tissu. Il hésitait. Je pouvais le sentir dans son toucher et le voir dans ses yeux. "Edward, touche-moi..." ordonnai-je dans un murmure et à mon soulagement ses mains commencèrent à se déplacer sur mon corps.

Le calme de la maison avait été remplacé par ma respiration laborieuse et le son feutré de nos mains explorant l'autre. Je me penchai et plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules, m'accrochant au coussin derrière lui pour trouver un appui tandis que j'étais prise par le rythme de la friction contre son érection. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait le bon endroit mon corps sentait une brûlure de plaisir - même à travers le tissu.

Il grogna sous moi et je refusai de le regarder dans les yeux. Si je voyais de l'angoisse ou de la peine… j'arrêterais et je ne voulais pas arrêter. Le menton relevé et les yeux fermés, il commença à bouger avec force pendant que ses paumes massaient mes seins, soulevant le soutien-gorge pour les libérer. Je criai de surprise quand il toucha mon mamelon avec sa langue fraîche, provoquant une électricité qui traversa mon corps tout entier en passant dans mon short.

Pendant un instant tout fut à sa place. Nous étions synchronisés, travaillant ensemble, pas de passé pas de futur - juste deux corps en mouvement ayant envie de la même chose. Un sourire sur le visage je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. J'appuyai mon corps contre le sien, proche, très proche et je commençai à frissonner de plaisir tandis que j'étais aspiré par la spirale de l'incohérence. Submergée de faiblesse, je m'accrochai au bord du coussin pour me stabiliser. Sensible et à vif je fus soulagée quand enfin Edward frissonna sous moi, poussa un sifflement et que son corps fut pris de spasmes de plaisir sous son pantalon.

Consciente que j'avais survécu à notre échange, j'ouvris un œil pour évaluer son humeur et je le trouvai tête en arrière, me regardant paisiblement, un sourire paresseux sur le visage. Ses mains trouvèrent les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge et il les remit en place.

Je lui souris en retour et posai mon front humide contre le sien et il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. J'étais folle de joie que nous ayons surmonté cet obstacle. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir combien nous pourrions aller plus loin mais nous étions déjà arrivés là.

"Je pense que j'ai détruit le fauteuil d'Esmée," dit-il brisant le silence et passant ses mains sur mon dos nu.

Je rigolai en voyant que c'était à ça qu'il pensait. "Peut-être deux," dis-je en hochant la tête en direction du banc de piano renversé.

"Ça en valait la peine," dit-il, me tirant contre lui où je me blottis bien volontiers.

"Certainement, ça valait le coup." Du soulagement passa sur moi pas pour ce qu'il venait de se passer mais parce qu'Edward avançait et laissait son passé là où il devait être.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espérons qu'ils vont pouvoir continuer à avancer ensemble...<strong>_

_Je ne sais pas si vous le savez _

_mais vous pouvez trouver la suite de cette fic sur mon site _(le lien est sur mon profil)

_et d'autres traductions aussi dont la plus récente qui vaut vraiment la peine _

_d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil_

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine!_**


	15. Chapitre 24

.

**CHAPITRE 24**

Je regardai mon écran et je vis Jasper arriver. Je l'avais entendu entrer ses pensées tournées vers la stratégie pour ce soir. Heureusement il ne comptait plus utiliser Bella comme appât pour James. Au moins aujourd'hui.

Il était habillé pour se battre. Il était en noir et portait un pantalon style militaire avec de grandes poches. "Tu es prêt?" lui demandai-je bêtement. Jasper était toujours prêt. Et préparé. Je pense qu'il avait raté une vocation de scout.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à moi en étirant ses longues jambes. "Oui. Tout le monde est prêt pour ce soir. Nous nous sommes répartis les lieux entre l'aquarium et l'endroit où les chiens prennent le relais. En principe tout ce secteur est sous surveillance. Bella et toi devriez passer la soirée sans vous faire de souci."

Jasper me montra le plan mentalement, me révélant comment ils avaient abordé la chose. Ils seraient seuls mais à une distance qui leur permettrait d'atteindre les autres si nécessaire. Chacun avait une méthode pour entrer en contact avec son partenaire ou avec l'un des autres en cas d'urgence. Personne ne prenait cette situation à la légère. Pendant la soirée Emmett et Rose seraient près de l'aquarium et couvriraient les zones environnantes. Jasper et Alice patrouilleraient dans les quartiers de banlieue laissant ainsi ce qu'il restait, entre Seattle et Forks, à Esmée et Carlisle et aux loups.

Je lui fis un signe d'approbation. Je me sentais terrible de leur abandonner ce fardeau. Toute cette situation avec James étaient de ma faute et je devrais être le seul à avoir à m'en occuper. Mais les autres m'avaient expliqué qu'il fallait que je continue à jouer mon rôle de PDG de la PNT et que je me rende à cet événement annuel. Nous avions senti que c'était le moment parfait pour que James ou Victoria s'en prennent à Bella et au lieu de nous enfuir nous avions décidé d'y faire face.

Aujourd'hui Bella était chez elle. Alice avait insisté pour qu'elle se prépare près d'elle et d'Angela, expliquant cela par 'les choses de filles' ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle me manquait et il me tardait de l'avoir près de moi à nouveau. Je me consolais avec l'idée que nous aurions toute la nuit ensemble et qu'elle allait être dans cette robe bleue que j'avais vu voleter dans une des visions d'Alice.

_Es-tu prêt?_ pensa-t-il. Quelque chose dans son ton me fit quitter mon travail des yeux et le regarder. Oui, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il me regardait dans l'expectative. Je plissai les yeux essayant de voir à quoi il pensait mais il bloquait toute tentative en ce sens.

Je soupirai ayant un peu peur de ce qui allait apparaitre. "Allez, il te suffit de demander," lui dis-je incapable de contenir mon exaspération.

"Bella et toi avez 'contaminé' la salle de musique, on sait." Cela avait été dit avec un sourire et un sourcil levé.

"Oh mon cerveau est contaminé par cinquante ans de vos ébats avec Alice. Je pense que nous en sommes encore très loin," je lui tournai le dos. "Sans oublier que tu penses à elle en ce moment et que je préfère vraiment ne pas penser à ma sœur de cette façon."

L'image disparut de sa tête et il bougea inconfortablement sur son siège croisant ses jambes avant de continuer à me harceler. "Esmée a dû réparer ses deux fauteuils. Bien que je l'avoue elle ne soit pas aussi en colère que ce que j'espérais."

"C'est parce que je suis son préféré," déclarai-je et je me sentis sourire à cette idée de Bella et moi dans la salle de musique.

Bella m'avait changé ce jour-là à Forks. Elle m'avait aidé à comprendre que plus de choses était possibles. J'avais une vie et une femme que j'adorais - et qui m'adorait en retour. Ma famille et moi étions séparés et c'était une bonne chose. Une chose normale. Nous pouvions exister séparément ou ensemble sans problème. C'est ainsi qu'une famille normale fonctionne. J'avais passé toutes ces années à éviter tout et tout le monde. Les repoussant et m'isolant. J'avais agi comme un enfant et en retour il m'avait traité comme tel.

Cette nuit sur la chaise longue dans ma maison familiale Bella m'avait montré que je pouvais tout affronter. Que je pouvais surmonter mes craintes et qu'avec sa bienveillance tout était possible.

Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper qui avait encore une trace de sourire agaçant sur son visage. Il devait savoir. Il devait y avoir d'autres sujets de conversation que de parler de Bella, de moi et des fauteuils cassés. Il alla vivement fouiller dans sa poche et me lança quelque chose. Instinctivement ma main l'attrapa, c'était un petit carré doux. Ouvrant ma main je regardai ce qu'il m'avait jeté.

"Jasper, un préservatif?" Je levai les yeux pour tenter de cacher mon malaise. C'était inutile bien sûr mais j'essayai de le cacher à mon voisin qui ressentait toutes mes émotions. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te botte le cul?"

"Peut-être," répondit-il, toujours à la recherche d'une bonne bagarre. "Mais c'est Carlisle qui m'a demandé de te le donner."

"Carlisle?"

Il hocha la tête. "Il a dit que ça devrait fonctionner. Et il voulait que je te le dise pour faire ça en toute sécurité." Il se leva et sortit une longue bande de petits carrés brillants et les jeta sur mon bureau.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi et j'aurais été de la couleur des tomates sûrement mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque Jasper me lança un regard sympathique. "Merci. Je suppose? Je veux dire... le venin est ma seule inquiétude," bafouillai-je.

"Je sais," dit-il sincèrement. "Je le sens. Tu l'aimes. Et tu la désires. Mais il y a quand même une petite partie de toi qui aimerait boire. C'est un équilibre qu'il te faut maintenir et jusqu'à présent tu as gagné."

Je fis reculer mon fauteuil passant une main sur mon visage. "Je sais mais ma soif peu devenir plus forte. C'est une lutte constante."

_Je peux seulement l'imaginer. Tu es vraiment plus fort que nous tous Edward._

"Est-ce qu'Alice a vu autre chose?" demandai-je, voulant savoir si un avertissement était sous-entendu.

"Non elle est complètement absorbée par le fait que James peut bloquer ses visions. A part surveiller que Bella soit en sécurité, elle te laisse tranquille comme tu le lui as demandé."

Soulagé je rangeai les préservatifs dans le tiroir. "D'accord, il faut que j'aille m'habiller. _Tu _dois partir," lui ordonnai-je et je me levai.

_Alice a dit Armani,_ pensa-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

Je roulai des yeux à nouveau mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Et c'était sa façon de me le montrer.

"Je vous en prie soyez prudents cette nuit. Ce n'est pas un jeu," l'avertis-je toujours inquiet de ne pas pouvoir participer. "James est très sérieux."

_Nous le savons. Fais ton job, protège Bella et nous gérerons le reste._

_Pour jouer je lui tapai sur la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je soupçonnai que ce soir allait être un grand soir pour nous tous._

_===** Bella** ===_

Ma tête était entourée de vapeur. Angela était derrière moi, brosse et sèche-cheveux en main, étirant méticuleusement chaque mèche de mes cheveux.

"Angela ça sent le cheveu brûlé," me plaignis-je, en essayant de me voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. "Es-tu en train de les brûler?"

"Non," soupira-t-elle. Je n'étais pas totalement coopérative et Angela et Alice commençaient à être fatiguées de mon comportement. Ça avait été une longue journée et j'en avais encore pour plusieurs heures avant que ce soit fini.

Quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin, mon nez était appuyé contre le torse dur d'Edward ce qui me fit sourire avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me demandai combien ça faisait de temps que nous étions comme ça, plus exactement quand m'étais-je blottie dans ses bras. J'avais décidé que c'était la meilleure façon de me réveiller le matin et j'avais prévu de continuer le plus longtemps possible.

Réalisant que j'étais réveillée, Edward commença à caresser le derrière de mes bras et il laissa ses doigts aller jusqu'au bas de mon t-shirt, effleurant occasionnellement ma peau chaude. Je fis le dos rond comme un chat et ensuite m'étirai et enfin ouvris les yeux.

"Bonjour," murmurai-je, la voix rauque.

"C'en est un," répondit-il, me bénissant avec un sourire si beau que si j'avais été debout mes genoux auraient cédé.

Il était parfait. Et j'étais déjà parfaitement prête à lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour lui quand la sonnette de la porte se mit à retentir et quelques secondes après Alice était de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. Avant que je puisse protester elle fit sortir un Edward, horrifié et torse nu, du lit et m'entraina dehors pour me préparer pour ce soir.

Actuellement nous étions 'chez moi' qui n'était plus vraiment occupé ni par moi ni par Angela. Elle restait toujours chez Ben pendant que j'étais chez Edward mais pour une fois c'était agréable d'être retour chez nous. Assise sur une chaise dans la salle de bain j'avais été frottée, épilée, maquillée, il ne manquait plus que la coiffure et les vêtements.

"Bella," dit Alice, en faisant une apparition dans la salle de bain. "J'ai préparé ta robe et tes chaussure. J'ai aussi..." Elle s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés en voyant la grimace sur mon visage. "Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien," marmonnai-je en repoussant la pensée d'Edward à moitié nu et en essayant de me concentrer sur le présent.

Alice ignora mes sautes d'humeur et continua. "J'ai aussi mis un magnifique châle en cachemire sur le lit et j'ai aussi trouvé ce petit sac génial avec des perles."

"Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça pour moi Alice, la robe c'était suffisant," dis-je, gênée par autant d'attention. Angela roula des yeux et continua à m'embêter avec mes cheveux maintenant qu'elle avait fini de les lisser.

Alice était une véritable tornade. Elle arrangea mon maquillage ainsi que les épingles qui retenaient mes cheveux puis partit dans l'autre pièce pour s'assurer que mes sous-vêtements soient bien là. "Il faut que je le fasse. Pas seulement parce que tu vas représenter Pacific Northwest Trust ce soir mais aussi mon frère, qui n'a jamais été vu publiquement en compagnie d'une femme avant." Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya sur la tablette. "Fais-moi confiance, les gens vont le remarquer et je veux que tu sois incroyable," je hochai la tête faisant semblant de comprendre le monde de la haute société mais reconnaissant la réalité de sa déclaration. Je remarquai aussi son grand sourire et elle dit : "De plus je tiens à m'assurer à ce que tu en mettes plein la vue à toutes ces filles du bureau."

Je lui souris en retour, "Vrai, je les déteste."

Angela commença à rire à ma réaction stupide ce qui déclencha notre fou rire. "Arrête de rire tu vas abimer ton maquillage," dit Angela en essuyant les larmes de mes joues. Je promis de bien me conduire et après que nous ayons repris contenance je remarquai qu'Alice était sortie de la salle de bain. Angela devait l'avoir remarqué aussi et elle se racla la gorge avant de dire, "Alors dis-moi, ton patron et toi? Comment ça se passe? Te fait-il l'appeler Monsieur Cullen quand vous êtes 'ensemble'?"

"Angela! Non!" criai-je, le fou rire me reprenait. "Il est très gentil. Laisse-le tranquille."

Elle sourit malicieusement. "Allez Bella. Un homme qui est aussi beau doit être autre chose que 'gentil'. Que se passe-t-il vraiment avec lui?" Elle attrapa la laque et commença à m'attaquer avec. "Est-il toujours aussi mystérieux pour toi? Ce qui marche très bien d'ailleurs…"

Je souris et soupirai intérieurement. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tout lui dire à propos d'Edward. Ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était déjà assez dangereux que je le sache. A la place j'avouai : "Je l'aime vraiment Angela il me traite comme une reine. Je passe chaque instant de la journée à souhaiter être avec lui, même quand je suis avec lui, je ne suis jamais assez proche. Je n'en ai jamais assez, il m'en faut toujours plus."

Je vis Angela se tourner pour voir si elle voyait Alice. Elle ne le savait pas, bien sûr, mais Alice pouvait nous entendre mais elle avait sans doute vu venir cette conversation et c'était pour cela qu'elle nous avait laissées. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Avant de répondre je la regardai dans le miroir. Elle était tellement sincère et encourageante. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle prenait mon intérêt à cœur. J'attrapai son regard et hochai la tête disant tranquillement, "Oui, mon dieu Angela je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me manquait avant qu'il entre dans ma vie."

Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda, "Et est-ce qu'il t'aime?"

Je sentis le rouge remonter de mon cou. M'aimait-il? Il ne l'avait pas dit mais je savais qu'il le faisait. Il avait pris de nombreux risques pour me sauver la vie. Il m'avait montré son passé y compris ses souffrances. Il m'avait tout montré de lui, dans son contact, dans ses gestes. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je dis la seule chose que je pouvais, "Oui je le pense vraiment."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire magnifique illuminait son visage. "Donc c'est le bon alors?"

Je sentis mon sourire faiblir un peu. "Oui, c'est le bon. Mais il y a des complications et je ne suis pas sûre que cela va durer."

Son bonheur se fana avec le mien et fut remplacé par de l'inquiétude. "Que veux-tu dire? Qu'il est riche et que toi non?"

"Non, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je me sens comme si je devais juste être reconnaissante de l'avoir rencontré pour l'instant." Je dis les mots auxquels j'avais réfléchi depuis un certain temps et au lieu de ressentir du soulagement c'était comme si on me plantait un couteau dans la poitrine.

Elle ne comprenait pas et je pouvais dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ma conclusion, elle dit simplement. "C'est à lui à être reconnaissant pour chaque jour de sa vie qu'il peut passer avec toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il le sait. Plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer toutes les deux," dit Alice derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter. Elle me fit un rapide sourire. "Allons t'habiller à présent."

Je me levai et allai dans la chambre, et je vis la robe bleue magnifique sur le lit. Elle m'arrivait au genou et avait un large décolleté en V et un encore plus grand dans le dos. Le tissu vaporeux formait des bretelles sur mes épaules. J'attrapai Alice et la serrai rapidement dans mes bras. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui dis à voix basse : "Merci, merci pour tout."

"Bella tu vas tous les mettre KO. Et je sais que tu es inquiète mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment que tout va s'arranger à la fin," dit-elle énigmatique. Je la regardai interrogative me demandant ce qu'elle savait, si elle avait vu quelque chose mais le moment était passé, elle s'était éloignée et parlait avec Angela, elle m'avait mis les vêtements entre les mains.

Je restai au milieu de la pièce, tenant l'ensemble de sous-vêtements coûteux qu'Alice venait de me donner et laissai les mots faire leur chemin. Ça me faisait me demander, pas pour la première fois, s'il y avait d'autres options pour Edward et moi. Pour le moment nous avions réussi à passer tous les obstacles. Je me demandais s'il y avait d'autres choix à prendre en considération et si Edward le faisait. Figée au milieu de la pièce, je songeais à mon rêve, celui où je me sacrifiais pour lui et comment ça me paraissait si juste. Je me demandais si cette opportunité se présentait, qu'est-ce que je ferai?

"Bella tu vas bien?"

Je hochai la tête, chassant cette idée, et réalisant que malgré tous ces sujets de réflexion, j'allais bien.

**X x X**

Je sentis un doigt froid passer par la fente de ma robe. En souriant je l'arrêtai et sifflai, "Stop!"

Il s'arrêta mais ne l'enleva pas. A la place il posa ses lèvres et je les sentis passer sur mon cou, ce qui me donna la chair de poule. "Edward! Emmett peut t'entendre. Nous entendre. Arrête!"

"Je lui ai dit que s'il nous écoutait je pourrais dire à Rosalie qu'il se vante de pouvoir réparer le carburateur sur sa Jeep plus vite qu'elle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je te le promets." Il me fit un sourire narquois avant de revenir à mon cou.

Nous étions assis à l'arrière d'une longue limousine élégante. J'ouvris la portière ce qui me révéla le plus bel homme sur lequel mes yeux se soient jamais posés. Costume noir, chemise impeccable, cravate noire. Il était magnifique mais il me regardait comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Cet homme me possédait. J'étais désespérée en sa présence et une fois de plus l'idée de sacrifier tout cela pour lui ne me semblait pas déraisonnable. J'avais été choquée de trouver une voiture extravagante garée le long du trottoir quand j'étais descendue. Edward s'était mis à rire à mon expression et à m'expliquer qu'une limousine était habituelle pour ce genre de soirée mais qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui pour conduire et que c'était Emmett qui avait cet honneur.

Une fois installés et qu'Edward ferma la séparation pour que nous ayons plus d'intimité, je me retrouvai seule avec un vampire très câlin.

"Edward, tu sais bien qu'il entend. Au moins un peu." Mais il secoua seulement la tête et laissa ses doigts glisser un peu plus loin sous ma jupe. Mon cœur s'arrêta à cause de ce contact incessant, comme pour le défier de continuer. J'attrapai son regard et lui souris. C'était les yeux dorés, il était bien nourri mais un peu de noir cerclait leur bord.

Désir.

Au lieu de l'arrêter je le laissai continuer, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ma cuisse. Je tournai son visage vers moi et atteignis ses lèvres, écrasant les miennes dessus. "D'accord, d'accord, si tu le dis alors..." soupirai-je, laissant mes mains courir sur sa chemise sans pli.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et gémit : "Tu as raison, il faut qu'on arrête. Pas à cause d'Emmett. Parce que si nous sortons de cette voiture tous froissés et à moitié déshabillés et qu'une photo de nous sorte comme ça, Alice ne nous pardonnera jamais. Il m'embrassa une autre fois, plus doucement, arrangea mes cheveux et ma tenue en même temps.

Je le regardai remettre sa chemise et sa cravate en place. "Tu peux le faire Edward."

"Faire quoi?"

"Passer ta main sous ma jupe et puis t'arrêter," je fis la moue. "C'est vraiment injuste."

Il secoua la tête à mon indignation. "Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu sois aussi tentante, tu es absolument magnifique."

Je sentis le rougissement ramper sous ma peau. "Tu es si beau aussi. Mais tu as raison, nous devons bien nous conduire." Et je me mis à arranger sa cravate.

Nous étions sur un pied d'égalité quand il s'agissait de vouloir l'autre et nous allions devoir lutter ensemble contre cette tentation. Nous liâmes nos mains et en glissant dans nos sièges nous nous réinstallâmes de façon plus appropriée.

"A quoi dois-je m'attendre ce soir?" lui demandai-je. N'ayant jamais assisté à ce genre d'événement je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

"Manger, boire, danser... ce genre de chose," répondit-il avec désinvolture, en caressant l'intérieur de ma paume.

"Mais tu ne manges ni ne bois rien," contestai-je.

"Je suis très bon pour faire semblant," sourit-il.

"J'en suis sûre... mais euh... la danse? C'est obligatoire?" _Mon dieu je vous en prie ne m'obligez pas à danser avec cet homme magnifique et devant tous ses employés. Amen, _ priai-je en silence.

"Si tu es avec moi, ça l'est."

Je déglutis difficilement. "Je n'aime pas danser." Des images de moi au bal de fin d'année flashèrent dans ma mémoire. Et une fois de plus je fus soulagée qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

Il pencha la tête vers moi et fis courir son doigt vers le haut de mon poignet, percevant la pulsation. "Tu es nerveuse." Il souleva mon menon et dit "Crois-moi tu vas adorer danser. Avec moi. Tu n'avais juste pas trouvé le bon partenaire."

"Et tu es le bon partenaire?"

"Oui," dit-il de façon catégorique. Je levai les yeux et décidai de changer de sujet en demandant qui serait là et combien de temps devrions-nous rester, se mettrait-il en colère si je me cachais dans la salle de bain?

J'entendis un bruit doux et la tête d'Emmett fit son apparition tandis que la séparation s'abaissait. "Nous y sommes presque," dit-il. "Je vous dépose et je vais garer la voiture. Puis je rejoindrai Rosalie. Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prêts à partir."

Edward acquiesça et je vis les signes d'une conversation silencieuse entre eux. Ils discutaient stratégie j'en étais sûre. Edward ne me donnait pas beaucoup d'information sur James et Victoria et j'en étais contente. Quelque chose devait avoir lieu ce soir. Tous les Cullen étaient en alerte, se préparant à patrouiller alentour pendant qu'Edward et moi irions à la soirée de gala. Mon estomac se contracta à la pensée de James. Je me sentais confiante cependant, il ne tenterait rien dans ce lieu public. Puis je me forçai à chasser ces idées de ma tête et me concentrai sur la soirée.

La voiture ralentit et je regardai par la vitre, il y avait une petit foule qui avançait, bien habillée, rentrant et sortant du gala. Je souris à Edward en attrapant mon sac et mon châle. Il m'arrêta avant que je sorte de la voiture, repoussa mes cheveux sur le côté et me fit un baiser derrière l'oreille qui me fit frissonner.

"Prête?" demanda-t-il.

J'opinai et lui fis mon sourire le plus grand et le plus faux. Emmett ouvrit la portière et m'aida à sortir, il se pencha et dit : "Il a raison. Tu es magnifique." Je le regardai, mes doigts étaient coincés dans sa grande main. Il avait tout entendu. Et il me fit un sourire arrogant puis il ajouta, "Il ne ment pas, c'est un excellent danseur."

**X x X**

Une fois à l'intérieur Edward garda une prise ferme mais douce sur mon coude. C'était très beau. L'hôpital avait choisi l'aquarium de Seattle pour cet événement et nous marchions dans le hall vers la salle de bal.

"Je ne suis jamais venue ici avant et toi?" lui demandai-je, en regardant les énormes réservoirs remplis de poissons exotiques. La lumière était faible mais renvoyait les reflets de l'eau à travers la pièce. La peau d'Edward scintillait presque.

"A d'autres occasions," répondit-il, ses yeux scannaient la pièce.

Pendant un certain temps nous nous mêlâmes aux autres invités et nous assîmes finalement pour dîner. Ça m'intéressait assez de voir Edward manger devant une table pleine de gens. Pour l'extérieur il semblait apprécier le repas mais je pouvais percevoir qu'il enlevait la nourriture de son assiette et la faisait disparaitre dans sa serviette.

Après le dîner nous nous levâmes, prîmes deux boissons, Edward garda la sienne dans sa main et nous regardâmes tranquillement la foule près du grand aquarium. De temps en temps des gens s'arrêtaient pour nous parler. Après un moment je remarquais qu'il connaissait tout le monde, leur nom, leur fonction. Il ne faiblissait jamais.

"Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de tout ce monde? Je suis impressionnée," dis-je, en reposant mon verre sur le bar. Je regardai les énormes requins qui nageaient silencieusement, captivée par leurs mouvements doux et fluides.

Il se pencha et me chuchota. "C'est la mémoire photographique. Et je peux savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Généralement ils me donnent tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Je me sentis stupide d'avoir oublié ce détail simple mais il rit simplement et dit, "parfois lire dans les pensées octroie quelques avantages. Mais…" il s'arrêta, lança un regard furieux au barman derrière lui, "Quelquefois c'est très difficile à supporter."

Je me tournai pour voir de qui il parlait et je découvris l'homme brun, mielleux derrière le bar. "Pourquoi, à quoi pense-t-il?"

Edward soupira et posa ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirant à lui. "Tu ne veux pas le savoir, fais-moi confiance."

Je le regardai à nouveau et cette fois-ci il me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. "Oh ouais, je vois, non merci! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses pensées pour savoir ..."'

Les mains d'Edward étaient toujours bien en place sur mes hanches et il me dominait, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, il me regardait. Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour aller caresser sa joue. Cet homme était un danger pour moi et mon bon sens. Je sentis sa main passer dans mon dos nu et se poser sous mes cheveux.

"Peut-on partir?" demandai-je tranquillement, mes yeux complètement perdus dans les siens. "Maintenant? On peut? Je veux y aller," j'étais prête à le supplier.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un sourire mais plutôt un grognement, pas une menace plutôt de la faim. Les tendances animales d'Edward étaient toujours présentes mais restaient sous la surface et je voulais qu'il me les montre.

"Bientôt."

"Très bien. Va donc serrer des mains ou papoter ou tout ce que tu dois faire pour que nous puissions partir," je lui fis un signe vers la foule.

"Tu viens avec moi?" demanda-t-il.

"Non merci, je suis bien ici à regarder les poissons. Merci quand même," lui dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il me fit le petit sourire en coin qui faisait accélérer mon cœur et s'éloigna vers un groupe de médecins de l'hôpital.

Je regardai les poissons scintillants nager dans l'aquarium quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. "Bella! Ta robe est magnifique!" Je me tournai et me trouvai face à Margie et Nancy du bureau d'Edward. Margie était excitée, peut-être un peu ivre aussi. En vacillant, elle bafouilla : "Tu as agi comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien et vraiment tu nous as caché cette fabuleuse robe!" Je sentis mon front se plisser confuse d'avoir pu faire ça.

"Salut les filles," dis-je avec méfiance, en me forçant à sourire, elles étaient gentilles.

Nancy se pencha tout près de mon visage et dit, "Alors Bella, Margie et moi parlions et nous avons remarqué comment Monsieur Cullen a changé depuis qu'il te connait."

Je haussai un sourcil et souhaitai avoir un autre verre, je répondis avec un "C'est vrai?" en haussant les épaules.

Elles commencèrent à agiter leur tête avec excitation. "Oh oui, il est tout à fait différent maintenant." Nancy fut d'accord, ses yeux le cherchaient dans la pièce, il nous tournait le dos. Sa tête était penchée légèrement de côté, une indication qu'il écoutait, je l'avais remarqué plusieurs fois. J'essayai de cacher mon sourire et fis semblant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

"L'année dernière il est venu à ce gala avec une moue sur le visage, il ne parlait pas à grand-monde. Il s'est installé à côté de moi, à table et pour le dessert et je me suis enfuie," dit Margie. "J'étais terrifiée. Mais cette année il m'a fait signe plusieurs fois de la tête et je lui ai souri en retour!"

Je me souvins de l'Edward bourru et maladroit des débuts. Intriguée je demandais : "Il est si différent?"

Elles rirent toutes les deux puis Nancy dit, "Bella avant de te connaitre nous étions non seulement convaincues qu'il était gay mais nous étions sûres qu'il avait un trouble de la personnalité."

"Je suis sûre qu'il était juste de mauvaise humeur ou autre chose. Je doute que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec moi," répondis-je sceptique.

Elles échangèrent un autre regard. "Oh non, ça tout à voir avec toi. Il ne te quitte jamais des yeux et ses mains merveilleuses sont toujours posées sur toi. Monsieur Cullen est complètement obnubilé par toi. Tu es comme une gazelle et lui c'est un lion. Je ne voudrai pas être celui qui se mettra entre vous."

Elles commencèrent à rire comme les personnes qui ont trop bu le font. Je regardai le doigt de Margie frotter ses yeux pour chasser les larmes de rire avant que ça ruine son maquillage. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Edward se décala juste un peu pour me faire son sourire charmeur. Je sentis la chaleur brûlante sur mes joues et Margie dit tout en regardant Edward : "Tout ce que je sais c'est que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être la destinataire de l'un de ces sourires."

Nancy murmura faiblement, "Oui ou de ses mains," je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

Je ris nerveusement essayant de comprendre comment me défaire de ces femmes et de retourner avec mon homme pour leur faire savoir _exactement _qui avait ses mains sur mon corps.

_===** Edward **===_

Je sentis battre le cœur de Bella tandis qu'elle revenait dans la salle de bal. Je le percevais plus faiblement à cause de la musique et de la foule, il fallait que je repousse toutes ces voix pour rester calme. Il fallait que je me concentre sur son cœur, cette vie qui traversait son corps fragile.

Je m'éloignais des hommes avec qui je parlais, m'excusant, ils étaient tous soulagés que je parte, ma présence les intimidait et les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils se sentaient tous mal mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c'était juste leur corps qui leur disait de courir comme un diable loin du loup déguisé en agneau qui se tenait devant eux.

Bella s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle pour discuter avec Joyce, ma secrétaire et je profitai de l'occasion pour l'observer. Elle se tenait élégamment, et tranquille, la robe choisie par Alice lui allait très bien. Je savais qu'Alice voulait accentuer la beauté de Bella mais quand Bella m'ouvrit j'avais eu un genre de révélation. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella était une belle femme. Mais depuis des années que je voyais les autres hommes regarder la femme dont ils étaient amoureux, je n'avais jamais saisi l'émotion qui se cachait derrière leurs pensées. Ils pensaient que ses lèvres étaient parfaites ou qu'elle avait de jolis yeux et même si à l'occasion je pouvais être d'accord, ils croyaient vraiment qu'elles étaient plus belles que les autres. A présent je réalisai que toutes ces idées étaient alimentées par leur amour. Quand vous aimiez quelqu'un vous dépassiez ses défauts. Vous ne voyez que celle que vous aimiez et elle, Bella dans mon cas, était exquise.

J'accrochai son regard et la retrouvai au milieu de la salle. "Puis-je t'emmener quelque part?" demandai-je.

"Où tu veux," répondit-elle.

Je lui pris la main et nous contournâmes le grand aquarium puis je lui ouvris une porte dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta, "Edward, je ne pense pas que nous devrions aller là."

Je lui souris et tournai la poignée, l'entrainant de l'autre côté avec moi. Une fois entrés - loin des spectateurs - je me penchai et l'embrassai fermement. Elle me rendit ce baiser, léchant doucement le contour de ma bouche.

Je la poussai vers un escalier qui était derrière le grand aquarium, la soulevai et la posai sur mon épaule.

"Où va-t-on?" rigola-t-elle, à voix basse.

"Je t'emmène quelque part mais tu marches si lentement..."

"Ok, mais tu sais que c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras qui est proche de la danse."

Elle tapa dans mon dos pour jouer jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut de l'escalier où je la reposai sur ses pieds. Nous étions au-dessus de l'aquarium et nous pouvions voir les choses d'un point de vue différent. Nous pouvions non seulement observer les poissons mais nous pouvions voir les invités et entendre la musique.

Bella se pencha sur la balustrade regardant l'aquarium avec intérêt. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. Je repoussai ses cheveux sur le côté pour dévoiler sa peau lisse que j'embrassai légèrement.

"Stop," dit-elle, en se tortillant. "Ça chatouille."

"Oh!" songeai-je à voix haute, "Alors il va falloir que je sois plus doux." Et je commençais à effleurer de baisers sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

Bella regardait en bas et je l'observai un moment avant qu'elle se mette à parler. "Puis-je te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. "Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta famille? Je veux dire, je sais concernant Tanya et la pression mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu revenir avec eux et vivre comme avant. Ils ne voulaient clairement pas que tu t'en ailles."

Ahhh. **LA ** question.

Je posai mon menton sur sa tête. "Une fois que j'en eus fini avec Tanya, je fus obligé d'expliquer à ma famille pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle. Ils n'ont pas compris. Pas vraiment. Bien que je pense qu'ils aient réalisé que nous ne nous correspondions pas bien, ils ne savaient pas que la plupart de mes choix et de mes décisions étaient dictés par ce que ma famille voulait ou pas."

Bella enlaça nos doigts et les serra en poing mais elle ne dit rien alors je continuai. "Ils voulaient ça pour moi, vraiment. Il voulaient pour moi ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour eux mais c'était impossible." Je retirai mes doigts et me tournai vers elle pour qu'elle puisse me voir. "Jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à toi."

Je la soulevai et l'assis sur le rail en métal pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau. Elle enroula ses jambes aux miennes et resserra sa prise sur mes épaules, jetant un coup d'œil nerveusement à l'aquarium en dessous. Elle me fit un sourire rapide puis s'approcha pour m'embrasser avec douceur. Chacun de ses baisers était différent, le dernier toujours meilleur que le précédent.

Elle se recula et essuya ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce en demandant, "Comment ça marche? Cette chose d'âme-sœur? Victoria a dit cela dans les bois cette nuit- là. Que j'étais ton âme-sœur."

J'avais espéré éviter cette conversation mais comme d'habitude elle était très attentive. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec notre nature. En soupirant je lui dis. "C'est ainsi que nous considérons notre partenaire, ou époux. Quelquefois nous ressemblons à des animaux, Bella. Quand nous trouvons la personne avec laquelle nous sommes connectés, le lien devient incassable. Nous sommes liés pour la vie ou plus."

"Donc ton lien avec moi est incassable?" J'aurai juré voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Je quittai sa taille et posai mes mains sur son visage et regardai dans ses yeux sombres et profonds. Ils étaient si invitants, si chauds. Tout concernant Bella ressemblait à la maison. "C'est difficile à expliquer sans paraitre un peu ... possessif... mais, peu importe combien de temps je resterai avec toi, pour moi il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre."

Ses yeux se durcirent à mes mots. "Pour moi non plus."

C'était comme si mon cœur se mettait à revivre. C'était une chose pour moi de me lier à elle et c'en était une toute autre de qu'elle fasse la même chose mais je le voulais, je la voulais, si fort.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, je la vis mordiller sa lèvre avec ses dents. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et murmura : "Je t'aime Edward."

Je frottai mon nez contre le sien, puis l'embrassai. Intensément, avec autant de force que je pouvais sans la blesser. En m'éloignant je dis : "Si tu savais combien ces mots signifient pour moi. Je t'aime aussi."

J'écartai un peu plus ses jambes, dans la mesure où sa robe le permettait et me poussai contre elle. "Puis-je froisser ta robe maintenant?" lui demandai-je, avant de plonger mes lèvres sur sa gorge.

Elle gémit légèrement et souffla, "S'il te plait..."

Je sentis ses mains tirer sur ma chemise, essayant de la libérer de mon pantalon. L'espace d'un éclair je vis le petit carré dans ma poche et j'envisageai de dire à Bella que nous avions dorénavant de nouvelles options. Alors que j'enlevai ma bouche de la sienne pour lui suggérer de rentrer à la maison, je sentis une vibration dans ma veste.

Je gémis et murmurai, "Alice..." dans la bouche de Bella.

Elle rit : "Pas vraiment le bon moment."

Je sortis le téléphone laissant une main sur le dos de Bella pour la garder en équilibre sur la rambarde. "C'est Emmett," remarquai-je, curieux de savoir pourquoi il appelait.

La main de Bella travaillait toujours à tirer ma chemise et ses doigts luttaient avec les boutons.

"Emmett?" dis-je au téléphone et mes yeux se concentrèrent sur la façon dont le tissu se tendait sur la poitrine de Bella parce qu'elle respirait plus vite. Elle était parfaite. Elle était à moi.

"Elle est partie," dit Emmett et je pus entendre une trace de panique dans sa voix.

"'Qui? Quoi?" dis-je et je posai ma main sur celle de Bella pour la faire arrêter.

"Alice," dit-il et il commença à expliquer rapidement me disant ce qu'il savait. Bella essayait de comprendre et je pouvais voir son inquiétude et elle me serra la main très fort.

"Viens nous chercher maintenant. On se retrouve devant l'entrée!" lui ordonnai-je et je raccrochai.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai mon ange, magnifique habillée en bleu, son rouge à lèvre avait bavé à cause de mes lèvres affamées et ça me fit penser à la façon dont je devais lui dire ce qu'il se passait sans lui faire peur. "C'est Alice. Jasper ne la trouve plus. Ni personne d'autre."

"Elle est probablement en train de chasser ou de traquer... pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle, et de la crainte apparut dans ses yeux.

Je secouai ma tête lentement. "Les loups et le clan de James ont eu une altercation. Les autres sont rentrés mais Alice ne s'est pas montrée," expliquai-je. "Elle est partie."

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est le chapitre qui marque le début des hostilités<em>**

_Vous êtes plus de 700 à passer sur chaque chapitre_

_Où vous cachez-vous? Ne soyez pas timides!_


	16. Chapitre 25

.

**CHAPITRE 25**

_===** Bella **===_

Ça prit une heure pour que tout le monde se retrouve chez Edward. Il était tard quand nous arrivâmes mais bien sûr j'étais la seule à être fatiguée. J'étouffai le bâillement qui allait trahir mon humanité parmi les autres.

Après que nous ayons reçu l'appel, Edward et moi nous étions précipités dehors sans dire au revoir. Nous trouvâmes Rosalie qui nous attendait sur le trottoir avec la limousine. Avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait Edward me fit un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et murmura, "je t'aime," avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

"Il nous rejoindra plus tard," m'assura-t-elle tandis que j'entrai dans la voiture, submergée par la peur, fermant les yeux et rêvant des mains d'Edward sur ma peau.

Rosalie s'arrêta dans une ruelle parallèle à celle de la maison d'Edward et nous entrâmes par la porte de derrière pour attendre les autres au salon. Emmett arriva le premier, les yeux sauvages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Rosalie. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille, me forçant à détourner la tête dans une faible tentative pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Ça me rendit encore plus impatiente d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

Quelques instants plus tard Esmée passa la porte seule. Elle aussi était habillée en noir, de la boue sur ses bottes. Rosalie dit, "Où sont Jasper et Carlisle?"

Je regardai Esmée enlever sa veste et l'accrocher derrière la porte. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux caramel et soupira anxieusement. "Carlisle a appelé. Edward et lui sont allés aider Jasper."

"J'aurai dû y aller aussi. Je peux les rattraper..." répondit Emmett à la hâte, en se levant de la causeuse qu'il partageait avec Rosalie.

"Assieds-toi, Edward voulait que tu restes ici," lui ordonna Rosalie, en le tirant par l'épaule, une expression douce sur le visage. Il s'exécuta mais paraissait agité et inquiet.

Esmée s'installa près de moi dans le canapé et posa ses bras lourdement sur mes épaules. Elle avait ce contact maternel réconfortant et je posai instinctivement ma tête contre son épaule, j'étais fatiguée. L'épuisement m'enveloppait mais je refusais de dormir avant d'obtenir quelques réponses.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?" suppliai-je, en regardant vers Rosalie et Emmett.

C'est Rosalie qui répondit en premier. "Nous devions patrouiller dans des zones, chacun la sienne. Emmett et moi en ville près de l'aquarium. Alice et Jasper couvraient la banlieue et Carlisle et Esmée la périphérie de la ville. Chaque couple était séparé, par exemple Emmett et moi ne patrouillions pas ensemble mais nous avions des points de contact."

Je hochai la tête après avoir déjà compris qu'ils étaient impliqués dans une sorte de mission de protection pour cette soirée. Je fus surprise de constater qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour travailler.

Emmett intervint avant que Rosalie poursuive. "Tout était calme et il n'y avait aucun signe de James ou d'autres vampires. Nous avons vérifié toutes les trente minutes par téléphone et c'était pareil pour tout le monde. Calme et tranquille." Il prit la main de Rosalie et continua d'une voix grave, "Jusqu'aux environs de minuit."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demandai-je.

La main d'Esmée caressait mon bras pour m'apaiser en expliquant : "Nous avons reçu un appel de Jasper, il dit avoir trouvé une maison abandonnée avec des activités suspectes. Carlisle et Emmett ont été d'accord pour aller le retrouver tandis que les autres restaient où ils devaient être. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose nous devions être tous prêts." Elle s'arrêta, j'opinai souhaitant qu'elle continue. "Carlisle rappela et confirma qu'ils avait bien trouvé leur lieu provisoire de vie. Jasper et Emmett ont été capables d'identifier l'odeur de James ainsi que celles de plusieurs autres. A ce moment-là j'ai tout de suite contacté Jacob et Sam et les ai informés de la situation. Ils ont laissé le reste de la meute et sont allés vers cet endroit."

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas et demandais, "Pourquoi en parler aux gens de la tribu? Ça n'est pas dangereux?"

C'est Emmett qui répondit, "Ils ont besoin de connaître leur odeur pour pouvoir les chasser. Bella ces hommes sont incroyables. Ils sont plutôt comme des chiens de chasse géants. Nous voulions nous assurer qu'ils savent exactement quoi chercher." Il soupira. "C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient venus."

Edward m'avait raconté que les hommes de la Push pouvaient littéralement passer d'homme à loup en quelques secondes. J'ai été choquée et apeurée quand il me décrivit leurs capacités. Apparemment ils étaient rapides et forts et pouvaient même être méchants. Et ça m'inquiétait.

"Pourquoi?"

"Une fois que nous fûmes tous à la maison, nous cherchâmes des indices qui pourraient nous aider à localiser James ou Victoria. Malheureusement ce sont eux qui nous ont trouvé en premier." L'expression d'Emmett devint furieuse et il continua. "Nous n'avions pas été totalement pris par surprise. Alice nous avait avertis et appelés juste avant de les entendre arriver. Les loups reniflèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la maison. Ce fut une grosse bagarre." Je regardai Rosalie resserrer sa prise sur les doigts d'Emmett, l'inquiétude sur son visage était évidente mais il continua. "C'était des nouveau-nés, imprévisibles et irréfléchis. A nous cinq ça ne nous a pas posé de réel problème de les éliminer tous les huit."

Retrouvant ma voix je soupirais de soulagement. "Alors vous avez eu James et Victoria?"

Emmett devint grave. "Non et là est tout le problème. Pendant que nous combattions les nouveau-nés, James et Victoria semblaient avoir d'autres projets. J'ai appelé Rosalie en supposant qu'ils partaient pour l'aquarium … pour toi. Mais aucun ne s'est montré là-bas."

Rosalie reprit la parole, un froncement inhabituel marquait ses sourcils. "J'ai appelé Esmée et l'ai informée de la situation. J'ai bien essayé d'appeler Alice mais... elle n'a jamais répondu."

Mon cœur sombra au vu de ce qu'ils suggéraient. James et Victoria n'étaient pas morts. Et encore pire, Alice manquait à l'appel.

Emmett parla, Alice avait appelé Jasper. Visiblement elle avait eu une vision de l'attaque. Elle en avait eu une aussi d'une maison avec un enfant blessé. Elle voulait aller vérifier ça."

Rosalie resta pensive un moment et demanda, "Et elle y est allée seule?"

"Je ne sais pas," murmura Emmett en secouant la tête pendant un instant. "Jasper lui a demandé d'attendre mais il a été distrait, les nouveau-nés venaient juste de se montrer. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se battre, Alice ne répondait plus au téléphone. Jasper est parti, j'ai appelé Edward et il m'a demandé de venir ici," finit-il avec un haussement d'épaules dépité.

"Peut-être est-elle en train d'aider cet enfant, celui qu'elle a vu," dis-je avec espoir.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Nous avons une manière de fonctionner. Elle nous aurait contactés."

"Où Edward est-il allé?" demandai-je, même si je m'en doutais déjà.

"Edward est allé retrouver Jasper. Les Quileutes recherchent Alice aussi," expliqua Esmée.

Emmett essaya à nouveau de se lever, grognant de frustration. "Je devrais y aller."

Cette fois ce fut Esmée qui prit la parole. "Non Emmett. Les loups sont plus nombreux que nous et ce sont de formidables chasseurs. De plus nous n'avons pas besoin de trainer dans la forêt plus que nécessaire. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que James a en tête." C'était presque une réprimande, Emmett l'accepta en baissant la tête.

Je sentis Esmée me lisser les cheveux, ça me berçait. Dans un bâillement je demandai. "Alors que faisons-nous maintenant?"

Les yeux brillants et dorés de Rosalie rencontrèrent les miens et elle répondit tristement : "Nous attendons. "

_===** Edward **===_

Finalement je repérai l'odeur de Jasper dans les fourrés épais de la forêt dans la douce brise de la nuit. J'observai attentivement et vis une faible lumière au loin et je me dirigeai vers elle, espérant que c'était le bon endroit. Je l'avais appelé plus tôt, lui demandant de m'attendre à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir à rechercher deux des membres de ma famille qui auraient disparu. Il accepta en hésitant. Heureusement sa nature militaire prévalait et il pouvait voir la logique derrière ma demande.

J'atteignis la cour qui entourait la maison et je pus entendre ses pensées frénétiques. Il était désemparé et s'auto-flagellait à cause de son incapacité à assurer la sécurité d'Alice. Je me préparai à accueillir sa culpabilité accablante. Je reniflai et notai la faible trace persistante d'Alice et de Victoria dans la maison mais personne d'autre, j'appelai "Jasper!" pour le prévenir de mon arrivée.

En m'approchant de la petite maison je trouvai une porte et l'ouvris facilement. Jasper était à l'intérieur, dans la pièce principale, de la détresse sur son visage. "Hey!" appelai-je en essayant d'attirer son attention." Est-ce que ça va?"

_**Non**_. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses poings étaient serrés, pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire dans l'instant suivant.

"Carlisle arrive. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?" lui demandai-je calmement dans un essai pour le distraire des pensées qui envahissaient son cerveau.

_Elle était ici. Dehors ou dedans. Ainsi que Victoria et peut-être deux autres. _"Je lui ai dit d'attendre," dit-il à voix haute et crispée.

"Elle devait avoir une raison," lui expliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête, il avait les yeux tristes, il se sentait coupable et responsable. Je changeai de sujet. "As-tu pu voir par où ils sont partis?"

_Non j'ai suivi leur piste jusqu'à la route principale, mais après elle a disparu. Ils devaient avoir une voiture._

Jasper ressentait toutes les émotions des personnes autour de lui et il les projetait sur les personnes à proximité. Je tentai désespérément de lutter contre les vagues de douleur et de colère qu'il émettait. Tout en essayant de déchiffrer le tourbillon de pensées dans son esprit. L'angoisse était presque suffocante. Je perçus des éclairs de la bagarre avec les nouveau-nés et ses appels à Alice. Tout cela était dans l'ordre. Nous avons passé du temps à explorer la maison essayant de trouver la moindre trace d'Alice en attendant l'arrivée de Carlisle. Jasper était très impatient de partir à sa recherche mais j'espérai pouvoir le garder ici sans me battre avec lui.

Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus anxieux j'entendis Carlisle arriver. "Carlisle est là," l'informai-je juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

Entre les émotions qu'il émettait et les pensées dans sa tête je me rendis compte que Jasper était dangereusement près de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un effondrement. Son amour pour Alice était si intense et c'était la première fois que je pouvais comprendre ce que signifiait la perte d'un être cher, partenaire ou amant. Compagnon. Jamais auparavant je n'avais sincèrement pu comprendre ce niveau de peur et de douleur. Pas avant Bella.

Carlisle entra, le visage et les pensées remplis du souci qu'il se faisait pour Jasper et Alice. Il me jeta un regard et demanda en silence, _comment le prend-il?_

Je secouai un peu la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'allait pas du tout. Que Jasper avait la même réaction qu'il aurait si c'était Esmée qui était concernée. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et serra Jasper fort dans ses bras comme si ainsi il pouvait lui prendre sa douleur. Quand il le relâcha enfin nous commençâmes à rassembler le peu d'information que nous avions. Une fois que j'eus fini de parler, Carlisle nous informa de l'implication des loups dans la recherche d'Alice.

Les yeux de Jasper devinrent glaciaux et ses poings se serrèrent. "S'ils la blessent..." souffla-t-il.

Carlisle l'interrompit, "Ils sont de notre côté. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Et à bien des égards avec leurs capacités ils sont notre meilleure chance de la retrouver."

_Edward, quel est notre plan? _ demanda Carlisle.

Je scannai la pièce et m'arrêtai sur une photo de famille posée sur une table. Un homme, une femme et un jeune garçon. "Jasper est-ce que le corps du propriétaire est dans la maison?" demandai-je, conscient de la légère odeur de chair en décomposition.

"A l'arrière," et il fit un signe du pouce vers l'autre côté de la maison.

"Nous devons sortir d'ici et appeler la police. Cette famille doit pouvoir reposer en paix."

Distraitement Jasper corrigea, "Un homme et une femme pas une famille."

Carlisle et moi nous regardâmes. L'enfant sur la photo, il était jeune, moins de dix ans sans doute? Je passai rapidement dans le couloir et vérifiai la chambre du fond. Sur le sol les corps d'un homme et d'une femme gisaient mais aucun garçon.

S'était-il échappé? Etait-ce l'enfant qu'Alice avait vu?

En revenant je suggérai, "Rentrons à la maison. Je vais appeler la police une fois que nous serons partis."

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et me suivirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dans la cour obscure, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Jasper frémit soudain, nous envoyant une vague de crainte et d'anxiété. Avant que je puisse parler, j'entendis une voix dans les bois. Inspirant profondément je reconnus immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique d'un vampire.

Jasper gronda, et ses émotions bouillonnèrent à cause de tous les événements de la nuit. La voix qui provenait de l'obscurité était incohérente, les pensées embrouillées. Je n'arrivai pas à capter quelque chose dans le flot de ces pensées. C'était précipité et immature. Tout à coup je captai quelque chose et leur dis, "Ne bougez pas."

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? _ demanda Carlisle.

"Tu peux sortir," dis-je vers l'obscurité et je posai ma main sur le bras de Jasper pour le retenir. Nous entendîmes immédiatement le bruissement des feuilles et le vampire s'avança sur la pelouse. J'entendis le souffle de Carlisle qui haletait à côté de moi. Jasper sembla même malade à la vue de ce qui s'approchait.

_Quel âge a-t-il?_

Je haussai les épaules et soupirai d'effroi. "Trop jeune."

C'était l'enfant de la photo mais avec les yeux rouges et féroces. Des feuilles et des brins de gazon étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux fins, ses vêtements sales et déchirés. C'était une abomination. Le plus grave péché qu'un des nôtres puisse commettre était la transformation d'un enfant.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant et le gamin siffla, prêt à riposter. Il était trop jeune et trop stupide pour comprendre que s'attaquer à trois vampires qui étaient âgés de plus de 600 ans à eux trois, lui assurait une mort certaine.

"Gamin tu dois t'arrêter avant qu'on te blesse," j'entendis Carlisle commencer et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il s'arrête. Je luttai contre l'urgence de rouler des yeux au comportement de mon père, mon mentor. Toujours optimiste mais la situation requerrait plus qu'une voix douce et gentille. Avant que je puisse parler Jasper quitta son positon à côté de moi et plaqua le garçon au sol.

"**Où est ma femme?"** cracha-t-il alors que le nouveau-né s'agita sous lui. J'écoutai attentivement, espérant capter quelques bribes de pensées tandis qu'il délirait.

"Jasper... laisse-le se relever," ordonna Carlisle en vain. Jasper le maintenait fermement à terre, les feuilles au-dessous de lui se tassaient.

"Où est-elle? Que faisait-il avec elle?" demanda-t-il. Les cheveux blonds de Jasper cachaient ses yeux mais je pouvais lire dans ses pensées meurtrières. Il avait raison cependant, ce gamin détenait sûrement des informations et nous avions besoin de les obtenir.

"Jasper..." commençai-je mais je fus coupé par le garçon lui-même.

D'une petite voix faible mais venimeuse il déclara, "Elle lui appartient."

Carlisle et moi sentîmes la rage de Jasper exploser et il me cria mentalement _Tacle-le!_

Je plongeai dans la pelouse projetant Jasper en l'air et j'atterris sur lui avec un bruit sourd. Etonnamment il ne lutta pas, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains de frustration. J'entendis Carlisle commencer à interroger le garçon calmement.

"Elle appartient à qui?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

"Au chef, il dit qu'elle est à lui," répondit-il, en se relevant lentement.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-il d'une voix réconfortante.

"La petite vampire, celle qu'il attendait et qu'il a faite venir ici." Je vis une image d'Alice, la compréhension illuminant ses yeux.

"Comment a-t-il fait?"

"J'ai faim," gémit le garçon et pendant un instant il redevint le gamin fragile qu'il aurait dû rester.

"Je sais," l'apaisa Carlisle. "Tu pourras manger quand nous aurons fini. Comment l'a-t-il attirée?"

Il sembla hésiter, puis il céda. "Il a dit qu'elle pouvait 'le voir', qu'il la laissait 'voir. Mais elle n'était pas là... je ne sais pas _comment _elle voit." Il ne comprenait pas mais rapidement son état précédent reprit le dessus.

Nous échangeâmes un regard de compréhension, James avais pris certaines décisions qui avaient conduit Alice ici toute seule.

"Qu'est-il arrivé quand elle est arrivée à la maison?" continua-t-il lui faisant un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

"Il m'a dit de crier à l'aide et elle est venue à la maison pour me récupérer. Ils l'attendaient à l'intérieur," expliqua-t-il, me montrant brièvement Victoria.

"Victoria était là," dis-je assez fort pour que Carlisle l'entende.

"Est-ce que la fille qu'ils ont fait venir va bien? Est-elle blessée?" le poussa Carlisle avec urgence.

"Non," répondit-il. "Mais ils ont dit quelque chose à propos... _'si elle voulait revoir son partenaire il fallait qu'elle vienne sans résister'_, et elle avait cette expression étrange sur le visage avant de partir avec eux."

James s'était servi de Jasper pour berner Alice. Plusieurs pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place. Aux mots du gamin, Jasper se releva, étouffant de rage et incapable de supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Il était en perdition mais je savais qu'il allait rester à proximité pour apprendre tout ce que cet enfant avait encore à dire.

"Où sont-ils allés?" demandai-je, en m'approchant avec précaution. Il haussa les épaules et je pus voir qu'il ne savait pas.

"A-t-il dit autre chose à Alice? _N'importe quoi d'autre?" _ demandai-je exaspéré.

"Il a dit que ça faisait très longtemps et qu'elle lui manquait. Et ensuite il a parlé de justice mais je n'ai pas compris. Puis-je manger à présent?" demanda-t-il.

Carlisle et moi partageâmes un autre regard. Ça n'allait pas être agréable. Tuer un vampire ne l'était jamais alors quand c'était un enfant? _Déchirant._

"Avant de manger," dis-je en sentant de la culpabilité de lui mentir, "dis-moi pourquoi ils t'ont laissé là."

Sans hésitation il répondit froidement, "Il m'a dit que vous viendriez."

"Qui viendrait?" demandai-je pour avoir une information plus complète, espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Il nous regarda Carlisle et moi, ses yeux rouges se déplaçant entre nous. Le rouge regardant le doré, il me répondit avec certitude, "Toi."

**X x X**

J'entrai par la porte de derrière et montai directement l'escalier, m'arrêtant seulement pour enlever mes vêtements qui sentaient la fumée avant de les jeter dans la poubelle. J'entrai dans la douche, laissait l'eau laver la crasse de cette nuit, ce qui ne fonctionnerait pas, je le savais, vu le problème auquel nous étions confrontés.

Quand j'eus fini je tournai les robinets et pris la serviette suspendue à l'extérieur. Pendant que je me séchais j'entendis Emmett à côté. "On s'en va, d'accord?"

"Oui, On se verra demain. Il faut que je règle quelques choses ici," expliquai-je. Mon cœur était lourd en pensant à Alice, Jasper et Bella à présent.

"Elle est dure à cuire, Edward, plus que tu ne le penses," dit-il me connaissant très bien.

"Peut-être. Mais c'est à moi de m'inquiéter," répondis-je presque choqué d'avoir du mal à laisser cela sortir de ma bouche.

J'entendis les autres et Emmett partir et j'allai à mon dressing, pour prendre un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Bella. Je pouvais entendre le rythme régulier de son cœur et sa respiration douce depuis le couloir. Je redoutai la discussion que nous devions avoir, chacun de mes pas me rapprochait de l'échéance.

Comme d'habitude elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque j'entrai. Je m'installai tranquillement dans le fauteuil face au lit et l'observai dans un silence pesant. Regarder Bella dormir était la chose la plus proche du sommeil que j'avais jamais eu dans cette vie. Mon corps ralentit à son rythme et je me retrouvai à prendre le rythme de sa respiration qui me berçait.

J'aimais tout de cette femme, avec chaque fibre de mon être et j'avais enfin la joie que ce soit réciproque. Sa déclaration à l'aquarium avait comblé ma vieille âme centenaire, réparant les cicatrices et les vides que je ne savais pas exister. J'avais espoir de rester au-dessus de l'eau, de nager pour une fois au lieu de couler. Mais tout cela avait changé avec l'appel d'Emmett.

Maintenant cet amour qui m'avait empli commençait à être douloureux. J'avais déjà expérimenté la perte au travers des autres mais jamais comme ça. Pas les sentiments intenses que Jasper éprouvait. Ne pas avoir mon amour lorsqu'une vie était en jeu. J'avais été stupide de penser que je pourrais l'avoir. Que je pouvais tout simplement avoir cette possibilité et croire qu'elle avait toutes les chances de rester saine et sauve. Si Alice ne pouvait pas se protéger elle-même et si Jasper ne pouvait pas la protéger, il y avait peu d'espoir pour Bella dans ce jeu insensé.

Je décidai qu'il n'était pas question que je la perde. Je réalisai à présent qu'il fallait que j'en finisse avant que toutes mes vérités inhumaines nous rattrapent et l'entraînent en enfer avec nous. Nous avions passé tout ce temps à la laisser à l'écart pour soi-disant la protéger mais en réalité nous ne faisions que retarder l'inévitable. Du moment qu'elle était avec moi sa vie était en danger et en danger constant.

Ce n'était plus une option.

J'entendis Bella bouger entre ses draps, soupirant légèrement et je me retrouvai au bord du lit, penché au-dessus de sa silhouette fragile. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle émit un petit sanglot. Mon cœur se serra, je voulais sauter dans son rêve et la sauver de ses cauchemars. J'effleurai son bras, et tout de suite elle murmura "Edward", même dans son sommeil elle percevait ma présence. Mon cœur eut comme un sursaut au son de mon nom murmuré. Je posai mon pouce sur la chair rose foncé de ses lèvres, les frottant doucement comme je l'avais fait toutes ces fois pour essayer de la calmer. Je voulais ma bouche sur la sienne, son corps délicat dans mes bras, le battement de son cœur pour toujours.

Et je réalisai, frustré et en colère, qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je l'aie.

_===** Bella **===_

Dans mon rêve j'étais avec Edward. Nous cherchions Alice désespérément dans les coins d'ombre et les niches secrètes, mais c'était inutile. Elle avait disparu. Je me tournai vers lui, mon ange, mon prince et le suppliais "sauve-la. "

J'ai cherché ses yeux dorés qui transpercent l'obscurité et tiré son visage près du mien. J'ai attendu qu'il le fasse. Qu'il la sauve.

"Je ne peux pas," lâcha-t-il empli de tristesse.

"Tu peux. Tu peux tout faire," insistai-je en y croyant.

"Je ne peux pas mais toi tu peux," répondit-il doucement.

"Comment? Je ferai tout ce qu'il est possible. C'est mon amie..." mais son visage se transforma brusquement en une expression de colère.

Il se rapprocha, son doigt posé contre mes lèvres et mon corps fut attiré instinctivement par la fraicheur du sien. "Edward…" dis-je, consciente mais à moitié endormie, que son nom venait de m'échapper comme un grognement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, confuse mais certaine qu'Edward était avec moi, caché dans l'ombre. Je réalisai qu'il avait sa main sur mon visage. Je levai ma main vers la sienne, j'entrelaçai nos doigts et reposai nos deux mains. Ma main ralentit cherchant son visage à tâtons jusqu'à ce que j'entre en contact avec sa peau lisse et dure.

"Tu vas bien?" demandai-je effrayée de sa réponse.

"Nous en savons un peu plus mais nous ne l'avons pas encore localisée," répondit-il, la tristesse teintait ses mots.

Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et l'embrassèrent tendrement, espérant être l'onguent qui pourrait alléger sa douleur. Sa réaction fut étonnamment hésitante. Je laissai traîner ma main sur son visage et cherchait la lumière, j'avais besoin de le voir. D'un seul geste la chambre s'éclaira et je pus le voir, tendu et angoissé au bord de mon lit.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche. Ma main voyageait sur son corps, glissant sur les épaules de son t-shirt vers ses bras durs.

Ses yeux se détournèrent des miens tandis qu'il disait. "Jasper a le cœur brisé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de peine."

Je hochai la tête seulement capable d'imaginer comment Jasper se sentait. _Comment je me sentirais si j'étais à sa place._

"Ils sont laissé un message. James a pris Alice. Il l'a attirée dans la maison et ensuite ils l'ont prise avec eux," continua-t-il d'une voix morne.

"Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?" demandai-je dans l'incompréhension.

"Il a manipulé ses visions et l'a menacée de s'en prendre à la chose la plus importante pour elle. Jasper. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui," dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci. "Bella je ne vais pas laisser cela arriver pour nous," insista-t-il fermement.

"Ce qui signifie?" soufflai-je.

"Je veux dire, que je ne vais pas permettre que tu sois un pion entre James et moi." Sa voix était ferme mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Il les baissa et avoua d'une voix étranglée. "C'est un péché de t'aimer. De te convoiter si intensément."

J'étais bouche bée et complètement figée sur mon lit, mon cœur éclatait en morceaux. "Non," c'est tout ce que je pus répondre.

"Rien ne va dans notre relation. Elle n'est ni juste ni réaliste. Elle doit cesser," insista-t-il encore les yeux baissés, cachés sous ses cheveux.

"Non."

"Si."

Je le regardai les yeux plissés, assis comme un ange devant moi. Il avait peur et voulait s'enfuir. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage parfait, dans le pli au coin de ses yeux et sa main qui relâchait la mienne. Malheureusement pour lui je n'étais pas un enfant qu'il avait à gérer.

"Non Edward." Je levai le menton et déterminée. "Tu ne peux pas décider de ça tout seul."

"Mais je le fais," dit-il déterminé. "Je vais vivre pour toujours mais toi non. C'est surnaturel et c'est mal. Je prétends être comme Batman. Aider ceux qui en ont besoin, battre les méchants. Philanthrope le jour, croisé la nuit. Mais Bella, tu dois réaliser que les super héros n'ont jamais de petite-amie." Il rit sombrement. "Parce que ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Les méchants en tirent avantage."

"Et tu penses que c'est vrai?" crachai-je, ennuyée.

"Je sais que tu l'es." Il releva les yeux pour me regarder légèrement irrité. "Toi et moi sommes les marches qui ont permis à James d'atteindre Alice. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas te protéger et la retrouver. Je dois faire un choix."

"Non il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ce choix," répondis-je en rejetant ses mots en l'air.

Il pencha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tout ce que je dis c'est que je n'ai pas peur."

Son front se plissa. "De James? Bella, il a pris Alice. Je sais qu'elle est petite mais c'est une combattante."

"Je n'ai peur de rien. Ni de James, ni de Victoria, ni de la mort. La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est de te perdre," dis-je avec conviction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mort?" répondit-il amèrement enlevant sa main de la mienne.

Je tendis ma main et touchai son visage magnifique. "Je sais qu'elle t'a appelée et qu'elle t'a conduite à moi. Sans la mort il n'y aurait pas de 'toi et moi'," déduisis-je.

Il souffla longuement, se levant du lit et commençant à arpenter la pièce à sa manière de vampire. "Tu as raison. Sans la mort il n'y aurait pas de 'toi et moi'... Ni maintenant ni dans le futur, jamais."

Il devenait plus catégorique maintenant, remonté par cet argument. Je sentis ma peur parcourir mes veines et ça me donnait froid. "Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Tout ce qu'il faut. Pour toi. Pour nous."

Il secoua la tête lentement d'un air de défi. "Non tu ne veux pas dire ça."

Je me mis à genoux et m'approchai de lui, assez près pour sentir son odeur familière, sentir notre désir commun et lever ma main vers sa peau. Je promis hâtivement. "Edward je le fais. Si ce moment arrive et que tu doives faire un choix, comprend bien que mon choix est déjà fait. Tout le temps, il me ramène à toi." Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Qu'il entende la sincérité de mes mots.

Il ferma ses yeux lentement et posa son front contre le mien, ses grandes mains s'accrochant à mes hanches. Tranquillement il murmura : "Tu ne peux pas m'aimer autant."

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, le tenant serré le plus possible et l'assurai. "Je t'aime plus que ça." Il grimaça à mes paroles et tenta faiblement de me repousser.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux infliger cette vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé Bella. C'est parce que je t'aime autant que je dois le faire."

Je fis remonter son visage pour l'obliger à me regarder. Ses yeux étaient découragés et froids. Ses cheveux tellement sauvages, comme son humeur et tout de lui était douloureusement et terriblement beau. Il était vraiment la créature la plus exquise sur laquelle je poserai jamais mes yeux. Et jusqu'à cette nuit il avait été à ma portée. Trouvant le dernier peu de conviction qu'il me restait je lui lançai un défi : "Si tu m'aines, montre-le moi." Horrifiée je le regardai secouer la tête ce qui fit accélérer mon cœur, trahissant mes émotions. "Tu me quittes mais pas avant de m'avoir montré combien tu m'aimes," suppliai-je, le désespoir envahissait mes mots ainsi que toute pensée rationnelle.

Comprenant, il insista. "Ce n'est pas bien. C'est dangereux."

"Fichu bien. Fichu dangereux." Je le tirai à moi par le fin tissu de sa chemise. Ses yeux étaient devenus féroces en m'entendant et je me sentis glisser, m'accrocher à lui, comme mes mains sur sa chemise. J'agrippai ses cheveux de bronze et tirai sa tête vers la mienne en soufflant doucement à son oreille. "Prends-moi."

Le grondement sourd qui résonna dans sa poitrine me choqua mais je laissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, refusant de céder.

Il écarquilla les yeux à la vulgarité de mes mots. Je sentis mon cœur battre à mes oreilles mais je refusai de laisser tomber. J'étais disposée à tricher et je grimaçai alors que ses mains se resserraient sur mes hanches, ses pouces s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ma chair.

Craignant d'être allée trop loin, j'essayai une dernière fois. "Aime-moi, comme je sais que tu le fais. Je suis une femme, je peux faire mes propres choix. Si tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité avec moi, envisage seulement l'instant présent."

Mes mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air, nos corps déjà connectés par ce feu, provenant de la friction de nos peaux. Malgré le conflit qui était évident dans ses yeux et son expression, il baissa son visage sur mon cou et inhala profondément. Il posa ses doigts agiles à plat sur mon dos, les glissa sous l'ourlet de ma chemise et caressa la peau. Je frémis aux sensations de ses doigts froids appuyant légèrement sur ma chair chaude. Je grattai son cou avec mes dents m'arrêtant au niveau de la clavicule pour sucer sa peau parfaite. Il pouvait refuser notre avenir, la fatalité ou le destin mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son _corps_ me voulait. Chaque partie de lui était prête, alimentée par la peine et le désespoir de la nuit, sauf sa tête. Sa tête ne voulait pas laisser aller.

"Je t'aime," promis-je en léchant ses lèvres pincées une fois, avant de repartir en arrière pour me rapprocher lentement de la tête de lit.

Il resta figé un moment, les yeux fermés ... en difficulté. J'attendis patiemment et avec un profond soupir, il se détendit et me suivit comme je l'avais espéré, rampant sur le lit froissé et passant par-dessus mes jambes, en hésitant. Quand il arriva à mon niveau il se mit au-dessus de moi, évitant de s'appuyer contre moi.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je tandis qu'il commençait prudemment à couvrir mon visage de baisers aussi légers que des papillons, en couvrant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Voulant le sentir encore plus je poussai mes hanches vers le haut pour aller à sa rencontre.

J'entendis et sentis les vibrations dans sa poitrine alors qu'il grondait profondément et il laissa errer ses doigts sur mon t-shirt usé. M'enfonçant dans l'oreiller sous moi, je me détendis et souhaitai qu'il me prenne. Je saisis son visage en coupe et répétai une fois de plus, "Je t'aime," à cet homme que j'aimais sincèrement.

Tout à coup ce fut comme si la décision l'emportait sur toutes ses autres émotions. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa mâchoire se serra et ses mains devinrent avides. Je le regardai retirer rapidement sa chemise, ce qui me permit de faire de même. Notre peau nue fut rapidement couverte par les mains et la bouche de l'autre. L'air était empli par le bruit de nos peaux et de nos baisers humides. Edward laissait échapper un sifflement occasionnel entre ses dents serrées tandis qu'il commençait à lutter contre son désir.

Nous roulâmes et je sentis la dureté de son excitation. Arrêtant nos baisers il s'inquiéta à voix haute : "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."Je lui souris tristement croyant qu'il était trop tard parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec sa tentative d'abandon, mon abandon et celui de l'amour que nous partagions. Cependant je supposai que ce n'était pas à cela qu'il faisait allusion.

"Non tu ne le feras pas," lui garantis-je ayant une parfaite foi en lui - il ne me blesserait pas physiquement.

Je me penchai pour me débarrasser de mon short et me mis à califourchon sur lui, sentant la dureté de sa longueur qui voulait désespérément se connecter à moi. Je me débattis avec le bouton de son pantalon, incertaine de savoir comment faire. Je n'avais pas menti plus tôt. Nous en étions tout proches, nous étions prêts à tout risquer à présent et je ne pouvais pas être certaine qu'il soit vraiment prêt.

"Prêt," haletai-je, distraite par la sensation de ses mains qui passaient sur la courbe de mes seins. Ses doigts semblaient être du satin qui passait sur ma peau.

"Non," dit-il et en un éclair, il s'était éloigné de moi et mon cœur était prêt à éclater en un million de morceaux. Mais avant que je puisse entièrement saisir qu'il s'était éloigné, il était revenu et s'était réinstallé sur moi sans son pantalon.

"Prêt," souffla-t-il inconscient de mon état. Puis en un éclair, si vite que je ne pus pas vraiment le saisir, il déroula du latex sur son érection.

"Oh!" fis-je choquée, rougissant d'humiliation. Je haussai un sourcil d'approbation avant de passer ma main sur la surface recouverte. Je regrettai immédiatement de ne pouvoir jamais le toucher, là, peau à peau.

"Dis-moi quand ça devient trop difficile, " me demanda-t-il et il tressaillit alors que mes doigts s'enroulaient avec impatience autour de sa longueur.

Je hochai la tête, prête à supporter n'importe quoi. "Tu me le dis si c'est trop," insista-t-il avant d'appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me blottis contre sa poitrine, désireuse et impatiente. "Edward, je t'aime," le rassurai-je une fois de plus, voulant qu'il sache que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait après ce soir, je l'aimais et le désirais.

Il passa ses mains froides sur mes côtés délicatement et tendrement. Quand il atteignit mes hanches, il me souleva comme si j'étais une plume sur son érection bien tendue. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je me noyai dans leur ambre, aspirée par le désir et tout l'amour qu'ils me montraient. Lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, il me fit descendre, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse l'espace à l'intérieur. Je fermai les yeux, me délectant de notre connexion, m'adaptant à lui en respirant profondément. Il était grand et dur - vraiment dur - mais il était comme je l'avais imaginé : parfait.

"Ça va?" entendis-je et je regardai, croisant le regard intense de mon ange sous moi.

"Mieux que ça," confirmai-je et je fis bouger mes hanches doucement, sentant chaque centimètre de lui à l'intérieur de moi.

Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et s'accrochèrent aux draps, les déchirant. "Tu dois le faire, je ne peux pas..." grogna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et bougeai mon poids, poussant mes hanches contre les siennes, lentement de façon fluide, tout en caressant ses abdos. Je vis sa langue sortir de sa bouche et son front se plisser. Sa main gauche alla dans mes cheveux, enlevant le lien qui les retenaient. Les mèches brunes tombèrent sur mes épaules ainsi que sur son torse et j'embrassai ses lèvres.

"Oh!" dis-je en sentant son toucher gelé sur les nerfs chauds entre mes jambes. Mon corps vacilla involontairement, enlevant la pression et la friction pour laquelle j'étais si impatiente, implorant comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue. Edward agrippa mon épaule, me ramenant à lui et me remettant en place. Il dirigeait maintenant à un rythme soutenu et je le guidai, en bougeant moi, aussi tout en regardant attentivement son expression, ses yeux, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il avalait son venin. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de l'amour et ses mouvements n'exprimaient ... que de l'adoration.

Ses poussées s'accélérèrent instinctivement et je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur la sensation de cet _homme_ en moi, sur ses doigts qui me câlinaient, savourant ce moment qu'il était possible que je n'aie pas de nouveau. Edward respirait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de son corps. Je murmurai son nom, l'attirant au bord de l'extase mais je réalisai que c'était moi qui allais y arriver en premier. Mon ventre se serra comme une pelote de laine qui commence à se dérouler petit à petit. La chaleur éclata, pulsant à travers tout mon corps et je grinçai des dents dans l'extase. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le torse de granit d'Edward, mes mains glissant de sueur.

Tout à coup il émit un bruit sauvage en réponse au resserrement de mon corps autour de lui. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à ce bruit et je le retrouvai au-dessus de moi, passant sa langue autour de mon mamelon et s'arrêtant juste en dessous de mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa, on aurait dit le tonnerre dans ma poitrine quand je sentis son souffle glacé caresser mon cou. La chair de poule parcourut ma peau quand l'air entra en contact avec la trace humide laissée par la langue.

"Arrête," dis-je, la voix rauque encore prise dans l'orgasme. Quand il s'arrêta de bouger, je tirai sa tête par les cheveux, le ramenant vers moi pour trouver son regard. Sans mot je lui fis un regard, compréhensif mais déterminé et le fit revenir vers moi dans cet instant que nous partagions. Ses yeux revinrent à moi et il donna toute son attention à mon corps. De façon étonnante l'interruption n'avait pas diminué son excitation mais bien au contraire, je pouvais le sentir plus gonflé à l'intérieur. Avec une dernière poussée de ses hanches, il gémit, libérant tout ce qu'il avait, il laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et je me couchai sur lui, me pelotonnant contre lui. Il leva sa main et fit passer son doigt sur ma poitrine, laissant sa paume reposer contre le point chaud au-dessus de mon cœur. Nous restâmes ainsi le temps que mon cœur ralentisse, se calmant peu à peu de l'exaltation de nos ébats. Je fermai les yeux, me cachant de son examen et ne voulant pas voir l'expression de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder et j'avais trop peur de parler.

Il avait fait ce que j'avais demandé. Il m'avait prouvé son amour de la façon la plus difficile et la plus intime. Et il était temps pour moi d'affronter **mes** peurs maintenant.

Je m'assis, me penchai au-dessus de lui et posai mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, embrassant l'endroit où son cœur avait dû battre. Je rassemblai mon courage une dernière fois. Fis courir mes doigts sur sa mâchoire carrée et je murmurai reconnaissante, "Merci," avant de faire glisser mon corps au bord du lit. Il avait rempli ma demande et je devais faire de même à présent. Mais au lieu de le laisser partir, il fallait que je parte la première, avant de tomber à genoux pour le supplier.

Un sanglot remonta dans ma gorge et m'empêcha de respirer, comprimant ma poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements et à la façon la plus rapide de m'enfuir. Avant que je puisse descendre du lit, je le sentis bouger sous moi me faisant légèrement rebondir vers le haut. Tout à coup il n'était plus dans le lit mais à genoux devant moi, le visage appuyé contre la chair tendre de mon ventre.

"Ne pars pas," dit-il la voix rauque, une prière sourde contre ma peau.

"Je dois," lui répondis-je dans un murmure étranglé, clignant des yeux pour retenir les larmes. "Je t'ai promis." J'empoignai ses cheveux et il passa ses bras autour de mes cuisses, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre.

"C'est trop tard," répondit-il, resserrant sa prise sur mes jambes, me faisant mal.

Je secouai la tête submergée par ce qu'il se passait. "Laisse-moi juste partir Edward."

"Je ne peux pas. Plus maintenant. Jamais."

Mon cœur qui s'était arrêté de battre des moments avant, revint à la vie au ton inébranlable avec lequel il promettait. "Jamais?" essayai-je, assise sur le bord du lit et je sentis Edward poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

"Je pensais savoir, murmura-t-il les yeux émerveillés. "Je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour et la connexion. Je le vois dans ceux qui m'entourent." Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon estomac tandis qu'il parlait. "J'ai même dit les mots, les ai répété dans ma tête, instruit par ma famille mais à présent, après ça, je sais."

Je ne comprenais rien à son bavardage et j'étais intriguée par ses mots, je demandai à voix haute, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il leva sa main et la posa sur ma tête, en rencontrant mon regard perdu mais plein d'espoir et avec détermination il dit : "Tu es à moi, Isabella Swan et rien ne peut me séparer de toi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>_


End file.
